The Turning Tide
by BlackCat3978
Summary: A sequel to Surf Into Mass Effect. The continued story of Shea Nelson and her Asari family, friends and their adventures. Events take place before the ME1-ME2-ME3 timeline. May change as story progresses. Rated M for language, violence, adult humor and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**First, thank you thank you thank you to all of readers. Without your support I would've given up on this a long time ago. I can't express how humbled and honored I am to have received so many follows, favorites and reviews. Now, I hope I will live up to the expectations my readers have and continue to entertain you. And, as always, please send your reviews and private messages. These, along with the follows/favorites, let me know how I'm doing and drives me to improve.**

**_The Turning Tide - A __Sequel to Surf Into Mass Effect_**

**Cast of Characters: Human- Shea Nelson-T'Loak Asari- Lenea T'Loak (Shea's bondmate, Aria's younger sister), Dana Nelson-T'Loak & Mina Nelson-T'Loak (Shea & Lenea's twins)**

**Tevura Crew: Antalya T'Lenaros, Asana T'Shan (Commando and Stacy's teacher), Masika T'Selk-crew/commando, Sabah T' Renenet-crew/commando, Pilot Damia T'Sotira, Dr. T'Lanin, Engineer Callia T'Leto,**

**Family Members: Stacy T'Saudo (Shea's sister), Jennifer T'Saudo(Shea's Mom), Delaney T'Saudo (Shea's step-mom), Aria T'Loak (do you really need an explanation for Aria?!)**

**Humans: Derek Thomas, Ericka Howard, Will Thomas, Jada Howard, Rosario Ortega**

**In the first story, I had Shea in first person, however I have decided to switch POV to make it easier to follow. Chapter 1, of _TTT _is actually a chapter I had originally intended to use as the last chapter for Surf, however it seemed appropriate to leave that particular fic as it ended appropriately. The end of October, work wise, has become much busier than I anticipated, so the first chapters may take me a little longer to put up. But fear not I won't leave you hanging to long.**

**In_ The Turning Tide_, the story continues a couple of months after the birth of the twins. The family is getting ready to enjoy a Nelson family tradition, and Shea is opening the pub on the human New Year of December 31st. The first chapter is a fairly short one, but I plan on writing a couple of more chapters this weekend.**

* * *

_December 19th, 2013, 2:30am, Nos Astra, Illium, Nelson T'Loak residence_

A small cry echoes through the baby monitor on the bedside table, waking the young father. Since the birth of their twins, sleep had become a precious commodity to both Shea and Lenea. They each cherished those brief periods where they could sneak a few hours of rest. As the Asari began to get up from the bed, Shea held her hand gently, voice cracking from sleep "My turn. You go back to sleep. I got this."

Lenea smiled at her bondmate as she looked in the blonde's exhausted eyes "Are you sure, Asari do not require as much sleep as humans Shea, you need rest."

With a smirk, Shea stood up from the bed. Quickly pulling on her shorts and tank that were discarded across the room earlier in the evening as the couples passions overwhelmed them, she leaned on the bed, kissing Lenea soundly on the lips."This is what Daddy's do babe. We got the night shift so Mommy can recuperate." With a smack on the Asari's ass, she continued "I'm not done with you yet, you need some rest. Go back to sleep."

"How can I possibly say no to such a persuasive argument."

Shea winked before leaving the room heading toward the nursery. Upon entry, she found an interesting site. It seems that while Mina managed to wake not only her mother but her father as well, Dana was fast asleep.

Scooping Mina up in a protective embrace, rocking gently and speaking softly in a tone that always soothed her youngest daughter - born a whole three minutes after Dana. "What's wrong munchkin?" She asked, voice low and comforting to the young Asari.

While these were Shea's first children, she had years of experience babysitting, and could recognize the facial expressions when an infant was hungry, needed a diaper change, or just needed attention. Small hands pawing at her breast quickly gave the answer "Hungry huh? Okay, Daddy's hungry too. So how 'bout a midnight snack huh? You can stay up late with Daddy and watch silly cartoons." The human said as she quietly left the room, heading toward the kitchen.

Taking out one of the prepared bottled from the refrigerator, Shea set it in the bottle warmer while grabbing a ginger ale for herself.

With a beep, the bottle was ready, having warmed to the correct temperature. Shea one handed both the bottle and her can of ginger, going to sit on the lounger in the den. True to her word, no sooner had the human sat down had she turned on the vidscreen, volume low as to not wake the household of course, displaying her old favorite _Tom & Jerry_.

"I used to watch this with Grandpa when I was little, munchkin." Shea smiled at Mina as the child suckled on the bottle. Watching those cartoons was a found memory the human had of her late father. Long before any sickness, any pain, any death, just a special time to be silly. "You would've liked you Grandpa munchkin. He was big and strong like your Uncle Derek, but he had hair and eyes like Daddy." Tears form in the emerald eyes, but not of pain, of joy "I know he's always watching us, watching you. Grandpa's always got your back munchkin, he's your guardian angel."

Mina finished her bottle with a yawn, and slowly but surely, both father and daughter succumbed to sleep on the lounge chair to the sounds of a grey tom cat scheming to catch that illusive mouse. From the hallway, the Asari gazed lovingly and her bondmate and child, taking a blanket to the pair, wrapping them in warmth, she wasn't going to wake Shea. The human was exhausted. "Sleep well my love." she whispered, kissing her forehead before returning to bed herself.

* * *

_**December 21th, 2013, **_

Sitting in their den, the girls in their baby swings, Lenea reading the latest Nos Astra Times, Shea smiled, silently thanking whatever god or goddess has brought them into her life. That she could be so blessed, not once but three times is beyond my comprehension. A little over a year ago, Shea's life was in upheaval. Her father lost short but hard fought battle with cancer. In my despair, Shea sought solace in one of the few places we often when during my childhood, not only to spread his ashes, but to attempt to come to terms with his death. Little did she know that she would into my life would come the Asari, one of which who would become her bondmate and mother of their two children.

And now, their first holiday as a family is upon us. Lenea and Aria both have introduced me to the Asari religion Siari. Still, Shea felt it deep within her soul to continue the annual celebration of Christmas going, as it was so important to her father. Lenea insisted that the tradition continue as a way to allow the girls to connect to their grandfather.

"I that tree big enough Shea?" Lenea smiled as the human wheeled in the 8 foot Douglas fir. The trees along with several others, were obtained before the girls were born. Shea and her friend Derek uprooted several evergreens before departing Earth, potting them for transport to Illium. Leaving them potted would insure years of enjoyment to come.

"It's too small if you ask me, we do have 12' ceilings after all. But i'm not complaining." Shea said, placing the tree in the corner of the den nearest the window. Both girls watched their father with curiosity as she hung the clear lights on the large tree before them. Picking the girls up, one in each arm, Shea walked toward the fir "That's a Christmas tree girls. Grandpa and Grandma planted this one a long time ago, when I was no bigger than you two." She said in a playful voice which earned giggles from the tiny duo. Kissing each of them on their crest as she did so, the young blonde sat her daughters girls in their swings so they could watch her decorate the tree before naptime.

Pulling the large box of decorations from the closet, tears formed in emerald eyes as Shea opened the box. Decorations handmade by her and her father over the years filled the container. While the decorations themselves were not overly religious, mostly toys, bears or snowmen, they were something the pair created together. Each year they made at least a dozen using different techniques, but the end result was an eclectic set of decorations that went together as well as any factory made set. It gave the human an idea.

Standing up from the box, grabbing the lights , Shea turned to Lenea "Let's make decorations."

"How would we do that?"

"Well, I've got a recipe for dough decorations. I can make the dough and be ready before Mom gets here." Shea spoke as she strung the lights upon the tree.

"You mother is going to be here in less than an hour, we certainly do not have time to bake anything."

"No no. The dough goes together quickly. It's kind of like homemade edible clay that bake like cookies once you've shaped them. I want to get foot and hand prints of the girls, and this will be perfect for it." My smile was returned when Lenea saw how the enthusiasm of doing this as a family helped ease the pain I felt in not having my father here to experience it with us.

"What will we need."

"Flour salt and water, a big bowl and some of your sculpting knives."

"Sounds simple."

Ingredients now in hand, we mixed together a batch large enough to create three dozen decorations. For the sake of simplicity, and also because we wanted the girls participating as much as the adults, we limited the shapes to stars and circles.

With the first shapes formed, the door chimed "I'll get it." Shea tilted her head as she headed to the door com. "Hi Mom, Delany, come on up we're in the den."

Shea's mother, Jennifer, her younger sister Stacy and step-mom Delany-or should she call her step-dad, she couldn't decide-quickly made their way upstairs, both adults arms full of presents.

"What's all this for Mom, you didn't need to do that, really."

"Hah, and miss the chance to spoil my granddaughters for their first Christmas. No chance." Jennifer replied.

"Don't argue with her Shea," Delaney said, setting down her packages "She's been shopping for this since those two were born. We've got more in the shuttle, would you mind giving me a hand with them."

"Yea, sure. Mom, we've started making decorations, but wait until I get back up to make them with the girls. Stacy, I want to get it on camera, so can you check the settings on my omni to bring up the video feature?" Shea asked as the two walked toward the lift.

Returning to the shuttle, Delaney was correct, Mom most have purchased have the toys on the Citadel from the amount of presents I saw. Hugging her stepmother, Shea sighed, "Thank you for coming Delaney. It means a lot to Lenea and I, to the girls to have you guys here."

"Think nothing of it. I'm just glad we were able to get the two weeks off. Councilor Tevos has been very busy lately handling all the media clamoring for an interview with the two of you over our granddaughters."

It hit the human, _my girls did have a grandfather_. _And she was standing right in front of me. My father may be gone, but he's still looking out for me, I just have to recognize the signs when I see them_. "Yea, how's it feel to be a grandfather Delaney."

"Goddess, I didn't think I'd be one this young. Stacy certainly isn't going to be a parent for two centuries at least. But it's welcome none the less. I can't tell you what this has done for your mother. I don't think outside of Stacy being born I have ever seen her so happy."

"So, what is this you said about Tevos handling reporters? What do they want to know exactly?"

"Your children are the first from human Asari couple. It is historically significant in the very least."

"When are they looking to do an interview?"

"I'm not sure, Tevos has been able to deflect them so far, but I imagine one would need to be done sometime next year. Although, I believe she is trying to push it at least until the girls are two years old and better to be left in the care of a babysitter during your absence."

"We don't need a babysitter. We've got family." Shea stated. "You remember Derek from the hospital right? He's going to open the pub with me, help run it when I'm not there. His cousins are able to babysit whenever I need them to, they're just a phone call away."

"That is good to know. Where did they end up settling?"

"They got an apartment in the same building the pub's located in. The building's owner gave them a good deal on it because of Aria."

Taking the rest of the packages inside using our biotics, we quickly rejoined the family in the kitchen. Mom and Lenea were busy getting the girls into their highchairs so they could participate. Stacy, ever the observer, was sitting in the corner filming the activity.

"Need a hand?" I said to Lenea as I slid behind her. She leaned into my embrace, a smile creasing her features.

"We we're just about to make the footprint castings." She smiled as she picked up Mina "Hold her while I make the print." Gently holding Mina, we quickly made the impressions in the clay. She giggled and blushed as only a baby could at the ticklish contact. Dana watched in delight, waving her hand as she waited for her turn.

"How's Daddy's little munchkins?" I said as I hugged both girls closely. Mom looked at me with such love, causing my own heart to swell. "Lenea, sweetie stand next to Shea so I can get a holo of the four of you." We complied as the family photo was taken.

"Stacy, you still have my camera from Earth with the time delay?" I asked her.

"Yea."

"Do you have it with you."

"Right here." She said, pulling the small camera from her pocket.

"Ok, let's finish with the decorations than I want to get a couple shots of all of us in front of the tree." I smiled.

With the tree decorated, and infants fighting sleep, the evening began to wind down.

"Well, we need to get these two to bed." I said, picking up Mina, Lenea hold an already slumbering Dana. "I think they're just a bit tuckered out don't you think Mom?"

"That would seem so. you two go ahead. We'll clean up." Leaning in to kiss each of her granddaughters, Mom whispered softly "Goodnight my little angels."

With both girls sleeping soundly in their cribs, Lenea and I stood between the cribs, at awe at the lives we created. Wrapped an arm around Lenea, Shea rested her chin on the Asari's shoulder. "They're perfect aren't they, like little angels. Our little angels. Beautiful in every way, just like their mother." She whispered, gently kissing Lenea's neck.

"Mmm... like their father." Tilting her head, Lenea offered her neck to the human's touch. "We should get to bed ourselves, I do not wish to wake them."

"Yea, I don't think seeing Mommy and Daddy like that would work out too well for them right now." Shea sighed, bending down slightly to balance the Lenea's weight as she swept the Asari into her arms, carrying her.

After a passionate kiss, resting our foreheads together Lenea sighed, her head resting against me as she pleaded "Bedroom. Now."

Grinning like a fool, Shea was eager to comply. "Yes ma'am" she growled, as quietly as she was able since they had several house guests. The amorous human carried Lenea to their bedroom, which fortunately was at the opposite end of the hall from the other rooms.

"Mind hitting the lock...my hands are a bit full." The blonde smirked as she closed the door with her foot, gently squeezing a firm Asari backside. Lenea reached over her shoulder and engaged the lock on the door. "Now we have privacy." Setting Lenea down gently on the bed, Shea kissed her gently before excusing herself to change. "I'll be right back." Shea said as she went into our walk-in closet.

Heat pooling at her thighs, Lenea shed her clothing, returning to the bed the moment Shea had gone into the closet. Hearing a chuckle from the closet followed by several noises, Lenea arched her neck to sneak a peak, just missing the view as it was blocked by the door _what in Goddess name is she doing in there?_ No sooner had the thought ran through her mind did the statuesque human exit the closet, clad in her new leather cupless corset ensemble, sensory transmitting toy already in place. The Asari's mouth went dry and heat pooled at her thighs at the sight of the tall athletic blonde presented before her in such a fashion. Lenea would think herself a liar if she would deny the fact that the human looked like she belonged on the cover of Fornax.

Seeing the look animalistic need in her eyes, the tall blonde sauntered closer to the bed, adding extra sway to her hips as she moved. "Like what you see?" She asked, standing next to the bed, looking down like a predator stalking its prey.

"Goddess yes." the Asari answered, voice saturated with lust.

"Good." Shea purred as she firmly turned Asari around onto the bed. Running a hand along the curve of her ass, the human positioned the Asari on her hands and knees. Kneeling behind the Asari, the human released an audible but gentle smack to the bare flesh, causing a moan to escape ocean blue lips.

Running her hand along her backside, feeling Lenea's core, drenched with need, the human smirked "So fucking sexy. And mine...all mine." She whispered, leaning forward to run her curved tongue lightly over slick folds. Shea hummed with contentment at the sweet taste of her lover.

"Goddess" Lenea whispered "Do not tease me."

"Oh I'm not teasing you. Just getting started." The blonde continued, sinking her tongue deeper into Lenea, savoring every drop.

"Please Shea..."the Asari moaned, bucking back into the divine mouth tasting her from behind.

"Please what? Tell me."

"Fuck me. Please fuck me." She gasped into the pillow, but Shea heard her. Sensing her need, the human leveled herself behind the Asari, thrusting deeply into her azure as the meld began

Lenea screamed into the pillow, _Goddess I hope no one can her me. How can she stay so quite. _

_Practice. Ahh...But I do loooove the noises...you...make...when...I...fuck...you._

Thrusting with increased intensity Shea felt the ghost sensations of Lenea's pleasure through the meld. As they approached their peak, breath ragged, bodies covered with sweat, emotions and physical sensation collided for euphoria. Coming down from the climax, Shea pulled the Asari into an embrace, still embedded deep within her both physically and mentally.

_I love you_

_I love you too._

* * *

**AN:** **_Thanks again everyone...more to follow soon_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter.

* * *

_December 22nd, 2013, 10:30am, Nos Astra, Illium, Nelly's Pub- Pre-Opening _

"So this is the restaurant Stacy and Lidanya have been telling me about." Jennifer asked her daughter as the pair toured the newly remodeled eatery.

"Yea, Will can you show mom around while Derek and I finish the last of the interviews."

Deciding to make full use of all available space, Shea chose to go with what is called an Industrial Theme in American bar architecture. The open warehouse design fit well into the ultra modern architecture common in the Nos Astra megalopolis. The brick and stone finished used throughout draws attention to the copper brewery equipment on display in the center of the pub, which was surrounded by a well-stocked wrap-around bar.

All seating, both tables and booths, were modular. This allowed the floor to be used for a wide variety of functions, from banquets to raves. Hanging from the high ceilings was what Shea called a "floating stage". The unit, suspended from the rafters, was a 3 meter by 3 meter metal was similar to suspension stages used at various stadiums around North America to suspend performers above the crowds during a concert performance. The human thought the idea could be modified to use in the bar since their wasn't a true stage available. But the human wanted live music, and this would allow that to happen.

With the facility fully prepared for opening, Shea was now tasked with staffing the place. Having already decided to make Derek and Ericka her front of house and back of house managers, Will head of security, and Jada her lead bartender, she needed to hire wait staff. and cooks. Additional security was provided by Aria, with new dancers arriving at Afterlife on a regular basis, Aria sent Tama and Dmitria, who were arrive later in the afternoon.

"The Krogan? He looks kind of creepy." Derek mentioned. Tama, Dmitria and the two humans were discussing their options from potential candidates they interviewed the prior afternoon for the remaining security positions.

"Why, scared D? You're almost as big as him." Shea replied, teasing her friend, the two Asari concealing their laughter poorly.

"You can trust the krogan Derek. He comes highly recommended from a close friend, a Krogan whom Aria has known for centuries. He would not have recommended Dorlan if he could not be trusted."

"He's the one who picked up my family and brought them to Nevos when that shark decided to use me as chew-toy on our honeymoon. Dorlan's good people Derek. Well good Krogan anyway. He's Wrex's cousin, we can trust him."

"If you say so." The large man replied, his protective brotherly instinct driving him concern of Shea's safety. "If you trust him I guess I can't argue. But he still needs to do what Dmitria and I say. We're running the show when you and Aria aren't here."

"He will, don't worry about it. Now how about these other two. What do we know about them Tama?" Shea asked, looking over the data pads for two Turian brothers Derek interviewed with Tama. Recommended not by Aria, but by the Turian councilor by way Councilor Tevos. Another "gift" from Delaney Shea has suspected.

"Well, everything checks out from them. Both of them were with C-Sec at the time of their recommendation, however they had some issues with the sitting executor, something to do with a certain consort. Anyhow they both quit, and since they already have adequate training and passed all of Aria's scrutiny, they will be a surprisingly good fit." Tama replied.

"Aria wants ex cops working for her?" Shea asked, unsure as to why Aria would embrace law enforcement, former or not.

"You mistake Aria. She may run all activity, both criminal and legitimate, within the Terminus, and while she often bypasses law, she still respects it. Afterall, she does have quite a few agencies personnel on her payroll. And this is Illium anyway, everything's pretty much legal here. "

"Okay. So then we're set for security. Derek, have Rosario and Jada had luck with their wait staff. I saw them interviewing several candidates yesterday. They hire anyone yet?"

"Yea, Rosario's got six waitresses, all Asari. And Jada hired three additional bartenders, two Asari one Salarian."

"Salarian? That the guy Aria send?"

"Yea. Okay so that means were set, cause Ericka already hired her cooks a few days ago. I noticed our first shipment to the New Lusia Resort was successfully delivered. Have the resort's management committed to regular deliveries?"

"Yes." Derek replied. "From the first indications, the IPA and lager have been well received. Both the draft and bottles are selling at a steady place. They've asked if we would be able to produce it monthly resupply of 1,000 barrels per month."

"That is better than I expected. See I told you Dmitria! And Aria didn't believe the brew would be such a hit with the Asari. Had to tell her you make a good ale, a good beer, people _will _by it."

But this presented problem. The restaurant was not even officially lunched, and already orders were coming in for export of Shea's brews after their launch at Afterlife created a surge in popularity. Shea and Lenea had discussed expanding the brewery operations, but the current facility, which hadn't even opening to the public yet, was already too small. Aria had presented an idea earlier in the year about the couple purchasing land and setting up a brewery on the planet of Nevos, where the couple had gone on their honeymoon. A large parcel of land adjacent to New Lusia Resort, had recently gone on the market. Within the properties boundaries ran a good sized creek, which would provide ample spring water. There was also an large section of rich tillable soil in which hops, barley and other brewing ingredients could be grown and harvested, reducing the need to constantly return to earth for resupply. Ideal conditions for a breweries.

Thinking over the request Derek mentioned, Shea responded "We can do it. I'll talk to Lenea and Aria about Nevos. See if that's something they still want to do."

"What would you do if you bought the land? I mean you are just opening this place." Tama replied.

Looking at the party surrounding her at the table, the blonde human smiled "I've hired good people and I've paid them well. This place can run itself. It will take at least seven months for any construction to occur. Besides I'll be a few days journey away. Nevos isn't THAT far."

"It would be a better place than Illium for your daughters, that would be a certainty." Dmitria replied. "Congratulations Shea, they are both quite beautiful."

"Thanks. The two of 'em, my little munchkins. My Little Lenea and Little Aria." Beamed the proud father, pulling out her omni to show pictures to the two Asari."

"They do favor your bondmate and Aria." Tama replied "A handful to be sure."

"Not even four months old and they've got this girl wraps around their fingers." Derek replied, patting his friend on the back.

"Yea yea. Oh, as if big scary Uncle Derek doesn't give them EVERY toy he sees. I swear those girls have turned you soft big man. But that seems to be quite the turn on for Antayla, you better watch out there D."

Tama raised an eyebrow at the comment, smirking at Derek "Derek, you're seeing Antayla?"

"Yea, we've been dating a few months now." He smiled, proud of his new found romance. "We're taking it slow though."

"Forever the gentleman aren't you Derek?" Shea laughed "I couldn't hold out that long."

"We know this all too well Shea. You couldn't even wait till the cruiser took off before you two decided to consummate your bonding, remember."

Grinning ear to ear despite her blushing, Shea remembered alright "Yea, I'm a lucky woman. Lenea's the best thing to ever happen to me other than our girls." She sighed as the two Asari looked at each other with knowing glances.

"You fucked Lenea on the way to your honeymoon Shea? What was it like?" Derek cheesed, trying to look innocent. Despite the fact he still viewed Shea as a sister, the whole concept of her sleeping with an Asari turned him on. _I mean come on, _he thought. _She never even THOUGHT about fucking a woman and now she's married to an Asari. Sex must've been pretty damn good to do that._

"I never told you about my conquests in the past D, what makes you think I'll tell you about my wife now. Slip Antalya the python and find out for yourself." Shea just shook her head "I don't kiss, in this case fuck, and tell" _unless your Asari, _thought the blonde.

"Ready to go Mom?" Shea asked Jennifer as she Rosario and Ericka joined the group having finished touring the restaurant.

"Yes, it's time to get back to the house. Delaney just called, seems two little girls have been a little grumps today. Must want to see their Daddy."

"Yea, I didn't spend much time with them this morning before coming in. I just wanted everything to be set for opening. Tama are you guys coming by for dinner tomorrow night?"Shea asked as she stood up.

"No, we would like to stay here and go over everything before opening. Thank you for the invitation though" the Asari answered.

"Okay." Turning to her human companions before taking her mother home "I'll see you guys at the house tomorrow. Rosario don't forget to bring your guitar."

"Will do. Now go see your girls."

"Good night y'all" said the young father as her and her mother left the pub.

Thirty minutes later, after having piloting her skycar through the hectic the afternoon drive Nos Astra traffic, Shea and her mother arrived home. The mother and daughter were greeted at the door by Lenea and Delaney, each holding one of the twins.

"See Mina, Dana, I told you Daddy was on her way." Delaney replied as her stepdaughter entered the room, both children giggling with excitement in seeing their father.

"C'mere munchkins." Shea cooed, taking both girls in her arms, kissing each one.

"They missed you." Lenea spoke, wrapping an arm around Shea's waste.

Leaning back, Shea kissed her wife "I missed you too. What's for dinner?"

"Delaney and I tried our hand at one of your recipes. I believe we made the spaghetti correctly, but you will certainly be the judge."

"You've made it before Lenea. our spaghetti's delicious. I'm ashamed to say, it's better than mine and I've been making it for years. " Carrying her daughters into the dining room, placing them into their high chairs, delicately soothing their delicate still forming crests "You're hungry too aren't you girls?" Seeing them both smile, she turned to the kitchen. "Let's see what Mommy's got here for you " she said, grabbing two bottles from the bottle warmer, returning to hand one to each daughter, who were now dexterous enough to hold their own bottles. "Dinnertime."

Both Delaney and Lenea smiled at the exchange between the young father and her two children. Shea was a natural at parenting, her patience and love for them evident in every interaction. Lenea had recounted finding Shea asleep on her easy chair with little Mina tucked safely in her arms after the human had gotten up late at night to see to her daughter. This had become a common occurrence for Shea. She would jump at any opportunity to be with her girls, whether late night feedings, chasing off monsters, too making silly faces to calm their nerves. She truly loved her girls. Both parents did. And Lenea, now more than ever, was certain that it destiny that they be bonded, that this human would be the father of her children.

* * *

_December 23rd, 2013, 12:00noon, __Nos Astra, Illium, Nelson T'Loak residence _

Looking around the den of her sister's home, Aria was perplexed with the human's decoration choice for the room "What in Goddess name is that thing?" She said, pointing at the tree.

"It is called a Christmas tree. It is part of a human religious holiday called Christmas, although the tree itself represents a more secular celebration of Northern Hemisphere of Earth's winter celebration."

"Okay, but why is it here? I thought Shea converted to Siari when you two bonded." Aria said as she took a seat opposite of her sister.

"She has, but she wanted to continue this tradition for the girls. She said it would be their connection to their grandfather, her father Jacob." Lenea said as she breast fed Dana.

"Where is Shea anyway? I didn't see her when I arrived." Aria sipped on the concoction called eggnog Lenea had offered. Shea made it for her, Lenea had said. It packed a mean punch that was for sure. _Shea certainly didn't skimp on the liquor_. Aria thought as she drank the sweet beverage.

"She's in her workshop. She has been down their all morning working on her projects. She insisted I not come down. It was a surprise she said."

"I'm I barred from the workshop?"

"No, it is the second door to the left when you enter the garage. Please take her something to drink. She has not been up her at all today." Lenea asked her sister as the elder Asari entered the kitchen.

"I know just what she needs." Aria said, grabbed an ale from the fridge before heading to the workshop.

When she first moved from Earth, Shea had brought with her all of her father's woodworking tools. The layout of their building allowed her to set up the small workshop, where she was currently working on her Christmas present for her wife. Aria found Shea applying a second coat of lacquer to the hand crafted table. The matching chairs were already finished, lined up along the wall.

"Hey Aria. You just get in?" Shea replied as she stood back, pulling off her ventilation mask. "Come on, the fumes are a bit much, let's go outside.

Following the human, Aria exited the room to the small patio outside the workshop.

"What's the table for?" Aria asked.

"Well, my wife needs a real dining room table. And since I couldn't find any that sat ten people without looking like a damn conference room table, I decided to make her a set. Think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it. Your are quite the woodworker Shea, it is a beautiful set. Where did you get the wood?"

"Li ordered it from Thessia." Shea replied, commented on the rich hardwood her aunt obtained. "It's supposed to be the same stuff the furniture in the nursery was made of so I wanted to stay consistent. I uh, made you a set too, although not as big. It's in the garage." Shea replied, letting the surprise out of the bag.

"So you keep Lenea out of the loop but you tell me. But thank you." Aria smirked, she was touched at the time and craftsmanship her sister's bondmate put into the handcrafted furniture.

"You're welcome. I just finished the final coat for the table, so it should be ready to use by the 25th." the human replied. "Ready to go back upstairs? I've got to get the roast in the oven."

"You cook, you build things, you're a good lay. What don't you do?" Aria joked.

Shea just smirked at the compliment. Since the tension building moment of their encounter on Mexico, the two had danced around the sexual tension caused when Shea kissed Aria while the human believed herself to be kissing her bondmate in her sleep. Lenea and her had discussed a potential tryst with Aria and Shiala, but had not broached the subject with Aria. The human felt that it was rather awkward to discuss a fourway with her sister-in-law, despite how ungodly hot she was.

The human felt it odd to sleep with her bride's sister, even if Lenea was open to the idea _It wouldn't be the first time Aria and I have shared lovers_ Lenea had said. But this was different Shea had thought, their married. They decided to shelve the idea for the time being, but should the opportunity present itself, they would let nature take its course.

Lenea explained that Asari were open their sexuality, not at all the prudes that humans were as Shea described them. At the same time however, Lenea did revel in the fact that Shea desired her above all others, no matter what her fantasies about Aria may be.

Shea shook those thoughts from her mind as the pair walked back up the stairs to join the rest of the family.

"Liselle went shopping with your mother Shea. I hope you don't mind I let them use your skycar." Lenea spoke as she hugged her bondmate.

"It's okay. I just hope Mom doesn't buy the whole damn store again. There's no way all of those presents are going to fit under the tree." Shea spoke, winking at Dana, held in Lenea's comforting arms. "Hey baby girl. You miss Daddy munchkin?"

"Shea you keep calling your daughters munchkin? What the f... sorry, what does that mean" Aria spoke, cutting off the curse. Lenea had scolded both Aria and her bondmate stating she did not want their daughters' firsts words consist of profanity.

"Some humans have a genetic condition that stunts their growth called dwarfism, the individuals with this condition preferred to be called a little person. Munchkin is a term that came from a book and movie called the Wizard of Oz in which the little people we're called munchkins. For me, it's want some parents call their kids when their infants, cause their little people. "

"So it is a derogatory term that has turned into a term of endearment? Humans make no sense." Aria shook her head.

"Yea. But it's still cute. Besides I'd never address a little person by anything other than their given name." the human replied.

"Anyway, what is this about presents? There are supposed to be presents? I wasn't aware of this?" Aria scoffed.

"It is more for the children's sake really Aria. Shea described another aspect of the family holiday in which loved ones exchanges gifts. These gifts are from the heart, but are no more important than the times spent with said loved ones. Did I get that correct Shea."

"Yes babe." Shea smiled, knowing she both bought and made presents for her entire family, including Aria and Liselle. "Don't worry Aria, we got you covered. I'm going to take a shower than make dinner."

* * *

**AN: **_**And yea...I went their with Shea and Aria. Something has to come of their little incident in Mexico. You didn't think I was going to leave you hanging like that did you? Anyhow, thank you for your reviews. I am glad folks seem to be enjoying the story thus far.**_** Please keep the reviews/pms coming, let me know how I'm doing. More to follow soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

As always, thank you to all my readers for your private messages, reviews, follows and favorites. It is humbling to know so many continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

Speaking from the kitchen to the Asari gathered in the den, Shea checked on her roast that had been cooking since early morning in her slow cooker before preparing the remaining dishes for dinner.

"Did you get the updated guest list for opening night Aria? Tama should have sent it to you last night." Shea asked, setting potatoes and carrots into the oven to roast along with homemade rolls, taking the previously baked pie out to cool.

"Yes, but I haven't looked it over yet. Can it really have changed since I saw it Sunday?"

"You need to look at the list Aria." Lenea replied.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess. Fine." She grumbled, pulling up her omnitool. Glancing over the list, dismay took her features. "What the fuck!?"  
"Aria, watch your mouth, little ears!" Shea barked as Lenea scooped up the girls, taking them to their room.

"Why is she coming?"

"Aria, she is a friend of my family. She bonded us after all. You wouldn't think Tevos would want to host her party in my restaurant on its opening night? She's doing it as a favor to my mother. You didn't look at the rest of the list did you?"

"Well, this should prove to be very interesting. These two were always good for an entertaining night." Aria replied as she noticed to other attendees attending the party, by the recommendation of Shiala no doubt. "Benezia could use to loosen up a bit, Goddess knows how Aethyta puts up with her prissy uptight attitude.

"Thought you'd enjoy that. Lidanya's also bringing several of her officers from the Destiny Ascension. So basically the who's who of the Asari government will be here more or less to christen our new venture."

"Fuck me." Aria mumbled under her breath.

"Maybe later."Shea teased, earning an eye roll from the Asari. "Anyhow this just proves what I've been saying all along Aria. You belong in the Asari power structure just as much as any of them. Hell you obviously know how to run a..."

"Watch it Shea.." Aria sneered.

"I was going to say a complicated governing body that is Omega. You'll have to admit that while Omega may not be the Citadel, you rule millions rather effectively. You may be ruthless, but you are no tyrant. If Earth had rulers as efficient and intelligent as you we might have fewer problems."

"Now you're just kissing my ass." She replied.

"No I'm not. Aria your good at what you do. There is no one who _can _do the things you do. Eventually we'll convenience the rest of the idiots of this simple fact. If not your still a rich, powerful and beautiful. A deadly combination. And your also a great sister in law."

"So let me get this straight. On the opening night of a bar I own with you, in which you will be fighting, a rather bloody street fight I might add, you've managed to sweet talk powerful Asari to not only attend, but pay to come? How'd that work out."

Shea smirked. "Hell I dunno really. Maybe they just find me irresistible."

Returning from the nursery, having glanced out the Lenea returned to the kitchen "Aria, I would imagine that Shea's mother and Delaney had a hand in making this happen. After all, Delaney is only below her sister in terms of power within the Asari military. She may have called in a few favors. Speaking of which, Shea you're mother's back. I just saw them arrive."

"Okay. I'm going to go help them with bringing stuff inside. Aria just think about what I said. We'll discuss details of the fight later."

Done in the garage, Jennifer and Delaney T'Saudo arrived from their day of shopping, Stacy and Liselle in tow.

"God mom, how much did you buy."

"Well, I had your list and Leneas. Liselle and I also took the liberty of doing some shopping for Aria as well, as I don't think she's too appraised of the gift giving aspect of Christmas."

"Liselle, you seem awfully enthusiastic for what is essentially a human holiday. Why the interest?"

"Well, any reason to go shopping is a good one. And who really needs a reason for gift giving. The whole concept is fun." the younger T'Loak blabbered with the glee of a child with too much sugar.

"Having my credit chit didn't hurt either?" Shea smirked. She'd known she'd pay for everything. Was happy to really. But to actually see the credits spent. _Well it's not like I can't hack some more chits from the XBOX. _The human thought,_ but, they don't need to know that. _

"It certainly encouraged her spending spree. Goddess I'm glad this holiday is only once per year." Delaney sighed with exhaustion.

Kissing her mother on the cheek, Shea turned to woman "Thanks for picking these up for me. Lenea's going to love them. Were you able to find wrapping paper I asked for?"

"Yes, although I am sad I couldn't find patterns."

"That's alright. As long as the colors are good, I can still make it Christmassy enough." Shea eyed the box containing several rolls gold, silver, green and red paper. "Did they have bows?"

"Yea," said Stacy. "I got a bunch."

The blonde motioned to the stairwell for the younger Asari to buy them time as they took the gifts inside."Okay. Stacy, Liselle, please go upstairs with and take Lenea and Aria out on the terrace until we get everything inside. They don't need to see what we got them."

Grabbing all the bags effectively between the three of them, Shea, Jennifer and Delaney quickly ascended the stairwell, stashing all gifts in the office, locking the door.

"Mom, dinner will be ready in about forty minutes if you two need to get yourselves settled after a day of shopping. I need to go check on the girls." said Shea as she walked toward the nursery.

Upon entering the room, quiet save for the sound of the mobile above Mina's crib, the young father smiled at the site of her children.

"Hey munchkins." Shea said, holding a few bags in her hands. "Look what I got Mommy from you two. She's going to really love this stuff." Within the bag were a gift assortments of lotions, perfumes, and other beauty products she had learned from Aria that Lenea adored, along with silk pajamas, robe and slippers.

Shea also purchased various couple friendly gift items online earlier in the week from Fornax, but those were gifts for later when the couple was alone in their room, away from the prying eyes of the family. Hiding the packages in their room wouldn't do, Lenea would find them. So the human decided her best course of action would be in the small attic space above the girls closet. Devilish smile across her face, the human carefully hid all presents so her bondmate would be none the wiser until she opened them.

Exiting the closet, Shea was greeted by the low cooing of Dana, as the girl lay awake.

"Whatcha doing their baby girl. It's bedtime, you should be sleepin'. What's the matter kiddo? Can't Sleep?" Shea cooed in a low melodic tone honed through her years on the radio, perfect for talking toher child. Placing the infant in her arms, Shea sat down in the rocking chair beside the crib and began to sing softly to her daughter, soothing her daughter to sleep.

Not knowing many lullabies, the human sang the song she felt most appropriate for the moment that she could recall, a favorite of hers.

_As around the sun the earth knows she's revolving _

_And the rosebuds know to bloom in early May _

_Just as hate knows love's the cure _

_You can rest your mind assure _

_That I'll be loving you always _

Not hearing the door open, the human continued to sing, her back turned to the two Asari at the door, sharing a knowing look before backing away, walking down the hall.

"I didn't know Shea could sing like that. She's so good with those girls. Your sister's a great father Stacy." Liselle whispered until they were out of ear shot.

"Yea, she's pretty cool huh?" Stacy said as the duo entered the den, joining her parents.

"Who's cool Stacy?" Aria said as she entered the den from the terrace door with Lenea.

"Shea. She's with the girls, trying to get Dana to go back to sleep." Stacy's smile brimmed with the pride for her big sister.

"I'll go see to them. Aria would you check on dinner please. It should be just about done." Lenea said walking down the hall. Before she reached the doorway she could hear Shea's powerful voice carry despite the hushed tone

_As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow _

_But in passing will grow older every day _

_Just as all is born is new _

_Do know what I say is true _

_That I'll be loving you always _

_Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky, Always _

_Until the ocean covers every mountain high, Always_

_Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea, Always_

_Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream_

Smile on her face, the Asari stepped into the room, toward for her bondmate. Catching a glimpse of the Asari, Shea looked up, but continued easing her daughter into slumber. Once satisfied the girl was asleep, she stopped singing, gazing at Lenea, who had now come to stand beside her, rubbing the blondes tired shoulders.

"Hey" whispered the human.

"Hey yourself. That was beautiful." Lenea lips grazed Shea's ear as she bent down.

"Thanks. That song makes me thing about our girls, about you. I love you." She spoke, gently maneuvering to place the sleeping infant back in her crib. "Sleep tight munchkin."

Walking out of the room hand and hand, the couple smiled at each other. Pulling into an embrace once reaching the hallway, Lenea captures Shea's lips in a fierce kiss. After seeing her bondmate bond so gently with their child, she desperately wants more of the human, here and now.

"Babe, we have dinner waiting. Rain check?" Shea breathed, gasping for air.

"Yes. Tonight. You. Are. Mine." Lenea purred, voice thick with seduction.

The human flushed with arousal, smile reaching her emerald eyes, darkening with the shared sentiment of her bondmate "I am yours to do with as you wish tonight my lady. Now, however, we really need to feed our guests. Shall we?" Shea smirked, offering Lenea her arm as the Asari smoothed her hair ruffled from the kiss.

Walking into the dining room, table set for dinner, both Asari and human had guilt riding faces, both blushing "What we're you two doing, hmmm?" Aria quipped.

"Just what married folks do Aria." Shea said, pulling a chair for Lenea.

Jennifer spoke for her daughter "Young love. Such a wonderful feeling. Isn't that right honey?"

"Right." Answered Delaney. It wasn't just young love. But true love, and it was clear that the young couple were deeply in love. _Goddess help anyone who gets in between these two_ Delaney thought to herself. "So what is this feast we're about to have. It smells delicious."

"It's a human dish called pot roast. I picked up a few sides of beef when we were last on Earth, so I was able to cut a few decent chuck roasts for dinner. I thought a nice hearty dinner on a cold night would hit the spot. And oh, I brought home a few bottles of the latest brew from the pub. Tell me what you think." Shea said as she pulled the cold IPA out of the refrigerator, serving the adults at the table. "Sorry Stacy, your still too young. Maybe in a few years huh?"

"I'm sure a sip wouldn't be the end of the world." Mentioned her mother. "After all, your father once snuck you a sip of rum and coke on Christmas eve when you were a toddler."

"He wasn't exactly sneaking me booze. I thought it was just soda. How was I supposed to know something else was in the damn glass."

"That explains alot actually." Aria chuckled at the thought of a 3 yearold Shea sneaking a taste from her father's glass.

"What's this Aria tells me about some exhibition fight you have scheduled. I though the opening night was just a party?"

"Oh. Remember how I told you I used to compete in Muay Thai when I was in high school. Well Aria and I thought it might be a good idea for me to show my skills against an Asari challenger as an entertainment draw for the evening. Don't worry. I've been training daily, and we have set rules for no biotics. It's a fight for fun not for the death."

"Just, just be careful baby. You just became a father, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will Mom. Plus Aria and doc will be there. If anything happens I'll be ok."

"Who will you be fighting" Delaney questioned her step-daughter.

"Not sure, Aria set up the fight. Aria who am I fighting."

"Tasha Sederis." Aria smirked "You'll kick her as, I have no doubt about that."

Eyes wide, recognizing the name, Shea asked the elder T'loak "She wouldn't happen to be related to Jona Sederis would she?"

"It's her sister. Why do you ask?" Aria smiled.

"You have Shea, my daughter fighting the sister of one of the most psychotic Asari in the galaxy. Are you insane!" said Jennifer, in enraged tone, hushed as to not wake the sleeping children.

"Have you taken safety measures to protect Shea in case Sederis get's any funny ideas?" Delaney argued with Aria.

"Don't worry you two. You obviously haven't seen Shea fight. She'll easily win. As for Sederis. If she so much as looks in Shea's direction with malice I'll erase her and her little merc group. So relax. And if I were you, I'd put a few credits on your daughter. The odds are stacked against her, because she's human, but she is clearly a better fighter than Tasha Sederis."

"Goddess Aria, you should have told me." Lenea glared at her sister. She was aware of the humiliation Shea had already caused to two Eclipse members already. That horrid DJ in Eternity and the previous fight at the fueling station with Wesea.

"Don't worry babe. I'll kick this chick's ass and be home to enjoy my rewards before you can blink."

The dinner conversation continued for another hour, with both Jennifer an Lenea continuing to voice their concerns over Shea's opponent in her upcoming fight. Delaney remained silent, merely observing the exchange. To ease their concerns, both Shea and Aria insisted that security was taken into account at the club, and that they needn't worry.

After the young couple excused themselves for the evening and Jennifer went to bed as well, Delaney remained to speak with Aria.

"This isn't a good idea Aria. You know what Sederis is capable of. What she can do no only to Shea but to her family."

"So she's more dangerous than me." Aria responded as if she had been insulted.

"Of course not. But you're not always going to be on Illium to protect them. Shea and I may not be blood, but she is my daughter. And Goddess damn it Aria, I am not going to let you put her life our her family's life in jeopardy."

"Your _daughter_ is more than capable of protecting her family. But regardless, I would not have even set this bout up if I for one second thought my own sister would be in anyway danger. So don't sit there and lecture me T'Saudo. I have already taken measures to ensure their safety. I've sent extra security to guard their home as well as provided some of my best for the restaurant. As for Sederis, so you honestly think that's scatterbrain would be stupid enough to risk my wrath? She may be crazy, but suicidal? I don't think so."

Shaking her head, Delaney reluctantly agreed that perhaps Aria was right. Letting out a sigh, she spoke "Maybe we need to facilitate their move to Nevos sooner rather than later than. I'll make some calls."

"You do that, and quit worrying." Aria smiled, handing Delaney a glass of the wonderful eggnog she had already had two glasses of "You've got grandkids to spoil, not worry some crazy lowlife merc."

* * *

**AN: **_**Lyrics are from the first part of AS by Stevie Wonder, cause Shea doesn't strike me as the sappy lullaby type. She'll sing anything cool, but appropriate for the occasion.**__ Oh, and by the way. The rum and coke incident, happened when I was five. Dad tried to stop me...but alas I still drank a mouthful of what I thought at the time was the nastiest thing I ever tasted. Who would've thought decades later that would turn into my preferred drink, lol. Rest in peace Pop! More to follow later tonight if I get bored or maybe tomorrow. I dunno. Husband's watching Pulp Fiction for the millionth time...maybe I'll sneak some PC time. Because how many times can one watch that movie. _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

As always, thank you to all my readers for your private messages, reviews, follows and favorites. It is humbling to know so many continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

The following morning, Shea woke just before sunrise for her daily workout regimen. After a quick shower, changing into her gear, the human headed downstairs to her "dungeon" as she called it. The old warehouse Shea purchased upon moving to Illium was a three story structure, their living quarters and the rooftop garden/terrace on the upper floors. Ground level consisted of an ample garage area and several storage rooms, some of which the young human had converted for her use, much as one would convert a basement.

The dungeon was ingenious. Not pretty by modern athletic club standards, the room was simplistic in its approach. Contained in the room were a human Olympic weight bench and weight set, dumbbells, rowing machine, an exercise bike similar to the one aboard the Tevura, as well as heavy and speed bags and a small sparring area. After hitting the weights, the human spent thirty minutes on the heavy bag. Tape discarded as she wiped the sweat from her brow, the young Nelson was joined by her bondmate.

"There you are." Lenea spoke as she handed her love a bottle of water, her gaze appraising the delectable skin and muscle exposed in Shea's skimpy workout attire "Breakfast is almost ready."

"mmm." She mumbled as she gulped the water. "Thanks babe. I'd love to hug you right now, but I really need a shower." She shrugged.

A smile curving luscious lips, Lenea looked at her bondmate with a sparkle in her eye "I can certainly help you with that if you'd like." The Asari drawled, holding up a towel. "In fact, we can use the one down her." she insisted as she gently pushed the human back toward the small three-quarter bath outside the exercise room.

"Oh yea. Who's watching the girls?" Shea raised an eyebrow as she removed her clothing to shower, staring as Lenea reveal beautiful bare blue skin as she too disrobed.

"Your sister and Liselle are watching them." Lenea breathed, leaning in to turn the water own.

"Guess we have time then." Shea said, backing into the shower stall.

Shoving Shea against the wall, ,moving blue leg between her thighs Lenea captured her lip. Tugging at her lower lip before sliding her tongue to caress her lover's, the Asari savored the taste of the human. Shea moaned into Lenea's mouth as the she tugged at fistfuls of blonde hair.

"What's gotten into you, not that I'm complaining" breathed the human.

"You have gotten into me." Lenea said before bending into capture a swollen nipple in her mouth. Back arching, thighs throbbing, the blonde slid her hands down the Asari's back, grasping her ass as she sought to control the situation. Lenea wrapped her legs around Shea's waist as the human easily lifted her. Grinding into the human as a strong arm held her firmly while Shea's hand found its way to the Asari's core heat, teasing the Asari's slick entrance.

Feeling the wetness, the human smirked while catching her breath between kisses. Without hesitation, she entered Lenea, thrusting three powerful fingers, curling with each stroke. Lenea's hands dug into the human's broad shoulders, drawing blood, feeling the sting through their meld. But the Asari had learned this sort of pain the human actually enjoyed. _If I'm fucking you so well you have to hold on I'm doing something right _ the human had once told her when the Asari was concerned about scarring the tender flesh of Shea's back.

Writhing against the relentless human, Lenea could no longer contain the cries of passion that escaped her.

"Fuuuuuck! Goddess Shea, just like that." Lenea cried, throwing her head back as the first peak approached.

Smirking again at the reaction she got, the human continued her menstruations, struggling to focus on Lenea as she shared the Asari's pleasure. Fingers still working Lenea's sex, Shea's thumb found the buddle of nerves, gently circling before applying firm pressure to match her incessant strokes.

Lenea moaned loudly as rapture overtook her once again. Shea herself moaned as her own body jerked in response to their orgasm shared through the bond. Shea was certain their cries would wake the neighbors three blocks away as the sounds of ecstasy echoed through the small bathroom as they came down from the aftershocks.

* * *

As the couple showered downstairs after their morning "workout", the three adults who were enjoying morning tea on the terrace smirked at each other. Knowing looks exchanged between the three as Delaney chuckled, breaking the silence "Well, they're definitely awake that's for damn sure." Jennifer smiled at her bondmate's assertion.

"You're not uncomfortable hearing your daughter fuck someone rather loudly?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow at the human?

"Why would I be. She's a healthy sexually active adult. It's only natural for her to enjoy pleasing her wife. Besides, I'm no prude Aria." Jennifer replied. Delaney said nothing, but her smile showed she was in complete agreement with her bondmate.

"Guess it runs in the family." Aria quipped, shaking her head.

Delaney couldn't resist responding to that one "Oh believe me it does. It does."

"That's just too much information." Aria said, holding up her information.

"Why Aria, is the Queen of Omega offended by sexual exploits of others."

"Of course I'm not! I just don't want to hear about it from my own family is all." Aria wasn't about to admit to Delaney or Jennifer that she herself was still turned on by Shea, feelings having intensified after Mexico when the human accidently kissed her.

" I hope they at least wait a few years before getting pregnant again." Jennifer smiled.

"Shea said she wanted to wait until she was 25 before they tried for more." Aria replied. "That's the plan anyway."

"Three years till then. You think we should tell her about us before heading to Lidanya's Jenn?"

"No, let's wait until dinner tonight to let her know the news." Jennifer smiled.

"Tell her what" Aria asked.

"Shea's going to have another sister." Delaney replied, hand over her stomach, to which Aria smiled.

"But we haven't told Stacy yet either" Jennifer interjected, "So keep this between us until dinner. Will break the news then."

"Haven't told me what?" Stacy asked as she came through the doors with breakfast in hand for the adults seated on the terrace.

"We we're just talking about your Christmas present sweetie. Wouldn't want us to ruin the surprise by telling you would you?" Jennifer asked her youngest.

"Grownups make no sense!" Stacy huffed, walking back inside.

"Why's that." Liselle smiled at the Asari child, whom she had become closer to since Shea and Lenea's bonding ceremony.

"They are talking about something juicy but the second I go out there their hushed about it. I swear if I didn't no better I'd think mom was pregnant again!"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they'll tell you eventually." Liselle joked, as she, just like her mother were able to tell when another Asari was pregnant. Liselle doubted however that the child was able to pick up on the subtle changes in Delaney.

Downstairs, Shea and Lenea contemplated traversing the stairs bare assed, as both of their clothing had been completely drenched after their romp in the shower. They would have to cross den in order to reach the bedroom hallway, which meant basically streaking everyone in the room

"Okay, we've got two towels. We can do this. Just move quickly." Shea whispered as the pair reach the door threshold. Quickly peaking in to check on the occupants of the room, and finding it empty the duo made their move.

"Hey" Shea blushed as her ass was firmly was groped by Lenea as the towel fell from her body "You know, you're not making this any easier."

"That is the point is it not." the Asari whispered, leaning into her lover as they moved toward the hall "Besides, I can already tell by how wet you are you really enjoying this."

Shea could've sworn she saw Aria enter the hallway before Lenea pulled the now naked human into their bedroom bed room, but she didn't care as she did succumbed to round two.

But Aria did see them, in all their nakedness. Shea with full breasts, larger than Aria's own, and that toned sun kissed body that made was currently making Lenea scream in ecstasy once again. Aria shook her head, attempting to rid her mind of what she witnessed mere moments ago. _I really need to get laid _she thought _this is fucking ridiculous!_

Shiala had returned to Thessia in November at the request of Benezia. And despite the fact members of the T'Soni household would be attending the party a few nights from now, Aria had not heard from Shiala herself as to whether or not she was coming. Was their brief fling simply that, only a fling? _Fuck it, _Aria contemplated _I'm the Goddess damn Queen of Omega, I can get anyone I want._ Well, almost anyone, because there were some Aria desired who were simply out of reach.

Returning to the terrace after retrieving her omnitool, "Tell Shea and Lenea I'll be back later tonight. I've got some things to take care of." Aria spoke before leaving.

Several hours later, the refreshed couple emerging from their room to join the rest of the family, wolfish grin plastered across Shea's face.

"Finally decided to join us huh you two. Don't worry we fed the girls. Jennifer's with them?" Delaney joked, enjoying seeing the young couple blush.

"Good thing we soundproofed the nursery then." Shea's face went white at that admission, all color from her blush gone as the blood drained from her face.

Shaking her head, Delaney patted the young father on the back as she handed her coffee "One day you'll get over this stick up your ass about sex Shea."

"Uhh...okay." Shea responded, rubbing the back of her neck, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

Lenea smiled and took her bondmate's hand from behind her neck, leading her to the sofa. "Thank you for looking after Mina and Dana Delaney, I do appreciate it . They did not give you any trouble I hope."

"No, just a typical morning. Nothing to worry about." Delaney replied, sitting across from the couple.

"Where's Aria?" asked Shea.

"She said she had some things to take care of and would be back this evening" Delaney responded, knowing how flustered Aria looked when she left, no doubt she would be in search of someone to work her own kinks out before returning.

"Okay. Do you still plan on going to the estate with us this afternoon. I know Aunt Li was looking forward to seeing the girls today."

"Yes, in fact we need to be heading there in a few minutes actually. "

"Okay." Shea replied, standing up. "We'll get the girls ready to go and meet you at the skycars. Are we taking the shuttle or the two skycars."

"Probably the shuttle, with all of us going it'll be more comfortable." Lenea replied.

"You should probably let Aria know we're leaving. She can meet us up there if she wants." Shea leaned in for a quick kiss before the pair walked back to the nursery.

"Hey Mom, guess it's time to start heading over to the estate."

Securing the child seats and stowing diaper bags, the young father settled into the pilots seat of the shuttle as the family departed their home. Smiling at her bondmate, Lenea spoke "Aria did not answer her omni, but I did leave her message to meet us at the estate later this evening. I also called Derek. He and the rest of the family have already arrived. He said everyone's currently playing pool."

"Li's addicted to that pool table now huh. I created a monster!" Shea joked.

"You must admit that it is rather entertaining. I especially enjoy watching you play." Lenea smirked.

"You just like seeing me bent over a table." Shea raised her eyebrow.

"Perhaps."

After the short drive to the estate, the family was greeted upon arrival by a crowd of commandos, many of whom had not yet seen the latest additions to the family. Marveling at how much the girls resembled not only the T'Loaks, but the young father's emerald green eyes.

" The Goddess has blessed you both, they are so cute, Shea." Said Callia, the Tevura's young engineer. With the ship docked for the next several months many were enjoying the time away from space travel to catch up on their own personal business. However, several members of the crew was staying at the estate's commando quarters.

"Thanks Callia. How's Aunt Li treating you."

"Good, she has me working to upgrade the comm systems for the estate. Keeping me busy." Looking at the smug look on Shea's face. "Guess Lenea's been keeping you pretty busy too huh?"

"You could say that. It was good seeing you Callia. Tell your sister hi for me."

"Will do. See at the party!"

After depositing their overnight bags in their guest quarters, the joined the rest of the group gathered in the estates own den. The Matriarch was bantering back and forth with the two human males, clearly beating both rather handedly at her new found passion of pool.

Turning to see her niece enter with her bondmate and children, Lidanya smile before turning to the two men before her "Derek, Will, would you and everyone excuse my niece and I. We have some things to discuss. Asana, please give them a tour of the grounds?"

"Yes Matriarch." Asana nodded, gesturing for the others to follow her.

Once alone with Shea, Lenea and the girls, the Matriarch turned to the strollers, "Oh, let me see my little angels." The matriarch cooed, both children smiling brightly at their great aunt. Sitting in front of the fireplace with Mina in her arms.

"Shea, what is this that Delaney is told me about you fighting some mercenary's sister?"

"Delaney is making more of it than it actually is Auntie Li. It's just an exhibition match to promote the pub. Aria and I have gone over security. Everything will be fine."

"That may be the case, but is still a risky proposition. She also spoke to me that you and Aria we're considering a purchase of land adjacent to the New Lusia Resort on Nevos with plans to expand your brewery. When was it you were planning on doing this?"

"Well, it would take a few years I would imagine. With the costs and time of construction involved. Why do you ask?"

"Well, simply put, you already own it. Or I should say, it's my land. That being said I think it may be in your best interest to pursue the move sooner rather than later. As much as I hate to admit it, Illium is not an ideal place for raising children, and with you fighting Tasha Sedaris is just another reason to not continue to live on Illium."

"But how. where would we stay? I thought the land was undeveloped?"

"Yes and no. While the majority of the 40000 hectares remains undeveloped, the center 1000 has a several structures, including two houses, and it can accommodate a small staff, which I will also provide you. The buildings all together are not as large as my estate mind you, but it is more than twice the size of your place here. Is this something you would consider?"

"What about the ship?"

"Don't concern yourself about the ship. It is still yours. A gift to you as it were. Anyway it can be docked anywhere you are, with the crew remaining aboard"

Looking at Lenea, the human contemplated her options "Can we discuss it and let you know this evening?"

"You two think about it, but I will strongly suggest you consider the offer, both for your safety and that of your family Shea."

"Thank you Li. You mind watching the girls while Lenea and I take a walk?"

"Of course. I always have time for my nieces!" Beamed the Matriarch as she began to play with the two infant Asari in her care.

Walking through the gardens of the estate, enjoying the crisp winter air, the couple thought about what they were just presented with "What do you want to do Lenea. That's a big move. Moving to another system."

"It is something we have been considering for sometime my love, now it will cost us less as a personal investment. I'm sure Aria will be pleased that we will be in closer proximity to her as well."

"Only if your sure. I don't want to rush you into a decision."

"It is a wise decision and one we would have eventually made ourselves Shea. Let's accept your aunt's offer. Afterall, despite it still being a smaller colony, Nevos does have excellent schools, and you already know their hospital is first rate."

"That's true." The human smiled, bumping her bondmate in amusement.

The Asari turned, putting both arms around the humans broad shoulders. "Then it's settled then. It should not take long to organize a move, we will move next month" She said, placing a chaste kiss on soft lips.

"Yes ma'am." Shea smirked, leaning down for another kiss. The couple kissed for several minutes before hearing a cough b behind them.

Blushing, Shea turned to see Derek and Will, both of them smirking as the site of two hot women kissing "Your aunt said dinner will be ready in an hour, she sent us to come get you." Derek said, putting his arms around the couple.

"Where's Antayla D? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"They are." Said Will, smiling at both his cousin and close friend who was a sister to both of them "She had some paperwork to catch up on, but she'll be at dinner."

Dinner was certainly an enjoyable affair, with the estate chef serving up a seafood feast. Along the variety of Thessian fare, also served was some of the alder smoked salmon Shea brought from Earth. True to her word, Aria did return for dinner, however she remained rather quiet during most of the conversation.

Once desert was served, a delicate mousse made of Thessian fruit, Delaney and Jennifer addressed the group.

"Well, we have news for everyone." Delaney began, smiling at Jennifer as she took her hand. "We having another baby."

"That's wonderful!" Shea exclaimed, looking at her girls in their highchairs, Lenea next to her and her sister, returning to look at her mother and stepmother. "The girls are gonna be happy to have a playmate their own age!"

"How far along are you Delaney." Asked Lidanya

"A little over a month, due late September."

"Are family just keeps growing doesn't it." Jennifer smiled.

"That's a good thing mom. A very good thing. We have news to." Shea winked at Lenea.

"Goddess, you're not pregnant again already!?" Aria's eye twitched.

Laughing, Lenea regarded her sister "No silly. We are moving to Nevos. The matriarch has been so kind and is providing us with her property on the colony."

Delaney smiled. Her plan worked "When do you plan on moving."

"Next month. Give us time to get packed and everything moved."

"Don't concern yourself with moving your belongings Shea." Lidanya replied. "I'll have my staff take care of that for you. The housekeeper mech you have should be able to help you pack, as long as you don't let it near anything breakable that is."

"Oh, I think we can have packing covered." Said Jennifer "It'll be fun to do. An exercise for the family."

Stacy groaned at being volunteered to pack. So much for enjoying what Shea had called her Christmas vacation. Now she had to work.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and it wasn't too out there for you. Thank you again everyone for following the story. More to follow shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**As always, thank you to all my readers for your private messages, reviews, follows and favorites. It is humbling to know so many continue to enjoy the story. This chapter's a bit short, but I hope to add to it later.**

* * *

_December 25th, 2013, 4:00am, Estate of Matriarch Lidanya T'Saudo _

Waking from a deep sleep, blue arm draped across her torso as the Asari remaining undisturbed, Shea kissed Lenea's crest, hand drawing light circles on her back.

"Mmm, that feels lovely." Lenea responded to the touch, voice thick from sleep.

"Glad you like it." the human continued lightly caressing her back "We need to get up and get back to the loft before everyone else gets up, get all the presents out."

"What about the girls. They are still asleep. Certainly you would not think of waking them at this hour, considering our difficulty in getting them to calm down after yesterdays excitement with the family?"

"Mom's got them covered." Shea whispered "Part of the surprise. We don't have Saint Knick for them, I'm sure Asari wouldn't by a fat man in a red suit coming down a chimney with presents, but I want to surprise everyone. You want to come with me or stay here and sleep."

"And miss a chance to get you alone in are home. What do you think?!" She purred into Shea's neck, blue hand trailing dangerously close to the apex of the woman's thighs.

"So does this mean you're going with me?"

"What do you think?" Lenea smirked, lifting her head to gaze into the green eyes she fell in love with.

Slapping her ass firmly before shifting to get up from the bed. "Good, get up."

"Now?" Lenea grumbled, falling toward the mattress from the sudden movement.

"Yes, now get dressed. Chop chop. We can shower at home." The human said, throwing on her jeans and tshirt, sans any undergarments.

Raising an eyebrow marking at the human, the Asari grinned "No panties or brassiere, planning something?"

"Maybe." the human winked, pulling on her boots. "Come on, put your sweats on and lets go. Mom will grab the rest of our stuff later."

Once dressed, the drowsy couple quietly made their way to the garage, where the human's beloved Charger was parked. Lenea looked at the blonde quizzically "How did your car get here Shea? I thought it was still on the ship?"

"Antayla brought it over. Remember she had 'paperwork' to take care of yesterday. Well that was the so called paperwork."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"You love it."

"True." Lenea said, getting into the car as Shea opened the door for her. Without letting loose on the throttle as she normally would, trying to be somewhat quiet, Shea pulled out from the estate and made the short drive toward the couples home.

Once inside, the human persuaded her Asari to wait in their bedroom as she brought all of the presents into the den. "You have some presents too. I do not want you to see what they are until you open them."

"I will take a bath then. You know where to find me when you are finished."

"Don't I know, don't I know." The human shook her head. Taking her wife in the whirlpool tub was a favorite of Shea's, knowing the leverage she was able to achieve in the large bath. "Don't start without me." she said, smacking Lenea's ass before leaving the room for her chore.

Anyone with new human parent is keenly aware of how overboard some grandparents go when shopping for their grandchildren at Christmas time. Jennifer was no exception, rather a perfect example of "spoiling the grandkids rotten" according to Shea. But the blonde supposed part of it was Jennifer's attempt to make up for the time lost having not been there to raise Shea with her late husband, Shea's father Jake Nelson. the young father would not trade her situation for more time with her mother as a child. She adored her Asari wife, her children, her extended family. There was nothing she would not do for or with them. They need only ask. Smiling, the human arranged all the presents around the tree as best she could, some items even overflowing into the dining room as there were so many presents.

Finished with the tree, the human went downstairs to her work shop, and using her biotics, moved the dining set she crafted for her wife upstairs, placing the old set on the terrace. She'd move that later she thought. Work completed, she ran back to her master bathroom, shedding her clothing before walking through the door.

"I hope you didn't start without me." The human panted as she settled into the tub behind her bondmate.

"As tempting as that may be you know I cannot...finish without the meld." She whispered turning in the humans strong arms, straddling her lap, sending water over the tubs edge.

"Hi Mrs T'Loak." Shea whispers, licking a nipples she drew it into her mouth, hands sliding downward.

"Hi yourself Mrs. Nelson." Lenea arched into the humans touch, gasping with pleasure as her eyes swirled black. They had a few hours before anyone would arrive, and they made the best of it.

Arriving at the Nelson-T'Loak residence, Aria and the remainder of the family exited the shuttle, heading inside. Upon opening the door, the Asari and Jennifer were greeted to a room full of elaborately decorated packages, Shea and Lenea both looking smug as they sat on the sofa, sipping eggnog, some unfamiliar instrumental music playing.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" the human expressed, still looking smug despite cheerful exuberance.

_They've been fucking all morning I can smell it on them_ Aria thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone take a seat. And will take turns opening presents. Who wants to hand these out." The human asked, looking directly at Stacy.

"ME! ME! ME! I'll do it." the young Asari jumped at the chance to control this gift giving.

"Okay, so everyone will be handed a gift one at a time, and we open them so everyone can see what you got. Lenea and I will open stuff for the girls." Shea winked, directing the child's attention to the stockings "Start with these though. Everyone has one."

"Okay." Stacy quickly began to hand out the handmade stockings, which drew confused looks from the Asari, Aria in particular "Why are you giving me ugly ill fitting socks. It this supposed to be some kind of joke?"

Shaking her head, Shea sighed "You want to explain this one Mom?"

"With pleasure. Aria humans have several traditions to go along with the gift giving of the Christmas holiday. One of these is to leave out stockings hanging out on Christmas Eve for them to be filled with presents by Christmas morning." Jennifer explained as Stacy continued handing out the individual stockings.

"You put out socks so someone can break into your house?" Aria scoffed.

"No no no." Shea held up her hand "See several centuries ago there was a Roman Catholic bishop named St. Nicholas, who traveled the countryside, leaving toys and trinkets for to the poor children with the households he visited. He would often hide the toys in the socks the children hung by the fireplace to dry. This is where the legend was born, but nowadays it simply a reason to get more toys. The idea is to get a good stocking that will stretch good enough to cram as many things in it as possible. But it's used more for small gifts like books, perfumes, and other knickknacks."

Raising an eyebrow at the blatant sexual innuendo her sister-in-law just used in describing the stocking, cramming toys in something to make them stretch. Aria was taken aback, and took a large drink of her eggnog before answering "So what's in mine."

"I'm not telling you. Open it and find out." Shea scoffed.

The family opened their stockings. For her wife, Shea included in the stocking several of Lenea's favorite perfumes and teas. Also contained within the stocking was a small jewelry box. Shea had done some additional shopping while on Earth the Asari did not see.

"Goddess. Shea this is beautiful, thank you." the Asari whispered as she held up the 5 carat diamond tennis bracelet with platinum setting for everyone to see.

"Thought you'd like it." Shea leaned over to kiss the Asari briefly. "Here let me put it on."

Releasing a low whistle at the elegant bracelet as Shea latched onto her bondmate's wrist, Aria spoke "How much that set you back?"

"I'm not tellin', but let's just say it wasn't cheap. Course, no price is too high for Lenea. What Mommy wants Mommy gets right babe?" The human said with a smirk.

"This is correct."

"It is a beautiful bracelet Lenea." Commented Liselle, opening her own stocking, filled with various items to make her life at university easier, include a new omni-tool and several OSDS. And keys. "What are these for?" She asked.

"Go look out the window." Shea smiled., pointing to the window overlooking the parking area of their property.

Liselle stood, setting down her gifts and went to the window, seeing a red skycar wrapped in a big red boy "Goddess! That's mine. How did you!"

"What's yours? What did you two buy her?" Aria said as she walked to join her daughter at the window "You gave her your car Lenea?"

"We thought it would be appropriate, since we need to purchase another, larger model when we relocate to Nevos." Lenea answered turning to Shea.

"And I already talked to Lidanya. She'll have it transported to Thessia for you Liselle, it will be waiting for you when you return to you dorm."

"Huh, now I'm really curious to see what's in this damn sock you gave me." Aria replied, no longer hesitating in opening the strange gift packing. Unceremoniously dumping the contents onto her lap, she also received perfumes, jewelry, and a gift certificate to and adult shop Lenea knew she frequented. That caused her to look up, seeing the shit eating grin on Shea's face. Her idea no less. But that wasn't what surprised her. There was an envelope in her stocking. It contained a deed. A deed for a condo. Said condominium was located within the New Lusia Resort.

"This is too much you two. You really should have."

"Don't worry about how I paid for it Aria. Just say thank you." Shea shook her head. "Now you won't always have to be stuck at our place when you visit. I mean, you're always welcome too. We love having you." Shea teased. "But I know you like your space now and then."

Whispering in her ear, Lenea asked her "How did you manage to pay for that. I do not remember discussing that with you?"

"I negotiated it as part of a package deal with the manager of the resort to reduce their cost of a one year shipment of the Nelly IPA and lager. They were more than happy to agree. She even gave me a reduced price when I told her it would be for personal use."

"Sometimes I forget that despite your youth you one hell of a negotiator." Aria added.

"Contract's a contract, whether in radio or another business."

"Does this holiday always have such large gifts?" Liselle asked, quite enjoying the concept now.

"No, this was a special one. Our first Christmas as a family." Shea replied, placing and arm around Lenea. "Normally its just things from the heart. You think of something the person your gifting to would enjoy, whether it be a hobby or what not. And you get them something associated with that. You don't have to spend much, it's supposed to be the time and thought you put into the process that matters. Show's you care enough to be unselfish and make time even when there is none for someone else."

"Jake taught you well Shea." Jennifer replied.

"That he did. Now, let's get through the rest of these presents." Shea said as Stacy handed out more presents. From new clothing for the adults, toys for the kids, and various other items from Shea's travels on Earth, everyone made out like bandits once all was unwrapped.

"I have just one more for you babe." Shea whispered to Lenea "Well, Tow more, but I'll give you the other one later. Come let me show you." She said, pulling Lenea up.

Entering the dining room, Lenea gazed upon her new dining set for the first time "Hope you like it." Shea said as she shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't easy getting that upstairs."

"When did you buy this Shea, I didn't see you go to a furniture store lately."

"She didn't buy it Lenea, she made it." Aria answered for the human. "I caught her finishing it a couple days ago."

Eyes wide at her bondmate, pulling her into an embrace "You made this, for me."

"Yea, figured you wanted something big enough for the family since there's four of us now, and especially when everyone one else visits. There are two leafs, those are downstairs, so it can seat up to 16 people when fully extended."

"It's wonderful Shea. The perfect size and everything. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After all of the presents were opened, the room looked like a hurricane of wrapping paper invaded the room.

"This is the part that sucks. Clean up. Ugh!" Shea gripped as she made haste with the mess, quickly discarding the paper into the recycler with the aid of the ingenious cleaning mech her aunt had given her. "Beats the hell out of throwing in the fireplace, that took no time." Grinned the human as there was a buzz at the entry comm unit. "I'll get it." Shea said, running down stairs.

"Who is coming over now? I thought Derek wasn't coming over." Aria asked, as the other humans had remained at the estate.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it is someone with the wrong address Aria." Lenea put on her best poker face as Shea called it.

Aria shrugged. "Hmmm. Where's the damn liquor!"

"Hold on minute", Shea whisper to someone behind her when opened the door. She quickly bellowedinto the living quarters, still out of sight of the Asari "Aria! There's someone her to see you!"

Aria looked puzzled "Who would see me here?" She asked Lenea as she walked down the hall

"Maybe one of your guards checking up on you?" replied her sister.

Shea backed away from the door before Aria saw her, standing behind their visitor. "SI can't wait to see the look on her face. She's going to be happy to see you." Shea giggled like a teenager.

Aria began speaking as she approached the open door "Who is here too...Shiala? What are you doing here, I thought you we're still on Thessia?!" She exclaimed, kissing the Asari.

"Oh, someone told me you wanted to see me. Would they be correct." Shiala just looked at Shea who couldn't hide her grin at Aria's face, lit up with happiness in seeing her lover.

"Where are you staying?" Aria asked, walking back inside. Shea grabbed Shiala's suitcase and took it to the guest room.

"Here"

"In Nos Astra. What hotel?"

Shiala cupped Aria's cheek "Not a hotel. I'm staying here. With you."

"But we there's a house full of people. It'll be kind of crowded don't you think."

"I wouldn't worry about that Aria." Shea spoke, hands on the shoulders of both Asari as she stood between them. "Mom and Delaney are taking the girls and Liselle to my aunt's house. We have the whole building to ourselves tonight. You can make all the noise you want." Shea purred, sharing a knowing glance with Shiala as she smirked and walked away.

* * *

Later that evening, with everyone going to the estate departed the their home, Shea and Lenea retired to their room, having said their goodnights to Aria and Shiala.

"That was nice of you to invite Shiala, Shea. It certainly brought a smile to Aria's face."

"I thought she'd get a kick out it. And while I understand you are quite comfortable with comfortable with me...uh exploring Aria's infatuation with me. I'm not. This will at least keep her from biting everyone's head off."

"I must say it is flattering that you desire only me, but I must say we should at some point at the very least discuss it with Aria. If for anything to 'clear the air' as you put it."

"I told you before, there's only _one _T'Loak for me." Voice low and thick with emotion "And I won't...no can't do something that is in anyway disrespectful to you. Having someone cheat on you is...there's no worse feeling than that. I refuse to be the one to cause someone else that much pain."

"It is not cheating if I am participating. It would be a consensual experience for all involved. Shea I know how much you love me, of that there is never any doubt. But I feel that this would be something both of us would enjoy."

"How would you enjoy watching me fuck someone else."

"I know where your heart lies. You are mine, but I also know how skilled of a lover you are. To see you unravel Aria would be rather enticing. As Asari, situations such as these are not frowned upon. In fact they are quiet common."

Sighing, contemplating the situation. "Let's talk to her about it in a few weeks when we move. If you still want to do this, then we can make it happen. But ONLY if she wants to."

"Oh, I do not think convincing Aria to participate will be a problem."

"What is the problem then."

"we will simply have to get you drunk so you relax and "let your hair down" as you say. Stop worrying about disappointing me. This will be fun. You will see."

"And I thought I was a freak."

"You are, but you are my 'freak'."

* * *

**AN: Hope everyone's enjoying the building tension between Aria and Shea...and it's not too much as I don't want it to happen too soon. It's still early in the story. But anyway, thank you everyone for following. I giggle when I receive a review/follow update on my phone, so please keep 'em coming (bad pun, I know). Working out the details for the next few chapters in my head, but I have month end at work, so it'll be a busy week until Friday. Hopefully I'll have some chapters written and posted by Sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

Many thanks to Rae D. Magdon for allowing me to use the name many of now have as head canon, Thea Tevos. I'm not thrusting them together yet. As always, thank you to all my readers for your private messages, reviews, follows and favorites. It is humbling to know so many continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

_December 31st, 2013, Nelly's Opening Night Celebration- 2 hours before fight time_

"Shea, you remember Councilor Tevos right?" Lidanya asked her niece, as the young human approached the group of Asari she was conversing with. Gathered were Tevos, Aria, Aethyta and Shea's bondmate Lenea.

'Yes, thank you for carving time out of your busy schedule for this Councilor. Your presence has certainly helped us pull more of an audience than I would have been able to pull off alone."

"You are welcome. But please Shea, you are among friends, call me Thea." Tevos gestured to the couple to her right "Shea, these are Matriarch's Benezia's and Aethyta."

"Pleasure to meet you." The human nodded to both Benezia and Aethyta.

"Shea are you on something or is a human thing to run around in your underwear?" Aethyta asked

The tall, muscular blonde wore thigh length compression shorts and matching compression crop top. Looking at her clothing it wasn't that revealing. "Uh, no this is my fight gear."

"Yes, Lidanya and Tevos told us that you were proficient in the human martial art of Muay Thai." Benezia replied.

Enjoying the toned muscle on the powerful yet feminine framed woman, Aria patted Shea on the shoulder. "I've seen her in action. She is a thing of beauty to behold in a fight."

"Thanks." the human said leaning in to Aria, "Why is everyone so stiff. But this is a fucking party. People need to act a fool, let loose you know! Not stand around talking."

Lidanya shook her head, both at her niece's exuberance and Tevos' shocked expression. Lenea spoke for her bondmate, "Shea's passionate in all she that does, Thea, including parties."

"Damn straight!" Shea nodded, "So I'll fix this. Gimme a minute." The human headed to the bar and whispered to Derek And gimme this." Shea said, grabbing a favored liquor liberated from her house on Earth. "If this doesn't loosen 'em up I dunno what will."

As the human turned from the group, they noticed the tattoo covering Shea's right shoulder blade through the exposed back of her top. The black image of vicious creature contrasted dramatically to the tanned skin. Tevos was the first to comment to Lenea "That is an interesting tattoo. May I ask what it is?"

"It is an image of a feline Earth predator. I believe it is called a black panther. She got it to cover a scar." Lenea replied

"What scar?" Lidanya raised an eyebrow marking.

"She got into it with a couple of Batarians at Afterlife. One of them thought it would be cute to filet her."

"What!? When did this happen?" Lidanya was getting a little agitated at the danger her niece may have faced on Omega.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Li." Aria huffed. "Shea saw these guys bothering a dancer. Long story short, she killed both of them, and got knifed in the process. But she's a tough kid. Don't underestimate her."

"How old is the human." Aethyta inquired

"She's 22." Lenea replied.

"22 years old. Girl's a damn baby!" Aethyta laughed. "Robbin the cradle their Lenea."

"Goddess no. She is a young adult by human standards as I am by Asari standards. I am not robbing the cradle."

"Hmpph...What about you Aria. You get a piece of that before Lenea bonded with her. Body like that looks damn near edible."

"Thy. Goddess I cannot take you anywhere." Benezia shook her head, flush of purple crossing her graceful features.

"What?! Her tits are bigger 'n yours. I didn't think that was possible!"

"Are you drunk already. Goddess we have only been her for thirty minutes?!"

* * *

While the Asari continued their embarrassing conversation, Shea approached the DJ booth before getting drinks.

"Derek, who picked this set. It's bullshit. Change this fuckin' music. Go play my set list."

"Don't you have a fight tonight? You think you should be drinking?"

"Yea, so. I can handle my liquor...unlike some people I know."

"Keep telling yourself that, might turn out to be true eventually."

"Bite me. Anyway stick to the dance set until I say otherwise. It should get most everyone to shake their ass. If not, I have the perfect concoction to make that happen!"

Shea then proceeded to bar "Hey Will, gimme the Jager." Shea said, grabbing a favored liquor liberated from her house on Earth. "If this doesn't loosen 'em up I dunno what will

"You're gonna give a bunch of stiffs that?" Will raised an eyebrow at the bottle as Shea mixed an version of Jagerbombs, using some Asari fruit juice she found in the cabinet.

"Who doesn't like Jagerbombs"

"You're missing half the ingredients for a Jagerbomb Shea. Only you drink that shit anyway, remember." Derek chuckled. "Come to think of it, you don't deal to well with it."

"What you mean get a lil freaky. Not worried about that." Shea said as she left, carrying the tray of drinks to the group.

"Here, try this Thea, Aethyta. Guaranteed to give your evening a happy ending."

Shea's devious smile amused Aria. "These won't have me flat on my ass will they?"

"Maybe. Bottoms up, you too Auntie Li...It's a party!" the human quickly knocked back her first of many drinks.

* * *

The music changed with a sound reminiscent of a scratching record. Kelly Rowland's _Commander _played as Asari flocked to the dance floor. Changing the vibe of the party, everyone seemed to relax, and instead of a boring political cocktail party, the night was turning into a full on rave, complete with light show as the human prepared for her fight.

"Impressive turnout." Derek commented as he finished taping Shea's hands in preparations for her bout.

"If it's one thing common everywhere in the galaxy is that politicians do like to get drunk. Especially when they're not the one's footin' the bill." Shea rolled her neck to calm her nerves. Over three hundred strong were in attendance for the night, a respectable number for any night club. While those in attendance were enjoying free drinks, music and dancing, Shea was preparing to go five rounds against the younger sister of Eclipse founder, Jona Sedaris.

When Aria put out feelers for an opponent on Omega to see who would be a challenge Shea, the younger Sedaris leapt at the opportunity to avenge the earlier humiliation of her lover, Wesea during a previous encounter Shea broke Wesea's jaw, collarbone, left arm, and a few ribs, leaving the Asari a bloody unconscious heap at the end of the fight.

Security was high, with both the pub's security staff and the Matriarch's commandos watching over the festivities. Aria managed to keep the Eclipse presence to a minimum, with only Tasha and Jona Sedaris only allowed to attend, each with one guest. Sedaris and her sister we're allowed guests on the condition any Eclipse was not permitted to attend would be required vacate the Nos Astra city limits. Still, Shea was nervous.

"You ready?" Derek asked, looking his 'sister' in the eye.

"Ready as I'm gonna be. Tell Will to cue my music."

At Shea's reply, will spoke into his earpiece, directing the staff to begin the show. As her entry, Shea chose Confusion by New Order to get herself in the mood for a fight. This was done more for Shea's own ritual than as an entertainment gimmick, but it served both purposes none the less. The club went dark and silent in an instant. No sooner had the lights gone out did the music begin playing, bass thumping louder than anything Aria could have imagined. This brought a smile to the Asari's face as the spotlights shone on the descending fight cage.

"Isn't this a bit loud for this group a stiff Aria?" Aethyta smiled at Aria at the spectacle of the young human's creation.

"You don't know Shea very well Thy!" Aria yelled to be heard over the thrum "Loud is what she does."

"Is that a human thing?" asked the matriarch.

"No, it's just Shea. Just watch." Looking closer at the cage, Shea was already in it bouncing on the balls of her feet. Primed like a predator getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"She's going to get her ass kicked Aria!" Sedaris snarled to Aria from her position on the other side cage.

"We'll see about that."

"What to put some creds on it Aria. 100,000 says Tasha will leave you human whimpering and broken. I'll even give you 10 to 1 odds."

"I'll take that bet!" Aethyta replied before leaning into Aria, whispering "This kid better be good or Nezzy's gonna get pissed."

Aria simply shook her head and smiled as Antalya's voice echoed throughout the room announcing the rules of the fight. Scheduled for three five minute rounds, there was really only one set rule. No biotics. Aside from that it was slated to be a slugfest. Seated next to Aria, Lenea was a ball of nerves to be sure. The Asari had never seen her bondmate fight, having been pregnant at the time of her prior 'scrap' as the human called it. Seeing the concerned look upon Lenea's brow, Aria placed a steady hand on her shoulder as she leaned in "She'll be fine Lenea."

"I pray to the Goddess that you are correct."

Music fading, Tasha entered the cage. "So you're the bitch alien Jona was talking about." Sneered the Asari. "Pity we're fighting. You look like you'd be a good fuck."

"You here to fight or talk?" Shea barked.

"So rude. Are you like this with all your lovers?"

"I wouldn't fuck you with someone else's body lady" Shea laughed. "Just shut up and fight"

With that the two began to pace around each other, Shea letting the Asari set the tone. Wear 'em down. It's what her instructors always emphasized. Will and stamina would help you defeat a superior fighter. Tasha began with quick jabs to the human's chin. But Shea held fast. Bouncing back, planting on her left foot, she powered through.

Sedaris moving early, looking for options. Shea looks ready to strike but then shoots in for the takedown. Shea moves into the clinch, but neither fighter able to gain an advantage. Shea staying true to her word early of wearing Sedaris down, but Sedaris is starting to land some significant blows

Sedaris kicks the body again, and Shea looks hurt. The Asari presses forward and fires off a spinning backfist, but Shea blocks it and drops for a takedown. Sedaris looking to switch, but Shea steps over with one hook. Sedaris tries to get the human back to the mat, but Shea secures a body triangle and sets up on the back. Sedaris defends the choke as Shea pummels the body. Sedaris trying to turn in, but Shea maintains the control halfway into the round.

Sedaris fires a nice elbow backward, but Shea is firmly on the back. Shea lets go of the figure four and transitions into side control. Sedaris turns, and Shea is on the Asari's back yet again. Shea just grinding away. Sedaris has been on defense the entire round. Managing to recover, the Asari gets to her feet with one minute remaining in the round, and Shea backs away. Sedaris kicks to the body and misses a spinning high kick. Shea shoots in as Sedaris sprawls. Sedaris takes top position and punches away as Shea answers with elbows.

Applause to open the third, and both fighters look ready to deliver for five more minutes. Shea opens with a few kicks and right to the Asari's body. Shea answers in the pocket and then moves to the clinch. Sedaris looked sharp for a moment, but she's been struggling inside. Nothing in the clinch, and they break to restart. Sedaris is starting to open up with spinning strikes. Shea absorbs some of it and then dives in for another takedown, but suddenly finds herself in what is essentially a biotic choke hold.

"You know. On second thought, I will take that pretty little bondmate of yours. Make her my bitch. Aria too. Maybe even make you watch. And your little blue bastards. I'll enjoy feeding them to varren for what you did to Wesea you bitch."

Shea's blood boiled as a sound of pure rage escaped her throat as her own biotics flared in a concussive flash of blue, throwing the Asari hard against the cage, breaking the fence in half. Catching her breath as the Asari staggered to her feet, Shea smiled as her on blood trickled over her nose. "You're going to regret mentioning my wife. Let's see how you well you do dead." And with the, Shea delivered a biotically charged roadhouse to the Asari's skull, breaking her neck on contact.

Chaos irrupted in the club as Jona Sedaris, gun to Aria's head, Lenea held in stasis, screamed at the human.

"You killed my sister you bitch! Hah, I'll make you pick. Which one do you want me to do first huh? Maybe Aria." Aria, for all her biotic prowess, was not in a position to react with a gun to her head.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, the human climbed from the cage, eyes trained on the scene before her.

"You don't get it do you. Look around," Shea lifted her arms, indicating the commandos filing into the club " Your surrounded. Even if you got a shot off, you'd be dead before you hit the door. You know you want a piece a me, bring it on bitch." Shea locked eyes with Aria, nodding slightly for the Asari to remain calm and let the human handle this.

'With pleasure." Sedaris snarled, dropping her gun to charge the human. Shea shook her head _stupid bitch_ she thought as she connected a well placed spinning heal kick to the Asari's temple, knocking her the fuck out.

"Get this piece of trash out of my club." Shea yelled her security before going to her bondmate and sister-in-law, two okay?" She said, pulling them both into a bear hug, much to Aria's surprise, but bringing a smile to Lenea's face.

"Look's like Sedaris owes me some credits." Chuckled Aethya, "Kid you gotta quad. Sure you ain't part krogan?"

"No, she's just fucking crazy." Replied Aria. "Did you have to kill her though Shea? Wasn't that a bit much?"

Shea's emerald eyes locked onto Aria's gauge, caged fury barely beneath the surface "No. She had it comin'. Let's go."

"What about the party Shea, your guests?" Asked Lenea.

"Let Derek handle it. You and you." the human spoke fiercely "Home. Now."

"Guess you should probably listen to the kid Aria. She look's serious." Aethyta was amused at the protective aura surrounding the human. As if Aethyta could tell what the human was thinking. With her family threatened, Shea's only concern was getting them safely home, and as quickly as possible.

Shiala and Aria ushered Shea and Lenea towards the exit, leaving Lidanya and Tevos to handle the Nos Astros Police Department, Jona Sedaris unconscious form having been taken into custody for her actions. The crazed merc leader would most likely spend the next several decades in prison.

"I'll drive." Aria insisted, gesturing the couple to sit in the back seat of the sky car.

Powerful arms encircled the Asari's waist, Shea buried her face in Lenea's neck. Lenea' felt the wetness on her shoulder as the human quietly cried.

"That as quite the display back there Shea. What the hell happened, you lost it completely." Aria looked over at Shiala "And you say I have a temper."

Lifting her gaze, looking into Lenea's eyes, Shea spoke "She threatened you, Aria, even our children. I didn't think I just reacted. No one threatened the people I love and gets away with it while I'm still breathing."

"Our protector. But it is all over Shea. We are alright. The girls are safely on the estate, no harm would come to them while they are under the protection of the matriarch's commandos." Lenea soothed her bondmate, stroking her hair to calm the emotionally charged human.

Aria raised an eyebrow marking at Shea's confession, the human was reacting not only to a threat to her immediate family but to the pirate queen as well. While Aria knew the young blonde had considered the Asari family for some time, to hear her speak the worlds caused the Queen of Omega to smile. She was broken from her train of thought as the Lenea spoke.

"We're home my love." Lenea kissed the human on her forehead, as she loosened her grip on the Asari to exit the skycar "Aria, would you please help me get Shea inside. She is not well." And this was true. The human was covered in bruises and lacerations from her fight.

In addition to sore ribs, most likely bruised, there was a throbbing pain in her left leg. Shea leaned into Lenea after limping a few steps, "I think I pulled a groin muscle."

Aria joked, sliding an arm under Shea's shoulder to help Lenea carry the limping athlete inside "Oh don't worry Shea. I think I can put some medigel on that and you'll be just fine."

Despite her pain, the human smirked, raising her eyebrow. "Admit it, you just want get me out of my pants."

"Maybe we all do." Aria quipped.

Not tonight the human thought, but looking her bondmate, she smiled as she whispered "Maybe for our anniversary?"

"Perhaps. Now let us get you mended my dashing warrior."

* * *

**AN: I struggled with this chapter, writing fights or parties isn't my strong suit. If I have time, I will try to have another chapter or two up tomorrow. Thank you again everyone for the reviews, pms and follows, as all feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

As always, thank you to all my readers for your private messages, reviews, follows and favorites. It is humbling to know so many continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

Entering the dimly lit home, Shiala went her guest room to retrieve her field medic bag she kept handy while Lenea and Aria helped the still limping human to the master bedroom.

Shea laying on the bed, Lenea went to the restroom to retrieve washcloth clothes, but Shea reached up to grip her hand.

"Start the tub, I'll be there in a second." Shea spoke softly.

"Goddess Shea, you cannot hardly stand let alone walk. No."

"Yes,." The human smirked, playfully smacking Lenea's fleshy backside "Pain's just the evil leavin' my body. Go now. I need to speak with Aria."

A flush lit Lenea's face. She smiled from the intimate contact before going to the restroom "A bath does sound tempting."

Looking up at Aria, unable to hide the raw emotion in her eyes the woman spoke, voice barely a whisper. " I'm sorry if I caused you any problems with Eclipse. Tasha threatened to rape you and Lenea, kill our girls. I.." Shea squeezed tears back, Aria took her hand in hers, listening "I wouldn't let that happen."

"Were your aunt and Tevos not there, it may have been a concern, but don't worry. Jona will most likely spend the next fifty years in prison for causing an incident at a party attended by high ranking members of the Asari government.

"But I do worry. About Lenea, about you, my girls. I can't let anything happen to any of you."

"Is that stubborn protectiveness a human trait?" Aria sat on the edge of the bed, moving a lock of hair out of Shea's face, tucking it behind her ear. The human leaned into the touch.

"That's me. No one fucks with my friends, or my family. Or even hints about it. Do that and I'll rip their heads off."

"Cute. If I didn't know better I'd almost agree with Aethyta that your part Krogan. I swear you act like it sometimes." Aria smirked.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment."

"Yes you should." Shiala spoke as she entered the room, carrying the medical bag. "Krogan are fiercely protective of members of their families. Let us get these clothes off you first so I may treat your wounds. Where is Lenea?" Shiala asked as she approached the bed.

"Right here." Lenea responded, exiting the room.

"See, I told you they wanted to get me naked." Shea laughed before dropping back onto the bed with a thud, grabbing her sides. "Shit that hurt"

Batting her hands away, Shiala ran her omni tool over the woman's torso. "Nothing that will require surgery, but you do have two cracked ribs. I will need to wrap them after I apply medigel to your cuts and bruises." Shiala blushed at her last statement. Moving lower to assess the groin pull the human complained of earlier "You definitely pulled an adductor muscle. Medigel will do well to treat any pain and begin the healing process, however you should probably avoid any strenuious activity, for the evening at least, to prevent further strain. Try and stay off your feet tomorrow."

"Guess that rules out any wild orgy huh?" Although Shea meant it at a crude joke, part of her was actually beginning to warm up to the suggestion her bondmate had made several weeks earlier. The Asari in the room picked up on her unease.

"Maybe when you're up to it we can discuss it further." Aria smiled at Shiala.

"Yes, you will certainly need to be in good health before even attempting such a feat." Shiala replied.

"Wait a minute." The confused human looked at her bondmate then to Aria. "You know I was joking right?"

"True, but we are not." Lenea answered for the group.

"I thought you would be extremely jealous at the thought of me fucking someone else."

"Oh, do not confuse this with a lack of jealousy Shea. If you were to seek gratification with anyone other than those in this room right now, I would certainly warp the offending party, Asari or otherwise, into oblivion. As you often say to me. You. Are. Mine."

Looking at the other two Asari, Shea shrugged her shoulders "She talked to you about this already didn't she?"

"We may have discussed it on prior occasions yes. But neither of us or Lenea would instigate something without you being completely alright with this scenario. Which, judging by how flushed I can see you are, you've been seriously considering it." Aria nodded.

The human blushed darker red, green eyes darkening with desire "Yea, I've thought about it. But there's not much I can do about it right now. Not when I'm laid up like this."

"Consider it an anniversary gift." Lenea replied. "I have invited both Aria and Shiala to join us on our vacation."

The human shuddered at the thought, in a good way "Guess I need to go into training for this too huh."

"Maybe. But let's get you cleaned up for now Shea." Aria smiled, helping the human to the tub.

"You know I don't need an audience to take a bath." Shea grumbled.

"I told you she's cute when she pouts." Aria looked back at Shiala who nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. Lenea will have you all to herself tonight."

"Thank you Aria." Lenea said. Now alone in the bathroom, the Asari began to carefully undress her bondmate.

"So..." The human's breath hitched at her wife's delicate touch as her clothing fell to the floor "No strenuous activity. Guess that rules out using the swing huh?"

"That would be advisable." Lenea purred, looking at the human through half lidded eyes.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, Shea pulled Lenea close, resting her head on the Asari's abdomen "You are wearing far too much clothing." She whispered, sliding a hand up the back of the short skirt, "Let's fix that." Smirking the human ripped the delicate underwear clean off the Asari, a throaty moan escaping Lenea's lips at the brash action.

"Goddess." Head thrown back, she felt Shea's devilish hand find her center, thumb circling the throbbing bud. Pausing long enough to remove her skirt and blouse, the Asari returned to the human, lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Moaning, ignoring the pain in her body, the human eased herself into the tub, her Asari on her lap, one of their favorite positions.

"Does this not hurt you?" Lenea asked, panting as they broke their kiss for air.

"You know me, I like a little pain. No little muscle pull is going...to...keep...me...from...getting...you...off" The human accentuated each point plunging two fingers deep into the Asari's drenched sex, curling upward on each outstroke. Hands on either of her temples, grasping the blonde's hair as she tilting her head back, Lenea captured her lips once again, savoring the luscious lips as her eyes swirled black.

_I love you so fucking much._

_I love you too...Goddess, yes right there. DO NOT STOP!_

_Say it out loud_

"Shea, Goddess, right there. Fuuuuck" a loud moan echoed through the room when the human latched onto a nipple as she continued her thrusts, driving Lenea to the edge.

"I love it when you cuss.." She human purred..."So ladylike all the time, but not when I take you."

The Asari could not form coherent word, not in through or speech. She could only moan as she succumbed to ecstasy, exploding in pleasure as they both came hard.

Down the hall "Well, so much for telling her not to engage in strenuous activity" Shiala shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you, Shea's insatiable. She's got one hell of a libido. If she wasn't concerned about making a scene, I'm sure she would have fucked Lenea in the middle of the club with everyone watching them get off."

"I would imagine that would have made many in attendance happy."

"Some may have even tried to join them." Aria replied, pulling Shiala closure as they lay in bed.

"You?" Shiala whispered into their kiss.

"Maybe. But it will be both of us in a few weeks. Are you sure about this?"

"Certainly. I believe the only one amongst the four of us who has had any reservations about this is Shea herself. Having melding with her for the Cipher, I can understand why. She takes infidelity very seriously. It was done to her, and she blamed herself for it despite the fact it was not of her doing."

"She has nothing to worry about. Lenea will never leave her or cheat on her. This is not the same thing. It's not cheating when we are all consenting."

"It seems Lenea as managed to convince Shea of this fact, which is good. You two can finally do something about this little dance of yours."

* * *

Following the incident at Nelly's, and after lengthy discussions, the family decided to move to Nevos sooner than later. Offering assistance with the move, Lidanya sent many staff members from the estate to aid the young family in packing. By night fall, the loft as it been affectionately called by Shea upon purchasing the converted warehouse, lay empty.

"Ready to leave babe?" Shea asked her Asari as they surveyed their now empty den, holding Mina in her arms, her wife holding Dana.

"Yes, it is time to go on to our new home." Lenea smiled, turning toward the stairwell.

The dock was buzzing with activity as the crew loaded the family's belonging into the cargo bay, Aria directing everyone. Stacy had returned to the Citadel with her parents for the time being, Delaney insisting the young couple had enough on their hands with the move and the twins.

Shea had given Derek and Antayla her loft, insisting it stay "within the family" at least since it was her first place on Illium. Antayla agreed to stay behind, helping Derek manage Nelly's along with his cousins. Jada and Rosario decided to join the couple on their move, but would be coming later, as soon as suitable replacements were found for lead bartender and lead server.

Settling into her easy chair aboard the Tevura, Shea cooed at Mina as the infant suckled on her bottle.

"We're moving to our new home munchkin. It's where Mommy and Daddy went when we got hitched, before you were born. You'll love Nevos. You and your sister will each get your own bedroom, when your bigger of course. We have a big yard to play in, maybe Daddy will even get you two a dog." Lenea, breastfeeding Dana, quirked an eyebrow at her bondmate at the mention of a dog. She had seen the vicious beasts in some of Shea's vids, but the human continued to talk to her daughter "And I think Mommy is really happy that we'll be closer to your Auntie Aria." Aria was herself happy the family were moving closer to her, but she wasn't about to admit it. "Your Auntie Stacy is going to start a at a new preparatory academy in the fall, so she can't stay with us on the ship very often anymore. But she'll still come visit when she has break. So will your cousin Liselle." The young Asari giggled at her father as she finished her bottle.

"Yea, I know huh." the woman winked at the infant, who wrapped her little blue fingers around her father's newly freed hand. Lenea smiled at the warmth and affection the woman showered on their daughters.

With everything falling into place after ending 2013 on a sour note, 2014 looked to be full of promise for the young family as they prepared to start anew on Nevos. Arriving in New Lusia as a family, Shea and Lenea departed the ship with their daughters in Shea's rover' which had recently been finished.

"Ready to go see our new home girls." Shea barked as she pulled into the property.

"Shea, this is almost like your place on Earth. Very expansive. The views of the water are breathtaking. " Less than two miles from the beach, the property was located on a plateau overlooking the resort town. The beach was visible from the main residence,

"I guess that mean's Mommy likes it huh girls." Shea looked down at the girls, eyes wide in their strollers as they took in their new surroundings.

"Shea, Goddess, come see the kitchen. It is enormous." Lenea called from the kitchen to the trio.

"Oh cool, it's got a stone oven. Oldschool, I can definitely work with that." The kitchen was professional in nature, as it had been previously used as an vacation residence for the Matriarch. Expansive with plenty of room for entertaining, it would definitely appeal to Shea's foodie nature.

Wondering throughout the rest of the property, the five bedroom three bathroom residence would certainly serve the needs of the growing young family. In addition to the five bedrooms within the house, there was also an exercise room and a separate garage, similar to the one Lidanya had on Illium. Separate from the main house were guest quarters for up to ten guests, as well as the separate staff facilities on the opposite end of the property.

"Will need to fence in a portion of the yard. Don't want creepy crawlies getting too close to the girls when they play outside." Shea mentioned as they walked the patio area. "Course, the dog will help with that."

"Shea, I saw that Cujo vid. You certainly aren't expecting me to allow you to bring such a vile creature around our daughters!" Lenea biotics flared slightly as her anger grew.

"Relax babe, that was a movie. Dogs aren't like that. They're sweet and goofy, kinda like pet varrens, just alot cuter. And fiercely protective of their kids."

"I will trust your judgment, but the second I see one snap I will not hesitate to get rid of the animal."

"I had a Doberman when I was a kid. Pets are good for children, you'll see. I was thinking getting a Dob would be good for the girls. Maybe I'll get a cat too. My cousin's got a buddy who owns a kennel. I can swing to Earth this summer and get see about getting a pup or two."

* * *

**AN : This is a short chapter, I know, and I do apologize for that. But I hope to add to it this evening or right another chapter or two. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

As always, thank you to all my readers for your private messages, reviews, follows and favorites. It is humbling to know so many continue to enjoy the story. I'm taking liberties with he fact Aria hates to be called a matriarch, and Shea knows this and has informed the staff to never call her that.

* * *

Following their conversation prior to Shea and Lenea's move to Nevos, Aria planned on traveling to the resort world with Shiala, joining the young couple on their vacation to celebrate their first anniversary. Having left operations of Omega in the capable hands of her second in command for the duration on her trip, Aria decided to leave early to see their new home.

Arriving just after sunrise one week before their vacation, Arai was surprised to find the estate's staff working on a wide variety of projects, most notably the construction on a large fence. Enclosing the five our so acres surrounding the main house, the twelve foot wrought iron fence blended well with the architecture of the current structures around the property.

At the foyer, Aria was greeted by a young Asari maiden, she guess the girl to be barely over 100 "Good morning Mistress T'Loak, Shiala, welcome to the chateau. Please allow me show you to your rooms. Takoda will collect your bags." She gestured for the elder Asari to follow as the young Krogan followed gathered their luggage.

"Here are your rooms." the maiden took them to a large guest suite "Lunch is served at 12noon, dinner at 6pm. Should you need anything, please call me, I am Makeda T'Shan."

"Any relation to Asana?" Shiala asked.

"She is my cousin Miss Shiala."

"What are your duties here. Are you a commando as Asana is?" Aria asked.

"Goddess no. I am merely the nanny and housekeeper." Makeda blushed. "In time I may decide to enter commando training, but right now I am quite happy in helping Miss Shea and Miss Lenea with their girls."

"Enough with the Miss Makeda." Lenea said as she entered from the hall. "As Shea has said before, there is no need for formal titles." Embracing Aria "I see you have found your accommodations. Did your trip go well? No issues at the space port I hope."

"Everything went fine. Where's Shea?" Aria asked.

"She's outside with Will and the fence crew. She said she prefers 'getting her hands dirty' to sitting around and supervising the construction."

"Will is here as well? I thought he was still on Illium with Derek." Aria replied, curious to discover the purpose of the human male's presence on the property.

"He is rather experienced with construction. Shea mentioned he was a foreman for a construction company back on Earth, so she has asked him to help with the various projects on the property." Lenea responded. "Join me on the patio for tea when you are settled. It is good to see you both."

Down at the fence, Shea lifted her welding helmet to inspect the freshly completed section of fence she had been working on.

"You know" Will joked "Most people wear more than just the gloves and helmet when welding Shea."

"Clearly I am not most people."

"That your not. Okay, so we need just need to finish the walking gate here and we should be done with this section. All that will remain is the vehicle gate. Coffee break than we tackle that?"

"Yea, Aria and Shiala should be arriving soon anyway. Have the crew get everything laid out for the gate, and I'll start back up after breakfast." Shea said, pulling off her leather welding gloves and helmet, setting them aside. Wearing jeans and a tank top, the human really wasn't dressed to weld, but she didn't care. This is what she wore unless she was using her ARC welder, then she donned the flame retardant leather welding jacket and bib.

Walking up to the patio, she caught a glimpse of the Asari sitting at the table as they were served breakfast. Approaching Lenea from behind, Shea slid her arms around the Asari's shoulders, planting a kiss on her cheek before greeting their guests. "Hey Aria, Shiala. You guys made it in okay I see."

"Yes, thank you for the priority docking clearance. It made everything smoother." Aria replied, sipping her tea.

The blonde stretch her arms above her head, bending back slightly to pop the cartilage in her back. Bearing chiseled abs and causing her breasts to stick out more than normal earned the human a raised brow from Aria.

"Sorry I won't be much entertainment today. Need to finish the fence and I still have to weld the gate supports."

"Why not hire someone to do that for you." Aria asked, raking her eyes over the human. Rippled under tanned skin, the morning's exertion made the sinew and muscle beneath more prominent than it would be at rest. Aria's eyes came to rest on a new feature of the human's forearm, a three inch scar below, midway between her elbow and wrist. "Looks like you could avoid some of those injuries."

"Oh, this is just a scratch. And it's not that I don't trust the crew I'd rather do the fence myself. At least then all weak point are secure when I'm the one welding."

"Looks like Will's following Shea around like a lost varren. You aren't concerned he may pursue her Lenea."

"Goddess no! What did you say Shea, he is 'not your type'?"

Shaking her head. "Well, back in my college days he would have been my type if he wasn't like my brother. Will's nice and all, but uh, that would be just too weird. Besides I think he has his eyes on someone back on Illium. He's on his omni every night talking to someone."

Aria smile "Anyone we know."

"Don't know yet, course I haven't really asked much about it."

Seeing the young father at the table, Makeda smiled as she wheeled the stroller to the patio for the children to sit with their parents. "Good morning Shea."

" I'm good thank you Makeda. And how can I not be. I have beautiful weather and I'm surrounded by gorgeous Asari. I can't complain." Shea answered, taking the stroller. Kneeling to pick up Mina, Shea cooed "How's Daddy's babygirl this morning?"

"Da" at just over four months, speech was relegated to grunts, squeals and cries, but Shea did her best to try to understand what her girls meant.

"That's right, Da. Time for breakfast Mina." Sitting down with the baby tucked securely in her left arm, the young father gently presented the bottle, little blue hands securing the bottle as she suckled. "Good stuff huh?" Shea smiled.

Shiala and Aria exchanged looks of endearment at the sight of the young father's display of affection. Aria was first to speak. "Are you planning on more anytime soon.

"In a couple of years." Lenea answered. "And it will be Shea's turn to go through the, what is it love, nine months."

"Yea, yea. Don't remind me."

"Why the wait?"

"I'd at least like to get these two started in pre-school before we consider having more." Settling into a quiet rocking in her patio chair, Shea fed the infant as the Asari continued their conversation.

"Are we still taking the shuttle to Alpine Valley. Are we still leaving on the 31st?" Aria asked Lenea.

"Yes. With Makeda watching the girls, everything is place. So we will be ready to leave on schedule."

Shea spoke softly "We don't have to do this if either of you are hesitant. It's alright."

"We are both looking forward to this arrangement Shea. Do not worry yourself." Shiala replied "I doubt any of us will be at all disappointment with the outcome.

Aria's predatory gaze was hard to ignore as she locked eyes with Shea. "You're the hesitant one in this Shea. Afraid you can't keep up."

Shea merely blushed, Lenea responded for the now quiet blonde "That will not be a problem, I can assure you."

"Can we uh...change the subject...innocent company." Shea gestured, moving her daughter slightly in her arms to make a point. "Kind of an inappropriate conversation for babies!"

"So how's fatherhood Shea?" Aria nodded toward the bundle in Shea's arms.

"Love it. The way she looks at me like I'm her everything. It's indescribable. I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Shea has become a very studious parent. She has the "night shift" as she calls it. Whenever they wake late at night, she refuses to allow me to get up, insisting to handle it herself. She has already tried to get them to start talking, although I am afraid whether their first words are going to be things she prompts them to say or the rather colorful language she has when watching her football games on the extranet."

"Season's over so don't worry about it."

"That may be the case my love, however I do not wish my daughters first words inappropriate euphuisms for the human anatomy."

"Well, Mina is already kinda sayin' Da."

"Blurting an barely recognizable sound is not a word Shea." Aria snickered.

"What, you're just mad her first words aren't Aria or Omega."

"What was your first word as a child Shea." asked Shiala.

"Shit."

Aria couldn't resist laughing at the admission "Who taught you that lovely number."

"My dear uncle Travis. Guess he had a bet with my parents to see what my first word would be, and well he won."

"So your mother has told me Shea, and I do not want our daughters to have that type of milestone." Lenea rolled her eyes as Aria continued to laugh "Goddess, Aria do not encourage her!"

"Don't worry babe. Mina, say _Da Da_" Shea smiled at her daughter

"Da!"

"Try again Mina, _Da Da_"

"Da!"

"Ma!" All adults looked at Dana, lively in Lenea's arms, wanting in on the attention being granted her twin. "Ma!"

"That's right Dana." Lenea cooed, pointed first to herself then to her bondmate "I'm Ma Ma and that is Da Da."

Shea nodded and smiled at her girls "Guess Dana's inherited a bit more from you than just her good looks, hasn't she Aria."

Aria blushed, shaking her head "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh, needing to be the center of attention, commanding respect. I think those are familiar traits." Shea replied, winking at the girls' aunt "But very good ones. Isn't that right Dana, Daddy's lil' Devil. She's gonna be a heartbreaker, that one. Who am I kidding. They both are. I'll have to invest in shotguns and pitbulls."

"What is a pit bull?" Shiala asked.

"A type of dog. Tough as nails but very sweet and fiercely protective. But I said that as a figure of speech really. Cause I'm getting the girls a pet for their birthday, either a pitbull or a doberman. Here, this is what they look like." Shea pulled up a picture of the breeds on her omni tool.

"Are these safe to have around children?" Shiala had a look of concern as she inquired further about the animal.

"No, dogs are domesticated animals on earth. People keep them as pets. There are hundreds of breeds. My preference is larger breeds. I had both a Dob as a kid and a few friends of mine had pits, both are really sweet breeds."

"Can you not get them something smaller Shea, something less vicious. What was the one animal you talked about, I believe you called it a cat?" Lenea replied.

"Well yea. Cats are awesome. I had two cats growing up too. Although I haven't had one since mine died right before college. But they're good for kids too." A picture flashed in Shea's mind of her girls playing with their patient kittie, a big orange tabby not unlike Shea's old cat. Being carried around by the girls, not fussing at all when they are a little too rough, just purring and being there for them.

"Da!" the little Asari grabbed her father's thumb, shaking it to get her attention.

"That's right Mina, Daddy's going to get you a puppy, and maybe a kitten too."

* * *

**AN : Short chapter yet again today. I struggled through this one. Writing fluff scenes with babies without being overly cheesy isn't the easiest thing in the world. Anyway, let me know how I'm doing, what you like/dislike, and keep the reviews coming. All are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**A big thank you to T.A. Blackwell for your very helpful critiques. I will try to incorporate your suggestions going forward as best I can. **

**I was _not _happy with the orignal rendition of this chapter, so I reworked it. Guess I shouldn't try to write after I've had six Dr Pepper shots. I can't think straight and whatever drabble I write doesn't work out too well. As always, thank you to everyone for your pms follows and adds. Please continue to submit reviews and pms. They are my motivation. Critiques lee me know whats working and what isn't. All are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Following breakfast, Shea excused herself to continue welding the front entry gate. Shiala, exhausted from the flight in, decided to take a nap, leaving the sisters to converse with each other.

"Shea certainly hasn't wasted anytime making this place a home has she." Aria commented on the various blueprints displayed on the patio table which Shea left for Lenea to review.

"She likes to keep herself busy. She often quotes a human phrase 'idle hands are the devils workshop'. Although I must say I am a bit concerned that some of these projects may be a bit overwhelming for her to manage without aid. This is why I was adamant that she contact Will. He has already delegated a number of tasks Shea was attempted to complete on her own.

Thinking of the purpose of their visit, Aria looked at Lenea, questioning "How we're you able to convince Shea that she should not be afraid of our little get together."

"Well, during one of our melds right before the we let Illium, Shea could no longer hold back on a few fantasies she has had regarding you and I. At first she thought I would be angry, but when I explained to her that on the contrary I think it would be satisfying for all parties involved. Seeing her happy is something I can never get enough of, and this is simply one more way to meet her needs."

"Fantasies. What kind of fantasies?" Aria arched an eyebrow.

"I will let her explain those you when she is comfortable. But I am certain you will be quite pleased."

Thinking back to the brief meld the Aria shared with the human during their excursion to Mexico, she was in agreement "Should be fun either way."

That evening after dinner, the two couples gathered for drinks in the privacy of the sitting room within the master bedroom.

"Is everyone comfortable." Shea said huskily. The human sat in a plush loveseat with Lenea in her lap, gently caressing the Asari's lower back, following the curve of her backside.

"Ready when you are."

"Well, I want to say thank you for agreeing to join us on our vacation. While not entirely unexpected it has been rather difficult to sleep these past few nights, as Shea has been, practicing for a lack of a better term."

"Are you sure you will be able to keep up with us Shea." Aria purred, running her hand along Shea's forearm that rested on the backrest of the sofa.

The human blushed, "I think I can handle you three just fine."

"You should ask yourself that question Aria. I certainly do not find stamina to ever be an issue. In fact I would say that she makes it a point to extend herself for my benefit."

Shea shrugged, looking at Aria and Shiala "So I can get more comfortable with this whole situation, we are going to play human game called truth or dare. I will let the three of you take turns. First you will ask me truth or dare. If I choose truth, you have to ask me what would be considered an intimate question, if I choose dare, you can challenge me to do something within reason, and I will do my best to meet the dare." Shea lifted her glass before starting on what was now her third mojito. "And trust me, Go ahead and ask me whatever it is you wish to know or would like to see me do. Now just ask me Truth or dare then will go from there, Shiala your first, and I pick truth." Lenea played with Shea's golden locks with her other arm resting on Shea's shoulder

Shiala, without any subtly, began " How old we you when you had your first sexual encounter and where did it take place."

"15 when I was on a class trip." the human answered with a straight face.

"15. Damn, you were young. Details." Aria quipped.

"Well, without divulging too much, it was a classmate's 21 yearold brother. I'd had a crush on him for years. He had come along as a chaperone, but mainly he allowed me to do whatever the hell I wanted. I raided the minibar while we were watching some cheesy movie in my room. One thing lead to another, I threw myself at him and we did the deed. I gotta admit though, that for as cute I found him, his performance was a bit disappointing."

"Did your father find out." Shiala asked, smile tugging at her lips from Shea's lowered inhibitions.

"Unfortunately. The hotel called him with the bill for the minibar. So, yeah I was busted. Alright, Aria your next."

"Truth or dare?" Aria posed, waiting for a response.

"Dare."

Aria's lips curled into feral grin as her eyes fluttered at Shea, causing the human's face to flush deep red. Glancing at the shot glasses and bottle of rum on the end table

"Do shots off us." Gesturing to herself and Shiala, placing a shot glass between her legs and one for Shiala as well.

"How many?"

"Till I tell you to stop." Aria huffed as she filled both shot glassed.

"Bottoms up I guess." Shea sighed deeply before rousing from her seat on the sofa.

As the human kneeled first before Aria, getting ready to brace herself on the Asari's knees, Aria flicked her wrist, pulling Shea's arms behind her back. "No hands."

Feeling heat pool between her legs at the simple action she was about to perform while restrained, Shea squared her shoulders before carefully pursuing her target. Slowly, the blonde lowered her head, maintaining eye contact with Aria. She ran her tongue around the rim of the shot glass before enclosing it with her mouth, pulling back and drinking the shot in one fluid motion, causing Aria's breath to hitch. Without missing a beat, Shea crawled the short distance on her knees to Shiala and repeated the action, Shiala unable to resist the urge to run her fingers through the golden locks as Shea drank from her lap.

They continued until Shea had consumed ten shots. Seeing the human near her limit, Lenea intervened. "I think that enough for that particular dare. You have had enough to drink." Lenea glared at Aria briefly, eyes narrowing at her sister for getting her bond mate beyond intoxicated. Aria's response was to release the human's wrist from their biotic bindings

"S'alright. I can hold my liquor."

"I know baby, but you've had enough for tonight. Here," Lenea said, guiding the human to sit back down on the sofa. "Sit down. Shall we continue, I believe it is my turn." The Asari said, caressing the human's chest as she got in her lap.

"Truth."

"Where is the most unusual place you have made love?" She asked her bondmate.

"The studio, on over the sound board."

"Goddess." Shiala blushed "You weren't broadcasting were you?"

"No, it was in my home studio before they hooked up the satellite linkage. I think I may have recorded though?"

Aria's smirked, chin resting her hand as the pondered her question "What. You record it. Well, shit, have you ever done porn."

Without hesitation, the blonde answered "Yes." Aria actually looked shocked at this revelation.

"When? Your only what, 22? When did you possibly have time to do porn?"

"Derek told you about my infamous Cancun trip. Well, there are some things even he doesn't know. Those two days I disappeared I was invited to a villa with some coeds staying one resort over and we made an amateur sex vid. I think I still might have a copy on my laptop. I also did a centerfold when I was 19 for a 'Babes in Radio' special." the human cocked an eyebrow "Aria, your staring."

Aria, now flushed, looked at her sister "Did you know about this?"

"Of course. We have no secrets between us." Pulling up her omni, Lenea transferred the vid to Aria "It is set to self destruct after four hours, so make sure you watch it this evening. As for the holo, well it is very, very pleasing to the eye." With that, Lenea projected the centerfold photo showing a very naked Shea sprawled suggestively over the sound board in her home studio.

"Goddess...you had your nipples pierced" Aria looked from the photo to Shea, grinning.

"Have, I'll show you if you'd like. Gee Aria, you sound almost surprised."

"Well, as uptight as you have been about this whole situation, I didn't expect that."

"I've had my share fun. And don't get me wrong, I'm still a horny fuck, I just prefer the company of a certain Asari now." Shea kissed Lenea on her neck the end her statement.

"It is a very sexy holo Shea." Shiala nodded. "I see you have your naval pierced as well."

"Yea, I kind of went through a piercing phase. Thank the Goddess it stopped before I pierced my clit."  
Seriously, humans pierce their clits. Like pain much Shea."

"Shea is more often than not the one in control in our bedroom, but she likes to be punished now and then. She enjoys the occasional, what was it you called it Shea, S&M routine."

"Well, those are my initials after all."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aria asked.

"Just saying, something to live up to when it's your fuckin' name isn't it? Next question." Shea winked, gently kneading Lenea's thighs, the Asari leaning into her.

"Okay, you're up Shiala." Shea breathed as Lenea traced her earlobe, sending shivers down the human's spine.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shea hummed into Lenea's neck, lips latching onto the delicate skin, sucking firmly, possessively.

"Kiss Aria." Shiala smirked at Aria, earning a wink in return.

"Guess this means you need to move babe." Shea sighed into Lenea, relishing the contact, the weight in her lap.

"No. Stay there." Aria spoke, moving to sit next to Shea.

Receiving a nod from Lenea, Shea turned lightly to face the elder T'Loak. Green eyes locked to ice blue, licking her lips, the human cupped Aria's cheek, running her thumb lightly over the Asari's bottom lip. Slowly, Shea captured Aria's lips, closing her eyes Aria sought to deepen the contact, sliding a tongue through parted lips to explore. Feeling a tug at the back of head, Aria had snaked her hand into the curly blonde hair, pulling Shea into the heated kiss. Breathing erratic from the heat caused from the pressure, Shea massaged Aria's neck folds, eliciting a moan from the Asari before the parted, gasping for air. Forehead resting on Shea, Aria whispered "Not bad."

"That's it." Shea drawled, voice deep with desire. "Just not bad?"

"Well, don't want to get a big head on you now do I." Aria replied, running her tongue along Shea's lower lip, nipping lightly before sitting back on the couch. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Fuck your bondmate."

Shea raised an eyebrow at the request "Now."

"Yes, now. After your display at Eternity, I seriously doubt you would have any amount of performance anxiety."

Both Lenea and Shea blushed deeply at their shared memory "Yeah. I guess not." Shea replied as she slid tan fingers caress the delicate neck folds of her lover, sending ripples of desire straight Lenea's core. Shea can feel the wet heat radiating from the Asari, moisture soaking through her lap. Determined to test her own resolve and bravery in front of their guests, the human unbuttons her blouse, reaching down to run her tongue along the exposed flesh.

Aria looked intently Shea as Shiala came to sit behind her, enjoying a closer view of the young couple.

Tracing light pattern along the lower curve of Lenea's breasts, Shea leant forward, kissing a trail to the Asari's pert nipple. Running her tongue around the tip caused Lenea to arch to her touch as the human gently took the nipple between her teeth, teasing with that wicked tongue. As Lenea pulled Shea's head into her chest, grinding into the contact, Aria lent forward slightly to run her tongue along the now exposed flesh of Shea's neck.

Being kissed on her neck while lavishing attention on Lenea's ample breasts, Shea groaned, her body flexing as throbbing need coursed through her body. With a deep sigh, the human moved to capture Lenea's lips in her own as her hands went to work removing the Asari's shit. Shifting to straddle the human, Lenea pulled Shea into a heady kiss, breathing heavily as tongues glided over lips. Breaking for air, the human breathes ""

"You could join us." Lenea, leaning back to look at her older sister. "In fact, why don't we switch places."

Shea grinned ear to ear, pupils dilated and face flush with lust as the Asari slid off her lap. Looking between Lenea and Aria, settling her gaze on the older Asari she breathed deeply, heart racing, "I'm game." Leaning over slightly to undo the clasps of waistband of Aria's curve hugging leather pants. Voice dropping an octave, the human purred "Let's get you two out of these clothes first."

At Shea's prompting, Lenea undressed Shiala as Shea continued to remove Aria's clothing. Flesh bared, Shea marveled at the sight of gorgeous dancer's body Aria possessed. Lean and supple, curves in all the right places, her skin ached to touch. Shea couldn't resist leaning forward, greedily latching onto the Asari's nipple. Eyes closed, Shea wrapped her arms around Aria, hands running the length of her spine, the action causing both of their biotics to flare with desire.

"Apparently Shea is no longer shy about this." Shiala smiled at the sight of Aria ripping the human's shirt off with her biotics before pulling the blonde into a passionate kiss. Aching to taste the Asari Shea traversed bare skin, suckling, nipping and her way to Aria's sex. Once on her knees, Shea spare no time in pursuing her target, sliding her tongue along the slick folds. Shea chuckled to herself as she gently put Aria's knees over her shoulders as she ran kissed along Aria's inner thighs, nostrils flaring at the erotic flavor of the Asari. Placing kisses on the now swollen outer folds, Shea smiled at the amount of moisture greeting her hunger. Swollen with need, Aria was drenched in anticipation of the strong young woman's touch.

Chuckling to herself at the gorgeous site, vibrations causing Aria to grind to her touch, Shea ran her tongue along the length of her wetness, savoring the delicate sweetness. Slowly, she probed her tongue into the tight opening, causing Aria to arch forward, harshly grasping her hair. But Shea enjoyed the mild sting as her hair was pulled, and continued to urge the subtle and intensely sexy sounds escaping Aria's lips.

"Goddess...mmmmmm." Aria groaned as Shea curled her tongue over her throbbing bud, gently pulling as she sucked. Aria flexed at the human ravenous attention to her heated core, gasping as Shea massaged her clit with her tongue, hums from the human pulsing through her sex.

Fisting the human's golden locks, Aria ground her hips into Shea as the human added two fingers to her ministrations "Shiiiiiiit..."She growled, throwing her head back as a series of Asari curses escaped between moans. Unable to hold back, Aria dove into the meld.

_I knew I'd make you scream._

_Cute, shut up and fuck me._

_Oh...I haven't even begun to fuck you Aria. I'm just getting started_.

Placing a kiss on Aria's swollen bundle of nerves, Shea pulled Aria forward on the sofa, allowing to better access the Asari. Undulating a deft tongue over and around her clit, Shea firmly sucked as she felt the Asari writhe against her, seeking more of the wicked tongue.

_Come for me_

_Not yet_

_Really...let me see if I can change that. _Shea grinned into her motions as her tongue began to vibrate with biotic energy

"Fuuuuuuuck." Aria screamed as her thighs gripped the head between her legs firmly, encouraging Shea to increase her tempo as the Asari's slickness flooded her face, her own peak soaking her panties. Placing a kiss on the Asari's sensitive flesh, Shea stood to remove her shorts and panties, revealing the toy already in place.

"Came prepared Shea?" Aria quirked an eyebrow at Shea's

"Always. Shea chuckled, back on her knees as she pulled Aria toward her, placing the Asari's ankles over her shoulders. Slowly sinking onto the length of the toy, feeling the tight wetness of Aria pull her in. Gripping her ass firmly Shea pulled Aria into each thrust as she began a slow rhythm, causing the Asari to whimper in pleasure "

Wrapping her arms around Shea's shoulders for leverage, and with strong arms lifting her, Aria arched up and down as the human insistently pounded her into the sofa.

Next Shea and Aria on the, sofa Shiala and Lenea were working themselves into a sweaty frenzy, writhing against each other's touch. Fingers digging into the pliant flesh of Lenea's folds, Shiala gasped into their kiss as Lenea ran two skilled fingers along the along her swollen other folds, teasing as she pulled back. Whimpering from the lack of contact, Shiala shifted beneath the younger Asari, grinding into the firm leg now pressed into her drenched sex. Sensing Shiala's urgecy, Lenea palmed Shiala, heal of her palm grinding into the violet Asari's clit as she slid two fingers into the quivering depths, eyes turning black as meld as the meld began

Lenea freed one hand to reach her bondmate, grasping the blonde's writhing backside as Aria combined their melds. Shared sensations now amplified by four was enough to send all four into a powerful apex as their cries echoed throughout the room.

As the four lay spent on the sofa, Shea stirred, rolling her shoulders as she pushed herself up. Satisfying grin reaching her eyes, the human stood on her knees, surveying her handiwork. Without a second thought, she removed the toy, setting it on the ground.

Lying on her back between Aria and Lenea, lips brushing against her crest, the blonde spoke to Lenea "That was different. I think I now know why people smoke after sex."

"Did I not tell you that you would enjoy this."

"You were right."

"Of course she's right." Aria whispered "She's a T'Loak."

"You think we should move this to the bed? Might be a bit more comfortable than this cramped sofa." Shea grinned, as she put her hands on two sets of cleavage. "Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"That would be advisable Shea. Knowing Aria, she probably has plans with more elaborate equipment later this evening."

"Huh?" The human huffed in feigned shock

"You didn't think you'd be the only one to enjoy that did you?" Aria smirked as she grabbed the discarded toys. "And Lenea tells me you quite the collection of leather goods."

"That's a nice way of putting it I guess." The human breathed, smiling at what was in store for her this evening.

"I hope you had plenty of protein for dinner. Because you're going to need it." Aria flicked her wrist, binding Shea's wrists above her head as purple wisps of biotics carried her to the bed."

"I guess this would be the time to mention a safe word."

Aria ran her tongue over her bottom lip before slapping Shea's newly exposed backside. "You should have thought about that before you woke us up."

"Oh shit." Shea's eyes grew wide as heat returned to her core.

"Yes, oh shit is correct." Lenea said as she and Shiala moved to either side of the human, holding her down on the bed. "But you will certainly not be displeased."

* * *

**AN: 11/10/12 This weekend has not been my best as far as having any motivation to write. I've got ideas for the next few chapters, but I've yet to actually finish them. That, coupled with a lovely migraine I've been plagued with since yesterday afternoon, means I may or may not have any updates this weekend. I'll try though. Also, I appreciate any and all reviews/pms/favorites/follows. However, someone did raise a question as to why I decided to go with the foursome. My answer is a simple one. Why not. And overall, its only a minor part of the story. But it is an entertaining one at least. Again, I thank everyone for their patience in the delay of an update, and always I encourage everyone to submit a review, be honest and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

Please remember, they haven't gone on vacation yet...they are still at Shea and Lenea's house, the evening before. Someone also has asked "why do the foursome", my answer is why not. Hope you guys like this chapter, as though I wasn't drunk as I was when I f'd up the last chapter, I wrote this one with a throbbing migraine (glutton for punishment I know, sorry).

* * *

The first thing Aria did after Shea was immobilized atop the large custom bed was reach a drawer of a bedside table

"Let see, the button should be right "Aria said reaching into the drawer "Here" the Asari grinned as panels above and below the bed opened, revealing hidden secrets. Within the built-in cabinet behind the bed, Aria was greeted with wide variety of toys, ranging from the mundane, if you would call Shea's nipple rings mundane, to an assortment of straps, harnesses, vibrators and toys that could make even the Consort blush.

Picking up the nipple rings from their holder, Aria sauntered over to the human, who was receiving light caresses from Lenea."What is the purpose of these. I mean I know you get off on a little bit of pain, but for the love of the Goddess, why would you pierce something so sensitive is beyond me."

"Well, release my hands so I can put them on and show you."

"Nice try, but I think we can manage. Lenea." Aria said, handing the half-inch gold hoops to Lenea before turning back to the "toy shelf".

Hissing, Shea flexed at the slight pressure applied as the rings were put on. "You know, I haven't gotten a chance to ask you three truth or dare. And since I'm...indisposed at the moment, don't you think I should get a few turns?"

"All in due time my love, I believe Aria has plans for you." Lenea whispered into her human's ear as she placed the rings on Shea's hardened nipples. The simple caress along the swell of each breast sent a current of arousal through her, igniting already heightened senses.

Turning her head to cast a sideways glance toward her sister, Lenea spoke in a sultry tone "You see...she enjoys it when I do this." The Asari licked her lips before bended her neck to take a ring between her teeth and tugged lightly. At the whisper of pain the blonde's head fell into the pillow, breathing long throaty moan. Shea arched on her shoulders, straining to increase contact.

"And if I do this...any self control she may have quickly erodes." Lenea teased as she touched her biotical charged finger to the other nipple, again tugging the ring, but this time sending a slight shock through the gold adornment. Arms flexing against the restraints, body writhing to find contact not there, Shea cried out.

"Sweet torture." Aria smirked.

"Well, you know me." The human spoke breathlessly as Lenea continued to tease her breasts "Now it is my turn to ask questions."

"I'm listening." Aria turned, cat of nine tails in hand, crawling onto the bed, kneeling over the human, leather connecting with the human's folds. "If you behave you may even get an answer."

"You enjoy pain?" Shiala asked the human, hand caressing the taut muscle under tan skin.

"I enjoy the occasional sting. Gets the blood flowing in very good ways." Shea said through half lidded eyes.

Shiala looked into Aria's eyes before glancing at the Asari's hands glide along Shea's inner thighs, teasing with the leather when she felt the need.

Biting her lip to regain some composure before speaking, Shea signed "Okay, so I'll ask all three of you, and you each have to answer, and I don't care in which order. Shiala, you first, Truth or dare"

"Truth."

"Where's the oddest place you have had sex." This instantly made the violet Asari blush.

Perking an eyebrow at the request, Aria looked at Shiala with interest "Well?"

"On the Presidium, in the Asari Councilor's office?"

"You fucked Tevos?" Aria quipped.

"Oh, Goddess no. I had accompanied the Matriarch to series of meetings she had with Tevos and the Salarian Councilor regarding trade negotiations. During our time there, one of Thea's bodyguard's and I often found ourselves together for hours on end with little to do but converse. Eventually, after several days, we found ways to entertain ourselves during our wait."

"Okay, so where were the councilors and Benezia when all this was happening?" Shea asked.

"In a conference room down the hall."

"Did anyone see you?"

"Damn, that's just. And I thought I was bad leaving the mic in the DJ booth on."

"Yeah well, the whole club heard that one Shea." Aria smirked, once again bringing the leather down the human's inner thigh, the sting making Shea's muscles twitch as she smiled at the contact.

"Enjoying yourselves?" She human huffed, gazing between the Asari above her, being met with smiles and gentle caresses. "You know, that's more effective on...other parts of my body Aria."

Aria hovered over Shea, inches away from the human's luscious red lips "Knowing where you keep you toys isn't the only thing I saw in the meld Shea that you enjoy doing, or should I say, having done to you."

Seductively drawing out each word, using the golden voice "Really now. Well since Shiala answered her question. My next one's for you then. You saw everything in my head, my fantasies. What do _you _want?"

Lips curling in to a predatory grin, as an image of one particular fantasy the human had, of taking Aria's toy completely with her lips and tongue came to mind. Standing to retrieve the sensory-transmitting model from the bedside table where she placed it early, Aria turned, facing the trio , handing the leather to Lenea "Well ladies, what do you think, should we let her up?"

"Oh yes." Lenea agreed. "I think I would enjoy the view from her backside while she pleasures you, right Shiala."

With Shiala's nod, Aria released the hold on the blonde, who quickly after stretching her arms, got on her knees in front of Aria. Glancing up at the Asari, those devilish green eyes toying with Aria, Shea leans forward, taking the toy from Aria's hand. "Let me." she whispered, slighting the base along Aria's folds, teasing the hardened, causing the Asari to moan, digging her fingers into the human's shoulders. Arching an eyebrow, Shea laughed deep in her chest, vibrations felt in the Asari at the closeness of her lips to her most sensitive area. "I haven't even started yet and your already trying to try blood."

Her left hand guiding the toy into place, past the tight muscles on Aria's entrance, Shea uses light strokes with her other hand, tongue curving along the tip. After biting her lip to force herself from shoving the length down the blondes throat, Aria hisses, she look down to see the smile across Shea's features, "You enjoy that don't you."

"Maybe...I always love the reaction I get when I do this." She punctuated the statement by doing herself what Aria was resisting, taking her in as deep as she was able in one tortuously slow motion. It got the reaction she wanted, as Aria began to once again curse in Asari, head flying back as she resisted violently thrusting. But Shea was experienced with this sort of thing, and despite her position, took control of the situation, firmly grasping the Asari's ass, matching the rhythmic motions of her tongue and mouth as she lavished attention on the sensory transmitting toy.

Gasping for air after once again taking Aria deeply in, Shea breathed to the Asari behind her. "I don't feel any leather." At the cue, Shiala positioned herself behind her bondmate, bringing the cat-o-nine tails down with an audible smack to the tanned flesh of Shea's backside, sending a shiver of pleasure mixed with pain through the human, almost robbing the human of her control of pleasure she was giving Aria. Almost, for at that moment, looking into Aria's eyes as they threatened to swirl black, Shea took Aria back into her mouth. Sliding her hand down to the Asari's drenched core, she inserted two fingers, curling upward.

Lenea sat back on the bed, watching her human ravage Aria with her mouth as Shiala smacked the human's back once more. Setting the cat-o-nine tails down Shiala ran her hands along the humans backside, encouraging the woman to climb onto the bed after Aria lay on her back. Crawling on hands and knees over Aria, Shea returned her attention to the toy, sucking and licking her way from base to the tip, causing Aria to buck against her.

Positioning herself behind Shea once again, massaging the toned flesh of her backside, Shiala teased the outer edges of the humans entrance with another toy, covering it with the human's desire. Clenching her eyes tight as Shiala continued to caress her folds, Shea struggled to concentrate as Aria thrust upward into her willing mouth

"Are you enjoying the show Lenea?" Shiala spoke in a seductive tone.

"Very much so, but I wonder why you have not melded yet." Lenea looked between Shiala and Aria and the lustful human between them.

"I guess I am seeing how long Aria can hold out." Shiala grinned as she stroked the human before her.

Chuckling to herself at the banter between the Asari, after taking a deep breath, Shea completely enveloped Aria's new extension. No longer able to resist, the Asari entered Shea's mind as she dug her hands into the blondes scalp, thrusting into that deviously talented mouth. The thrusting ache became amplified as Shiala joined, their shared climax exploding into an echo of profanity and ecstasy that Aria was sure woke the entire household.

Unable to hold herself or Shiala up any longer, Shea collapsed onto Aria. Bending to kiss her bondmate gently on the lips, Lenea whispered "I told you that you would enjoy this. And to think, we have not even left the house yet."

"You three are going to fucking kill me."

Aria smiled as she wrapped her arms around the exhausted human, looking at her sister. "Oh we won't kill you. Your too much fun.

The following morning, Shea woke early as usual. Before getting up however, the human marveled at her current predicament. Laying in bed with three gorgeous Asari was certainly something the 23 year old would never have thoight possible a few years ago. Now however, all she could do was smile and sigh in contentment. Feeling Lenea stir behind her, Shea turned from where she lay on Aria to face her bondmate.

Kissing the Asari gently she whispered, "Sleep well?"

"Goddess yes. That was quite an experience."

"Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Are you sure this is okay?" Shea still feeling somewhat guilty, having brought such sweet and arousing sounds out of both Aria and Shiala the previous night, although Lenea found ecstasy as well.

"Yes. I think you may have short-circuited Aria's brain, as you would say. I do not think I have ever seen her biotics act as erratic as they did last night.

Glancing at the broken lamp across from the bed, Shea shrugged "I guess. Well, I want to spend a little time with the girls before we head out. Are you coming?" Stretching the muscled in her exhausted body, the human carefully got out of bed, with Lenea following close behind. Throwing on shorts and tshirts, the couple made their way to their daughters room to start their day.

Dana was giggling at her mobile as her parents entered her room, Dana still asleep.

"Good morning munchkin, how's Daddy's baby girl." Spoke her father, in a low tone that always soothed the infant.

"Da."

"That's right, Daddy. C'mon kiddo let's get you a clean diaper and breakfast. Sound good?" Shea hoisted her smiling daughter up, holding her close as Lenea woke her sibling. After bathing and changing, the parents and children joined Makeda in the kitchen.

"Mornin' Keda." Shea regarded the maiden as she handed her a prepared bottle for Dana, as Lenea breastfed Mina.

Makeda replied to the human, blushing at the faint scent of Asari pheromones marking young father "Good morning Shea. I take it your guests slept well?"

Managing to keep a straight face, but unable to speak, Shea looked at Lenea for response. The Asari replied "Aria and Shiala are still asleep I believe. They seems rather fatigued last night, so I will wake them when we are ready to depart for our vacation."

Smiling, Makeda then served the family breakfast, Shea's favorite of bacon and chicken eggs, fresh from the dozen or so chickens Shea imported from Earth.

Pouring her coffee, Shea regarded the younger Asari "You're going to be good watching them for the next week 'Keda?"

"I am looking forward to it Shea. The twins are delightful. Spending time with them is such a blessing."

"Thanks. Will is going to stay for the next few months for the construction of the brewery, so if you need anything while were gone you can ask him/ But don't hesitate to call me if you need too."

"What smells so good" called a sleepy Aria from the hallway as Shiala and her entered the kitchen.

"Bacon and eggs. Help yourself, there's plenty. I got coffee too. 'Keda actually makes better coffee than I do." the human said, winking at the maiden.

The family and friends sat at the table enjoying their breakfast before preparing for their vacation. This morning they are home, in a few hours they would board a shuttle bound for the mountains.

"Aria, seriously?" Shea huffed as she attempted to make the Asari's luggage fit into the shuttle cargo hold "We're only going to be gone a week. Why do you need all this shit?"

Shrugging, Aria replied dryly "One must always be prepared for any occasion Shea. I would think you of all people would know this."

"Yea, but between Lenea and I we only packed four bags. You have ten."

"Only ten? That's nothing Shea" Shiala chuckled, patting the frustrated human on her back as she loaded the shuttle. "You should have seen our dorm room at university. Aria had so many outfits and accessories that we eventually took over the neighboring room just to have somewhere to study."

Shaking her head, Shea just laughed "Ok, it looks like I managed to get everything on. We leave in an hour." Shea stood, turning with Lenea to head back into the house.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Shiala whispered as she leaned into Aria's embrace.

"I don't anyone could claim the slightest amount of disappointment. Who knew Shea had that in her."

"It was not only her. You we're controlling the situation, I think that is what helped intensify satisfaction for all involved, including her."

"I agree. She certainly has become part of the family, literally in more ways than one."

"Not only your sister, but I don't believe I've seen you this happy since Liselle's father left so many decades ago."

A darkness filled Aria's eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. I wasn't good enough for her remember."

"Aria," Shiala pulled back, looking into Aria's eyes, "It is her that was not worthy of you. To choose not to be part of Liselle's life is her loss, not yours or Liselle's. You have raised a fine daughter and have been an excellent mother. Anyone should thank the Goddess to be with you."

"Tell her that. You remember what she said don't you, you we're there at her inauguration. She couldn't be seen with me. I was a liability to office, her position of power. You know what I don't understand, is that somehow my sister is acceptable in her circle, but not me. It's complete bullshit and you know it."

"She was misguided. But obviously she still cares about you in some fashion Aria. She has never allowed a SpecTRe to pursue you. You have always been kept in the loop with regard to Thessian politics. And she has taken care of Liselle"

"Those bitches are stuck in the past. Hell they called Aethyta crazy when she tried to convince the old bags on Thessia that we need to build our own relays. And what has it taken to convince them to actually do something? A 22 yearold human, who they only listen to because of her aunt is. Aethyta was right, the lot of them are more concerned about pretense and appearance than actually doing something to improve the galaxy instead of whose tits made the latest cover of Fornax or who is visiting the Consort."

"Some would say you contribute to that with Afterlife, your own exploits"

Bullshit, I provide those maidens with an outlet to express themselves. I don't force them to do anything. And every single one of them receives commando training. And as for my involvement in that publication. It's not my fault my issues sold more than any others during that century combined. Hell you even had copies stashed in your bunk."

Shiala smiled, pulling Aria into a tighter embrace "I do find you irresistible. Come now, let's go say goodbye to the children before we depart."

* * *

**AN : Okay, so for the tail end of this chapter, I am going with something I felt possible ever since the "relationship" between Aria and Tevos was hinted at in the game. I know this deviates from the Aria/Tevos world from MMIP we've all come to love, but for speculations sake I believe Tevos may be Liselle's father. I thought that when I first played ME3 and noticed Aria and Tevos' conversation. This exchange, however brief, I feel would have only taken place if they were either related or were already lovers. Reason being, what person is going to stick out their neck for an aquintence...no one, regardless of favors owed. Despite rumors floating around over the weekend about Liselle's father being Nyrene, I just don't buy it. Nyrene simply isn't old enough, she'd would've been what, 15-16 if that old, and regardless of how you feel about Aria, I just don't see her screwing someone that young. And yes I realize from the onset of my first story, _Surf_, I've made Liselle older to have her fit into my timeline. She was barely over 100 in the ME1-ME2-ME3 timeline, but I am still of the belief that an Asari, most likely Tevos, was Liselle's father, and this is how I'm going to play it with my story. Don't worry, Aria/Tevos will get back together around the time of the Reapers. So, I apologize ahead of time if my believing Tevos is Liselle's father clashes with anyone's headcanon for now. Hell even I think Thea/Aria are the best pairing outside of Shep/Liara (it may even be better). And the new fic on the MEME about their kids, is just too good for words. Thank you again to everyone for the reviews, follows, favorites and PMS. I know its repetitive and maybe cliché at this point, but those reviews and pms make the writing worth doing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

* * *

Shiala and Aria entered the family room to find Lenea sitting on the sofa with Mina, while Shea was flat on her back playing with a delighted Dana, laughing when Shea blew a raspberry on her belly. Shiala couldn't resist smiling at the young father.

"Who's the kid?" Aria shook her head as she watched the display. "Shea or Dana?"

"I won't hear m e argue against being called a big kid." Shea said as she brought Dana down to rest on her chest, kissing the top of her crest before standing.

"See that Dana, Auntie Aria Dana thinks Daddy's a big goofball."

Dana's response was to wrap her arms around her father's neck, playing peek-a-boo with her Aunt over the human's shoulder. "Da!" the little Asari squealed as she nodded at Aria and Shiala.

"Aria, there is absolutely no mistaking that is your niece." Shiala smiled, approaching Shea "May I?"

"Sure, I need to get our coats." The young father placed Dana in Shiala's awaiting arms, kissing her on the cheek "Be good for Auntie Shiala baby girl."

"Ala!" Dana said, looking into the violet Asari's eyes.

"That's right little one, Shiala." Shiala smirked at a perturbed Aria. "Do not feel slighted that she said my name first Aria. My name is a little easier to say for an infant, well a portion of it anyway."

"Do not worry Aria" Lenea spoke quietly as she rocked Mina to sleep. "They will both be speaking better in the near future, and I am quite sure getting them to say your name will be the least of our concerns. Goddess, I just hope they do not warm to your or Shea's fondness for profanity." The remark earned laughter from all Asari in the room.

Coats in hand, her own leather already on, Shea entered the family room, Walking toward Lenea to help her with her coat, Shea looked between the three Asari barely containing their laughter "What's so funny?"

Shiala was the first to speak "Shea, your bondmate was mentioning that she doesn't want the girls to swear as you and Aria always seem to do. And we just found it rather funny, considering how difficult the task will be."

Shea shrugged "I'm tryin'! Aria what did you say this time?"

"Nothing." Aria quipped.

"Then why all the fuss?"

"Dana is her niece in more ways than one Shea." Lenea replied. "Even she cannot resist calling Shiala by her given name."

"You said Shiala baby girl?!" The proud father winked at her daughter in delight.

"ALA!" The girl shouted proudly.

"good job munckin. Can you say Aria...try it A-r-i-a"

"Ria!" Dana smiled, pointing at Aria.

"That's right that's your Auntie Aria."

"Ria! Ria! Ria" The girl spoke a mile a minute, delighted with her mastery of the word. If one were to say the Pirate Queen had ice in her spine would be lying at that moment, as the pride radiating from the elder T'Loak spoke volumes of her love of family.

Tears threatened to fall as Aria took young Dana in her arms, holding the girl close to eye level "I'm so proud to here you say that Little Dana, or should I say Little Aria."

"Ria!" the girl chirped, wrapping her arms tightly around Aria's neck.

This time the Pirate Queen could no longer hold the tears of love at bay as she gently stroked the infant's back."I love you too Dana" Aria cooed, barely noticing the flash of Shea's omni-tool as the human forever captured the priceless moment. Aria glared at the blonde for catching her in such an emotional state on camera.

"Hey, don't worry. This just proves you don't have a heart of stone Aria. We won't tell anybody. You're still a badass."

"Shea, can I have a copy of that?" Shiala asked. Shea quickly forwarded the copy to Shiala's omnitool.

"Here Shiala." Lenea replied, forwarding her a vid to Shiala "I was able to capture the exchange on film as well. We shall all remember the day Dana first said her aunts names."

"Goddess, I'll never live this down." Aria sighed.

"Don't worry Aria, you're secret's safe with us. No one needs to know your really a softy at heart." Shea grinned ear to ear as Makeda entered the family room to see the parents off.

"Well munchkins, time for us to get going. You two behave for 'Keda. Don't give her any lip." Shea winked at Dana as Aria handed the child to her nanny, Mina already fast asleep in her swing.

"Makeda, we will be arriving at the resort in about four hours. We will call you then. Please make surethat the girls are to bed no later than 7:00pm this evening, and each night thereafter. I have left two weeks' worth of milk as well as formula in the refrigerator, so you should have ample supply until we return. Be good for Keda little one. Make Mommy and Daddy proud." Lenea smiled at her daughter, gently rubbing her back before turning to her bondmate. "Let us get going so we may arrive before nightfall."

* * *

As the group settled into their seats, Shiala, being the more experienced among the four, took to piloting the shuttle as the departed the Nelson-T'Loak home. Seated next to her in the co-pilot's chair, Aria pulled up her omni-tool, viewing halos of a young Liselle.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if she hadn't left." Aria spoke softly, voice thick with emotion "You know I haven't even told her who her father was. And as far as she knows I am paying her tuition."

"Why not tell her?" Shiala asked, "Is it to protect Thea or to protect yourself?"

"Fuck Shiala. It isn't like that. I am not ashamed of my daughter." Aria tensed " We can't have this in the press she said. It will cause a scandal she said. I will lose my job she said. Goddess damn it! The fucking Council and those bitches on Thessia mean more to her than I did. "

"That isn't true Aria and you know it. Thea loved you very much, that much was obvious to all of us. You were devoted to each other."

"It doesn't feel like it. Thea's courteous to me now, but she has to be." Trying to laugh through her strained voice "Shea would probably raise hell if she knew. Hell I if I were to tell her the truth about who Liselle's father is, she'd probably storm into the Council chambers shouting at Tevos about it. Could you imagine that. Shea cursing at the Asari Councilor? But the way Thea acts, it's as if we never were. She treats me no differently than any other random Asari walking through her office door."

"There is no doubt that Lenea's bondmate is part of your family is there? Aria, do not be so hard on Thea. After all you were the one who insisted on breaking it off." Shiala spoke softly, taking Aria's tense hand in her own "But I do believe you should not hold this information from Liselle. It isn't right. Regardless, I am here for you no matter your decision. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, enough of that. We are here to enjoy a lavish vacation with your sister and her bondmate. Let's not talk about the past, and just focus on our future. Alright?"

"I need a drink." Aria sighed, falling back into her chair with an deep sigh.

"We will be at the resort shortly. I'm sure we will be going out to dinner and Lenea will no doubt insist we indulge in the local beverage."

Several hours later, the shuttle arrived at the lush alpine resort that would been easily at home in the Swiss Alps. The structure, a Salarian design oddly enough, blended into the surrounding landscape as if it were part of the mountain. It surprised the young human to notice fireplaces dotting the structure. Apparently enjoying a nice cozy fire after a long day on the slopes was universal among many galactic species, not just humans.

"This place is gorgeous!" Shea spoke as they departed the shuttle, having parked on the resorts shuttle port.

"I told you that you would like it." Aria quipped.

"You'd be right." Shea hugged placed an arm over Aria's shoulder "Come on, let's get checked in. I want to grab some dinner before it gets too late. Think they have night runs open?"

Shiala shook head at the human's enthusiasm "Unfortunately the drop in temperature would make skiing after hours a dangerous if not deadly undertaking, and as such the runs are only open during daylight hours."

Lenea wrapped her arms around her bondmate, resting her head on her should as they walked to the lobby " Do not concern yourself however, the morning will be here before you know it. And I do believe that there is more than enough to keep us entertained in our suite."

"Oh yeah." Shea purred "Can't wait to check it out."

"Ah, Mistress T'Loak," The Salarian at the front desk recognized Aria instantly "Welcome back to Prés Alpins. Will you be staying in your usual suite?"

"Yes Valeyna, thank you. Is the Crystal Dining Room open this evening?"

"Oh yes, shall I make a reservation for you?" The bubbly Salarian inquired.

"Please, for the four of us. Thank you."

"A pleasure as always Mistress T'Loak. Grenal, please escort Mistress T'Loak and her party to the white garden suite." The Salarian clerk gestured to the Batarian bellman to assist the group with their luggage.

The suite was an enormous two bedroom, two bath complete with dining area, in-suite hot tub, and private lift access right outside the terrace.

"Ah, I see some other things that aren't just for humans!" Shea grinned as she caught sight of the hottub.

"What, you think you're the only ones who enjoy getting wet Shea." Aria smirked at the young blonde, chuckling at the instant blush upon her face.

Rubbing her neck, Shea's voice cracked as she replied, the ache already between her legs. "I'm, gonna go take a shower." _a cold one, we just got here_ thought the human. "What time are we going to dinner?" Asked Shea, grabbing her toiletry bag and robe from her bag.

"Our reservation is in an hour." Aria replied, noticing Lenea follow the human into the bathroom "So don't start fucking or we're leaving without you!"

"You wouldn't join them." Shiala lightly shoved Aria at the joke.

"Yea, but they don't need to know that. I got an image to uphold damnit!"

* * *

In the bathroom, Lenea huffed as she batted the human's hand away from the shower controls. "Goddess, do not dare turn that water to cold. It's absolutely freezing outside!"

"I can't help it babe." Shea sighed, bending to trace her tongue along the Asari's neck folds "I've been hot and bothered since we landed. I want nothing more than to fuck your brains out, but we have stuff to do, places to go."

"Oh really," The Asari purred, allowing her hand to rail back capturing the well toned flesh of her bondmate's backside "Well, we do not have to be at dinner for an hour. We certainly have time for a "quickie" as you call it."

"Mmm...I should get to work then." Shea murmured, her golden voice husky with desire. She turned the Asari, picking her up as blue legs wrapped around her muscular waist, lips colliding with her own.

Holding the Asari firmly, bracing against the wall, Shea moved back slightly. Kissing nape of the Asari's neck, nibbling down to the curve of her breast, Shea took pleasure in tasting the supple flesh. Lenea writhed against the human, encouraging her to move her hands lower, but the human was steadfast, slowly traversing bare skin with her tongue, extracting the sexiest of sounds from her lover.

As the human took a pert nipple into her mouth, teasing with a gentle tug of her teeth, Lenea moaned with heated desire, grasping the head that was so artfully caressing her breasts. Still maintaining her grip on the Asari, spreading her legs wide to better hold their weight, Shea slid a hand down the Asari. A skilled hand barely touching blue flesh as she sought the Asari's drenched sex, Shea chuckled deep in her throat when the Asari bucked against her fingers as they sought entry into her core. Eyes swirling black, the Asari tilted the blondes head, capturing the flush lips in a passionate kiss, savoring the taste as her hands drove them both over the edge.

Meanwhile, in the suite sitting room, Shiala and Aria patiently waited for the young couple to emerge. Sipping the Asari wine found in the mini bar, the silence of the room was interrupted as cries and moans, sounds of ecstasy were heard throughout the room.

Shiala commented "It is their anniversary after all. And we will join them later I am sure." Aria rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

As the couple emerged from the bathroom satiated and refreshed, Aria looked with interest as she noticed the human grabbing one of her favored 'lolipops' as she called them. Having experienced hidden talent that was literally at the tip of the young woman's tongue, the elder T'Loak flushed with desire as that said tongue encircled the candy much in the way she had the toy the previous night. Arching an eyebrow as she noticed Aria looking intently at her "What?"

"Just thinking of what I will do with you later."

"And what might that be dear sister?" Lenea teased, wrapping her arms around her bondmate as she looked at Aria over the human's shoulder.

'Your bondmate has a gifted tongue." Shiala mentioned "I think all three of us would like to indulge in such a treat."

Shea felt a challenge "How _private_ is this restaurant we are going to."

"What do you mean by private exactly." Lenea was curious as to what the human intended.

"Oh, just wondering if we'll be in a booth, if there are table cloths, low lighting, that kind of thing.

"Why do you ask, do you plan on doing something." Aria asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Don't worry though,. And, just a suggestion Aria, you may want to put on something a little less...constricting." Shea's sly smile did little to reveal her intentions, but it was what followed with that definitely got Aria to reconsider her wardrobe selection.

"It's not very warm out? Why should I change

Shea herself was clad in jeans and a form fitting sweater. Lenea wore a mid-thigh skirt with matching sweater Dropping to one knee, Shea ran a hand seductively along her Asari's thigh, encouraging Lenea to put the leg over her shoulder. Gliding her tongue over her lower lip, Shea moved in to tease the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, seeking the wetness within "Better access" Shea murmured before running her tongue along the slick folds, still swollen from earlier passion. Chuckling as she returned to her feet, earning a whimper of disappointment from Lenea, Shea wiped Lenea's essence from her chin with a nearby towel. Winking at Aria, Shea smirked in amusement at the Asari slack-jawed response "I seriously doubt you will be at all disappointed."

"Sometimes I wonder how such wickedly sexy ideas come into your mind my love. " Lenea purred, leaned into the blonde, inhaling her intoxicating scent of vanilla.

"I'm surrounded by beautiful Asari. Now, can we go _eat?_ I'm really _hungry_"

Shiala leaned into Aria before grabbing her own skirt "Well, why are you standing there like the Goddess just struck you? Change your outfit so we can go."

* * *

_**AN: Prés Alpins is French for the Alpine Meadows. ****thank you for your** reviews. I am glad people seem to like my most recent plot twist. I'll try and keep it entertaining as we move forward. Please keep the reviews/pms coming. They are not only my motivation but let me know how I'm doing. More to follow soon. Thank you again._


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

My husband bought me the new Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 today, so I apologize for cutting the chapter short. I have new toys to play with. I thought of this chapter yesterday while doing payroll...Yes my life is so amazing...payroll for 400 people...ugh shoot me. Anyway, let me know what you think, good or bad. Thanks again for following and I hope I am still managing to keep it entertaining.

* * *

With its rich upholstry, fine decor and initmate setting, The Prés Alpins would have easily been mistaken as a five-star European chophouse. Featuring fine Asari and Salarian cuisine, it rated as one of the finest restaurants outside of Citadel space. While not surprised by the presence of Aria, Shiala or Lenea, as they were somewhat frequent customers of the Cafe, the hostess, Liviana Vasir was surprised at their alien companion. The Asari matron had hear rumors from her cousins Nala and Tela about the alien, or human as it was called.

Nala had encountered the human at her curio shop, having left Omega shortly after an encounter the Asari had with the younger T'Loak and the young alien in question. Nala's older sister Tela, was irritated that the alien seemed to be receiving preferential treatment by the T'Saudo family, most notably Lidanya and Delaney. Even the Asari Councilor herself, Thea Tevos, had all records regarding the alien classified and sealed, access that not even the SpecTRe was granted.

Liviana had to agree though with Nala, as Tela had a tendency to be a bit Asari-centric and bitter. There was no doubt in Liviana's mind what had caused her normally reserved cousin Nala to make a fool of herself. Standing nearly as tall as Aria, even without heels, the young woman was breathtaking. Her features were not so dissimilar from Asari, her skin the color of supple light tanned leather, almost honey-kissed. Instead of a crest, she had a fur hanging past her shoulders. Hair, her cousin said it was called. The golden locks framed a youthful face with striking green eyes. A playful smirk graced the red lips as the human wrapped an around Lenea. _Perhaps they are lovers _thought the matron.

"Welcome back to the Café de Alpins Aria, it has been too long. Lenea, you look radiant since I last saw you." Liviana smiled.

"Thank you Liviana. Much has changed in these past few years Liviana. I am not the wild maiden I once was." Lenea splayed her hand across her chest, feigning innocence. The human chuckled.

"Please introduce me to your guest." Liviana smiled at Shea, who remained behind Lenea.

"Pleased to meet you Liviania. Shea Nelson-T'Loak." Shea responded, offering a handshake, which many Asari were still unfamiliar with, yet Liviania accepted the offered hand in stride. _She is not Asari_,_ I cannot expect her to behave like onei _

"Did you say T'Loak?" the matron's eyes grew wide as she looked from Aria to Lenea and back to Shea, bewildered.

"Yes." Aria smiled, patting Shea on the back as she answered for the couple. "They're bonded. Even got a couple daughters already."

"Well this is quiet the surprise I must say. Congratulations Lenea. And two daughters, you must be very proud." Liviania regarded Lenea

"We both are. Our twins are most precious."

"That they are. One looks like her hot mama and the other looks like her badass aunt." the blonde smiled, pulling her omni tool out to show halos of the girls.

"They are very beautiful children. And while they do look like their mother and aunt, they do share their father's lovely green eyes." Liviana responded, to which the human blushed red.

"I imagine you are quite hungry. Come, let me show to your table. Would you care for anything to drink?" Liviana asked Aria as she guided the group to their seats.

"A bottle of Thessian Red '84 and a bottle of Serrice Ice." Aria said as she took her seat next to Shiala, directly across from Shea who already had a devious look in her eye. Opening the menu, Aria glanced at Shea who gave her menu a once over before tossing it aside "I thought you were hungry?" Aria quipped.

"Oh I am, but not for food. But I will get a steak anyway, I need some protein." Shea sighed and her hand teased Lenea's thigh under the table cloth, causing the Asari's breath to hitch.

Shiala decided to stir the fire "Just what are you hungry for Shea."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She grinned. "But Aria, I'll bet you 100 creds that youh won't be able to keep a straight face."

"I'll take that bet too Shea." Shiala smiled.

"Hey, just what exactly do you...ohh" no sooner had Aria began to speak then Shea slid under the table. Hidden beneath the table cloth, the young woman slowly crawled to Aria, lightly kissing the exposed skin of her calf.

"Goddess." Aria hissed feeling a warm tongue tease her leg before it pulled away. Shea turned to her bondmate.

"Remember Aria, you have to keep a straight face or you owe Shea credits." Lenea smirked at her older sister, feeling the light tickle of her bondmate golden locks against her knee as the human slowly spread her legs. Smiling at the sight and intoxicating scent before her, Shea gently caressed the Asari's inner thighs, breath being felt against increasingly heated skin. Licking her lips, Lenea reached a hand to pause her lover, wrapping her fingers in silky curls as the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"I thought there were four of you?" the confused Asari looked at the trio bewildered as she returned with their drinks.

"Our companion had to step out for a moment. She will be back shortly."

"Are you ready to make you order?" The young waitress was pleasant, despite her blush at the situation. No doubt the young Asari heard someone breathing heavily.

"Yes please." Lenea replied "I will have the smoked varren with wild green salad. My bondmate will have the Thessian Buffalo loin, medium well with vegetable medley."

Shiala looked at Lenea, amused, as she knew exactly what Shea was currently doing, as she could feel the subtle movement of the human under the table. "I will have the smoked varren as well." Shiala smirked she felt the human move closer to Lenea's lap.

Aria, brow furrowed at Shiala and Lenea's current expressions, hesitated at first "I'll have the buffalo, but with rice. Thank you."

"No, thank you." The waitress nodded, "I will have your order ready shortly. Do let me know if I may get you anything else." She turned to take the order to the kitchen. Just in time it seemed, as the human deftly massaged Lenea's inner thigh with her, strength and gentleness combined in the intimate caress.

Smiling at Aria, Lenea leaned back against the high back of the booth, sipping her wine. "It will certainly be interesting to see your reaction." Lenea had to resist moaning as she felt light kissed over her throbbing sex. The human was simply teasing her, she knew, but it was oh so sweet. Gently nibbling at the tender flesh, Shea blew ever so gently on the swollen bud before encircling it with her tongue, tasting arousal. Inhaling deeply to pace herself, the woman pulled back slightly, once again teasing, this time running her tongue just along swollen outer folds. Unable to resist, Lenea rolled her hips, seeking the wet and glorious tongue.

Chuckling at her Asari's response, Shea slid both hands under the Asari, pulling her forward as she buried her face in Azure, thrusting her tongue as deep as she could manage, tasting before pulling back again to whimpers of protest. Holding fast to the head between her legs, Lenea was insistent that the human continue, despite, perhaps because of, their present location and company.

Closing her eyes as the human once again teased her core, Lenea joined Shea's consciousness. Feeling the ghost sensations of the meld in her own throbbing center, the human groaned into the Asari, pushing deeper, nose grinding against the bundle of nerves as she caressed with her tongue.

_Is she watching?_

_Goddess...I can't...I can't tell. _Lenea writhed against the human's face, too wrapped up in her on pleasure to bother looking at her sister

_Well be a good girl and look to see if she's watching...I'll do more of this_ Shea thrust her tongue up and down, causing the Asari to lowly moan uncontrollably. Eyelids fluttered open, revealing swirling black to Aria and Shiala.

_She's watching_ Lenea groaned as the human added two fingers to her menstruations. Feeling the exquisite stretch with Shea's warm lips and hungry tongue was driving the Asari mad.

"What the fuck?!" Aria huffed.

"Ah, ah, ah Aria, you have to remain calm if you want to win your bet. You _do_ want to win don't you." Shiala was going to milk this situation. "Now, did you catch Amarli's match yesterday. The defeated Nevos in overtime by a point. Their power forward is out for the season I'm afraid through. Broken knee or something like that."

"How can you talk about skyball when Shea's being a devious little shit!" Aria said in hushed tone, quickly inhaling her drink, refilling her glass with more brandy. The often brash hedonistic Pirate Queen was fine with this sort of display while on Omega, when she was in control of the situation. But to hear the erotic sounds from her sister in a fine dining restaurant was enough to make Aria blush. The soft mewls and hitched of breath Lenea, with subtle sounds of the human under the table combined to cause her own throbbing, soaking the little thong she wore, making her wish she'd worn leather pants instead of the fucking skirt.

"Well, I'm not sure what you are talking about. I believe she may be rather tired. Is she sleeping on the floor. Maybe you should check on her." Shiala drawled, gently teasing Aria with a flutter of her eyelashes as she firmly squeezed Aria's knee before closing her own eyes.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck" Aria breathed as Shiala joined their minds, entering the four-way meld they had experienced the previous night, as Lenea's knee brushed against Shiala's providing the needed contact. Amplified through the meld, Aria could feel the waves of pleasure radiating from Lenea as Shea continued to suckle greedily on her clit, working feverishly to push them toward the edge. Aria found herself grinding to air at the ghost sensation of having a head between her legs, lavishing attention on her most delicate center. Biotics flaring, the small dining area was aglow with the purple flair of Aria's biotics as the crescendo continued to build.

Smirking to herself at the way she was driving Lenea, and in turn Aria, insane, the human hummed as she gently but firmly grasped Lenea's clit between her teeth, pushing with her tongue as she sucked. Feeling Lenea's nails dig into her scalp intensified, the shared climax caused all at the table to gasp as they came crashing down. With a burst of red, the wine bottle was sent flying across the room as Shiala and Aria both cursed inaudibly in Asari, Lenea moaning, satisfied. Shea slid back, feeling aftershocks as she steadied herself to return to her seat. Face glistening with Lenea's arousal, Shea leant into the Asari, kissing her deeply, the sweet taste of wine mixing with Lenea's arousal causing her to peak once again.

Leaning back, Shea whipped her chin with the napkin before downing her own glass of brandy in one swoop.

"Well, did she keep a straight face?" the human smirked at Shiala, eyebrow arched over emerald eyes.

"Not sure, but the wine's gone." Shiala sighed.

"Goddess, that was. I don't know what that was but I'm not thinking about the fuckin' creds." Aria shook her head.

"Well I'm sure you got what was _coming _to you at least." Shea tilted her head back, enjoying the taste of Lenea mixed with wine and brandy on her tongue.

"As old as I am I didn't think I would be surprised, but I was proven wrong." Aria finally smiled.

"Glad I could help." Shea replied as the waitress arrived with their meal, smiling as she looked at the flushed party, the scent of what just occurred still hanging in the air.

"Would you like another bottle of wine?" She asked.

"Two please." Shea and Aria replied simultaneously.

The following morning, Lenea woke to an empty bed. A slight frown drew her lips tight before she read the note attached to a rose on the pillow beside her.

_"Went to take care of a few plans for today. I'll be back in an hour, and I'll bring breakfast...Hope you like the gift."_ On the back of the card, Shea scribbled GO TO THE BATHROOM. Lenea got out of bed, wrapping herself in a robe to fight the morning chill _Goddess, we will definitely need to build a fire in the fireplace this morning_ she thought to herself.

Next to the enormous jetted bathtub was a generous gift basket full of lotions, shower gel, creamy body wash, bath salts, bubble bath, beauty creams, perfumes, candles, and so on. Atop read a card "Enjoy your morning soak...but leave room for more pampering later today. Your appointment's at 12noon. Love Shea."

"That silly human. I wonder what she has planned. Goddess she is always scheming something divine." Lenea smiled as she turned on the water, allowing the steam from the heated water to warm her skin before added some salts to the bath.

About thirty minutes before Lenea awoke, Shea, after a quick shower, quietly exited the suite with Shiala to put in motion plans for the day.

"Are you sure the chef will let me cook?" Shea looked at Shiala as the pair walked toward the kitchen that served room service for the resort. Prior to their arrival at the resort, Shea had spoken to Shiala about the two of them doing something special for each of their better mates. the first order of business for the day was to make breakfast for the T'Loak sisters.

"Yes, all that was needed from the general manager was our assurance that this was being done for the T'Loak party and she was happy to assist us. Just when exactly did you come up with this idea anyway."

"Couple days ago. Though Lenea and Aria could both use pampering." Shea's eyes lit with emotion "Just seeing Lenea's reaction are enough reason for me to do this. I'd imagine you feel the same for Aria."

"True. So what is it we are making exactly." Shiala asked as they approached the resort sous chef, who lead them to an area of the kitchen where they were to prepare breakfast.

"Well, they both seem found of human breakfast, but I thought of doing it with an Asari twist you know. I'm going to do a build-you-own omelet, complete with homemade biscuits, sausage and freshly squeezed juice. SO please, tell me what Asari veggies would work with this" the woman mentioned, displaying her recipes for Shiala to analyze.

"While we do not have the exact same species, we have starches and other ingredients that will get the flavors your seek. Aria is going to love this." Shiala smiled as she grabbed the potatoes, purple instead of the typical white from earth, but still similar in taste to the familiar tuber. Selecting herbs, spices, onions and mushrooms, along with the sausage and eggs, the two set to work making the bounty. Shea made quick work of preparing the biscuit batter as Shiala cleaned, peeled and chopped the potatoes and onions.

"This smells like olive oil, so lets hope it tastes like it." Shea whispered as she poured a dab on a piece of bread "A salty but close enough." Shea sighed as she poured a proper amount into a heated frying pan to fry up the potatoes and onions, making her version of home fries.

"That smells delicious." Commented one of the Salarian line cooks prepping the morning breakfasts for the resorts many guests. "Are they visiting chefs"

The sous chef, an Asari, replied "No Rawi. But they certainly know their way around a kitchen." _And with the money this alien is paying me to let her cook, she could grill an Asari for all I care._ thought the chef.

As the human and Asari continued to cook, they discussed their plans for the rest of the day "Alright Shea. After we finish breakfast and any extracurricular activities that may ensue as a result, we are to then take both Aria and Lenea to the spa for their treatments. I have booked side by side rooms and all supplies will be provided by the spa staff. We will have two hours to make the most of our time. Are you sure about this, we can still have professionals do this if you are uncomfortable."

"Nah, I've played sports long enough to know how to give a decent massage. Besides most of it comes from arm and upper body strength and knowing when and where to apply the correct amount of pressure."

"Sound oddly familiar." Shiala teased Shea, bumping her shoulder.

"Yea, that was a bit much last night wasn't it.?" Shea chuckled.

"Perhaps, but not at all unwelcome. Aria needs to learn to relax more often. It is good to see both her and Lenea so at ease." Shiala sighed "There is no doubt I have you to thank for that."

"Don't sell yourself short Shiala. Aria loves you. I see how her mood completely changes when you around. Her whole face lights up, she's no longer on alpha bitch mode. She's just Aria. And that's a good thing. When she's happy, Lenea's happy. When Lenea's happy, that's what makes my heart flutter. Now, I'm assuming we should get them breakfast before they come searching for us in the restaurant."

* * *

**AN: **Prés Alpins is French for the Alpine Meadows. How'd the restaurant scene go. Too much? As always thank you everyone for your kind reviews, pms, favorites and follows. All mean a lot to me, and they truly make writing worth doing, so keep 'em comin.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

* * *

Relaxing in the soothing waters of the jetted bath, Lenea would have thought this was heaven until she heard a knock at the door followed by Aria's voice "Are you in there Lenea?"

"Yes, come in."

The Queen of Omega entered the bathroom, clad in her silk robe as she said on the edge of the tub.

"Good morning Aria, I take it by your presence Shiala has accompanied Shea on her morning errand?"

"Yea. Shiala left a note saying she'd be back in a bit." Aria glanced at the large gift basket on the vanity, smiling at the little note "Anniversary gifts huh?"

"Yes, and knowing Shea this is only the first of many." Eyes half lidded from relaxing in the soothing water, Lenea regarded her sister "You look rested. I take it you slept well?"

"I guess. I hate to say it but last night kind of wore me out. I should have known Shea was up to something when she went down on you before we left, but I wasn't expecting her, or Shiala for that matter, to be that brazen in public."

"Well, they did accomplish their goal did they not? Your face gives you away."

"Whatever. So what are we supposed to do today. The weather reports show a strong blizzard coming in this afternoon with whiteout conditions so I think any plans your bondmate may have had of hitting the slopes will be cancelled today."

"There is plenty to do inside. I suppose we could all go shopping later, although I have a spa appointment at 12noon." Lenea sat up a little, yawning as she attempted to shake her drowsiness.

"You too? Did your little devil mention what the appointment was for. Shiala didn't say anything. I just got a note that said be there at noon."

"No, but I look forward to it just the same. A proper massage and skin treatment are something I will never decline."

"Well, this place does have a pretty good facility. Have you called to check on the kids yet?"

"Yes, I did last night before we turned in. Makeda said both girls are behaving thus far, no anxiety over our being gone. I think Will's being there, a familiar face for them, is certainly helping. And in her own right, the girls have seem to really taken to Makeda."

"She was their babysitter on Illium, I mean whenever the girls were on the estate, wasn't she."

"Yes, and her being Asana's cousin certainly was an added bonus. Asana world never have recommended someone, not even a family member, she did not think was highly capable and trust worthy to be around our children. And Lidanya would have expected no less. Oh, I almost forgot to ask, have you spoken to Liselle since she returned to her classes."

"She's enjoying her 'new car'. Goddess I swear that you and Shea our going to spoil her rotten." Aria smiled shaking her head.

"Well, Shea did say that is the duty of aunts and grandparents. How did she put it, oh yes 'we get them the stuff mom and dad say no to and not suffer repercussions other than being the cool aunt'. Do not worry however, I will not let her purchase anything you would object to."

"I'll have to remember this when Dana decides she just has to come work with her aunt on Omega." Aria smirked.

"Well, once she is old enough to make those kinds of decisions, we will support her and Mina in whichever career path they choose. But, just as you and I both received formal educations, I feel that they should at least get a degree and some commando training 'under their belts' as Shea put it, before pursuing anything. You wouldn't object to that, would you?"

"I don't see how I could. I would be a hypocrite if I did." Aria sighed, standing up, stretching her lean dancer's body as she did so. "Goddess, are you going to get out of the tub, or are you planning on becoming one with the water?"

Lenea splashed water at her sister with a flash of biotics, earning a laugh from both Asari "I guess I should get dressed. Breakfast will be here shortly."

Following her sister out of the bathroom, Lenea quickly dressed for the weather, donning jeans and sweatshirt bearing Shea''s university mascot. The human said the mascot was a breed of domestic canine called a husky.

"Dressing down?" Aria raised an brow ridge at her sister.

"Well, we are on vacation Aria. We do not need to dress as if we are going to a fashion show every second. Besides, with as cold as it is outside, and the shopping we plan on doing today, I so no reason to not be comfortably dressed. I have additional sweatshirts if you would like to wear one."

"No thank you. As you can see I brought plenty of clothes. I'm going to go get dressed myself, tell me when the girls get back."

Fifteen minutes later, Lenea having settled down to read in a chair nearest the fireplace after sparking a fire, found her concentration broken as there was a buzz at the door. Setting the datapad down, Lenea walked over to door. Upon opening, a wide smile stretched across her features. There stood her bondmate, with what appeared to be a food card commandeered from room service, complete with several covered plates and juice.

"Good morning." The human winked, sliding the cart into the suite as the Asari moved aside. Shiala, not wanting to interrupt the couple, moved toward her bedroom to retrieve Aria. Stopping in front of Lenea, the blonde wrapped her in an embrace, kissing her softly. Breaking the kiss, the human looked deeply into blue eyes "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary my love." Lenea purred, threading her fingers through the silken hair that now hung well past the humans shoulders. Shea had commented recently she needed a haircut, but the Asari rather liked her mate's long and curly locks. Glancing over her shoulder at the cart, Lenea inhaled the aroma of breakfast "So this is what you were up to this morning. What have you made, it smells delicious."

"Omelets, sausage, biscuits and gravy. There's also juice and tea, but sorry, no coffee." The human explained as she moved the cart toward the suites small dining area. Uncovering the food, Shea quickly moved the plates to the table before pulling a chair for Lenea.

Entering their room within the shared suite, Shiala found Aria putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

"That is certainly different." Shiala smiled, appreciated the human garments Aria wore. As Christmas gifts, Shea and Lenea had given the elder T'Loak several pairs of designer jeans and sweaters. Most likely they were Lenea's idea, anticipation this vacation.

"Yea, some alien I know thought my ass would look good in these." Aria turned to give Shiala a view of her posterior.

"I do appreciate the view." Shiala smirked, coming to stand mere inched behind Aria, breath ticking the folds of her neck "Delectable even." Shiala cooed, kneading the toned flesh of Aria's backside as she leaned into her touch.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Aria breathed, feeling Shiala tickle the pulse point of her neck with her tongue.

"Oh, we have plenty of time." Shiala sighed, pulling away "But I do not want breakfast to get cold. Come on."

"What's for breakfast."

"Shea and I made omelets." Shiala replied as they entered the main portion of the suite, finding Shea and Lenea already sitting at the table.

Rolling her neck, popping cartilage and loosening stiff muscle, the human looked up from the table to find Aria and Shiala approach "I almost thought you weren't going to wear those." Shea smiled, appreciating the view of Aria a simple pair of jeans. "They look good on you."

"Thanks. So this is what you two were plotting this morning?" Aria mentioned as she and Shiala took their seats.

Shea shrugged, "Hope you like it. Anyhow, you two have appointments this afternoon. Each of you will receive full mani-pedis, facials, and a sixty minute full body massage."

"And where will you be?" Aria raised a brow, looking between Shiala and the young human.

"Oh," Shiala replied, hand resting atop Aria's "We have our duties. Do not worry. Just enjoy your day."

"Really, from the sounds her neck was making, Shea need a massage more than we do."

"I think I have that covered" Shea glanced at Lenea, knowing smirk as her eyes danced with excitement Glancing out the windows however, Shea caught the beginning snowfall, looking dejected at her snowboard and gear resting against the closet door "Looks like the snowstorms starting already. Thought I'd have at least a couple hours on the slopes before it hit. "

"We are here all week Shea. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to play in the snow." Aria rolled her eyes.

"It's no biggie. I've got plenty to keep me occupied inside." Shea slid a hand under the table, squeezing Lenea's thigh.

"Don't start that shit at the table again. Goddess, you realize I have to pay the cleaning bill for the wine bottle incident."

"You liked it!" Shea laughed.

"That's not the point."

"Oh stop fussing Aria." Shiala rubbed Aria's forearm "It was all in good fun, and you did enjoy yourself."

Lenea could no longer resist the temptation to tease her sister "The look on your face was priceless. You looked like you wanted to throw Shiala down and ravish her right on the table top. I honestly thought you may have warped the waitress for showing up when she did."

"So...aside from these appointments, what else do you feel like doing today." Shea asked Lenea.

"There are some shops I would like to visit on the resort, indoors of course. There is a sports lounge on property where we could catch a sky ball game. I believe Nevos has a match against the Citadel's team later this afternoon.

"You wouldn't want to come back to room to catch a vid...I mean we are snowed in. And the in-room entertainment system has a few hundred vids to select from. They even have, uh, erotic selections."

"Just call it porn already!" Aria huffed, cutting into the biscuit on her plate. "This is good, you made this?" Aria looked at Shea.

"No. Actually Shiala made those. I made the omelets."

"You should make these more often." Aria said.

Several hours later, while Aria and Lenea were receiving the their facials, Shiala and Shea met before entering the massage rooms.

"So, I brought some equipment in case we needed it. I think Aria liked this one." Shea blushed as she handed Shiala one of the many toys she brought from her treasure trove at home. Smiling at the blush the brief contact their hands made as Shea handed the Asari the toy, Shiala seized the opportunity, leaning in to kiss the human fully on the lips. Dumbfound, Shea pulled away "What was that for?"

"You need to relax Shea. Now, go get ready for your bondmate. I'll handle Aria" Shiala smiled as she undressed, slipping the harness one before putting on her robe.

"You going to wear that while you give her a massage?" Shea asked.

"You did not ask what kind of massage I planned on giving Aria. You certainly didn't think I was going to have all the fun with this did you?"

"Well no I..."

"Exactly." Shiala cut Shea off before she could continue. "Now, go. They will be here any minute."

Shedding her sweatshirt, now clad in her take top, Shea ran her hand over the plush leather massage table before browsing the selection of massage oils on the counter. The arrangement they made earlier with management would allow the two couples complete privacy for the next several hours, allowing the lovers to thoroughly enjoy themselves. Shea smiled when she thought of how much she had looked forward to this, just as she heard a knock on the door. Opening the door revealed a robe-clad Lenea, face beautiful as ever after her treatment. "Hi." Shea's whispered.

"Are you my masseuse?" Lenea purred, pushing the human back, locking the door behind her.

"Yes ma'am." She spoke in the low octave that never failed to stir heat in Lenea's azure. "I understand you require a firm touch." Shea said as she guided Lenea to lay down on the table.

"Well, I do have these knots in my neck. My bondmate insisted I needed pampering." Lenea smiled, "Perhaps you may alleviate that."

"Oh, you think she would be jealous if I did this." Shea smiled as she gently massaged the folds on the back of Lenea's neck, causing her to moan.

"Goddess." Lenea gasped. "She may be. She is a rather possessive human. A new species to the galaxy. But so full of passion. I cannot resist."

"We'll have to be cautious then won't we." Shea never thought of this type of scene before, and struggled to remain in character, but found it to be alluring just the same.

"She is busy sulking in our room over not being able to snowboard. Please take your time." Lenea purred as the human continued her menstruations of her neck. Using those strong hands, Shea carefully applied pressure to area's of tension along the Asari's shoulders and upper back. Despite the erotic overtone of the whole situation, Shea was actually a fairly decent masseuse.

"Have you done this before?" Lenea asked, no longer in character.

" Only after matches. Not like this." Shea leant down , hovering over Lenea' "Never with someone I love." she whispered before running her tongue down a groove of her crest, causing the Asari to whimper as she pulled away "You've been going day and night with the girls lately, I know it's got to be hell on your back. I can feel the knots even now."

"I am lucky to have a bondmate blessed with such talented hands.". As the human worked on every sore muscle she didn't even know she had, Lenea melted to the humans touch.

Shea's hands snaked down the Asari's back, thumbs pressing firm but gentle circles along the base of her spine, cries of pleasure escaping azure lips. Turning around to gaze upward at the human, she found green eyes full of wonton desire. Hand reaching the still clothed chest of the young woman, Lenea pulled her down to lay on top of her. "How much time do we have?" She asked, running her fingers through those golden locks, kissing the human.

"Three hours."

"Did you...bring a change of clothes?" Lenea smirked.

"Yea." The human said, sliding off the table to remove her clothing

"Then I guess you won't miss these." Lenea responded with biotics, quickly tearing the clothing off the woman's athletic form before shoving her down onto the table. "This time my love." Lenea grabbed the strap-on she had eyed in Shea's bag, flicking her wrist to bind the human's arms above her head. Climbing onto the table, Lenea parted the strong legs beneath her before settling down, resting the tip just above the human' already soaked entrance. In sultry voice, eyes swirling black, the Asari echoed the words here lover often said "You. Are. Mine."

Stomach muscles clenching, body writhing at the teasing touch as the Asari teased her entrance running the tip along the outer folds, gathering wetness.

"Goddess, so wet. Just for me." Lenea breathed into Shea's neck, enjoying the subtle scent of vanilla and arousal.

"Just for you." Shea ground into the Asari's touch, desperate to be filled, but meeting air as the she pulled away, moving to straddle the human's chest.

"After seeing Aria's reaction to this, I must find out how wicked that tongue of yours truly is. Will you, do that for me?"

"Yes." Shea answered, chest heaving.

"Don not worry.."Lenea whispered as she caressed her cheek, bringing the tip to rest on luscious, waiting lips. "I'll be gentle.

"Don't be."Shea looked into the Asari's swirling obsidian eyes, complete trust and love for one another amplified through their union. Releasing the biotic hold, allowing the human to stand for a moment to adjust the table. Returning to lay on her back once the table was in an incline position, Shea encouraged the Asari to once again crawl on top of her. Straddling the human, Lenea found herself in a unique position above her mate. Licking her lips in anticipation, Lenea sighed deeply as the human wrapped a warm hand around the length the shaft, thumb playing with the tip.

"Goddess..." She gasped, feeling the leisurely motion of each persistent stroke as the human wrapped her tongue around the tip of the toy. Sensation of warmth, wetness and pressure transmitted to the Asari's core, causing her dig her newly sculpted nails into the tanned flesh of the woman's shoulders. Lenea retreated at first, feeling the pain in the human's shoulders through the meld.

"Don't hold back." The woman hummed, "I like it. Scratch me, bite me, mark me, make me yours." With a smile, the human leant forward, enveloping Lenea, gliding her tongue along shaft, suckling, pulling. No candles could match the erotic glow emanating from the couple as their biotics dances across their flesh, tendrils of energy coursing through their bodies, sending both to euphoria.

Even as they danced toward the edge, Shea slowed the caress of her clever tongue, pulling back, Lenea tugging her hair in a whimper of protest. With a sly grin, the human repositioned herself, sliding a hand along the base, seeking wetness. Finding her target, the woman slid three fingers into the Asari's clinging heat as she once again took the toy fully into her mouth, trusting deeply as she savored the delicacy before her. Cries louder than she ever heard before, the sweetest sound ever to grace her ears drove the human to ravish the Asari. Blue hands grasping tanned flesh dangerously tight as Lenea as flooded the humans face and hand with wetness, both bodies flexing in their shared released.

Collapsing onto Shea, resting her head atop the humans, gently kissing her temple, Lenea sighed in contentment "I believe I now understand those vids of yours in which the need a cigarette afterward."

Pulling the Asari tight, the human inhaled the intoxicating scent of their shared arousal "I just need you. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Smiling at the sounds echoing from the neighboring room, Shiala turned to an equally satisfied Aria, who lay spent across the massage table. Having just come down from her own climax, Shiala sighed "Sounds like their having just as much fun as were are."

"Whose idea was this anyway." Aria tilted Shiala's chin, ice blue eyes captured by green.

"It was a mutually beneficial agreement. Or in other words, both of us."

"I would say Shea's corrupting you, but she's the 22 yearold. You're the 'experienced matron.'"

"Perhaps it is I corrupting her." Shiala silenced any reply with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN **: I'm writing a bit slow this weekend. I think I'm coming down with the flu or at least a nasty cold, so I'll try and write when awake, as so far I've been asleep more often than not since Friday morning. I'm posting this chapter as to not leave anyone hanging, but I hope to have more written before Sunday evening. As always, thank you to everyone for your reviews, follows and favs. each one gives me motivation to continue writing. Especially that last chapter (it was a hit but honestly I was a bit nervous about folks liking it.) Anyway, please keep the reviews coming. Let me know how I'm doing.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

I was listening to Banarama's Cruel Summer when I wrote this, so yea, showing my age (34) here.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Shiala, Aria and Lenea decided to go shopping with Shea choosing to stay back in the room to take a shower and catch a vid.

"Are you sure you do not wish to join us?" Lenea asked as Shiala and Aria gathered at the suite door.

"Nah. You guys go ahead. And, don't worry. We're here for a week babe, plenty of time to go shopping."

"Alright. Would you like us to bring you anything back?" The Asari wrapped her arms around her human, blue eyes gazing up to emerald green.

Smacking Lenea's ass with a smirk "Surprise me."

"Stay out of trouble..."Aria spouted at the obnoxious human who just grinned innocently in response as the trio left the room.

Now alone, Shea synchronized her omnitool with the in-suite entertainment system, sounds of her favorite 80s mix filling the lavish suite. Swaying to the beat as she moved through the suite, Shea shed her clothing in route to the bathroom, discarding her outfit into the laundry bag. Stepping into the walk-in shower, the tall blonde activated the four part showerheads, adjusting the temperature to her liking.

In her bag, Shea had brought hair coloring she had wanted to try, but so far had been reluctant to do so. Her previous attempt of dying her hair, jet black, which had worked out surprisingly well for the tall blonde, having turned to than one Asari head when she had returned home with her new do. But this was different. Several years ago, Shea had attempted to dye her hair red, but had unfortunately chosen a color that was not at all flattering. this time however, her hair stylist had recommended a different color, a deep dark red, almost auburn.

"Well, guess if it doesn't work I can shave my head." the woman sighed before applying to the coloring to her blonde locks. Forty minutes after having set the dye, she rinsed, hoping for the best, and decided to not look in the mirror until she had finished blow drying. Looking up at her handiwork, Shea let out a low whistle, approving the new look "Not bad Nelson, not bad." A knock at the door disrupted her thought.

Still naked, the human grabbed a plush rob from the bathroom and headed toward the disturbance. "Did you guys lock yourselves out or something. I thought you'd be gone longer than..." Shea stopped as she opened the door, an unknown Asari stood before her. Despite being barely clothed, her guard went up instantly, posture tense, muscles flexing involuntarily. "May I help you?"

"I am Shanoah Tanik, hotel security. We received a call from one of the neighboring guests regarding a disturbance from this room.

"What, they're bitching about my music? It's the middle of the afternoon." Shea huffed, cutting the volume.

"My apologies." The guard winked. What was that about, Shea wondered. "It seems your volus neighbor isn't appreciative of your choice of entertainment, however it isn't bad. You seem to enjoy good dance music. Perhaps you would care for our Sapharian Club. It is a favorite among the locals as well as resort guests."

"Thanks, I'll have to check it out." Shea replied.

"You are most welcome." Stepping almost uncomfortably close to the human, the Asari whispered "Never mind about the music volume, and enjoy your stay at the Prés Alpins." The guard then excused herself to make her rounds.

"Huh. That was weird." Shea shrugged her shoulders, closing the door to resume doing her hair.

As Shea lounged in the suite, Lenea and her two companions browsed several shops on resort grounds.

"When are you heading back to Omega?" Lenea asked her older sister.

"Once we drop you two off at your place I've got to head back. Vacation time must come to an end I'm afraid." Aria sighed. Having been away for the better part of the previous year, it was now time for Shiala to return to her duties with the T'Soni estate and as an acolyte of Matriarch Benezia. Friends for centuries, their relationship had blossomed after Shiala joined the Tevura to aid in their dealings on Feros and Virmire

"Do not worry Aria." Shiala squeezed Aria's hand, sensing her unease. "I am but a shuttle ride away. I will visit as I am able."

"I know."

"Why not go to Shiala on Thessia Aria?" Lenea asked of the elder T'Loak. "Certainly given how circumstances have changed somewhat, it may in fact be time for you to return home. Check on mother's properties, visit Liselle perhaps even."

"It's a thought Aria." Shiala nodded.

"I'll think about it." Aria grumbled.

"Do not think about it too long." Lenea smiled as she picking up their latest purchase, souveniours for the house, before heading to a little clothing boutique one store over.

At 4pm it was well past lunch time, and the Asari were due back in the room in an hour. Shea pulled up her omnitool to call Lenea.

"Hello Shea. Is everything alright?" Lenea asked through the comm.

"No, just hungry. I'm about to order roomservice, just thought I'd check to see if you guys want anything."

"Is that Shea." Shea heard Aria, distant in the background, before moving into view. "Can't resist us can you?"

"Maybe. Look I'm ordering food, you guys what something?"

"We will be back in about thirty minutes, perhaps we can go out afterward?."

"Okay, I'll grab something from the mini-bar then. See you a little bit." Shea bit back a chuckle as she heard Aria yell something about not drinking the ryncol. heart warmed at Lenea's smiled as they ended to call. S

Shea retrieved an ale from the minibar. Opening the bottle, Shea sat in front of the roaring fire to relax while she waited. The deep ruby ale tasted almost human-crafted. The rich taste hit the human's taste buds as if it were one of the finer microbrews she had come to love so dearly. With a malt character, the concoction blended flavors sweet toffee and caramel notes accented by the spices similar to cinnamon and ginger. Enjoying the beverage, she ordered a few cases to take home, as well some addition bottles from room service.

Board, Shea decided to call home. After a short ring on her omni, Makeda answered the comm of the Nelson-T'Loak residence.

"Hello Shea. How is the vacation going?" Makeda smiled, holding Mina on her hip.

"Good. Lenea went to do some shopping with her sister so I'd thought I'd call, see how the girls are doing. Not keeping you up all night are they?"

"Oh, no. They have been very well mannered. Will has been a great help in getting them to bed on time." Makeda shuffled on the line a bit as the infant babbled something Shea couldn't quite make out.

"Hey munchkin, whatcha doin?" Shea smiled at her daughter, who now stared her through the comm with a tilt of her head, as if she were going to

"Da." the child giggled, happy to speak to her father.

"You being good for 'Keda Mina? Stayin outta trouble. No biotic slug fests with Dana." the human smiled ear to ear at her youngest daughter. At a little over five months of age, Mina, along with her twin Dana, were starting to become quite mobile, much to the dismay of their young nanny and parents. As soon as the young Asari began to crawl, it was as if the home's flooring became their personal speedways. Every doorway now had baby gates erected to keep the rambunctious tykes from crawling circles around Makeda, though the young maiden did enjoy the never ending energy to two possessed.

"Will and I have managed to keep them confined within their nursery and the family room. Goddess help me when they start walking and talking. And don't get me started about their biotics. Just this morning, Dana thought it be funny to send the baby powder across the room."

Attempting to baldy hide her chuckle, the young father responded "That must've been a sight. Didn't happen to get it on a halo did you."

"No, but do not worry, I will keep my eye out for any opportune moments to preserve." The maiden nodded, Mina yawning a little as she laid her head upon the Asari's chest.

"Miss their naptime today?" Shea asked Makeda.

"No, we have just been having fun with Dana and Will. But, I suspect they will be asleep well before their bedtime today."

"That's good. Get 'em playing so they sleep through the night. Well, I don't want to keep you too long. Kiss Dana for me. Good night munchkin. Mommy and Daddy love you, will be home soon." The young one didn't respond as she was already beginning to fall asleep, a sight that never ceased to bring a burst of delight to her heart. "Good night 'Keda. I'll try and call tomorrow with Lenea, but give me a ring if anything comes up."

"I will, thank you Shea, until then." Makeda replied before ending the connection.

Having restarted her music, thinking _fuck the volus next door, _Shea sang along with the ballad as she selected her outfit for the evening.

"This will be make good eye candy for tonight." Shea smile as she pulled out an outfit she brought from home, rarely ever worn. Most of the time, Shea would play down her physique, preferred comfort of a nice pair of jeans and t-shirt to what she considered to girly for her athletic frame. But on occasion, she did enjoy sexy as much as anyone. Her choice of outfit was a suede ensemble consisting cropped vest, low-rise pants, and coordinating heels. Displaying ample cleavage and abs, she was curious to see the reaction she would receive from her bondmate.

Fully dressed, Shea returned to the vanity to finish her makeup as she heard the door open, marking her lover's return."I'll be out in a second." Shea yelled to the three Asari in the living area of the suite.

"Getting tipsy already?" Aria gestured to the discarded bottle in the trash.

"No!" Shea replied from the other room. "I just had one." Hair, makeup, what am I missing, the human thought to herself before retrieving her earrings. Smirking at herself in the mirror after a once over, Shea walked into the living room to greet the waiting Asari, who had begun to sort through their many bags, neither looking in direction as she entered the room.

"Got enough stuff?" Shea asked, glancing at the dozen or so bags littering the floor.

"Most of this is Aria's Shea." Lenea replied, "Although I did get us a few things...goddess." Lenea gasped as she turned around, taking in the sight before her, causing both Shiala and Aria to follow suit.

"Hi." Shea smiled coyly, trying hard not to blush but unable to do so.

"Where did you get that outfit." Lenea purred, walking toward the human, hands resting on a sueded hip as her eyes visually undressed the alluring form before her. "And what in the name of the goddess did you do to your hair?"

"You like it?" replied the human.

"It's so...red." Aria spouted. "Damn Shea, what's with the outfit? You planning on auditioning to dance for me or something."

"If I remember correctly I don't _need _to audition Aria. I had a damn stripper pole in my house! Of course if you ever have an amateur night I may be so inclined to see if I could hold my own. But serious, thought we might hit that dance club tonight. You guys up for it? I mean after we eat. I'm starving."

"The club doesn't open until after 9, so we can go after dinner." Lenea answered.

"And how did you find out about the club? It's not advertised in the room." Aria gave the human a questioning glance.

"The neighbor complained about my music being too loud so security came to tell me to turn it down. Nice gal, told me about the club."

Narrowed eyes, lips tight, Lenea responded in a strained but still dignified manner "Did she now. Are you sure she was not just admiring the view?"

"I doubt it. Wouldn't matter anyway, I'm a one Asari girl." Shea sighed, instantly receiving a laugh from Aria and Lenea before smiling "Well, mostly anyway."

"I know where your heart is my love. But I do not want anyone other than those that are in this room right now laying hands on you. Ever."

"No argument here." Shea lifted her hands in submission. "Can we go eat now."

"Yes, let's go. And please don't pull the same shit again Shea. I want to eat in peace." Aria joked as the four left the suite.

Deciding against returning to the 'scene of the crime' of the previous nights escapades, Aria suggested the head to the one of the properties other restaurants, a seafood bistro-style place specializing in Thessian, more specifically cuisine from Armarli and the surrounding area. Having ordered their food, the four discussed their day.

"So what did you guys buy, anything interesting."

"Aria bought mostly clothing, as usual. Although I did see her browsing through the sporting goods shop." Shiala answered, sipping her wine.

"Sporting goods?" Shea asked.

"You didn't think you were the only one who likes sports did you Shea." Aria quipped. "I did suggest a ski resort did I not. I plan on skiing as well. When the weather clears of course. I am not insane enough to brave a white out simply to enjoy the slopes."

"No, I suppose not. They don't have snowboards here?"

"Asari do not snow board Shea." Aria laughed "That is a uniquely human interest."

"You don't know what you're missing. Just watch."

"I made a reservation for a couple of snow cats Shea. We will have of them when the storm has passed."

"Cool. Kinda looking forward to that actually. Should be fun. I hope they're like my snowmobiles."

"They are, although not nearly as loud as they are eezo powered, and not petrol." Shiala said. The conversation continued as they awaited their meals.

Entering the Sapharian Club was like stepping into a dream. The bass laden dance music filled the dance floor as bodies moved with fluid rhythm.

"Now this is my kinda club!" Shea yelled to the group over the music. "Reminds me of clubs back home."

"Glad you approve." Aria huffed "What's wrong with my club Afterlife."

"Well, it is a different type of club Aria. But I'd rather hang out with you in the VIP lounge then down on the floor there." Shea smiled at Aria "Much more preferable than dealing with random dancers. Here I can just be another anonymous body on the dance floor."

"True. I'll grab a table."

Arm wrapped around a slender waist, Shea guided Lenea to the dance floor.

"Are you ever going to tell her you own this place Aria? Or are you simply going to continue to act as if this isn't your resort." Shiala asked, making their way to the owners longue.

"Can't let the kid in on all my secrets. Hell Lenea doesn't even know this place is mine now. I haven't told her/"

"Why the secrecy?"

"She doesn't need to know everything I do Shiala. She's my sister, not my mother. Now, what would you care to drink?" Aria waved an Asari waitress over.

"Surprise me."

As Aria ordered their drinks, through her peripheral vision, she caught a glimpse of what she believed to be a familiar Asari with white tribal tattoos adoring her face. Turning to catch the site, there she was, Thea Tevos, on the dance floor with some unknown Asari. Noticing the change in demeanor, the sudden silence, Shiala followed Aria's gaze.

"Did you know she was here?"

"No." Aria seethed "The better question is did she know I was here?"

"Perhaps from Shea's mother. They always notify her when they are away from home. Delaney does work for Thea, she may have mentioned it in passing. Maybe it is merely coincidence. Do not concern yourself about it."

Having been second choice to a career was something that never sat well with Aria. She was the Queen of Omega. She always got what she wanted, what she demanded. No one did this to her. No one, that is, but Thea Tevos.

A hand delicately placed on Aria's chin, Shiala turned to face her. "Forget her. I love you. Remember that." Shiala whispered before kissing Aria with all the passion and rage she herself felt at seeing Aria so unraveled by the site of her child's father. The one person who had broken Aria's heart so many years ago, having chosen politics over love.

* * *

**AN: Thought about the little additions to the chapter this morning. Time for football. So hope to write some more later today. I have a four day weekend so I hope to write as I am able throughout the weekend. Still on the tail end of this cold, but I feel a lot better then I did last weekend. As always thank you for your reviews, private messages, follows and favorites. Each review is greatly appreciated, even if I am slow to reply to them sometimes. They keep me motivated and tell me people are still interested in reading what I have to say, so please keep them coming. Happy Thanksgiving people...stay safe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

* * *

As the couple lost themselves in the rhythm of the club, completely transfixed by each other, Shea and Lenea did not notice Tevos watching them from the opposite end of the dance floor. The councilor had seen the young couple when arrive on the dance floor. She had not, however, noticed Aria or Shiala, who continued to observe from behind the privacy glass of the owner's lounge. Having arrived on Nevos for a short vacation, Thea Tevos travelled with only a small staff consisting of a few bodyguards and her personal assistant. And save for one bodyguard, who agreed to accompany her to the dance club to avoid any sort of incident, the rest of her party stayed behind in their trio of suites.

Her dance partner, noticing Thea's attention lay elsewhere, snapped her fingers to get the Asari's attention "Thank you for the dance, but you've been staring at that alien for the past ten minutes. I'll be at the bar" the Asari huffed, walking away, leaving Tevos on the dance floor. Noticing the couple themselves were vacating the floor, Thea followed the pair as they headed toward a nearby booth. Turning around, Shea noticed their company first.

"Hi Councilor. Didn't expect to see you hear. What brings you to the slopes. A little break from the Citadel?"

"Please, call me Thea Shea. Yes, decided to take a vacation. After that little display of yours on Illium, I could use the distraction."

"Sorry 'bout that. Good to see you though. Are you staying at the resort or just her at the club."

"I am staying on property. Lenea, you are looking as beautiful as always. Are you two her celebrating your anniversary?" Tevos had been the officiate at their bonding ceremony, so of course she would remember the date.

"Yes. Although today's weather put a stop to Shea's plan's of hitting the slopes."

"That is too bad. How long is your holiday?"

"Little over a week. Aria's got to get back to work so we leave next Thursday."

"Aria is with you?" Thea smiled, looking around to see if she could pick the Asari out in the crowd.

"Yea, her and Shiala tagged along. They went to the VIP lounge I think."

At the mention of Shiala, Thea's smile abated, disappointed that she would not have Aria to herself. "Aria and Shiala? Are they...together?"

"Yea." Shea said blushing, not wanting to give away the true reasoning behind Aria's inclusion in their vacation. "They started getting hot and heavy, right after that one night we all went to Eternity and uh, we broadcasted. Right Lenea?"

Elbowing her not-so-subtle human, Lenea really couldn't be angry at Shea. She was unaware of Aria and Thea's history. But that didn't make it any less uncomfortable for the younger T'Loak. "About then, yes."

"I see." Thea spoke in such a low volume it was almost unheard.'

"Yea, we're here for a bit. Why don't you join us for lunch or something while we're here, bring your date even." Shea winked at Thea's dance partner who stood behind them with drinks.

Thea however had just met the Asari, and had no plans on doing anything other than dance with her. "Call me in the morning to make arrangements Lenea. I will see you then." Tevos smiled, excusing herself, leaving her dance partner holding the two drinks.

"What the hell was that all about?" Shea asked.

Not wishing to divulge more of her sister's personal business than absolutely necessary, Lenea initiated a shallow meld with the human _Thea and Aria have history. They were...involved._

_Oh..Ohhhhhh. That explains why she looked like I punched her in the gut. Shit, I didn't know. _

_You would not have known. Few other than Shiala and myself were even aware of their involvement._

_They were serious?_

_Very. Now, let us not discuss it further. Let us go find Aria, and do try to not as you say, "eat your foot"._

_It's put my foot in my mouth, it's an expression. But yea, I'll keep quiet._

Shea smiled, embracing Lenea, her backsideflush against her. The Asari could feel the heat emanating from the human. Leaning forward, lips grazing the tender flesh on the side of her crest, Shea growled, "I need you. Now. And I don't wanna share. Let's get out of here".

Lenea's eye lashes fluttered at their closeness, shiver of pure want coursing through both of them. "Yes. Let us find Aria let her know were leaving."

Noticing the couple clinging to one another as they went through the club, searching for her, Aria stood to retrieve her sister and her bondmate before they ended up embracing eternity in the open. Stepping outside of the owners lounge as they neared, Aria spoke "Looking for us?"

"Yea. We're going back to the room." Shea replied, Lenea leaning into her as the human possessively held fast to her lover. "You comin'?"

Smirking at the two, Shiala standing behind her, Aria quipped " We'll be back later. Go ahead, it looks like you have your hands full already." That was all the instructions the young couple needed as they made a hasty retreat back to their room.

"You did not care to join them?" Shiala asked, sliding her hands around Aria's waist, resting her chin on a leather clad shoulder.

"Not tonight. Why do you?" Aria answered, hands resting upon the arms circling her waist.

"No. I prefer you company, if that's alright."

Turning in the embrace to face the violet Asari , Aria smiled. Guiding Shiala back toward the sofa, , she leant in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Hand splayed across the back of Aria's neck, pulling her ever closer, Shiala melted into her touch, clothing quickly shed. Pausing briefly to close the door, Aria didn't notice a distant figure in the background, tears threatening to fall as she watched Aria pounce on Shiala with all the passion and desire she herself had walked away from so many years ago.

"Goddess, how will I ever fix this." Thea sighed as she retreated into the anonymity of the club.

Several days later, Shea woke at sunrise. The white-out conditions during the first few days of their vacation had prevented any outdoor activities. Today however, the skies were clear, creating the perfect opportunity for the foursome to finally enjoy the resort in its entirety. Standing next to Shiala as Lenea and Aria finished putting on their snowsuits, Shea began to ask about their plans "So we how long do we have the snow cats?"

"Today and tomorrow." Shiala replied, gesturing to the board resting against the closet door. "But I would imagine you would like to use your _snowboard _is it, as well."

"We've got time." Everyone now clothed appropriately, they exited their room heading toward the equipment rental shack.

"Hey Aria, did I tell you we ran into Tevos? Lenea and I invited her to join us for dinner tonight."

"Tevos is here? Hmm, I'm surprised she had time in her busy schedule to venture so far from Citadel space for a retreat." The coolness in Aria's voice made her almost seem aloof to the councilor's presence "Well, I guess even politicians need to take a vacation."

A familiar face welcomed the group as they approached the snow cat station. "Good to see you again Shea. Did you enjoy the Sapharian Club?" The Asari asked as she stood next to a already helmeted figure, Asari Shea suspected, who remained silent.

"Yea, although our night got cut a little short. I had some other responsibilities to attend to." The human winked at her love, causing Lenea to blush deeply.

"Shanoah, what are you doing here?" Aria stood shoulder to should with Shea, glaring at the other Asari.

"Aria you know the hotel security guard?" Shea looked perplexed at her sister-in-law.

"Oh, so you're the one who surprised Shea?" Lenea's tone almost matched that of her sisters, although her rage was more subtle then the elder T'Loak's. "Shea, Shanoah is not hotel security. She is Councilor Tevos' personal guard." Looking at guard, Lenea sneered "Just how exactly did you find out which room we are staying in Tanik?"

"Because I asked her to." The helmeted Asari spoke, turning as she removed her helmet.

"Couldn't just call me up yourself huh Thea. Had to send your bodyguard to stalk me?" Aria quipped, turning to Thea, she continued "You really know how to pick 'em don't youoTevos. I wasn't aware that commando training including drooling over a naked woman. Not very subtle this time Tanik. Shea told us about the whole thing"

"It wasn't like that Aria. You were ignoring my calls. I needed to speak to you."

"When did you call. I don't remember receiving any messages?" Aria shook her head. Leaning toward Aria to ease the tense situation, Shiala placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Didn't you replace your omni-tool a few weeks ago Aria?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. If she wanted to find me all she has to do is talk to Shea's mother and it'll get to me. But fine, what do you want?"

"This isn't the place for that discussion Aria. Perhaps later?" Shiala continued.

"Fine. Tomorrow afternoon alright with you Tevos?"

"Thank you."

"Want to join us on our run Thea." Shea asked, not wanting to leave on a sour note.

"I am sure Aria would not want..."

"Nonsense. The more the merrier." Shea insisted, shooting Lenea a look saying _trust me_ "Your with friends. Come on."

Standing next to Shea, Aria whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Doing you a favor."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Yes." Lenea answered for the human "But she means well." the Asari smiled as she wrapped an arm around her love. Aria simply shook her head, following in step toward the snow cats. Despite her bravado and actions otherwise, she was giddy about spending time with Thea outside of an official function.

* * *

The group rode along for the better part of three hours enjoying the spectacular views along the marked trails surrounding the property. Coming upon an open clearing, which Shea estimated to be about two or three miles across, the daring human yelled at Aria and Shanoah who piloted the other snow cats, "Race ya back!" Whipping the snow cat around Shea opened the throttle, Lenea's grasp around her waist tightening as she did so. Gliding along the trail, Shea and Lenea kept a slight lead as they neared, but with a surge of power, Aria sailed past them. "Shit. You were sandbaggin'"

"Sandbagging?" Tevos laughed at Shea's protest.

"Means she was holding out on me. That's okay though. I'll get her ass next time."

"You have to catch it first Shea." Aria smiled, having truly enjoyed the adrenaline rush of the snow runs.

Pulling to a stop, parking the cats, Shea grabbed her waiting snowboard. "I'm going to hit the slopes while it's still light out. I'll be back in a few hours." She said, giving Lenea a quick kiss before making her way toward the ski runs, Tevos' guard following with her.

"Are you not skiing Lenea." Aria asked as she planned on skiing herself.

"No, I've no desire to fling my body down the side of a mountain with only a small piece of fiberglass between myself and the ground. You go ahead. I will watch a vid or something in the room. I will see you later."

"I'm with Lenea Aria. Stay safe." Shiala smiled before retreating with Lenea, leaving Aria alone with Tevos at last.

"It is good to see you smile Aria." Thea replied.

"Like you care." Aria snapped.

"Goddess Aria, why must you be so difficult. Of course I care." Thea sighed.

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it."

"Do you not think I would have done things differently if the circumstances were not as they are?"

"You seemed happy to leave. No baggage to tie you down right. No embarrassment. Funny though. Lenea's bonded into Lidanya's family. She doesn't seem to be suffering any blowback from it. In fact I would say the republic approves."

"Aria, there is nothing I could say that would ever be enough. But, for what it's worth I am sorry things did not work out between us. At least we can say we we're blessed with beautiful daughter after all."

"That you still refuse to publically acknowledge. Goddess damn it. Would have been so bad to admit you have a child from a true union."

"Aria, I would lose my position. Be shunned. You know it is frowned upon, even still."

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it. But don't worry. As far as Liselle's concerned, her father isn't Asari, so you have to worry you're shallow little self won' be exposed as having a pureblood daughter. I'll tell you one thing though. You think I get pissed about this situation. You better pray to the Goddess you precious little human protégé never finds out your Liselle's father, or better yet, that Shea finds out. I seriously doubt Shea would ever remain quiet about something like that considering how her own father died so brutally. Come to think of it, wasn't it proven in genetic trials that eezo exposure can contribute to certain cancers such as pancreatic in some non-Asari. It would be a shame if Shea ever figured out you covered that up too."

"You wouldn't dare." Thea fought tears of grief and anger.

"Oh I won't tell her. But I must warn you Thea. The kids smart. She's on an emotional high right now. Enjoying her life. But when she is going through those periods of mourning over her father, which I have seen some already, she's going to start asking questions. Asking why he died so young. Eventually she'll figure it out on her own. And when she does you'll have hell to pay."

"Aria I did not come here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" Aria said, the fight leaving her despite here volume

"I told you I'm sorry. I love you."

"It's too late for that. Your chance has passed. I'm with someone else."

"Yes, I suspected as much and Shea confirmed it."

"Leave it to the loud mouth, she's nothing if not direct."

"She is loyal. As is your sister. Aria, I still love you but I will leave your family. Let me know if Liselle requires anything."

"Yea, I'll do that." Aria sighed as Tevos walked away. "_Fuck me._" She exhaled before retreating to the slopes.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, hopefully the "fight" wasn't too ridiculous. I took inspiration from a domestic spat between friends of mine during their seperation. It's funny how sometimes, that regardless how truly in love some people are, they can't see it themselves despite everyone around them knowing it to be the case. But alas, for this story we can't have Aria and Tevos getting back together too soon. Never fear though. My devious little mind has ideas. As always thank you everyone for your reviews, pms, follows and favorites. Please keep the reviews coming, they really are what continues to fuel my writing.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

I made some revisions this chapter since posting it several hours ago. I felt the additions beloinged in this chapter better than seperating them into their own chapter. I should have more for you tomorrow, and again thank you for following the story.

* * *

Catching up to the snowboard toting human was an easy task, as Aria was moving determined to not think about the conversation she just had. She wanted to forget the look of pleading in Thea's eyes, true remorse. _But would she be willing to sacrifice her career, _Aria thought, _I doubt it, she probably just wants a quick fuck._ And while for the most part Aria indulged in purely selfish sexual encounters more often than not, where those she truly loved were involved, it was all or nothing. There was nothing casual about it. True, her and Shiala were nowhere near as serious as Thea and she had once been, but at least Shiala wasn't afraid to be seen with her. Aria often suspected that Aethyta and Benezia's relationship often played a role in Shiala's acceptance.

Aria chuckled to herself as she caught up with the young human. Despite her youth, the blonde had a rather refreshing outlook on the whole relationship thing._ Be with who you want, who you love because they treat you well and love you for you, whoever they may be. Fuck what someone else thinks. Life's too short to waste time caring about pretense and pleasing people whose opinions don't matter anyway._

"You alright?" Shea asked, glancing at Aria as they got on the ski lift.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"No problem. So...you and Tevos?" Shea tapered off, not wanting to pry.

"Long story." Aria sighed deeply, glancing at the figures on the ground growing ever more distant as the lift took them to the top of the ski run. "Another time maybe."

"Whenever you want to talk I'm here. May not be much help, but I'll listen. She seems to still care about you at least."

"It's not enough. Not anymore."

"Fair enough." Shea replied. Changing the topic, Shea looked at Aria's skis, already in place "You ski much?"

"Every so often. Grant it Asari aren't too fond of cold weather over all, but the controlled chaos of downhill skiing has its thrills."

"That it does. I figure we could run about 2 hours, but longer if you'd like. How long were you planning on staying out?"

"Two hours is enough. We have dinner reservations at 5, so we'll need to be back in the room two hours prior to get ready."

"Well, that aside. Enjoying the vacation so far?" Shea had a sly grin. While Aria did not stir the primal possessiveness and lust in Shea that her bondmate did, the elder T'Loak still managed to get the blonde aroused quite easily. Aria could sense this on the flush upon Shea's cheeks, that another observer may blame on the cold, but having been inside the humans thoughts, Aria knew better.

"I'm having a great time. This has been very...educational."

"That's what you call fucking each other senseless. Just educational? I guess I'll take that as a compliment. It least you didn't say I was boring."

"Oh, do not worry your precious little ego my dear. You are very, very attentive. Something to be proud of. It is a good thing Lenea bonded to you so quickly, otherwise I may have been tempted to keep you for myself." Aria cooed, running her gloved hands through the locks sticking outside of the woman's beanie.

"Oh yea?" Shea smiled leaning back into the touch.

"Yes. But I'm not interested in breaking up a happy family. And it is all too clear how much you love Lenea, and she you." Aria spoke with a hint of sadness.

"You don't think you can have that too? Shiala loves you."

"True. But we both have our own obligations. I won't ask and don't expect her to sacrifice her position with Benezia to be with me. I gave someone else that ultimatum once, and well, she chose her career. Only time will tell if Shiala and I will have what the two of you already have accomplished."

"You never know. Maybe you two will get hitched and have a bunch of kids."

This earned a hearty laugh from Aria "That I seriously doubt. Could you see me with an infant."

"Yes." Shea said, turning to look directly at the Asari, eyes dark with need, reflecting Aria's own desire. thinking to herself _I just don't agree with who you'd deem worthy as a father of your child._

Aria leaned in, blue lips a breath  
away from deep red "You know, we don't have to be back for a couple of hours, we don't have to spend the entire time on the slopes." She whispered.

"Plenty of time." Shea felt an upward curl of her lips as she captured Aria's in a heated kiss that easily melted away any ice building upon the Asari's heart after her earlier encounter.

Desperate for contact, clutching for each other, the kiss only ending as they departed the lift to begin their decent. Aria smiled as their feet contacted powder. "I know a place, follow me." Aria quipped as she pushed of down the mountain, with the human wasting no time, following closely behind. It was going to be a long heated ride to the bottom.

Closely behind Aria, Shea followed the Asari to a small cabin outpost cave about mile off the marked trails. The cabin wasn't much, a simple two room structure with basic facilities. But it did have basics, including a small kitchenette, bathroom, large fireplace, and of course a very comfortable bed.

"How'd you know about this?" Shea asked, now standing in her cold-weather compression suit, having shed the outer layer snow suit.

Running a finger along the chiseled abs below the taut fabric, causing the human to shudder at her touch. Aria whispered seductively in her ear "Oh, I have my ways."

"Mmm." Shea was melting in the Asari's touch, but managed to keep some composure. Shea stood, shaking off the urge to throw Aria down on the bed that instant. "Get comfortable. I'll build a fire."

"Would you like something to drink?" Aria cooed as she stripped, ever so slowly, knowing the woman was transfixed.

"What do you have."

"Brandy. I'll pour us some glasses." She said, now naked, sauntering to the cabinet, drawing out her every movement. A low growl escaped the human's lips as she fought to keep control while attempting to bring heat the small dwelling.

Fire roaring, Shea walked behind Aria, sliding her arms around the Asari's beautiful dancer's frame "Lenea won't be mad at us for this?"

"Why would she be. We've already been together several times. And she has already given consent. As long as I'm not mapping your DNA, she wouldn't mind. Fuck anyone else though..." Aria breathed as she turned around "You'll have not one, but two T'Loak's out for your blood."

"Still, I think we should at least ask." Shea hesitated, stepping away to pull up her omni-tool. Despite her desire and Lenea's earlier assurances that this type of thing was alright, she was still apprehensive. Like a child requesting permission, she sought that solace, that reassurance that was her bondmate approval. Shea pulled out her omni-tool

"Hello Shea. Are you enjoying the slopes?"

Aria sighed as she felt the human's hands glide between her legs, kneading, teasing. Frustrated as she ran a blue hand over a still covered shoulder, Aria tugged on the human's shirt, urging her to remove it. "You are entirely over dressed." Requiring no further instruction, Shea quickly removed her remaining clothes, tossing them into the room, not caring where they landed. Tan flesh met blue as they met in another passionate kiss. Feeling those skilled fingers gently massaging the tender folds on the back of her neck, Aria moaned into the kiss as they savored each other. Aria wrapped her legs around the human settling between her legs. Clinging to the muscular shoulders as Shea picked her up and carried her to the bed, Aria could not help but dig into the flesh, tasting it as she ran her teeth along the human's neck.

Standing up, Shea turned to retrieve the brandy left on counter. Desperate to feel those hands, that tongue upon her once again, Aria called to her lover "What are you doing."

"I need a drink." Shea smirked as she kneeled between Aria's long legs, opening the bottle of brandy.

"And just what exactly do you plan on drinking that with." Aria smirked.

"Oh, I have _my ways" _Shea replied while carefully pouring the liquid unto Aria's abdomen.

"That's expensive shit." Aria laughed.

"I'll buy you another bottle." She replied as she set the bottle down on the floor before settling back between Aria's legs.

"Goddess Shea!" Aria called out as Shea ran her tongue along the Asari, drinking the from her body, savoring the mixture of sweat and brandy before slowly descending to Aria's center. Lightly kissing the now swollen outer folds, Shea could feel the blood pumping from Aria's throbbing center as she tasted her desire. Running her tongue along the drenched sex, the human felt a tug at her locks as Aria fisted her hair, cursing in Asari as she ground her hips forward into the human's greedy mouth. Smirking, the human held back no longer, giving the Asari what she asked for as blue eyes swirled black.

Crying in ecstasy, wrapping her legs around the broad shoulders, Aria was desperate to deepen the contact as Shea thrust into the Asari. She smiled at the humans thoughts. To draw out Aria's pleasure, the human was thinking of her cars in an attempt to delay her own release. But Aria could feel through the meld how much Shea wanted to taste her, claim her and to push her to the edge. Deciding to tempt fate, Aria flooded the humans mind with barrage of erotic scenes, things she wanted to do to the human herself. Shea moaned into Aria as she increased her tempo and ferocity as her own hunger grew, the deep rumble causing Aria's body to tremble in response. Bodies and minds entwined, the two spent the next two hours driving each other toward euphoric release.

Two hours later, Aria lay spent beneath the covers, watching Shea as the human dressed. Turning to the satisfied grin of the Asari, Shea smiled. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Very much so. We should probably start heading back."

"Yea, they are probably getting worried about us." Shea said, sitting on the edge of the bed, Aria leaning forward, resting her head on the human's shoulder. Pulling Aria into an embrace, glancing down into icy blue eyes, Shea spoke softly "Feel better now?"

"Thanks to you." Aria smiled. "You do have a way with your touch to make someone forget their troubles."

"I try. Come on, get dressed so we can get back before sundown."

"Oh your no fun." Aria half pouted, but herself agreed they needed to return before the weather took a turn for the worse, which was all too probable in these mountains. Hearing a large subwoofer-like rumble outside, like a, Shea stood up, tense as if looking for an attacker.

"What the fuck. I hope that's not what I think it is." She whispered, walking toward the window. "Son of a bitch!" It was an avalanche. Now, as the cabin they were in was built to withstand these types of occurrences, for now they were safe. But it would only be a matter of time before they would need to be rescued.

"We're stuck here Aria." Shea huffed, walking back toward the still naked Asari.

"What happened?"

"An avalanche. Maybe you got a bit too loud that last go round maybe." Shea smiled before the comment  
earned her a playful biotic push. "Ow. That hurt."

"I do not scream. Anyway, I don't have my omni-tool with me, but there is a comm next to the sofa. Call the mountain search and rescue. Hopefully they get us out before we run out of oxygen."

"Can't you just blast your way out with biotics or something?" Shea asked.

"No. The snowpack is too unstable to risk. If I did that we'd be buried under more snow."

"Can't have that. Anyway, you do that. I've got my omni, I'll call Lenea and Shiala, let them know we're alright.

Meanwhile, back in the hotel suite, Lenea felt dread overcome her as she heard the distant rumble of the avalanche falling down the ridge on the opposite end of the resort. Frantic, she ran to Shiala.

"Goddess, they were still out there skiing. Call security!" Lenea cried before hearing a beep from her omni-tool as it rested on the coffee table. "Shea, where are you two. Are you alright?"

"We're fine. We're in some cabin checkpoint near the base of the mountain. But we're stuck. Aria's calling search and rescue with the cabin's comm. I love you babe. Don't worry. Is Shiala there?"

"I'm hear Shea?"

"You may want to make sure the councilor is alright as well, we saw her at the base of the mountain just before we went up on the lift."

"I'll do that. You hold tight, and will have you out in no time. Stay calm and conserve your energy."

"I LOVE YOU" She heard Aria distantly speak before coming into view on the comm.

"I love you too Aria. Stay safe. You too Shea."

"I'll make sure she's okay. I love you Lenea. Take care Shiala. We'll get through this." She sighed before ending the comm.

"Let me use your omni, I need to call Thea." Aria whispered. Shea didn't hesitate to hand aria her omni-tool.

"Aria, this is a surprise. This is Shea's number. Are you two alright, we heard the avalanche from the resort."

Breathing a sigh of relief that Thea was alright and not another victim of the avalanche "We're okay, but we're stuck. I just wanted to...make sure you were okay."

"Shanoah was already contacted by hotel security. A rescue party has been dispatched and she has joined their effort. Do not do anything drastic Aria. We will get you to safety...I..." She hesitated to finish her sentence.

"I know...I...love you too Thea. I'm glad your alright." Aria found herself saying.

Despite the circumstances, Tevos couldn't help but smile at the confession. "I'll see you soon."

After placing her personal guard in charge of the search and rescue operations, Tevos quickly retreated to the door of Aria's suite, sick with worry as Lenea greeted her.

"Goddess Thea. I am happy to see you again, although I would imagine that these are not the ideal circumstances to which you expected to share our company this evening." Lenea said, hugging her niece's father.

"Thank you Lenea. Shanoah is organizing the hotel security and search and rescue volunteers. Using the emergency comm from the cabin, they anticipate having them extracted from the cabin within the next five hours. But Goddess, I hope the snow back doesn't shift. They could be crushed." Immediately after Tevos departed her suite, hotel security personnel set off on their search.

"Thea, do not worry. The structure they are in is built to withstand and avalanche. It was designed as a safe-house to escape such an occurrence."

"How can you be so sure?" Lenea replied.

"Because I helped Aria design it." Taking a deep breath, Shiala steeled herself before continuing, "Aria owns this resort. She and I designed several of the outline buildings around the property with safety and other security concerns in mind. The cabin has built in underground ventilation system so they will not run out of air and the building is reinforced concrete. It is in essence more structurally sound then the mountain at its back."

"I guess then all we can do now is wait. They have their omni-tools?"

"Yes and no." Shiala replied. "Aria left her's here, but Shea did take hers along."

Back in the buried cabin, Aria relayed the news regarding the avalanche to her daughter "I'm glad you're safe Mom, but how did you manage to get stuck in under several thousand metric tons of snow?" Liselle asked, looking at the comm display of her aunt and mother.

"Don't worry about the how. Anyway call your aunt. Lenea's going to be worried and we need to keep the omni open for the rescue team to contact us. We'll be fine. I'll call you when I get back to the resort."

"Okay mom, I love you."

Aria held her emotions as the comm disconnected. Shea however, was not swayed, and pulled Aria into a warm embrace. "It'll be alright. We'll be rescued." Shea tried to sound reassuring as possible, but was herself worried about their fate. "But, I can tell something else is bothering you. Like you were holding something back. What's wrong. Grasping the warm body pressed against her, as if trying to take the human's strength as her own Aria let out a deep sigh. "I still didn't tell her the truth. Goddess damn it. Why can't I tell my own daughter the truth."

"Truth about what." Shea asked quietly, but as Aria remained silent, face buried in the human's chest, Shea persisted, "You trust me don't you? Talk to me."

"I've never told Liselle who her father is. She...she has a right to know, regardless of any fallout her father may suffer as a result."

"You're not a dishonest person Aria. There must be a legitimate reason you haven't told her, her safety perhaps."

"No." Aria shook her head, teary eyes looking up to emerald green "I did it to save her father embarrassment from having a child with me."

Protectiveness surged through the young woman as she "Anyone who would be embarrassed to have one of the most intelligent, elegant, beautiful and powerful Asari in the galaxy as the mother of their child needs to have a psychiatric evaluation, because that's just fucking bullshit. Who is this person."

Chuckling to herself, Aria wasn't surprised at all at Shea's fierce reaction "Thea."

"The Asari Councilor? Thea Tevos. Ah so what of it, she's too good to be seen with you. Is that it? I'll rip their head off."

"It would damage her career to be associated with a known criminal." Aria said, only half believing it herself.

"Again, that's absolute bullshit. Just look at Earth for example. Every region, every country has different interpretations of how to govern. What may be considered an outlaw in one country is perfectly legal in another. And these countries do business together all the time. You rule a difficult part of the galaxy, one that couldn't be controlled by anyone but you. Your methods may be harsh. But damn if they aren't effective. You've managed to maintain a balance and some semblance of peace in an otherwise lawless area. You should be praised for that. Not avoided. And anyone who says otherwise is a fucking hypocrite. I mean hell, I'm your sister-in-law and I have my own ship supplied by the Asari military to use as I see fit. No one questions me, my mother or anyone in my family over who I am bonded to. And if they did. Fuck 'em. Now, I can understand her wanting to keep her private life private, but Tevos needs to, whats the phrase, grow a fucking quad."

"Such eloquence with words Shea." Aria laughed, kissing the human softly on her lips. "What will I do with you."

"Its just, no one is going to hurt you or Lenea, physically or mentally. And if they do, they have to deal with me. For a race that is supposed to be enlightened and wise, the Asari can be awfully short sighted and shallow at times."

Straddling the human, Aria cupped the human's face gently, enchanted by the electric gaze of the brash young woman "Are you my protector now?"

"Always. We're family after all." Shea whispered, wrapping her arms around Aria, pulling her close. "I won't let anything happen to my family."

Aria smiled, blue lips caressing red, seeking comfort from each other. _If all humans are as passionate as Shea, Goddess help the rest of the galaxy, _thought the Asari as strong hands caressed her back. Pushing the human down on the bed, Aria looked down at Shea with pure lust, only to be met with a knowing smirk and raised eyebrow. "We gotta keep warm don't we."

"Oh," Aria said eyes going black as she deftly stripped the human once again. "I don't think we will have any problems conducting heat." She purred as her biotics flared, Shea's reflexively doing the same.

* * *

**AN: Think they're going to be in too much trouble when the rescue party shows up and the cabin smells like sex. Lenea and Shiala certainly won't be, but it will still be rather ironic. Anyway, I'll probably add to this chapter later tonight/tomorrow morning with the rescue scene. And before you ask, no Aria and Thea aren't getting back together yet, but at least Aria won't be as hostile now. The couples vacation will be over soon, and I will move forward with other aspects of the story and Shea and Lenea's family life. Let me know what you think of this chapter and of the story as a whole so far. I love to hear everyone's thoughts. Those reviews are true motivation. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

Hope everyone likes the updated chapter. I felt the additions worked better in this chapter than as a stand alone chapter.

* * *

Enjoying the closeness, the pair lay spent under the warmth of the blankets covering the bed. Through half lidded eyes, Shea gazed at Aria as she rested her head atop the human's shoulder, herself near sleep.

"You know, we should probably get dressed. I don't think the rescue party needs a show when they eventually reach us." Shea spoke softly, drawing circles along the smooth skin of the Asari's back.

"We could just sleep here." Aria said in jest "But, I do see your point." Aria shifted onto her elbow, chin resting on her hand as she looked at the exhausted human. "Tired?" Aria teased.

"Maybe just a little." Shea said, stretching her taxed limbs, surprising Aria with a firm grasp of her backside. "But not too bad." Their thoughts we're interrupted by a beep from Shea's omnitool. Glancing at the display, Shea sat up, grabbing her discarded shirt from the floor. "It's Lenea." Pulling her shirt and pants on quickly, not bothering with any under garments, Shea activated the comm. "Hey babe. What's up?"

"We were just updated by the rescue party. They should be at the cabin within an hour. How are you feeling? Aria?"

Hoping her blush wasn't displayed across the comm, Shea replied "We're fine. It's a little cold but we're managing. Aria's got plenty of brandy and what not to keep us warm, so we're dealing. Although, I think she's getting board with me." Shea smiled at Aria who gently smacked the human.

"Well, you should be out shortly. I've cancelled our dinner reservations, so we will need to order room service when you return, as I would imagine you are both rather hungry having been trapped in the cabin all day."

"Alright, I love you babe. See you in a few." replied said, cutting the comm. "Put your clothes on, our rescue will be here shortly."

"I heard. Pity, I rather enjoyed having you to myself this afternoon." Aria mentioned, arching her brow at the human as she slowly dressed.

"We have a couple days before we go home. We can always come visit you on Omega."

"Right." Aria gathered the brandy bottle, returning it to the cupboard, but not before pouring two glass for Shea and herself. Handing Shea a glass, she gently sat in the human's lap.

"Teasing me again are you?" She queried, enjoying the heat caused by the brandy and the warm Asari in her lap.

"No, we are simply keeping warm. Close proximity and all that."

"Mmm hmmm?" Shea smirked, hand resting on the curve of Aria's hip. The two sat in silence over the next thirty minutes as the waited for the rescue party to clear the path to the door. The pair were started from their comfortable positions when there was a knock at the door. Rescue had arrived.

Security quickly escorted the human and Asari back to the comfort of their suite, much to the delight of a worried Lenea and Shiala. Wrapping her arms tightly around the human, Lenea was beyond relieved that she was safe. "Goddess, I was so worried."

In her deep soothing tone that always brought comfort to her bondmate, Shea replied. "It's okay. We're okay." Shea whispered, burying her face in the Asari's neck. Shiala and Aria were in the midst of their own reunion. Despite the closeness however, Lenea could feel the tension and unease in Shea. Something was bothering her. What it was, she would certainly find out.

"It is good you are both alright." Thea's melodic voice, thick with emotion quickly got Aria's attention. Walking to Shea, Tevos regarded the young human "Thank you for keeping her safe."

"No problem. Now' Turning to Lenea, "Since we've all skipped lunch and dinner, how bout we order some room service and watch a vid."

"What would you like?" Lenea replied, picking up the menu.

"Surprise me. I'm going to go hop in the shower."

Hesitating, Lenea handed the menu to Shiala, asking her to order dinner before following behind the human. Remaining silent as she watched her bondmate undress to enter shower stall, Lenea's expression was one of concern laced with wariness. Something happened, she was sure. The downcast look upon the woman's normally smiling face worried the Asari.

"Shea, are you alright?"

"Yeah" The human sighed heavily before continuing..."Just glad to be back. Sorry we took so long."

"It is not your fault, these things happen on mountainsides after-all. But why is I have the sense that something else happened."

Shea expected this, dreaded it, but expected it none the less. She wasn't a liar, she was madly, deeply in love with Lenea. However, over the past several months, especially since they had invited Aria into their bed, the young woman found herself becoming more attached to Aria, maybe even loved her if she was honest with herself. And for that, she felt guilt. Guilt that she had abused a trust and was now about to pay the consequences, whatever they may be.

"Yes, it did." She breathed, stepping back to take a seat on the tub, holding Lenea's gaze as she spoke.

"I'm listening." Lenea arched a brow, arms folded over her chest, in a manner more characteristic of her older sister.

"Aria and I, we we're in the cabin before the avalanche. We we're together. I know I should have called, should have gotten you permission, but she was just distraught over Tevos and I just...shit. I fucked up didn't I."

"You have. But it is not for the reason you think. I do not mind that you slept with her. That much is obvious, considering what we have experienced these past few days." With slightly contained rage, voice still low, Lenea's biotics crackled with emotion "What I do not understand is what in the name of the Goddess would possess you to not at least have the courtesy to ask me first. You deliberately go behind my back, spend hours fucking, and for what. Goddess, Thea is here as well. Most likely to attempt to make some sort of peace between her and Aria, for their daughter's sake. Did you not think of her, Shiala or myself when Aria was getting you all 'hot and bothered' as you say. This is one of those times when you immaturity is glaring. Aria, goddesss damn it, why does she always have to do this with the one I love!"

"Don't blame this all on Aria. This was as much my doing as hers. She may have initiated but I agreed. It's my mistake. Don't get mad at her."

"Always the diplomat! I do not want to hear your childish excuses. Or hers."

"I'm sorry." Shea whispered, hanging her head.

"What did you say."

"I said I'm fucking sorry. I get it, I'm young, I'm stupid, I'm horny. Just a big fuck up." Shea stood up, her green eyes tinged with unshed tears that threatened to fall. Heart pounding, nerves shaking. "I love you more than anything in this galaxy. But, I'm not...maybe this was a mistake. Maybe my mom was right and I'm too young and rushed into this. You certainly can do better than me. So I'll make it easy on you." She said defeated, pulling out one of her credit chits from her purse on the counter "This will cover the tab here and I'll take care of the house." She continued as she quickly pulled on her clothes before standing. "I love you."

"Where are you going?" Lenea regarded the woman, who couldn't look at her.

"Away from here." Shea spoke, grabbing her leather jacket and bag before walking to the suite living area. Though no one could make out exactly what was said, they could hear the raised voices as the couple had argued. The three Asari in the room watched as the human silently walked out of the suite.

Aria was the first to speak, "Lenea is everything alright. Where is Shea going."

"She's leaving." Lenea couldn't look at her sister.

"She is going to miss dinner." Shiala said from the sofa.

"I do not think she cares about fucking dinner." Lenea replied, seething "Shiala, Thea. Would you please excuse us. I need to speak with my sister. Alone."

"Right, Thea." Shiala stood. "Let's go see that new cafe, it has wonderful lobster." She guided Tevos out of the room, leaving the siblings to their conversation.

Once alone, Lenea's biotics flared again, although she resisted the temptation to throw her sister across the room. "You just could not resist could you. You could not let me be happy. Let me have someone who loved me as I am without sinking your claws into them."

"Don't get all prissy with me Lenea. You we're the one who suggested this fucking arrangement in the first place. What was it you said 'Just be gentle with her Aria, she will trust you, but you have to be patient." Isn't that what you said. She told you it was a bad idea but you persisted. Why are you so shocked when she actually enjoyed it!. You know for as much time that you spend in her head you would think you would have figured out by now she doesn't know how to do anything half-assed. That's include loving someone."

"She doesn't love you!" Lenea seethed.

"Why? Because she's your her bondmate, the father of your children? She doesn't love me the way she loves you, never will love me that way. Your everything to her. But she does have love for me, as I do for her. Now trust me, I didn't get to this age by being stupid Lenea. Goddess she's just how you were when you were 100. Remember! She acts before thinking. She's young. She has a lot to learn. You want my honest opinion in all this. No more group sex. It obviously isn't a good idea. I don't know if it's her of if it's a human thing, but she's so emotional."

"You weren't complaining about her 'emotions' last night!"

"No, I wasn't, but that's not the point. What you two have is too precious to throw away over nonsense, and yes this is nonsense...don't look at me like that. She loves you and you fucking know it. You know I'm right."

Lenea sat, pondering her sister's words "Bitch."

"Queen Bitch. But I still love you. Now let's go after your woman, she's probably downstairs getting shitfaced." Aria all but drug Lenea out of the room.

And getting drunk is exactly what Shea was doing. Right after leaving the room, Shea all but ran to the bar. She was only gone an hour, but she was on her way to a full bender, having already consumed a full bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy, and was about to experiment with Ryncol.

"This'll make you forget whatever's buggin' ya pyjack. Trust me." The bartender smiled as he handed Shea the Krogan liquor.

"Can't be worse than anything I've tried." The human's words slurring as she spoke. Without hesitation, she quickly knocked back the first shot, asking for the second before the first shot glass it the bar. "Keep 'em commin'"

"You gotta quad pyjack, I'll give you that. Haven't seen many aliens guzzle Ryncol like that."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be feeling it in the morning. Her drinks are on the house Torvan" Shea heard a familiar voice say as blue hands rested on either shoulder.

"You know that's dangerous?" Aria quipped, noticing the human's slowed movement as she guzzled the next shot.

"Don' matter, I don' care. Go away Aria." Despite her drunkenness, or maybe because of it, that earned the human a double glance from the young Krogan as well as other patrons at the bar. This alien dared talk back to Aria.

"And here I thought you loved me." Aria joked, earning a glare from Lenea as she stood behind Shea, apprehensively.

"Fuck you Aria. No...nevermind...Thas' what got me in this fuckin perdicu...perdic..ah fuck it. Just fuck off." Shea barked before finally the alcohol caught up with her. "What tha fuck kinna posion you gimme you damn turtle?!" Was all she managed to say before her head fell on the counter as she slid off the barstool.

"Come on love, let's get you back to our room." Lenea spoke softly, knowing the damage the human inflicted on herself was worse than any punishment she may have considered.

"Lenea?" The human mumbled. "Wha you doin' here. You should be leavin."

"No, I should be with you. Aria help me pick her up please." Aria rolled her eyes but helped as they carried the inebriated human back to her room. It was a long night, and was about to get longer. But at least, they were together, and that's what mattered.

"Don't worry." Aria whispered to Lenea as the set the human down on the bed "We'll move into the suite next door. Take care of your bondmate little sister. She needs you. And, don't let her drink ryncol again."

_**Earlier, before Shea returned from the bar...**_

When Shiala first heard the young woman's voice echoing through the suite, though she clearly could not make out what they were saying, she was certain that whatever it was it was something deeply personal that they would not wish to share with outside company. She had done her best while still in the room to keep Thea's attention deflected from the argument occurring in the other room. Aria had merely looked at her in her stoic manner, but it was apparent to Shiala, who knew the Queen of Omega as well as anyone could, that Aria was involved.

When Aria and Lenea had first expressed their interest in the "arrangement" involving the three Asari and the young human, she was hesitant. Not so much that it wasn't something she was opposed to, but she was concerned for the young woman at the center of it all. Having explored the young woman's mind when giving her the cipher over a year ago, she bore witness to the storm of emotion.

The human was so young, but had been through so much. Having lost her mother, or so she believed, as a small child she was raised by her father, Jacob. The man became the rock in her life, molded her into the person she was now. Shiala saw through memories how devastated Shea was when her father died as he had.

She was also betrayed by someone who had claimed to love her. These memories, along with Shea's love and adoration for Lenea and their children, Shiala could understand why the woman was hesitant to enter such an arrangement within her precious relationship with her bondmate. Because Shea had been betrayed before, the young woman did not trust herself to be able to not become emotionally involved and feared it would become a self fulfilled prophecy of her own making if she agreed.

Lenea had done her best to explain to the human that this was not the case, that it would simply be shared pleasure enjoyed by all parties involved. But if Shiala was correct in reading the young woman's body language and Aria's reaction to her having stormed out of the suite was any indication, what Shea had feared was exactly what occurred. But she was not about expose Thea to this, as it was something to be dealt with only amongst the two sisters and Shea.

"What were they arguing about. They were so happy earlier in the day, what happened?" Thea asked as the waitress left the table after filling bringing their beverages.

"I am not sure. But whatever it is they will work it out. Shea is rather passionate in everything she does, it is no surprise she is that way when angry or hurt as well."

"Why would she be hurt?" Thea regarded the violet Asari as she sipped her wine.

"I imagine it has something to do with the fight." Shiala said with a straight face. "Lenea was not happy with her going through with the fight, and considering what transpired, she may have been justified in her hesitance."

"Then would she not have reacted the night of the event, not weeks later?" The Councilor, brow furrowed, was concerned for the young woman. As a close friend of the blonde's parents, she was personally invested in the girl's welfare. "And why would Lenea be so livid with Aria."

"You know how those two are Thea. They've been that way since Liselle before Liselle was born. As much as they love each other, there is much in which they disagree."

Certain she was not receiving an answer from Shiala about what actually happened, Thea thought it best to let the subject drop. "How have you been Shiala? You will be returning to Thessia soon I imagine?"

"Yes. The Matriarch has been very kind to allow me to be absent these past few weeks, however we have some new commandos who will begin training this spring. As lead instructor, I will need to be present for the duration of their training."

"That will be years will it not?" Thea tried to hide the happiness she felt at Shiala's statement.

"Unfortunately. For the next fifteen years, unless some emergency comes up, I will not have extended leave."

"Have you discussed this with Aria yet?"

"No, but I will when we return to the estate in two weeks. She was a commando once. She will understand."

_No she won't _Thea smiled inwardly while wearing a face of sympathy for Shiala's sake. _Aria will not be pleased, and when that happens, I will be there for her, however that may be_ "Do let me know if I can be of any assistance Shiala."

"Thank you Thea." Shiala spoke. Her ears picked up the oddest sound, Shea, at the bar arguing with the Krogan bartender. Apparently the young human was debating her ability to consume vast quantities of alcohol. She could see beside the human an empty bottle of brandy as the human demanded something more potent. She was certain she heard the girl say _Gimme the strongest shit you got_.

The human had attracted the attention of a few Asari who were also at the bar. Despite her drunken state, the blonde was still rather attractive. Wearing jeans and a tank top, Shea had long since shed her leather jacket, setting it upon the stool beside her to avoid having anyone sit next to her as she proceeded to drink at the corner of the bar. The outfit did little to hide any of the woman's curvaceous yet athletic figure. Shiala was positive that the raw sensuality and physical presence the human had, despite being beyond inebriated, or perhaps because of it, was why the other Asari and looked at the woman with such interest.

Shiala was about to rescue the young woman from the preying Asari when Aria and Lenea walked into the bar, no doubt to collect her. Shiala chuckled as she could faintly hear the human argue with Aria as she stood beside her, not noticing Lenea standing directly behind. After the human slumped on the counter, a smile crossed Shiala's face, which was now noticed by Thea who had been enjoying her dinner. Turning, the councilor saw as the T'Loak sisters escorted a very drunk Shea away from the bar as their shocked audience looked on.

"Goddess, did she actually drink an entire bottle of Serrice Ice and Ryncol. She is going to need medical attention." Thea said as she glanced at the spot recently vacated by the family.

"She'll be hung-over that for sure." Shiala shook her head as she pictured the hangover the human would most likely have in the morning. "There is not any damage either Aria or Lenea could do to her at this point that would be worse than what she has already done to herself."

"Is that a human thing?"

"No, that's just Shea." Shiala received a ping from Aria, mentioning they were moving suites, so she needed to stall Thea. "Do you want desert. They have excellent cake."

* * *

**AN: I added about 1100+/- words to this chapter, as I felt it belonged here more than in another chapter. I am on the beginning of another week long vacation, so hopefully inspiration will hit and I'll have a few more chapters this week than normal. I hope everyone liked the chapter and I didn't go too far away from everyones comfort zone. Someone asked me"why is Lenea mad when she suggested the situation in the first place." Now, Lenea isn't mad that Shea slept with Aria, she's mad that she hid it from her. In Shea's defense, she most likely interrupted the arrangement as an open invitation to sleep with Aria whenever she wanted to, but not only that, she is starting to fall for Aria. These types of situations can be very delicate when introduced to certain relationships. **

**While there are many people who are comfortable with open relationships, or with the introduction of additional bedroom participants, there are also many who are not. And not because of the other person, but because they are too immature or cannot seperate emotions from the sex itself. This is why introducing a threeway or other such situation to an existing relationship can backfire in some cases. I've personally seen this type of thing happen, having lead to a divorce for a friend of mine. But don't worry, these two aren't breaking up. Just, emotions are a bitch. I'll probably write about the hangover, then move forward in the timeline. Not sure yet. Anyway, thanks again to everyone for your continued support, and do let me know how I'm doing. All reviews and pms are greatly appreciated. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

* * *

Blood rushing to every vessel in her skull, the pressure, the pain, all the result of the ridiculous amount of alcohol consumed the previous night were the cause of the woman's current state. Mumbling into the pillow as she lay flat on her stomach, the human began to stir. _Where am I _the human thought. Turning in bed to look up, the room still bathed in darkness as the sun had not yet risen, she felt a warm body next to her. _Fuck don't tell me I ended up fucking one of those bitches at the bar. But hell, I fucked up my marriage enough already, what's another betrayal._ As the woman woke, her senses were filled with the familiar scents and sounds of her bondmate.

As the realization hit the woman that Lenea was beside her, she let out a breath she hadn't known she held, pulling the Asari close as tears silently fell. Despite the pain, both physical and emotional, the human was beyond happy that she still woke next to the Asari she loved. The mother of her children. Now awake herself, Lenea turned in the woman's arms, having felt the hitched breath and wetness on her shoulder. No words were exchanged as Lenea entered the woman's mind. Feeling thoughts of shame and self loathing in the human, Lenea sent her love and strength, embracing the humans soul with forgiveness, understanding and acceptance. The feelings only made the woman cry harder. Even after what she did, the Asari still loved her, wanted her. She could not understand why, but she was grateful and relieved.

_Why do you love me so much when I was a such an ass, you should hate me. I betrayed you._ Shea thought

_I should not have pushed you, my love. I am sorry. You did not do it on purpose. And I trust it will never happen again. _

_It won't. What I did with Aria, not asking you. I can't...I can't even look at someone else now without feeling like I'm letting you down._

_Aria is an exception my love. She is a matriarch after all. I know that you have grown close to her over time. I can understand your, infatuation with her. That you even love her on some level. But I also know that you do not love her as you do me. I know your heart, your soul. I still love you, and I still trust you. However, next time, please ask me before you have any interludes. I would at least like to watch if not participate._

_I don't think there's going to be a next time. _

_We shall see. But stop beating yourself up over this. I forgive you. Now, go back to sleep. You are going to need it._ Lenea continued to soothe the restless human until she once again fell asleep.

After Aria left, Lenea had undressed the human and helped her into bed. As she watched the woman sleep, she thought about what Aria said. Thought about the own hesitations and fears Shea had expressed, and understood that she could not lay the blame completely at the feet of Aria nor Shea. Aria was right, Lenea herself had contributed to the situation herself. She vowed to herself before joining the human in her slumber, that they would move passed this. One thing was certain, they were a family, and that family was not about to be jeopardized by anyone or anything. Lenea would not allow it.

Later, much later, the human woke to a room brightened by warm afternoon sun, head still pounding from her escapade the previous night.

"Unggh...my head." Shea groaned as she pushed herself up.

"Well, you did drink half the bar last night Shea. Goddess. What were you trying to do. Drink yourself to death?" Lenea sighed at the human as she handed her a protein bar and vitamin shake.

"No, I just...Hell I don't no I just wanted to forget that shit with Aria ever happened." As she stood, the human was wracked by a round of painful abdominal cramps. Recognizing the sensation, the human ran to the bathroom, confirming her suspicions "Fuck...not now. God damn it."

"What is wrong." Lenea said as she entered the bathroom, to find Shea, now naked in the show, clothing discarded, some articles covered in blood. "Goddess, Shea. We need to get you to a hospital."

"I don't need a damn hospital. It's alright."

"You are not alright. Your pants are covered in blood. I did not see any cuts? We're you in a fight last night. Did someone attack you."

"I wasn't in a fight. And no I wasn't cut, shit. I just need to call my mom and ask her some questions.. I think we're probably going to need to make a quick run to the Citadel to see her."

"Whatever for. Is it something serious?" Lenea began to become rather frightened at Shea's lack of urgency with the amount of blood loss. Was the human delirious.

"No. Just, call my mom please. I'll be out in a few minutes." She human continued.

Her cycles were never regular. Even as a teenager, her monthly curse, as her father so called it when he had the uncomfortable duty of explaining the menstruation to a 12 year old Shea, often would be late irregular. It almost disappeared when she was on the pill. One of the side effects, her doctors had said. Well, obviously it was back. And being light years away from a human drug store where she could get the necessary supplies was about to become very uncomfortable. The human had not seen such products in any of the Asari pharmacies they had been in. She suspected that this was due to the nature of Asari conception, and that maybe her dad was right, it was a curse only to be inflicted upon humans.

The pain was bad by itself, but combined with a hangover and previously raw emotions, Shea was praying that her previous experience with PMS, or lack thereof, would continue. _Mom will know_ she thought.

"Hello, Jennifer. Good morning." Lenea spoke to Shea's mother through her omni as the human walked into the living area, dressed in black as if she were going to a funeral, the human sat on the table, instead on the sofa.

"Hi Lenea, Hi Shea. Happy Anniversary." Jennifer replied

"Hey mom" the human rubbed her neck uncomfortably. "Gotta question. Where the hell do you get girl stuff in Citadel space?"

"Girl stuff? What are you talking about."

This is awkward, Shea thought to herself "You know..._girl stuff..._Got my monthly visitor. It's not like Asari use 'em...so where do I go to get...you know."

Chuckling at her daughter's embarrassment at asking about feminine hygiene products "Come to the Citadel. There's a small pharmacy that sells what you need. The products were originally designed for Batarians, but our anatomy is similar. The pharmacy special orders them for me. I'll call and have them get a decent supply ready for you. I would imagine you don't want to wait, so we'll see you this evening. Your staying for dinner?"

"Oh thank God. Yes, we'll stay a few days. Thanks Mom. See you tonight."

Looking at Shea perplexed, Lenea asked the human "What is your monthly visitor. Are you ill?"

"No babe. I guess my plumbing works now and the hormones from my birth control are now completely out of my system because my period is back."

"What is a 'period'" Lenea looked at the woman, still confused.

"Oh fuck. Do I really have to explain this..."Shea groaned, but the look on Lenea's face was one of concern so the human proceeded to explain the various aspects of human reproduction, specially females, to her bondmate. A subject she herself loathed.

"That is just terrible. And this happened every month? Thank the Goddess that does not happen to Asari. Many Asari are bitchy enough at times without adding unruly hormones to the problem. Is that why you are in so much pain?"

"Yes. Please don't tell Aria. She'll never let me hear the end of it."

"After last night I do not think speaking to Aria is going to be much of an issue." Lenea replied.

"Right. Sorry about that again. Guess I got somewhat of an excuse as to why my emotions are all over the fucking place." Shea smiled unexpectedly, pulling Lenea unto her lap "Hey, you know what this means now though."

"What?"

"I can now get pregnant!"

"That is wonderful. Do you want to start right away?" Lenea lit up. Having another child, despite how young the girls were, was something they both wanted.

"Sure. I won't be able to do anything for a couple weeks. I gotta figure out when I'm ovulating, but I'll call Dr. T'Lanin when we leave here, set something up. Do you still want to go to Sur'Kesh for the procedure? With the Salarian geneticist she recommended?"

"Yes. If what we discussed is still viable, that is what I prefer."

"You ready for more kids. I might have a boy?"

"That is not an issue. Regardless, he will be my son, our son." Lenea cooed as she leant to kiss, running her hands down the human's sides, teasing with the waistband of her pants.

"Not now babe. It's not that I don't want to. But, I'm kinda outta season for the next week or so." Shea said, steadying the Asari's movements

"Another symptom?"

"Yes."

"Goddess, it is a curse!" Lenea huffed following with several Asari expletives mumbled under her breath. "Help me pack?"

"Yes ma'am."

The couple apologized to Shiala and Aria for leaving early, explaining they would continue their vacation on the Citadel. Aria and Shiala agreed to return to their home to watch the girls while the young couple spent the next two days aboard the Citadel. After boarding the cruiser bound for the Citadel, Lenea sat down with her bondmate, having brought some tea for the ailing human.

"Here, this should help. Asari often drink it while pregnant to regulate their hormones during fetal development. Hopefully it will assist you with your current situation."

"Thank you." Shea replied, taking the offered tea. "I guess I should probably see about sending some of this stuff to Illium. Ericka, Jada and Rosario will need some eventually too."

"Does this happen to all human women?" Lenea asked.

"Only those of child bearing age." A certain realization struck the young woman. "Oh shit...Didn't Dr. T'Lanin say I'd live as long as you?! Fuck that means I got centuries of this!"

"An adequate exchange for an extended lifespan you would think?"

"I guess...Shit once were done with babies though I'll get an injection again." Shea chuckled. Going to the Citadel to make a tampon run was beyond embarrassing, but at least the human could find some humor in the situation. Especially since it would mean that she would be able to become pregnant herself in the near future. It was certainly earlier than they had originally planned, but not at all unwelcome. Shea just prayed that she would be as graceful when pregnant as her Asari had been.

Upon landing on the Citadel, the couple took rapid transit to Shea's parents' apartment, and were greeted by an enthusiastic Stacy.

"Hi Shea!" The young Asari squealed, hugging her sister before turning to Lenea "Hi Lenea.

"Hello Stacy. Are your parent not home?"

"Mother's at work and Mom ran to the store. She said she was picking some stuff for you? I didn't understand a word of it."

"Just be happy you don't need it." Shea said as Stacy lead the pair toward the guest room. "How's school been? You staying out of trouble?"

"Got straight A's this semester. Mom said I can go to the Academy on Nevos if I get Bs or higher to finish out the school year." She said with excitement.

"We'll be glad to have you. Mom say if Asana would be coming with you or not. You know her cousin is the girls nanny right?"

"Yea." Stacy smiled, she was looking forward to seeing Makeda. She had enjoyed her company the few times the two had met at her aunt's estate. The younger T'Shan had always paid special attention to the young Asari in her care, which made her an excellent nanny for her nieces. "Makeda's cool."

"Good, so you will behave for her like you do for Mom. No funny stuff just cause your living with us?"

"Yes. I'll let you get settled. Dinner's at 6 when mother gets home. It's good to see you guys again." Stacy said before going to her bedroom to play a video game.

* * *

Having made themselves comfortable in the guest room, Shea excused herself to take a walk in the apartment gardens, leaving Lenea to catch up with Stacy. Once she reached a quiet, secluded location, Shea pinged the Asari Councilor, having retreaved the number from her mother's comm unit.

'Hello Shea. This is a surprise. When did you arrive n the Citadel?" Thea had returned to the Citadel herself, choosing not to remain at the resort after Aria departed.

"Hi Thea. We just got her. I needed to pick up some things from Mom. Would you care to join me for lunch tomorrow, my treat?"

"I do not have any appointments for tomorrow afternoon, so I can certainly accommodate your request. Which restaurant?"

"Actually, no restaurant. I'll cook for you. My mother's place alright?"

Thea looked at the human perplexed, _what is she doing _"Why are we meeting at your mother's?"

" I can't trust employees or patrons at any restaurant not to listen into our conversation. At Mom's, well I can control that. And don't worry. Lenea is going shopping with my mother, so we will have plenty of privacy."

"If it is something you would like to remain classified, can we not discuss it at my office? Surely you do not think that my office is not secure."

"I seriously doubt _you_ want this conversation to take place anywhere near Council facilities. Now, since we're eating at mom's, you like spicy food?"

"Goddess, do I like spicy food. Shea I am Asari. Have you already forgotten the menu of your bonding ceremony?"

"Well, just being sure. Don't want to hurt your tender stomach. We _are family_ after all."

_She knows. Goddess damn it Aria!_

Noticing the change in Thea's demeanor at her comments Shea replied as soothing as she was able. "Don't worry...I won't tell anyone. Just be here for lunch tomorrow and hear me out councilor. That's all I ask. I'm sorry I am not as respecting of formalities by the way, that's not my style."

"Goddess, at this point we are beyond such nonsense. I will see you tomorrow afternoon Shea." Thea huffed before ended the transmission.

After finishing the conversation, Shea ran back to the apartment, approaching just as her mother walked toward the door.

"Hey Mom. Those for me." Shea smiled, glancing at the bags her mother toted.

"Yes. Turns out Cidadela Farmácia has an outlet not far from your home on Nevos. I spoke to the manager, and they will now ship a monthly supply for your to that location. You will probably want to let Ericka and Jada know as well. I'm not sure if Cidadela Farmácia has a location on Illium, but they do ship all over Asari space."

"Thanks Mom. This is a life saver."

"Believe me I am fully aware. You can't imagine how awkward it was for me that first month when I realized I was without and could not simply run to the corner store to get what I needed."

"Makes me think that maybe we should look into human products for the future. I mean, I'm sure the rest of Earth will find their way to the stars eventually mom. Would be nice to get in on the ground floor with razors, shampoo and all the other trash they'd need. I'll talk to Aria about it, see if she'd be interested in investing." The mother and daughter continued to talk as their neared the floor of the family apartment.

"Are you sure you want to get further into business dealings with Aria?"

"Damn it. I'm sorry Mom, but why can't even you see Aria isn't just the Queen of Omega. I mean yea she does some nasty shit. Mom, she's no different than any other CEO of any other company on Earth. Or better yet, Noveria, Binary Helix ring any bells. And doesn't Benezia, the all powerful Matriarch from the House of T'Soni, have significant holding in that company?!"

"Alright, alright. Shea when you speak like that you remind me so much of your father. He too judged people on how they treated him, not how others perceived them. Jacob should be proud."

"I meant no disrespect Mom, but damn it, people need to give Aria a chance. At least Aria doesn't hide behind a false image attempting to fool the populace while going about her business. She's not just a ruthless crime lord. She's good to those she loves, to family. What she _doesn't_ show is how caring, loyal, and family oriented she is. Those are her secrets. Not corporate espionage and other bullshit."

"You are your father's daughter Shea." Jennifer finished as they entered the apartment to be greeted by Lenea and Stacy, who were sitting in the front room watching a vid.

* * *

**AN: Added a few lines to this chapter. Sorry to my male readers if this makes you uncomfortable, but I couldn't resist writing this funny little chapter. How would a woman stuck where essentially no one else has a menstrual cycle cope. And more importantly, get much needed supplies. Now I'm writing the confrontation. I wonder what the hothead's going to say to the Councilor. She is hormonal after all. Thanks again for reading my drabble. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

Made a few revisions, thank you Theador for the inspiration. You made me rethink Shea's being such an idiot, so I toned it down a little bit.

* * *

_**12:30 PM February 3rd, 2014, Citadel - T'Saudo Household**_

"So..." Aria began, staring at the blonde at the other end of the comm "You called Thea huh? Can't say I'm surprised. She called me last night, babbling about your little conversation. What exactly did you tell her?"

"Nothing yet." Shea smiled at her sister-in-law through the comm. The remaining family members had already vacated the apartment after Shea informed Lenea, privately of course, of her pending lunch with the councilor and their need for privacy. "I am merely going to have a conversation with her from the point of view of someone who grew up not knowing one of her parents. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Why am I not comforted by your definition of gentle?" Aria smirked. Shea had a quad, but she didn't always think things through. "You know, I'm beginning to think maybe you need to enroll in Nevos University yourself. You need to gain a better understanding of Asari business and political dealings if you insist on being my negotiator."

"I'm not a negotiator, your family. I stick up for family. After _all _ we have been through, done together, this much should be obvious."

Aria thought of their last encounter, which resulted in the blowup that ended their vacation "I know, but we're going to shelve that for the time being. Still, we are good together with business. But you have much to learn. I will teach you what I know, but there are some things even I cannot instruct you on, and Nevos U would fill those gaps. Make you more a of a junior partner for me. At any rate, just exactly do expect to happen when Thea arrives."

"I don't expect anything, but I will make damn sure she understands how fucking important family is and that I won't let her avoid the situation any longer. You should be her ally, not her secret, even if she wasn't Liselle's father. If I have to put my neck on a chopping block to prove it to her I will."

"I appreciate it, I do. But don't jeopardize your family for my sake Shea. I've gone this long without her recognition."

"That isn't going to happen. I can be _very _persuasive when I want to be."

"You not going to fuck her are you?!" Aria said, half joking, half serious.

"Of course not. That would just be weird. Besides, she's not you." Shea winked, causing Aria to blush.

"Stop it. That already got you in trouble. Are you two still planning on coming to Omega for your birthday this year?"

"I don't know. After this weekend it's up to Lenea really. Anyway, it's almost time for Thea to get her. I'll call you later."

"Bye Shea, remember what I said. I love you, so stay out of trouble."

Hearing the endearment from Aria did cause the human to blush, but now the sentiment was one merely between family, not lovers. "Love you too. Bye." Shea replied before cutting the comm link.

Shea prepared a favorite of hers for her lunch with Thea, a version of curry chicken and rice, made from ingredients her Mom had on hand in the kitchen. Table set with their meal and beverages, the door chimed announcing the arrival of the Councilor. Approaching the door, Shea noticed that the Councilor brought two guards with her, but had otherwise left her entourage.

"Welcome to my parents house Thea." Shea said as she opened the door. Addressing the guards, Shea looked to Thea before speaking "Ladies, I know you have a job to do, but the Councilor and I have a private matter to discuss. I assure you the Councilor is in no danger while in my family home. You are welcome to wait in the family room and make yourselves at home."

The commandos looked at their charge with hesitance. "It is alright. Leave us." Thea nodded.

"I wasn't expecting additional guests ladies, but I have plenty of food, would you care for some."

"Yes, thank you." Replied one of the guards, smelling the delicious food, quickly elbowed by her partner.

"It's alright Nadira, Ryko."

"Or you sure councilor." Ryko responded, unsure of the human's intentions.

"Yes, I can assure you I am in no danger with our young hostess. Leave us."

"Come on, you heard the councilor." Nadira replied, taking the two offered trays of food from the young woman

"Packs a kick so you'll need something to drink." Shea said, handing them bottles of ale "They won't get in trouble for ah, drinking on the job?"

"No." Thea answered with a smile. "They are allowed a beverage with their lunch as long as it does not affect their ability to perform their duties."

Now alone, the two regarded each other in silence. Thea was the first to speak. "So Shea, you now have my undivided attention. What is it you wish to discuss."

Shea pulled no punches, held nothing back "Liselle."

"You spoke to Aria I would imagine? What exactly has she told you?"

"She didn't say much other than that you are Liselle's father and aren't part of her life. She doesn't even KNOW you are her father. Which really, I don't understand at all."

"It is not a simple matter Shea. Do you think I enjoy the secrecy, the deception? I love my daughter!"

"Well you have funny fucking way of showing it." Shea growled. Despite her emotional outburst several days ago after the incident with Aria, when Shea was angry, truly seething, she didn't get loud, she got quiet, methodically. Anger boiled under the human's calm exterior, biotics flaring slightly, eyes darkening with rage. "What exactly are you afraid will happen if it were to come out you and Aria were lovers, that you have a child. Are the Asari that fucking narrow minded and shallow, despite their claims otherwise?"

"I would be ostracized. I would lose my position, the matriarchs would..."

Shea interrupted "The matriarchs would what exactly. You act as if I give a shit what they think. Your daughter, my god damn niece, has a right to know who both of her a parents are. And Aria, god damn it, you have no right to play with her emotions in the way you do. She may be with Shiala now, but she fucking loves you and you push her aside like she's an insignificant footnote, another obstacle in your pursuit of your 'career'. Tell me Councilor, does your 'career' love you unconditionally, worry about your wellbeing, sacrifice its own happiness for you? No, of course not. But that's what Aria does for you. But no your too 'important' to risk being seen with her in anything more than a professional capacity. It makes me sick."

"You are in no place to judge me human. You do not know the ways of the Asari. You cannot possible understand the political ramifications of such disclosure. I love Aria, but I cannot jeopardize the safety of the e-democracy for our happiness."

"That's bullshit and you know it." The human shouted, shaking her head, standing abruptly. Her rant caught the attention of the guards. Eyes closed, the human took a deep breath, counting internally to regain her composure before opening them to see the guards standing at the dining room door, guns drawn on her.

Thea spoke for the young woman "It's alright. Shea will not hurt me. She is just angry. Please leave us." Tevos stood after dismissing the commandos, walking toward the woman whose back was now turned to them as she went to pour herself a drink from the liquor cabinet. The human was shaking as she fought to contain her anger. Thea clasped her hands, settling them before taking the bottle and pouring them both a healthy amount of Serrice Ice Brandy.

"Aria warned me of your reaction, so I should not be surprised. Still, what brought all this about." Thea said in a low tone to calm the human.

"I love Aria and I care about what happens to her. She's family. Seems only her family cares what happens to her. You obviously don't. I just can't understand why." Shea barked, her tone more vicious than she had intended.

"I love Aria more than you will ever know she, but it isn't as simple as you would have it sound. There would be severe consequences if we were to reveal the truth in our relationship. You cannot possibly understand the gravity of the situation you propose."

"Well, that may be true. And blame it on m e being a crazy alien if you want to. But you know just as well as I do I could bring their whole fucking house of cards down if I wanted to. But I won't do that. I respect you and my family too much to do that. I have an idea. Meld with me, a knowledge meld mind you. And I'll show you why you can trust me, and why they'll leave you alone about this. You have my word that I as well as Lenea and Shiala will remain quiet about this. No one will know, not even my parents. And we don't really have to tell Liselle if it helps. She doesn't need a made into spectacle and I don't want to jeopardize your position as councilor. But don't miss the opportunity to spend time with your kid the way my mom did. You won't get those years back. You can use visiting me as an excuse it you have to. Say your personally 'keeping tabs on the alien guest of the Asari' or something like that. The matriarchs will buy it. And I'm sorry if I sound like I'm a preachy bitch, I'm not trying to. But as a girl who grew up without her mom, I have to at least say something about it. Liselle, needs her _father_ to be part of her life, even if we have to play it out as you being a 'friend of the family'. "

"Are you sure?" Thea hesitated.

"Absolutely, so have at it." the human said, downing the remains of her brandy, enjoying the burn. Not the smartest decision since she was still slightly hungover, but it calmed her nerves, prevented her from throwing Thea into the wall.

"Alright Shea." Thea said, leading the human to sit on the sofa in the den. "Slow deep breaths." Thea spoke softly, gently caressing the tense muscles on the humans neck as she gazed into emerald green eyes. "Reach out for the ties that bind us. We are all one within the universe. Embrace Eternity." Thea continued, eyes swirling black as she entered the young woman's mind.

Shea held little back. Tevos was inundated with images and memories, the first being Shea's memory of her mother's 'funeral'.

_Three year old Shea, golden ringlets framing the child's face as she sat upon her father's lap, looking as the closed casket, not understanding why she was there, or why everyone was so sad. Daddy had told her Mommy had died. But surely she was coming home. Mommy always came home when she left on the planes. She asked her father quietly, "When's Mommy coming home Daddy."_

_"She isn't sweetie. Mommy's gone to sleep." Jacob spoke, his voice thick with emotion as he fought to remain strong for his young daughter. But the grief was too much for the large man to bear, he could not contain the tears as the fell._

_The little girl turned in her father's lap, reaching up to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. "Don't cry Daddy. Don't cry." Shea at this young age still did not understand what death meant, but she knew her father was hurting, as she did the only thing she could think of to help her father, she hugged him._

Tears in her own eyes, Thea smiled at the display. Even when so young, facing such terrible news, the human thought not of herself, but of those she loved. Another image showed, Shea as a young adult, 18, at a college party, her first. She was surrounded by human five human males, but they did not include the two men Tevos had met as Shea's club a few weeks prior. She could feel the young woman's fear as she was groped by one of them. The woman reacted instantly, flinging her skull back into the man's nose in reaction to the unwanted attention

_"What the fuck Shea. Trying to turn me on?" The short man said "What, I'm not good enough for you? You just haven't had good white dick yet."_

_"Fuck you Jason, you racist piece of shit. " The woman yelled as hands grabbed her roughly, throwing her onto the pool table with a sickening thud as her head bounced off the slate._

_"I'll show you I'm better than that jungle bunny ever was."  
_

_"You call Derek like that again I'll rip your dick off." Shea snarled, as she struggled to wrench her leg free from the men holding her down. She managed to get one foot lose, connecting with the face of one of her attackers before the man, Jason, backhanded her. _

_"Such a pretty little thing, talking so dirty. Guess that's what happens when you're a race traitor slut." The drunken man continued, ripping Shea's blouse and pants open as the woman struggled. What the man hadn't counted on was that Derek and Will were planning on hanging with Shea that night, and were heading to her dorm to pick her up. Entering the game room, the lineman and his cousin flew into a rage at the site of their 'sister' being all but raped right before them. The two made quick work of the men accosting Shea. Her attackers ran once they realized the girl was not worth the wrath of the entire football team, having seen other members of the defense join the fight with Derek. Will picked the woman up, covering her near naked body with his own jacket._

_Shea, defiant as ever, tried to laugh it off "Took y'all long enough. Thought I was gonna have to shoot 'em."_

_"I'm sorry Shea, it won't happen again." Derek looked down at the woman in his cousin's arms "But, you're not staying in the dorm anymore. Will, take her to our place. I'll get her things."_

_"I can't stay in the Omega house with you silly. You'll get in trouble."_

_"I don't give a shit. Your family. We take care of our own. If the house other's got a problem with it she can deal with me."_

_"My brother the hero." Shea said sleepily._

_"Do you want to press charges Shea."_

_"No, just make 'em bleed 'D" Shea whispered before falling asleep, ending the memory_

Another memory, a year later, showed the two men, Shea's 'brothers', playing a video game with the Shea. Shea sped through the memory, showing Tevos her knowledge of the Citadel, the Asari, everything she knew about the galaxy in which before her contact with Lenea, the human believed to be nothing but fantasy.

_How can this be. _Thea asked through the meld.

_I don't know, and I don't care, but I know it's true now. I can't interfere with some of the events, they have to happen. But I CAN and will do something about these..._

Shea continued, showing the reapers, the attack on the Citadel, Liselle's murder, the attempt on Tevo's life by Udina. The hidden beacon at the Temple of Athame.

_Goddess, how can you know this, these visions of events yet to come?_

_I don't know how it just is, but I will do what I must to prevent the worst from happening. Regardless, you need to make the best of the time you are given. Hold your family close. It's all that matters in the end. Even if the Asari live a long time, no one is guaranteed tomorrow._

Shea bled into another memory, showing herself, distraught at the hospital.

_Sitting beside her ailing father, various machines and monitors attached to the man who was the center of young woman's universe. So different from the strong and handsome young father Tevos had seen in Shea's earlier memory, this was a man whose own body had turned against him, breaking the resolve of his daughter as she watched him die before her very eyes. Thea saw something break in those glazed over green eyes, stricken with grief as the heart monitors came alive, alarming the staff of the man's passing. The meld ended as she saw the young woman shatter her hand as she struck out against the hospital wall in anger._

"I didn't do enough. I wasn't there. It's my burden, and I do not want your pity, I truly don't." Shea said as Tevos ended the meld. Emerald eyes were darkened with unshed tears as she regarded the Councilor "I just...don't want you to make the same mistake I did, put your career before family. That was...is something I can't take back no matter how much I wish it were true."

Through the meld Tevos felt the pain, anger, shame and regret the young woman still felt to this day. "I see your point. I will try to be a more visible presence in Liselle's life and not merely her benefactor."

"Thank you. And, welcome to the family. " Shea smiled as she went on to show Thea halo of her nieces.

"Goddess, Dana looks so much like Aria." Thea beamed, a tear falling.

"Yea, I thought you'd like that one. I understand you two have history, things you need to work out. Shiala of course. But you are family, if nothing else. It's never too late to start over. And just like I have with the rest of my family, I got your back Councilor."

Thea chuckled "You had to threaten me to get me to listen, but after what you've shared with me, I understand your passion, your conviction now. And I will do my best to live up to expectations."

"All we can do is try." Shea smiled before hugging the stunned councilor.

* * *

**AN: I went on a tangent with this chapter. Hope I didn't make Shea too melodramatic. She's not going to out Tevos to the Matriarchs. She's not snitch, but she does have a tendency to put her foot in her mouth. Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

* * *

_**3:00 PM February 3rd, 2013, Citadel - Council Naval Docks - Destiny Ascension**_

Shea wasn't expecting to blow up at the councilor the way she had. It just happened. And she certainly never imagined that she would then be called to the Destiny Ascension to "speak with her aunt" as Lidanya had put it. Her aunt called her no less than twenty minutes after the Councilor left the T'Saudo apartment. The conversation was brief, but was followed by an armed escort , including a spectre, arriving to take her to speak with her Aunt.

Shea said nothing to her escorts as they walked through the Presidium to toward the Council Naval docking bays. As they neared the ship, her omni tool rang, it was Lenea. "Shea why are there council guards watching your mother's apartment. And more importantly, where are you?"

"I think I pissed off Tevos." Shea grumbled

"No shit genius." the specter taunted the human "I don't know what you said to her alien, but she was pissed when she got back to chambers. You're lucky she still has you on a protected list otherwise I'd kill you myself."

"Who is that Shea, what is going on ."

"I've gotta go see Lidanya. I'll tell you when I get home. If I get home tonight."

"I can't imagine your aunt being too harsh on you, whatever you may have said. Do you want me to pick you up."

"No, I'll catch a cab back. I love you."

"I love you too. And...think before you speak this time." Lenea smiled.

"Come on human, the matriarch is waiting." the spectre demanded, all but pushing Shea.

"Hey what the fuck. Lay off. I'm coming." Shea responded.

"That's enough Spectre Vasir." Matriarch Lidanya spoke to the group as they entered the airlock. "I'll take my niece from here. Your excused."

"But Matriarch my orders are to escort her during the entire interrogation."

"This isn't an interrogation Tela. I am simply talking to my niece. Need I remind you who gave you your orders."

"No ma'am. I apologize." The spectre nodded, ice glare fixed on the human she despised.

"Thank you, you may go. Shea, follow me" The matriarch spoke sternly, but softness for her niece remained in her tone. Once alone in her cabin, Lidanya shook her head at her stubborn niece.

"Damn it Shea. Why the hell did you have to ambush the Councilor like that."

"How do you know I spoke with the Councilor? She came to mom's house?"

"Thea, Aria and I are old friends Shea. You think you're the only one who knows about her little, indiscretion with Aria? If Tevos didn't have friends in high places it would have been known decades ago. Your just damn lucky she felt sorry for you and told me to go easy on you."

"Why, what would you have had to do."

"Well you threatened a Councilor Shea. Family or not, that's treason. But you get a pass this time because Thea understood why you did it. Your distraught and see Liselle losing a parent like you lost her mother as a child. But you'll have to understand that this is a completely different situation."

"You don't think it's wrong. To act like she doesn't have a daughter. How is that even right. I just don't understand why it's so easy for her to dismiss family ties."

"Thea hasn't dismissed Liselle Shea. She has been a parent. A silent parent, but she has been involved as best she can since Liselle was born. Why do you think Aria can come and go within Asari space as she likes. It has nothing to do with Lenea or her friendship with Aethyta. Although those do not hurt, they aren't the reason. It is understandable given your youth why you feel as if this is a betrayal to Liselle, but trust me when I say it isn't Shea."

"That still doesn't make it right Aunt Li. It's just, shit." Shea couldn't form the word to respond as tears fell.

Placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, Lidanya did her best to console her niece "This isn't your responsibility to set right Shea. It isn't your burden to bear. Let it go."

"But I can't let my family down, I just can't"

"You let us worry about that Shea. You focus on your little girls. Aria's centuries old, and hell Liselle's old enough to be _your mother_. You don't have to fight their battles for them."

"I...ah hell I don't know what else to say. What is there too say."

"Nothing Shea. Rest assured the councilor will be visiting Nevos and other Asari colonies on a more frequent basis. And I will personally see to her escort. But if you feel the need to vent your frustrations again about this situation, come to me. I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say, just don't put Thea in this sitution again. Vasir already doesn't like you, don't give her a reason to shoot you."

"Yes ma'am" Shea replied like a despondent teenager getting lectured by her father so many years ago.

"Good, now let's get you home."Lidanya said. as the two left her cabin heading toward the airlock. The Matriarch didn't look at the human's armed escort as she spoke "I'll take her home Vasir, your free to go."

Shea shot a smug smile to the Asari as her aunt dismissed the Spectre, earning the human a nasty look.

Turning toward her niece as they walked toward the rapid transit stand, Lidanya smiled at her young niece "Delaney tells me you're cooking dinner."

"Yea, I made a big batch of curry for my lunch with Thea, and I made too much so that's dinner too. Hope you like spicy food."

"Did you bring any of that ale of yours"

"You know I did."

"That's my girl." Lidanya said, patting her niece on the back.

"Thank you Li. Why is it easier for me to talk to you than my mom."

"Because I'm your aunt not your mother. You don't have to impress me. Now, are we done with this discussion for now, I don't want to hear about it again."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

At the T'Saudo residence, Delaney was just arriving home. Noticing her sister and stepdaughter arrive. Li, I thought you had paperwork from your last mission that you needed to finish tonight?"

"That can wait a day. It's every day the family's all together for dinner."

"Well not all the family auntie Li. The kids are back home with Aria and Shiala."

"Well, you know what I mean." Lidanya chuckled. "Come one I want to taste this curry."

"Oh, you made curry Shea?" Delaney smiled, remembering the last time she had the human dish.

"Yea, too much I'm afraid."

"Well, I'm sure it won't go to waste tonight."

The trio took the elevator several stories to the T'Saudo apartment, where they found Stacy, Lenea and Jennifer setting the table for dinner.

"Look who I found." Said Delaney, revealing the companions behind her.

"Goddess Shea, this is where you went. I was so worried something had happened to you when those guards were here."

"What guards." Delaney rose a brow ridge "What are you talking about Lenea?"

"It was no big deal Delaney. Shea and Thea had words about you know who. "

Delaney furrowed her brows, looking at her stepdaughter caution "What exactly did you say to the Councilor Shea."

"It's nothing to worry yourself over Delaney. Shea and I have already discussed it. The issue is resolved." Lidanya insisted.

Delaney huffed, but listened to her sister and superior. As high ranking military officer in the Asari military, the only one who outranked Lidanya T'Saudo was Thea Tevos. Delaney knew if she said an issue was resolved, it was best to let it alone.

* * *

After dinner, the couple retired to their room. Lenea began reading a trashy romance about Asari Justicars on her ebook while Shea used the exercise bike in the corner of the room. Both were relaxing in their own way when Lenea's omni-tool began beeping. It was Aria.

"Hello Aria. How are the girls." Lenea smiled at her older sister through the halo display.

"They're fine. Put genius on the line."

"I can here you fine Aria." Shea yelled from the bike."What's up."

"What the fuck were you thinking."

"Well, I was thinking that she should be more involved that's all. I could have put more polish on it a supposed. But I was pissed off. What did you expect?"

Aria sighed "Can't say I didn't warn Thea about this. Shea, I appreciate your concern, but please stay out of this. I know you mean well, but your temper and mouth are only going to get you into trouble here."

"Aria T'Loak, did I just hear you tell someone they had a temper issue?" Lenea laughed at the absurdity of Aria's statement.

"I can control my temper Lenea. Hot Head can't seem to do that yet. See this is why I said you need to go back to school kid. You need to learn how to deal with Asari politics if you are going to try shit like this."

"What is she talking about Shea?"

"Aria, you want to tell her." Shea replied.

"I made the suggestion to genius when we talked earlier that if I am going to bring her into my more legitimate businesses, she needs to learn the ins and outs of Asari economics, trade, e-democracy and so on."

"Are you grooming a protégé Aria." Lenea smiled at her bondmate.

"No, but Shea's a smart kid, even if she makes idiotic mistakes at times."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Aria. I didn't know you cared so much." Shea said sarcastically.

"You'll get there. Eventually, your young, give it time."

"Yes mom."

"Don't mom me when you've seen me naked."

Shea just rolled her eyes as Lenea shot her a smirk "What she means Aria, is thank you. We will check into the university when we return."

"Already done. I made an appointment for Shea to meet with the admissions office in two weeks. Tuition's been taken care of. You can thank your aunt for that one Shea."

"How did she even know I was going to school? I hadn't talked to Lenea about it yet."

"I called her after I spoke to Thea about your little episode this afternoon. And, don't yell at Thea like that again, she told me you almost came unglued on her."

"I was mad, but I held my temper. I didn't touch her."

"I know you didn't, otherwise you'd be a smear on your mother's wall right now if you had. Don't think Thea's a pushover because she's the dignified councilor. She'd just as easily hand you your ass as look at you given the right circumstances."

"Are you done with your lecture Aria?" Shea continued, trying her best not to sound annoyed.

"I'll admit, your cute when you pout, but yes, I'm done. Stay out of trouble, and I mean it this time. I'll see you two in the morning."

"Thank you for watching the girls Aria. We appreciate it."

"It's no trouble. Goodnight sis. Goodnight smart ass." Aria said before cutting the comm.

"I suppose your going to lecture me now huh?" Shea sighed, stepping off the bike to take a quick shower.

"No, I think you've had 'an earful' as you say, already. I do not need to add to it. Come here." Lenea said, arms held out, beckoning her bondmate to her embrace. "I know you mean well, my warrior, do not think your efforts are not appreciated. I can tell how much this means to you."

"I just want Aria to be happy Lenea. For Liselle to be happy. I don't want her to wonder like I did who her other parent was."

"It is honorable that you feel that way, but now you understand why things are as they are?"

"Yea, Li explained it. And I get it now, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. "

"No one ever said this was going to be easy Shea, but at least you can be satisfied with having made the attempt. That is enough."

"Is it really though?"

"It must be, for there is not an alternative right now. Maybe in time, the Matriarchs will change their views on the situation, but it should not be on Thea to do that. We, meaning you, myself, Lidanya, Aethyta, and others who feel that the opposition of pureblood unions is simply wrong, continue to present our case. Eventually our people will see the error in their ways."

"Hopefully it'll be sooner than later. But that's not the only reason for all the secrecy is it."

"No, but as you said yourself, Aria is truly the Asari republic's representative in the Terminus Systems. The matriarchs denial of this fact is lying to themselves. Aethyta as well as Benezia understand the actions Aria must take in order to maintain her leadership in the lawless system. But there again, there are those in the old guard who refuse to see her as anything but a pirate."

"We'll have to work at that won't we." Shea replied.

"Which is why I know understand Aria's desire to have you educated, so you may aid her in this cause. Use the talents you already posses, hone them and be a weapon for change. One who can bring Aria into the fold once again instead of the outcast she has become."

"One can only hope."

* * *

**AN: So, Shea got verbally bitch slapped like a fifteen your old caught sneaking out by her Aunt, and now she finally met Vasir. You think the knucklehead would avoid putting her foot in her mouth again after the little problem at the resort. Let's hope the hormonal overload the kid's suffering doesn't last too long. She's still on the Citadel for another day. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

* * *

_**12:00PM March 9th, 2014, Nelson-T'Loak Estate, New Lusia, Nevos**_

After returning from the Citadel, the young couple fell into the normal daily routine, the drama having been all but forgotten. Construction of the brewery almost complete, with the crews having worked around the clock since January.

Aria had arrived earlier in the morning to inspect the results of her investment. Through their combined efforts, both Will and Shea exhaustively poured over every detail and every potential scenario to allow them to push brewing abilities to the limit. More importantly, with the proper equipment in place, the now have the ability to consistently recreate it, which is the true test of any successful brewer. Not merely created a great beer, but remaining consistent batch after batch.

The forty barrel, six vessel system includes of four silos stationed along the outer corridor of the brewery each, holding 24,000 pounds of base malt. Other storage silos containing hops and other primary ingredients necessary for the three ales planned for production can also be found throughout the facility. The malt mill is able to process 8,800 lbs of malt per hour, feeding feeds the malt via auger to the grist case suspended above the mash mixers. Each mixer equipped with steam jackets designed to heat 620 gallons of mash from 120 to 172 degrees Fahrenheit in 30 minutes and contains a top mounted VFD controlled agitator along with temperature control.

An advanced water filtration system was installed to treat and filter the crystal clear spring water from the creek running along the southern edge of the property. This pristine water source along with the correct equipment and Shea's recipes were what were.

On the second floor, or mezzanine level, as Shea dubbed it, were several offices as well as access point for the catwalk that overlooks the brewery equipment. Also included with the onsite construction was quality control laboratory located on the mezzanine level where two full time chemists will perform rigorous process and quality assurance analysis to ensure the consistency and safety of each the batch. on the north end of the property a warehouse was erected to store the finished product after bottling and before shipment.

"Do I even want to know how much this is costing me?" Aria asked as Shea offered her a guided tour of the soon to be finished property.

"We actually came in under-budget it you would believe it. We didn't spend the full fifteen I originally estimated. In the end only 10,000,000 creds." Shea smiled as she handed Aria a data pad with the final construction costs. This earned wide grin from the Pirate Queen. Money well invested, it was too early to tell, but at least Shea didn't waste anything.

"That's why you brought me on board I take it Shea?" Will replied, standing between the two.

"I know beer, but you know construction. Can you wrap up here?"

"Yea, you go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." Will said, leaving to supervise the last minute details. Aria had arrived early the previous day.

"I must say I am impressed Shea. Well done." Aria nodded, the pair exiting the brewery, heading back to the main house.

"Thanks. Well, will see how well production can keep up with demand. I've already secured orders from four resorts on Nevos, as well as a few restaurants and hotels on Noveria. Looks like we may have a lock on this part of the Terminus anyway."

"Any luck with the Citadel yet. I know you wanted to get a foothold there as well."

"Yea, after my little incident with Tevos, I'm kind of avoiding the Citadel. For now at least. Thanks for coming by the way. I know things must be hectic on Omega lately."

"No different than any other day. At least I have subordinates who are capable of running things while I'm 'indisposed'. Although, our next visits will need to be on Omega. I don't want any of the merc groups thinking I've gone soft because I'm on vacation."

"Can't have that can we. Well, I don't know how soon we'll be able to take the girls there. Lenea's still hesitant of having them on the rock at all."

"Omega's not exactly the place for children Shea. I would suggest that you come alone on those meetings."

"In time. Come on, let's get you back to the house, I still need to finish prepping for tonight."

"You know, for someone with a fully staffed household, you do alot of manual labor yourself. Why?"

Running a finger along her bicep "For my girlish figure." She laughed "But no, seriously, I enjoy their company. And it is nice to have help with watching the girls and security, but I don't expect anyone to 'serve me'. I'm used to house work. In fact, I enjoy it sometimes. I tend to zone out when doing it, just focusing on the task at hand. Helps me concentrate on difficult decisions. Like the ones I have to make now."

"Which are?"

"What courses to take. Seriously Aria, when I was on Earth, my mouth was all I needed to make money. But when I met with the admissions lady yesterday, its like I have to start college all over again. Thank god I don't have to take any xenobiology classes, although..."Shea smiled, pulling up her omnitool to show Aria her class schedule for the fall semester "I am taking an Asari anatomy class."

" I told the dean you needed to be put on a political science/intergalactic business track. What the hell do you need Asari anatomy. " Aria smirked. "Oh this is rich. Really Shea? Siari Philosophy. Intergalactic Cultural Exploration in the New Age. Thessian Sexuality: The Modern Consort. Just how exactly do these course help your major?.

"Well, I do have to pick electives. I figured I should probably expand my horizons a little bit. Get some culture. Maybe, learn a few things."

Shaking her head, Aria smiled at the human "Yea well, just don't flirt with anyone in class. Goddess, what will we do with you."

"Love me forever?" She replied, to which Aria just smiled.

"So when do you start class?"

"First week in September. I'm on a fast track schedule, the lady in registration said I should have my degree in three years instead of six."

"Sure your not doing too much?" Aria queried, raising an eyebrow.

"I got my bachelors early while working full time, I don't see how this is any different. Plus I have a lot of tutors." Shea smiled, referencing her staff, many of whom had already completed their studies well before the human was even born.

"Just don't overdo it. We're in no rush, you can take fewer classes." Aria said.

"I won't" Replied the human as they entered the main house. Leaning into her Asari, who greeted the young woman with Mina in her arms "Hey babe." Shea leaned into Lenea, planting a chaste kiss on her lips before kissing her daughter on the cheek as she took the young Asari into her arms, "Here's Daddy's baby girl. You still being grumpy gus?"

"A grumpy what?" Aria raised a brow a the human's comment.

"Just a phrase Aria. The girls have been teething. Dana's taking it like a champ, but Mina. Well she's been a bit testy the past few days. Cause it hurts huh munchkin." Shea made a silly face at the baby, causing her to giggle. "We've started solid food this week. Isn't that right Mina."

"Goddess yes. Why did you not tell me nursing would be so painful?" Lenea shot Aria a look of irritation.

"You enjoy it when she bites." Aria pointed to the muscular blonde, who blushed in response.

" Aria, you are impossible. That is entirely different circumstance."

"It's not my fault your kinky."

"Hey, that's grown folks business Aria. Little ears." Shea looked at her sister-in-law in a way that was both annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Goddess Shea, when did you turn into such a fucking prude."

"_Aria_! Language." The couple said in unison.

Aria merely shrugged, picking up Dana. The younger Asari wrapped her arms tightly around her aunt's neck. "Come on Dana, these two are _boorring._" She continued to whisper as they left the room.

"Your sister's a piece of work." Shea smiled, shaking her head "Give 'em their bath yet?"

"No. I was planning on doing so after they had eaten." Lenea answered, wrapping an arm around Shea as the woman held their child.

Eyes sparkling in a bright smile "So get Daddy for bath time huh kiddo. You know what that means." Shea kissed and tickled the child's belly, causing infectious laughter.

"That you will make a mess of the bathroom?" Lenea smirked.

"No...It means bubble bath in the big tub and rubber duckie!"

"Only you would make a suggestion in which you were surrounding by suds and a rubber toy." Lenea cooed, running a hand slowly along Shea's spine, causing the human to shiver.

"Hey, no fare. I'm talking about innocent bath toys here."

"Mmm hmmm." Lenea hummed seductively, teasing the woman's ear with her tongue. "Go ahead and finish her bath and I will see you in our bathroom afterward for our own 'playtime.'"

Swallowing hard, eyes wide, the human nodded before heading to the bathroom to bath her daughter.

The woman gently bathed daughter, sans bubble bath. "Guess no bubble bath today Mina. Sorry. Maybe next time." She spoke low, soft tone that often worked to put the young one at ease whenever she woke in a state of unease. "Mommy is being naughty, and she distracted Daddy."

Smiling at the father and daughter, Aria stood in the hallway of the bathroom, holding Dana "Mommy's naughty huh? Shouldn't you do something about that?"

"I can't cut my time with Mina just cause Lenea's all hot and bothered. It's not fair to her."

"I'll take the girls Shea. Lenea has a surprise for you" Aria chuckled at the human's not so subtle flush and dilated pupils. "Go on, I've got them. Enjoy your birthday present."

"What birthday present?" Shea asked, left eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"You'll see. Now go." Aria all but shoved the woman out of the bathroom with her biotics, having sat Dana down in the tub with her sister, not wishing to disturb the children with their father's distraction. "And you better not come out till the party tonight."

Entering the master bedroom, heart pounding with anticipation, Shea was treated to the most beautiful site. There stood Lenea, wearing new white lace lingerie ensemble Shea had not seen her in before. The white lace bustier, garter and elbow length fingerless lace gloves contrasted sensuously with Lenea's blue skin, causing all reasoning to leave the human's, unable to utter a single word. Primal lust took over the woman at the breathtaking vision before her. She shed her clothing, releasing a deep growl, lunging forward. But before she could claim her prize, Lenea flared her biotics, swiftly pinning the human to the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah. It may be _your_ birthday. However, we will do things my way." Lenea said in a sultry tone, swayed her hips as she moved toward the head of the bed to secure the humans hands to the headboard with lace scarves they used on occasion.

Shea grinned wickedly, "Yes ma'am." Though Shea was un unselfish lover, always trying to push Lenea to new heights as she pleasured her, the woman also enjoyed being 'tossed around'. To be dominated by otherwise demure Asari was a definite turn on in the role reversal for the human.

"You might wish to thank Aria for this later." Lenea cooed as she picked up the newly purchased addition to their toy collection. Aria was aware that the couple wished for additional children, that this time however, Shea would be the one to become pregnant. So, with the assistance of Dr T'Lanin, Aria had a unit custom designed to allow Lenea to personally deliver the 'sample' in the most intimate fashion possible for the couple. "You are not opposed to how do you say, 'get knocked up'?" Shea could only shake her head, as the throbbing in her core made it difficult for her to form a coherent word in response.

"Good." Lenea slid the base of the toy into her own wetness before climbing slowly onto the bed. Finger on her lip, pondering her situation, Lenea untied the human, but quickly bound her again with biotics "Turn around and get on your knees."

Shea complied as best she was able with her wrists being biotically bound. With her firm backside exposed, Shea was at the mercy of the Asari. Firmly smacking the taut flesh, red marks visible on tan skin, Lenea could feel the heat and smell the desire dripping from the woman. Sliding her hand slowly along the woman's inner thigh, teasing her wetness, the Asari grinned at the silkiness.

"So wet." Lenea whispered as she rubbed the outer folds.

"For you. Only for you." Shea said breathlessly into the pillows, breath hitching and body shivering with anticipation of pleasure to come at the Asari's every movement. Lenea positioned herself behind the woman, grasping the firm flesh beneath her as she teased the edge of Shea's core with the tip of her extension.

_"Fucuuuuuuuck..." _Shea groaned at the contact, arousal intensified by her current position.

"That is exactly what I plan on doing to you." Lenea said as she eased the head past the tight ring of muscle, only to pull back.

"Lenea..."Shea moaned, pleading "Please"

"Please what?" She replied, hand rest on the small of the human's, gently massaging the warm skin.

"Fuck me Lenea. Please fuck me raw. Make me yours."

Lenea needed no further encouragement as she thrust forward, enveloping herself in tight wetness.

"Goddess." Lenea hissed as the human's inner muscles pulled at her, not wanted to let go. She hadn't even initiated the meld yet, and she already felt herself losing control. Determined to please her bondmate, Lenea delayed the meld as she built a slow rhythm, pushing deeper with each thrust. Each movement brought the human closer to the edge, only to be pulled back brought back as the pace slowed, to be met by a whimper.

Reaching her gloved hand down, Lenea found the hardened bud, rolling her fingers in slow circles. She could feel walls clench, constricting around her as she eased forward once again. This time she was unable to hold back from the meld, joining their minds, their souls, becoming as the human cried out in ecstasy.

Hours later, as the couple lay spent, bodies both weak as aftershocks continued, a smile crept across Shea's face. She looked down at her bondmate, as exhausted as the human, in awe.

"Did it work?" Lenea asked, drawing circles on the human's abdomen.

"I really don't know. Human's are a little different than Asari babe. I won't be able to tell for at least a few weeks. Dr. T will need to do a test. And, we may very well have to try again, not that I'm complaining of course. That was _amazing_. Where did you get that new model._"_

"That is you birthday present from Aria. She said that your pregnancy needed to be as organic as mine was, and well this was the closest we could come to it without getting an actual human male to impregnate you."

"Remind me to thank her."

"Oh, I think you already have Shea. In fact, I think the whole house heard you. You left the window open."

"Shit."

Meanwhile, in the staff quarters. "Are they always like that?" Makeda asked will, who had taken up residence with the rest of the staff while working on the brewery.

"Yep, Shea's always been a loud one."

"Goddess. I think I need a drink after that."

"You and me both, you and me both. Hey it's your move" Will gestured to the chess pieces left ignored by the young Asari.

"How can you possibly concentrate on chess after hearing that?"

"Easy, think of the delivery driver who was here yesterday. That's douse any fire."

Thinking about the very rude and unkempt Batarian who delivered kegs to the brewery the day before was certain to quell the sexual desires stirred by sounds echoing through the open windows of the master suite.

"Your right. Do you think they know everyone can hear them."

"Honestly, I don't think Shea cares either way."

* * *

**AN:** **I'm sure Shea is not the only one that's ever happened to...We all have forgotten the window is open at some point. LOL. Anyway. Let's hope Shea got knocked up this time, not that either her or Lenea will complain if they have to keep at it. Getting there is half the fun.**

**AN 2: Finally my vacation is back, so I plan on doing some writing today and tomorrow. I woke up with migraine (12/7), so nothing this morning, But I hope to have updates before tomorrow (Saturday) night.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

* * *

**_4:00PM March 9th, 2014, Nelson-T'Loak Estate, New Lusia, Nevos_**

Throughout the day, guests had arrived to the estate for the upcoming party. For the past few days, several of the humans friends and family members had arrived at the estate for the evening's celebration, which had morphed into a house warming party. Derek and Rosario arrived from Illium the day before, and were staying in the guest house along with Shea's mother and sister. Delaney had been unable to attend do to a prior commitment on Thessia. Much to her mother's surprise, Liselle arrived mid afternoon. Aria was pleased, she had not expected her daughter with spring break scheduled for the following month. Lea

"Hello Mother. This place is beautiful." Liselle took in the sweeping landscape of the estate, rolling hills backed against a high plateau that offered plenty of privacy and security for the family. In addition to the main house, the main estate complex included three additional buildings, including a two bedroom guest house, an apartment style staff quarters large enough to house thirty, garages and Shea's workshop, or 'toyshed' as she called it.

Although the staff was much smaller than that of Matriarch Lidanya's, as the small estate lacked commando facilities, the young couple had under their employ an eight person Asari/Krogan security team, including Masi and Saba, two groundskeepers, and of course their nanny/housekeeper Makeda. In the distance, toward the shadow end of the property, Liselle could see the brewery, construction of which had recently been completed. "Have you been here long?"

"I arrived yesterday, but I have been here a few times since they moved in. It's not a bad place. Quiet. Perfect place for them really." Guiding her daughter toward the bedrooms of the main house, Aria laughed as they walked by the door of the master bedroom, "You'll have to excuse your aunts, they are indisposed at present. They will be joining us for the party later this evening."

Hearing the giggles from the hallway as they continued along the wide corridor, Liselle diverted to the nursery, finding her cousins happily playing with a young maiden the young T'Loak hadn't met before. "Liselle, this is Makeda, she is the girls nanny." Aria introduced Liselle to the children's caregiver. "Makeda, this is Mina and Dana's cousin, my daughter Liselle."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Mother they are getting so big!" Liselle smiled, winking at the infants as they played with their stacking blocks, a gift from their father. "Hi Mina, Dana. Goddess Mother, I can't believe they're already 6 months old."

"They've started teething. That's about a month earlier than you. Shea's been trying to get them to talk, but so far she's only managed to get them babbling as much as she does. Liselle I need to get everything in order for tonight's party. Are you good in here with Makeda and the twins?"

"Yes Mother, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Down the hall, Shea and her Asari lay peacefully in each other's arms, neither wanting to leave the comfort of their bed. "You know we need to get up eventually" Shea whispered, gently caressing Lenea's back as the Asari draped herself across the human.

"Goddess, I do not want to get up. Can we not just spend the remainder of the day in here, ravishing each other." Lenea teased, nipping lightly at the exposed flesh of the woman's neck.

"There's nothing I'd like more, but we have a house full of people waiting for us. Besides, I need a breather after that last rodeo." She answered, kissing the top of Lenea's crest. "Come on. Join me in the shower?" Stretching her long limbs stretched to her full height as she stood, the human smirked suggestively at Lenea before sauntering toward the bathroom.

Lenea was greeted by the site of her mate's naked form as she turned the water own, steam filling the room as Shea adjusted the temperature to her liking. A lithe, yet supple, dancers frame was common among Asari, including Lenea. The human's toned athletic body, honed through years of sporting competition and daily exercise, was something Lenea found extremely intoxicating. Unable to resist the opportunity presented to her, the Asari playfully smacked the exposed bottom, kneading the pliant flesh as her hand made contact.

"I take it you like what you see." Shea whispered, turning to gaze down at the Asari. Standing 5'11, Lenea was not much shorter than Shea, who stood 6', however Lenea definitely enjoyed the dynamic of looking up to gaze into dazzling green eyes.

"Definitely." Lenea cooed. "However, you are right we do need to get ready. The party will begin shortly and you still need to go pick up you know who from the resort."

"She came? I thought she was messing with me."

"Shea, you should be quite aware by now that Thea is if nothing else an Asari of her word. She arrived last night. She did however say you need you to give that interview you've been delaying."

"What they weren't happy with my little blurb after the party?"

"Shea, I would not say that brief post-fight interview where you said and I quote 'eclipse can fuck off' was an eloquent interview. This particular interview will be with a respected member of Asari media."

"Who is this interview with?"

"Citadel News Network, with Alanis Erintarra"

"Well that's just great. I'm gonna be plastered all over the Citadel space version of CNN. How long is the interview. And who is this interviewer? I've never heard of her."

"Alanis is the Thessian correspondent for CNN. I have no doubt she was specifically chosen for the interview, either your aunt or Tevos herself, as she will be respectful in her questions. She is a very thorough journalist, she is not however, tabloid trash. The exact nature of your relationship or our family will be 'off limits' as you say. Thea will have further details for you when you depart. As for the length of the interview would imagine it would be no longer than thirty minutes."

Ducking under the water to wet her hair, Shea continued, eyes closed as she grabbed for the shampoo bottle. "You're not coming with me?"

"No. It will be a brief interview aboard the Destiny Ascension, which is presently docked on Nevos per the Matriarch's orders."

"Aunt Li said she would see to Thea's visits here personally, but I didn't expect that kind of escort. Not with the council flagship."

"Well, you are family, and Lidanya does have that kind of autonomy to make those decisions." Lenea answered, batting the humans hands away to massage the shampoo into the human's scalp, a ritual she often enjoyed. Shea's shampoo, with its light floral scent, was a favorite of the Asari's. As if on cue, Shea got down on her knees to allow the shorter Asari better access. Quickly peaking to avoid getting shampoo in her eyes, Shea grabbed the poof from its hook, applying an ample amount of body wash. Taking full advantage of her positioning, Shea proceeded to slowly bathe her lover, gliding sudsy hands over slick skin.

"You are trying to distract me." Lenea whispered..

"Maybe."

"I thought you needed a breather."

"Doesn't mean I can't wash you." Shea smirked, sliding her hands along the Asari's back, teasing the sensitive nerves along her spine and lower back, before moving to massage the ample breasts. The human's attentions caused heat and desire to reignite in Lenea's still sensitive core.

"Goddess Shea... " Lenea moaned, head tilted back, hands stilled in blonde locks, as Shea leant forward, lightly kissing down her belly. Struggling to form coherent words, "You...are...going to get shampoo in your eyes."

"Then rinse it out." Shea breathed, lips inches away from Lenea's azure. "The showerheads removable."

"You are impossible." Lenea smiled, pulling the showerhead toward her with a flick of her biotics.

"You love it."

"Mmm." Was all that escaped Lenea's lips, eyes swirling black, as Shea lavished attention on her sensitive bud.

**_6:00PM March 9th, 2014, New Lusia Resort_**

Despite the celebration a few hours away, Shea arrived early at the resort to pick up the waiting councilor. The young woman chose to drive her beloved muscle car on her errand. Having been given the information by Lenea before leaving the house, Shea headed straight for the councilors room after parking her vehicle.

After the lecture she had received from her aunt following her tirade with Thea Tevos, Shea was more subdued than she usually was as one of councilor's bodyguards answered the door.

"Hi Nadira, I'm here to pick up the councilor and take her to the party." Shea smiled at the commando, who looked at the human apprehensively.

From behind, the councilor dismissed her guard "It's alright Nadira, let her in. Ms. Nelson and I now have an understanding of sorts." Tevos said as Nadira stepped aside, allowing the human entry into the lavish suite. "Happy Birthday Shea."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming Thea. I do appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. Nadira, Ryko, I will not require your escort tonight. I believe Shea is more than capable of keeping me safe during my time at her home."

"Councilor Tevos, I don't think that is a good idea. Shea's temper is..."

"Not going to be a problem I can assure you." Shea cut the guard off, grabbing Tevos' prepared bag sitting beside the door "Shall we Councilor?"

"Yes. I am looking forward to seeing the improvements you have made to the estate Lidanya told me about when last we spoke." Thea smiled, the young woman toward the parking garage. Thea's curiosity was peaked as the two neared the car, "What kind of vehicle is this. I do not believe I have seen a skycar like these before."

"It's not a skycar. This my dear Tevos is a Dodge Charger." Shea smiled, opening the door for the councilor. "Thing of beauty isn't it?"  
"It is rather aggressive looking. Is this a human vehicle."

"Yes, and one of the best. Shea said, closing the door. After depositing the councilor's bag in the trunk, Shea took her seat on the driver's side. "Now I'm not gonna drive crazy, but put your seatbelt on Thea. Connect the harness like this." Shea motioned to the racing harness on the councilor's seat as she secured her own.

The refined councilor was surprised by the deep rumble of the powerful engine. "This is an impressive machine." She noted.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for a gearhead Thea. You surprise me." Shea laughed.

"Well, I wasn't always a councilor Shea. I did have my own adventures as a maiden. I'm sure Aria has told you stories."

"Actually, she doesn't talk to me about you very much other than, well you know. And I'm not going there again by the way. Getting yelled at by my aunt like that, and Vasir treating me like a prisoner, yea once was enough."

"Lidanya told me about Vasir's treatment of you. I do apologize for her behavior. "

"S'alright. In hindsight I kinda deserved it anyway, I was disrespectful and for that I apologize."

"Water under the bridge as I have heard you mother say. So how old are you again?" Thea was enjoying the not-so-quite car ride to the estate.

"23."  
"Goddess, you are but a child Shea."

"Not by human standards. I'm an adult. I young adult, but still and adult. "

"True, but you must be given guidance as you continue to navigate the world of Asari. I should not expect someone your age to know how to hold your tongue with dealing with such a heated topic."

"I just have some stuff to learn I guess. Aria agrees. She's making me go back to school.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I start at Nevos in the fall. Aria has me going to get a poly-sci/business degree. She said I needed to grow up and this should help a little bit anyway."

Thea smiled at the idea of this attractive young woman being surrounded by Asari collegians. Certainly there would be an amount of cultural shock for both the human and her classmates. She was no longer the only human in Asari space, having been joined by some of her close friends. The woman had become quite popular in Asari media, the focus of many extranet articles. There was even a rumored Fornax article, but Thea never read it herself. For the most part, despite her prior broadcast career on Earth, the human shied away from the media. "It should be a very enriching experience for you. "

"I hope so."

Shortly after arriving at the estate, Shea drove toward the entry of the main residence. Popping the truck, Shea exited the car first, quickly making her way to the passenger door to let the councilor out. Grabbing the suitcase from the truck, Shea turned to Thea "Welcome to our home." Shea said as they entered the foyer, to be met by Lenea.

"Hello Thea." Lenea smiled at the elder Asari, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"You are most welcome Lenea. Now, where are these little angels of yours?" Thea replied, hands clasped in anticipation.

"They are in the family room with their nanny."

"You've already hired a nanny?"

"It seemed only fitting giving Shea's commitments, especially now with her starting university in the fall and our now growing family."

"Growing? You are not pregnant again are you." Thea asked with a sly smile.

"Not this time." Shea answered, sheepish grin as blush crept across her face. This caused the councilor to raise an eyebrow at the human.

"Shea has that pleasure this time." Aria spoke from the sofa as the trio joined the rest of the family in the family room.

"It's too early to say that Aria. We won't know it worked for a while yet."

"What worked. You're trying to get pregnant Shea?"

" Well we tried this afternoon, but unlike Asari it takes awhile for a human pregnancy to be confirmed even through a pregnancy test. Fingers crossed though."

Smiling at the news, Tevos nodded her head "That is wonderful news. That will be the first human birth in Citadel space."

"Don't remind me. I want to try and keep it as quiet as possible. And no guarantees either. Complications run in my family so I don't want to get my hopes up just yet."

Both Aria and Tevos looked at Shea with concern. The human Asari couple had discussed this possibility when the first broached the issue with Dr. T'Lanin. Shea was the first to speak to their concerns. "When I was born Mom experienced placental abruption and had to be hospitalized for the last two month of the pregnancy until they could safely perform a c-section. She also had two miscarriages before I was born, so Doc wants to monitor me to be safe."

"We are in good hands. Dr. T'Lanin is one of the best." Lenea replied.

"Well, I'll pray to the Goddess everything goes well for you." Thea said, looking at the twins who both lay sleeping in there swings. "These must the twins. They are beautiful children, you two ought to be very proud."

"Thank you Tevos. We are. The little one on the left is Dana, and then there's are little Mina."

"They look so much like the two of you Aria." The councilor looked between Aria and Lenea, smiling when her gaze rested upon Dana once more.

'And they've got her wrapped around their fingers" Shea smirked.

"Shut it Shea."

"What? It's true. Dana's already said 'Ria every five minutes. I get Da if I'm lucky. You get more than one syllable." Shea chuckled.

"Shea they are only six months old." Lenea smiled, rubbing the humans back lightly.

The human sighed before all but plopping down on the plush sofa beside her wife. "And before we know it they'll be dating."

"Afraid they will get into some of the antics you found yourself in as a youth Shea?" Lenea asked, playing with the humans hair as she leaned against her.

Eyebrow cocked accompanied the human's lopsided smirk "I hope not. My uncle used to give me a hard time saying I made my Dad go gray every time I went looking for trouble."

"Trouble you say?" Aria quipped.

"You know, this and that."

"This and that my ass. Spill it Shea."

"I'm just saying I was a bit of a hellion at times. I'm sure you all did similar things as kids."

"You still are a kid in many respects Shea."

"Do you have to remind me?" Shea huffed.

"Yes. Now, please explain, what did you do that turned your fathers hair another color?"

"Hell, a lot of stuff I guess. Well when 8-9 I used to get detention a lot for fighting."

"You fighting?"

"Well, I didn't start 'em, I just finished 'em. I never could stand when people picked on my friends, and I guess I kind of used my size to my advantage when I was a kid. Course, teachers never really cared when I said 'he/she hit me first. I was the one who got caught so I got in trouble. That's when Dad started sending me to muay thai classes. Said I needed disciple. It worked, but I still did things. They just got more devious as I got older."

"Devious? Like what."

"Hell you already know the stuff I did in college, thanks to Derek's oh so subtle ass. Anyway that kind a shit started high school. Dad worked a lot of graveyard, no naturally I had parties. There may have been an occasion or two when authorities were called do to noise and other...stuff. But nothing really bad. Just regular teenage stupidity. And those were when I was introduced to herbal refreshment and other extracurricular activities. "

"What in the name of the goddess do culinary ingredients have to do with childhood indiscretions?" Thea looked at Shea like her head was on fire at the absurdity of her comments.

Shaking her head to suppress her laughter, not wanting to wake the sleeping infants "I'm not talking about cooking herbs. Well, not in the culinary sense anyway. Aria, you remember our trip to Mexico and the cheeba we enjoyed?"

"How can I forget? Thea human's have a drug called cannabis. For some reason Shea calls it all these silly names. Which I still don't understand, it's not 'illegal' in Asari space. Anyway, it's a plant that is essentially a weed, as it is so prolific in the wild, is something humans all over earth smoke as a psychoactive drug. I don't see what the big deal is. All it did was make me laugh and eat alot."

"It also had somewhat of a calming effect on you as well Aria." Lenea smiled. "It seemed to have still have that effect when you returned to the lodge."

Tevos smiled "I see, so it is like the damiana plant of Thessi. But that is primarily used in ceremonial instances at the Siari temples. I do not see how something of that nature would be considered a rite of passage in youth. It is not xalex."

"Well, humans tend to act a little uptight about some drugs if they aren't being pushed by international conglomerates. Although I will be happy to admit at least my own home state got it right when they legalized it a few years back. When I was growing up, it wasn't something you wanted your parents to catch you doing. Like drinking or sexual exploits. But, telling me I'm not supposed to do something back then was like issuing me a challenge to do just the opposite."

"Did you bring any with you?" Aria smiled at Shea.

"No. But I sent some to Omega for you."

"Nice."

* * *

**AN: **Working through a migraine today, so the updates I planned for today are slow in coming. As soon as I am able to focus I'll write some more. And I forgot to thank Ms Rae for Totally Worth It, which I've read too many times to count , as inspiring the scene in the last chapter. As for how I ended this chapter, well I had to give props to my home state of Washington. You know, I always thought it would be California to legalize pot first, but no, leave it to the coffee drinkin' hippies back home (no, most people in Washington aren't hippies, that's just a stereotype; they just don't have their heads up their collective asses). As usual, the Pacific Northwest leads the charge as it has in all things cool it makes total you everyone for the reviews, pms and follows. As always all are appreciated. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

Holiday shopping blows! Went to five different stores to find what I wanted. Got cut off heading to a parking space twice. And it's not even crunch time yet. Anyway. Back to writing. Sorry for the delay. This week has been lackluster for me motivation and time wise. I hope everyone is still enjoying my diatribe, since the stories been all over the place lately. Anyway, thank you for listing to my rant in the AN, much appreciated. Now, for those who have asked "How did the Asari get Shea pregnant", well simply put the old fashioned way, sans doctor and man, hence my getting creative with the sperm delivery method in earlier chapters. I hope I'm managing to keep everything funny.

Now, I added some additional content into this chapter, so consider it revised. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

Glancing over at the sleeping children, Shea smiled before quietly addressing her bondmate "Looks like these two are out for the count. Babe you wanna help me get them to their room?" The blonde gently scooped her youngest Mina into her arms as Lenea followed suit with Dana.

"Yes. Aria, please take Thea to the terrace, as I believe Will has everyone gathering outside for the evening's festivities. We will be out shortly"

"The party is outside?" Thea asked Aria.

"It's human thing. Shea and her friend call it a cookout. It's actually not bad. Lots of grilled food, outdoor games. I think Shea's planning on a bonfire and whatnot. Oh, and Thea" Aria leant into Thea as she guided the Asari toward the terrace "Liselle's here."

As they neared the nursery, Mina began to stir, grasping at her father's shirt.

"Hey munckin." Shea smiled proudly at her daughter, who smiled back with the beginning of a not-quite-there yet toothy grin " I'm real proud of you Mina. You were real good today. No fussing, even though those new teeth of yours are hurting. And Dana, well Dana is just are little princess isn't she Lenea."

Lenea nodded, young Dana still lay exhausted in her mother's arms, worn out from the days teething. The children began teething a few weeks prior, and up to this point it had been touch and go. Some days neither would have any discomfort, or at least display a reaction to it. Other days, they would both be crying bundles of nerves, not understanding the changes taking place along their gum lines. Many nights, both young parents spent countless hours trying their best to soothe the disgruntled infants. More often than not they were successful. Today, however, possibly because of so many new people visiting for her father's birthday, Dana had been more agitated than normal.

It was Aria, having experienced many of the challenges the young couple was facing while she raised not only Liselle, but Lenea as well, who suggested Lenea briefly meld, a mother-daughter bond, to sooth the young Asari. It was successful, but as teeth continued to cut new skin, they would need to find additional methods to calm the children, as especially when Shea was minded them, a meld wouldn't always be an option.

"Aria was a lifesaver. I never thought Dana would stop crying." Shea mentioned, rocking on the balls of her feet in an effort to sooth Mina back to sleep.

"Liselle received her baby teeth fairly early. I remember one evening she was rather difficult. Here biotics were even flaring because of the pain. Aria just initiated a shallow meld, similar to what we tried today, and it worked."

"I thought Asari biotics didn't manifest until teen years?"

"There is no set time frame, and it can very child to child. With Aria's level of biotic prowess, it is no surprise Liselle's abilities manifested early., although she did not learn control until she began her formal education."

"Guess that's kinda like human kids and athleticism. Some are born with natural talent, but its not really honed until their older. Makes sense. Anyway, we can't do that every time. I remember reading something about using mesh feeders with frozen bananas, mangos, or other frozen fruit to help soothe gum pain. Think we could try that, cause I don't want to use drugs on 'em if we don't have to."

"Perhaps you and I can make a trip to the grocer and see what they have. We have not gone shopping as a family since we've moved here. It will be fun to 'meet the neighbors' so to speak." Lenea placed the sleeping Dana in her crib.

" I will check with Makeda. We can go in the morning before lunch. Think its' to get them some clothes too. They're growing like weeds."

"That we must do as well. But I am not sure what type of clothing stores are in the area. We can look around when we are out tomorrow. Illium, well Nos Astra at least, had a milder climate than we have here on Nevos. We are entering spring now, but we will need to get them some more suitable seasonal clothing toward the end of the summer."

"Will it get that cold here? I thought it didn't snow where we are."

"It does not but it can get rather chilly in the fall and winter months. Oh, that reminds me. We need to make an appointment with Dr. T'Lanin to follow up on our attempt this evening."

"Let's wait for that. I picked up some home pregnancy tests when I got those sperm samples. So let's wait at least till we have a confirmed test before bugging doc. She's on vacation with anyway. Where's the sample profile by the way. I want to check it again."

Lenea pulled her omnitool, which contained the full profile of each sperm sample currently stored on the Tevura for Shea's and for all intents and purposes for Jada and Rosario as well, should they choose to use them. "This one was impressive, if I did not know better I would say Derek was the donor."

"Really? Let me see it." Glancing at the text, Shea raised an eyebrow. "Huh, well we know it's not D because it says the donor was a 29 year old med student. He definitely isn't a med student and he's way younger than 29 so it can't be him. But this is impressive though. It says the he's 6'5, 210lb African American male, with medium complexion, light brown eyes, black hair. Looks like it also included medical history and other stuff. It goes on to about the guy being hard not to notice with his beaming personality and his tall stature. Seriously, they wrote that? I swear it sounds like a damn dating brochure."

"Were they not supposed to list desirable traits?"

"Well yea, but it sounds like they're trying to sell this guys happy juice like a damn sports car." Shea kept her voice low as to not wake the children, but through her facial expression and ear to ear grin, it was obvious her laughter was barely contained. "It gets better. Listen to this _donor is handsome with a flawless complexion and bright smile. He has an athletic, toned, and muscular physique. He plays sports of all kinds and loves staying in shape._ Make you wonder if the guy write that or the interviewer. I'm hoping it was the later, otherwise will have one cocky little son-of-gun."

"Sounds rather familiar, does it not." Lenea smiled at the silly human.

"I guess. Well, at least it's a sample cleared by Doc. So we just got to wait a bit before we can confirm if our little 'procedure' was successful. Cause you know if it doesn't work this way she wants me to see that Salarian dude she knows. I'm not looking forward to that. That guy gave me the heebie jeebies. "

"I will never get used to your colorful human colloquialisms." Lenea sighed, patting Shea on the shoulder as she walked out of the nursery.

"You love it." Shea whispered, wrapping her arm around the passing Asari.

"True. Let us join the others, I am sure they are waiting on our arrival."

"Knowing Will everybody's already eating already."

The couple joined everyone on the terrace just as the evening sun began to set. Illuminated by well placed outdoor lighting, the group gathered around several picnic tables where set in anticipation of the evenings feast.

With his booming voice, Will lead the group as they sang the human version of Happy Birthday. As the song ended, Shea was at full blush, smiling at the effort that everyone must have made to sing a song that up until now, was only sung amongst humans.

"Thank you everyone. Don't mind me. Go ahead and help yourselves, there's plenty of food and drink for everyone." She spoke, sitting down at the head of the main table.

"Lenea, you did all this?" Shea looked at her bondmate in sincere gratitude.

"Well, I cannot take the credit. Will, Goddess bless him, put most of this together. He said this was similar to what you did on your 21st birthday, is that correct Will?"

"It's how the Thomas' throw down. As long as Shea's been a part of our family, she's included in all cookouts. Her own birthday is no different. Oh, Aria was telling me a bit of congratulations were in order Shea? What, couldn't wait a year or two before you got her pregnant again." Will joked, gesturing at Lenea. Aria was smirking as usual, the rest of the guests simply looked at Shea with anticipation.

"It's not like that. And even if it was, she's not the one getting pregnant this time smart ass."

"What. You? Miss 'I don't want kids till I'm at least 30 cause I'll get fat.' Just how'd you manage that without a man. I don't see any Asari knockin' you up." Will stiffled a laugh at the idea.

"Keep it up smart ass." Shea smacked him playfully on her shoulder. "You know how. If you don't, well use your friggin' imagination."

"I just didn't see you using a sperm bank of all places. Not when you could get anyone you..."

"Will, shut the fuck up. You know why."

"I love you too sis." Will rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Whatever. Mom couldn't make it this time babe?" Shea regarded the Asari.

Thea answered for her. "When I spoke to your stepmother yesterday she mentioned your younger sister her mid-terms this week."

"Well, we spent the holidays with them so I guess I can't complain. How is Delaney doing? I haven't since we left the Citadel."

"She is fine. Her pregnancy is going well. So many children in this family. It is truly a blessing from the Goddess." Thea smiled.

"Yea, it's just weird I'll have a baby sister younger than her nieces."

"It's not that strange Shea. I'm much older than you." Liselle piped in.

"Do you have to remind me I'm the kid here?" Shea's brows knit in mock offence.

"Yes. You know I can't resist."

Shea narrowed her eyes, but was unable to hide the amused smile. "I know. I know, you're almost a century and I'm only 23. Whatever."

"Mother told me you're going to start university in the fall. Where will you be going?"

"Can't go too far with the kids and getting the brewery off the ground, so I'm enrolled at the local university her on Nevos."

"That is a fine institution Shea. It is an extension campus of the University of Serrice. Any degree obtained from there will be quite an accomplishment."

"Well, I'm going to give it a shot anyway. Probably will need my fair share of tutor hours since I'm used to human-style academia."

Aria finally spoke on the matter. "Just quit over thinking it Shea, you'll do fine."

"We'll see."

"Shea, that is months down the road. What will you do in the meantime. If your pregnant running around the brewery isn't really the safest environment for you." Will quizzed.

"We have not yet discussed that Will, but you do bring up a valid point." Lenea looked at Shea "What do you plan on doing during this period?"

"Will's got the recipes down, so he can oversee the brew masters and quality control. I can't be involved in the brewing process, but I can still run the place. Handle the books, marketing, that sort of thing. I can do all that from the house."

"Good." Lenea replied "Your safety is paramount, especially with this being your first pregnancy. We must take great care in pay close attention to your health and well being."

"So does this make you Daddy now Lenea?" Will asked the Asari.

"No will. As this will be a human child, we will both be the child's mother. And, while we have not discussed it with Derek, we were hoping that you or he would be available as a suitable male role model should we have a boy."

"We don't know what we're having or if I'm even pregnant yet babe. But I'm sure D and Will can't wait to chase a rug rat around." Shea smiled at her close friend with confidence.

"Oh, no doubt. And if you had a boy, you know we'd treat him like he was ours. Although, growing up around so many beautiful ladies is not a bad thing." Will looked around at the Asari gathered, winking at Makeda as he spoke.

Raising an eye brow. Shea shook her head. She recognized Will's flirtatious behavior all too well, "Alright big daddy. Thanks. Now, didn't someone say something about birthday cake?"

* * *

Sometime after 2am, lying awake despite her exhaustion resulting from another tryst with her buxom Asari, the 23 year-old was alerted by the sound of the baby monitor. Dana, though not crying loudly, was in pain once again. While both girls were teething at the same rate, Mina, it seemed, had a better time of dealing with the discomfort. Glancing at her wife to confirm the Asari was in a deep sleep, Shea slid out of bed. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top, the human padded down the hallway to the girls room to find her 6 month old sitting up in her crib, tears of pain clouding the beautiful eyes that were so much like her fathers.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Dana, Daddy's here" Shea whispered, picking her daughter up, cradling her in her left arm as she rummaged through the changing table drawers. "I know it hurts baby girl. Let me see what grandma's got over here for you."

Despite the young couple's reluctance to use medications for their daughters while still so young, Shea's mother, after consulting the family's doctor, sent a wide variety of natural and homeopathic remedies for common childhood ailments. Not being able to meld with her daughter as her bondmate or sister-in-law were able to, the young woman sought the best solution she could find without waking the entire household, which given the hour would probably result in her being biotically thrown out a window.

"Ah hah..." The father whispered, pulling a small tube of chamomilla based homeopathic teething gel. Dabbing a small amount on her finger, after sanitizing of course, she gently applied the gel to her child's pain wracked gums. Whether the effect of the medicine, or her father's soothing touch, the girl began to quiet down, tears slowing as her nerves calmed. Grandma's solution appeared to have worked, because no sooner had Dana relaxed then she began to grab at her father's breast, something she often did when expecting her mother to breast feed.

Shea smiled at the instinct of her daughter "Those don't work for that yet baby girl. Let's go see what Mommy left in the fridge for you okay." Holding the child close to her chest, Shea quietly left the nursery for the kitchen, careful not to wake her youngest as she did so.

"Now, let's see." Shea whispered "Can't have chocolate milk. Mommy said that's bad for you. We won't tell her I've been sneaking you some okay. But now you gotta have the good stuff. Need your vitamins and stuff kiddo. Ah, here we are." Shea picked up the many bottles from the refrigerator shelf. After using the automated bottle warmer on the countertop, Shea tested the breast milk on her arm. Satisfied with its temperature, she walked to the den, sitting down in her recliner to feed the hungry infant.

Almost instantly, Dana latched onto the nipple, pulling the bottle down as she fed. Shea smiled at her persistence. "Just like your auntie." Shea smiled, shaking her head as she often so Aria demand service at the various establishments they found themselves in over the past year and a half. _Damn_, Shea thought, before whispering in a soothing tone to her daughter, "Has it really been only a year and half. It seems like a lifetime. But I wouldn't change it for anything. Got my beautiful children, gorgeous bondmate. And now, we're gonna have another baby. Well hopefully. Watcha think about that Dana. Your already a big sister." She was, as Dana was born minutes before Mina "But now, you may have a baby sister or baby brother. Won't that be cool."

Shea couldn't help the swell of pride she felt looking down at the emerald green eyes that mirrored her own. A playful smirk teased her cheek before she fought back a yawn. She was exhausted. Apparently Dana agreed, yawning herself as she pushed the bottle away "All done?" Shea asked, looking at the nearly finished bottle. Setting the bottle aside. "Guess we can sleep here, Mommy won't mind. Sound like a good idea?" All Dana's reply was another yawn as she lost the battle with her heavy eyelids, slowly falling asleep.

Knowing how difficult it had been the past few days for the child to remain asleep, Shea decided to remain where she was. The woman reached for a throw from the nearby basket. She draped it across her shoulders and torso, being sure that Dana was covered enough from the night chill. Content now they were both warm and comfortable, Shea quickly joined her daughter in sleep.

As the sun rose the following morning, kissing the den with an early morning light, Aria's voice carried through the halls as she walked toward the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have had that last bottle. What was I thinking?" Aria frowned.

"Perhaps you were attempting to make up for the alcohol Shea declined yesterday." Lenea smiled at her sister.

"Where is your bondmate anyway?" Aria quizzed.

"I do not know, she was not in bed when I awoke. She is most likely exercising."

"She's not exercising anything except her ass." Aria smiled, but lowered her voice at the sight before them as the pair entered the den. There sat Shea, Dana in her arms, both so deep in sleep they had not a care in the world. Placing another blanket across Shea's uncovered legs, Lenea kissed her bondmate on her temple before joining her sister in the kitchen.

"She certainly takes role of parent seriously doesn't she." Aria smiled at her sister, tightening her robe as she sat on the stool waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"That she does. Shea is an excellent father."

"Are you ready for number three? I mean Shea seemed a little hesitant about it."

"She is just afraid of potential complications."

"She mentioned something about her mother having them when she was born, but what types of complications is she concerned with?"

"There are a few, but her main concern is another miscarriage or the potential of internal bleeding. She did not mention it, but she has been pregnant before, when she was 18. It...did not end well. She was not far along, three months I believe it was. Anyway, she was attacked by some individuals at a party who were intent on sexually assaulting her. Will and Derek were there and saved her before too late. And while her assailants did not succeed in their assault, the trauma to her torso resulted in a miscarriage."

"Why have I never seen this memory in any of our melds?"

"She does not like to discuss it, prefers to forget it ever happened. However, when we began to discuss our options for conception with Dr. T'Lanin, the subject came up."

"But Dr. T'Lanin cleared her right. I mean this won't put her life or the baby's in danger will it."

"Dr. T'Lanin has assured me every precaution will be taken. We just have to make sure that she refrains from her normal exercise regimen and other strenuous activity so that she is not overtaxing her body."

"Good luck with that. She's more of a stubborn bitch than I am."

Chuckling at the sentiment, Lenea smiled at her sister. "Do not worry Aria. This is part of the reason Will is staying for the foreseeable future. He is as much a brother to her as if they were blood. With him around it will be easier to delegate tasks Shea would normally attempt to him for completion. The launch of the brewery being only one example."

"Well, let me know if you need anything. Nevos isn't halfway across the galaxy. I'm only a shuttle ride away."

"Thank you Aria." Glancing at the recliner, Lenea smiled at the sleeping father and daughter. "I think we should probably make breakfast. It appears Shea is still indisposed."

"You don't have to tell me. Teething's a bitch."

* * *

**AN: **Today is 12/8/12. I have another 3 day weekend next week, my vacation this week was cut short because of an audit. Anyway, I hope to further develop the story around Shea's often postponed interview, her pregnancy, and pending reentry into collegiate life. I know my story's got a lot of fluff, and I appreciate everyone being so patient and sticking with me, especially in those chapters where I'm all over the place. But, in essence, that's how our 'heroine' is, a chaotic 23 yearold still trying to define her role in life who doesn't quite understand what's she's gotten herself into, but she makes the best of it, well tries to anyway.

As always, thank you everyone for the reviews, pms and follows; all are appreciated. Please leave a review and let me know what you like, don't like about the story, because these are my motivation to continue writing.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.

* * *

Yawning, Shea blinked away sleep as she woke to the scent of brewing coffee. Still quite tired, she glanced down at the angelic bundle in her arms. Comforted in her father's embrace. After her early morning ordeal, Dana had slept through the remainder of the morning. With a huff instead of a chuckle, Shea smiled, pushing herself up to stand. The plush carpeting was welcoming to her bare feet as she padded to the hall. Peaking around the corner, she spotted Aria sitting at the counter as Lenea rummaged through the cabinets.

Shea nodded at Aria, smirking as she crept behind an unsuspecting Lenea, threading an arm around the Asari's robe clad waist. "Morning." Shea breathed as she gently kissed the sensitive folds of her neck.

Turning in the warm embrace, Lenea smiled as she caught site of her bondmate, daughter still fast asleep in her arms. "Good morning my love. Our little angel woke you?"

"Yea. I don't mind though. Finally had to give her the teething ointment Mom sent. She quieted down afterward so I think we need to keep using it until she's done with teething."

"I don't know why you held out so long Shea." Aria spoke quietly.

"Trying to keep all natural with them I guess."

"I noticed one of the bottles on the end table. I take it Dana has been fed as well." Lenea asked, carefully scooping the sleeping infant into her arms before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"She was hungry. But she fell asleep right after so it was alright. You want me to make breakfast now or wait till everyone else is up babe?"

"Aria and I will manage breakfast Shea. Go on and take your shower and bathe Mina. Breakfast shall be ready when you return."

"What about Dana? She needs changing and a bath too."

"I will take care of Dana Shea. You look like your freezing. Go." Aria stood, gently pushing the stubborn woman out of the kitchen.

The drowsy human walked the quiet halls to the master bedroom. After a quick shower, the woman dressed in a comfortable pair of blue jeans and long sleeve button down shirt. Satisfied with her appearance, Shea went down the hall to the nursery, where Mina lay awake, giggling at the mobile above her crib.

"Mornin' munchkin. Time to get up." Shea spoke, standing at the edge of the crib, smiling down at the happy child. Quietly, father and daughter made their way to the children's' bathroom. Filling the child's bathtub with water and her tearless bubble bath, Shea proceeded to carefully bathe her daughter. Gently cleaning the delicate skin, still developing crests, Shea marveled at this little miracle that she and her bondmate had created. The young father was once again beyond happy.

Dressing her daughter in a soft light purple jumper emblazoned with the woman's college mascot no less, Shea picked up Mina. With her arms firmly wrapped around her father's neck, Mina attempted to fiddle with the curly locks that hung low as her father carried her into the kitchen.

"I think someone else loves my hair babe." Shea sat Mina in her high chair beside the breakfast table before turning to Lenea.

"It is irresistible my love. It would only make sense that a daughter would be enraptured by something their mother finds so appealing." Lenea smiled, running her own blue hand through the slightly damp curls.

"True. What's for breakfast, smells good." Shea asked, taking the offered coffee cup.

"Your favorite. Biscuits and gravy with scrambled eggs."

"You're making biscuits and gravy."

"I was being observant the last time you made them Shea. After sleeping in a chair, it seemed only fitting to make you what you call 'comfort food'."

"I didn't mind. Dana was able to sleep so I say mission accomplished." Shea stared into the open cabinets, searching. "Lenea, where's the baby cereal? I thought Makeda got some yesterday."

"The container did not fit on that shelf. It is in the pantry with the other dry goods." Lenea replied, pulling two small bowls and matching spoons for the girls as their father retreated to the pantry to get the cereal.

Now that the girls were old enough to begin eating solid foods, the couple had begun to slowly stock up on essentials. Ever the cook, Shea took pride in learning the recipes that would best serve the infant Asari nutritional needs. Already she had found several recipes for various fruit and vegetable purees. She had even come across a few protein based recipes, but she did not relish the diaper changes once she began to introduce meats to their diets. With this in mind the couple decided to wait a little for those additions to the children's pallets. Today they would enjoy a mixture comprised of a vitamin enriched rice-like infant cereal with a few bananas Shea had pureed the night before as a natural sweetener.

"What is that mush your feeding my nieces Shea?" Aria asked, looking at the creamy mixture Shea was preparing.  
The family was then joined by Thea, who was herself awakened by the delicious aroma of Lenea's cooking coming from the kitchen.

"This, my dear Aria, is baby food. I was surprised to find this when I was on the Citadel. Humans have a similar type of single grain cereal to introduce infants to solid foods. Helps to wean them off Mommy and the bottle. We still have some other items to get." Portioning out equal amounts for the twins, Shea put the cereal away, prepared cereal bowls in hand. "I'll pick some up on my way home tonight Lenea, if that's alright?"

"That will be fine. As long as you are not with the councilor long you should be able to get by the grocer before it closes for the evening. Are you going to feed them both at once?"

"I have two hands." Shea smiled. "But seriously, Dana's still asleep. I'll be finished with Mina by the time she wakes up. Besides, she kind of had an early breakfast already."

Tevos smiled at the interaction of the young Asari and doting father. Shea noticed the councilor had joined them as returned to feed Mina. "Good morning Councilor. Care for some coffee?"

"What is this coffee. Is it a human beverage?"

"Yes. And unfortunately I think I've gotten these two hooked on it." Shea gestured to both the sisters who each nursed their own cups.

"You are a good cook." Aria replied "It would only make sense you would be good with drinks as well."

"Ah, but I didn't brew this batch though. That's all you." Shea smirked.

"You did teach me how to make it Shea. And it is not very difficult. Take a few scoops of the grounds, put it in the brewer, add water. How hard can that be?"

Shea just shook her head "It's all in the preparation."

"Good morning Thea." Aria left her stool by the counter and joined the other adults at the table. "Here," She said, pouring Tevos a cup. "It can be bitter so you'll probably want to add sugar and creamer." Aria pointed to the cream and sugar on the table.

"No no no. Don't give her the powdered crap." Shea huffed, taking the powdered creamer off the table. She quickly retrieved a carafe from the refrigerator. "Use this. It's _much_ better than that crap."

"You are not giving Thea your 'special creamer' are you." Lenea chastised from the stove top, putting the final touches on the gravy.

"No, I'm not getting her liquored up at 7 in the morning. You crazy? I can't drink that stuff now anyway." Shea replied in a playful tone, placing the carafe of hazelnut cream on the table before their guest. "Here Thea, this blends much better than that other stuff. It's sweet itself, so you may want to add this and taste the coffee before you add any sugar."

"Thank you Shea, you are most kind."

"You welcome." Shea replied, sipping on her coffee before taking her seat beside Mina once again. This morning, she enjoyed her coffee black, as she would soon need to wean herself off her favorite beverage. Coffee was not healthy for the baby or for the mother-to-be if their attempts at pregnancy were successful.

"Ready for breakfast baby girl." Shea smiled as she loosely tied the pink bib around her daughters slender neck. Her reply was a grasp of her finger. The Asari child testing her grip, pulled the larger hand forward as she wrapped her small hands around her father's thumb.

"Can't eat Daddy's thumb Mina." Shea chuckled, pulling back slightly to spoon a small amount of the cereal for the Asari "How 'bout some cereal?" Mina, smiled. Again testing her grip, she reached for the hand holding the spoon, pulling it closer so she could take a bite.

"Good girl munchkin. I put some bananas in it for you. I know you like those." Thea glanced between Shea's attention on her daughter and Aria, smiling at the scene. Aria rolled her eyes at the overt display of mush from the human she had once seen kill an eclipse merc with her bare hands. The human often joked about Aria being wrapped around the girls little finger, but it appeared it was their father that would do anything for them without hesitation.

"Did you sleep well Thea?" Shea asked, focus remaining on her daughter.

"Yes thank you. The guest room was very comfortable. You have a lovely home Shea and Lenea. You both should be very proud."

"Thank you Thea." Lenea called from the kitchen. "Aria, would you mind helping me with the plates?"

"I can get it Aria." Thea replied, resting a hand on Aria's before standing. "Where is Liselle, did she not stay here last night?"  
"She's staying at the resort. Said she couldn't cut loose around Mom or something like that." Shea chuckled. "She'll be here this evening for dinner I'm sure."

Gathering the prepared breakfast plates, Tevos and Lenea returned to the table.

"Looks good babe. I'll get mine in a minute, our little princess is waking up." Shea nodded toward Dana, who had begun to stir, sleepy eyes blinking as she yawned. Finished in feeding Mina, Shea handed the infant one of her many toys as she moved over to her sister. She proceeded to feed Dana as the other adults at the table enjoyed their breakfast.

Following breakfast meal, Shea and Lenea brought the children to the family room as Aria and Tevos retreated to their rooms to ready themselves for the day. Having set the girls down to play in their play pen, standing to turn, Shea felt a slight pop on her backside as she stood.

"Hey?" Shea turned, brow raised, to find the offender, Lenea, looking innocent with a shy smile.

"Well, you presented such a tempting view I could not resist."

Standing with her feet shoulder width apart, Shea slid her hands to rest upon the curve of Lenea's hips. Regarding the Asari with a mischievous smirk, she leant down, gently breathing in delicate skin of her exposed neck. "Be careful not to start something you can't finish babe."

Lenea leant into the human's touch, clinging strong shoulders, gasping as Shea applied ever so slight pressure to the small of her back. Voice barely above a whisper "Who said that I was suggesting we not finish."

"A much as I'd love to spend the day in bed with you babe, too much to do today if I want to be back by the morning." And this was true. Since her introduction to Asari space and politics of the Republic over a year ago, Shea, through no small effort on the part of her aunt Matriarch Lidanya or Councilor Tevos, had successfully avoided giving any sort of formal interview. Now, while she was not the sole human in Citadel space any longer, she had become most well known.

Her brash behavior during the opening night of her pub, Nelly's, had garnered her quite a bit of notoriety. However, not even the Councilor would be able to postpone an official interview forever, and thus one had been scheduled to take place aboard the council flagship, the Destiny Ascension.

"You think that you will be required to stay aboard the Destiny Ascension overnight?"

"I don't know. But knowing Li she's probably going to want to have the ship in orbit as a safety precaution. Hell she already sent a squad to hang around here while I'm gone, just in case." Shea thumbed out the family room window. Again, another unfortunate reality resulting not only from Shea's altercation but her or her family's potential as targets of exploitation. This was a risk Lidanya was unwilling to take, so with that in mind, a ten-Asari commando unit was sent to monitor the estate. And while the timing of the unit being received coincided with the interview, most likely the commandos would remain as permanent security.

"Lidanya is right to be cautious, you did kill Jona Sedaris' sister Shea." Lenea threaded deft fingers through golden locks that tickled her hands as they rested upon the humans shoulders.

"She shouldn't have threatened my family. Bitch had it comin'," Pulling Lenea's supple body against her, Shea's voice dropped an octave, all mirth absent "Anyone who threatens my wife, my children lives on borrowed time. Sedaris found that out the hard way."

"My protector." Lenea mused, enjoying the closeness and warmth of their embrace.

"Always. I love you."

The two sat there for what seemed like hours, though it was mere minutes, focusing on each breath, each heartbeat as the cherished the moment. Green eyes gazed into blue, desire and everlasting love shown through the eyes in a way no words could express. Red lips sought blue as the blonde, searching, savoring as an agile tongue sought entry. Threading both hands in her bondmate's silky hair, Lenea deepened the kiss. Releasing a small moan as she melted to Shea's touch, hands roaming her back, Lenea's desire flared, eyelids fluttered shut.

A slight cough broke the spell overtaking the couple. Lenea burried her deep purple flush in Shea's chest as the woman looked up, to be greeted by Aria. The elder T'Loak who stood in the doorway next to Tevos, arms crossed as she smirked at the human.

"See Thea, I told you. They can't go twenty minutes without feeling each other up. At least they're still dressed. That'd scar the kids for life."

" Aria. Give me some credit. my self control isn't _that bad_." Rosy hue spread across the woman's cheeks as she smiled.

"Says the woman who forgot the microphone was on."

"Goddess Aria. That was over a year ago. Our children were not even born yet." Lenea spoke, turning in Shea's arms leaning against her, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the embrace.

Thea smiled at the interaction. The matron was not a stranger to young love, and was very understanding of the young couple. "Shea, I trust you will not do anything untoward during the interview. I cannot have you acting foolish."

" Just keep that spectre away from me and I can play nice Tevos. You have my word."

"Spectre? What spectre?" Lenea asked

"Vasir does not care for your bondmate very much Lenea. She has been rather vocal about it. But do not concern yourself. I have given her explicit instruction that she is not to bother you again."

"I know Tela's always been xenophobic, but what's her deal with Shea. I mean Shea's a fucking kid. She's no threat to anyone."

"Few if any civilians within the Asari Republic, or Citadel Space for that matter, have such classified records as Shea. However, Spectre Vasir may believe Shea is receiving preferential treatment do to her family connections. And while that does have some validity, the primary reason records are classified is for Shea and your family's own protection than anything else. "

"If my records are classified, what's the purpose of the interview?"

"The interview will not disclose any deeply personal information, such as the nature of your discovery, medical history nor any information regarding earth. The interviewer has been instructed that they can only ask you about topics that would be considered public information anyway, such as your businesses, travels, and those topics you are comfortable discussing."

"So will I have time to prep for this? Will I know the questions before hand? I don't like ambush journalism." Shea replied, gently kissing Lenea's crest."

"An agenda will be provided. Your interview will take place a little after lunch, so we should probably depart shortly." Tevos smiled.

"Guess I need to go get ready then huh."

* * *

**AN: **So I'm thinking CNN type interview, not TMZ, but knowing Shea, anything could happen. Let's just say Shep wouldn't be the only one to have ever punched a reporter. Hopefully the hot head will keep her cool though. Thank you everyone for the reviews, pms and follows. As always all are appreciated. Please leave a review and let me know what you like, don't like about the story, because as always these are my motivation to continue writing.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.  
this is my sampling of the playlist I'm listening to as while writing this chapter, so let's just assume that's what our dear Shea is playing in her car, much to the dismay / or pleasure of her passenger:**

**Breaking Benjamin - The Diary of Jane**

**Evanescence - Bring Me To Life - Live Version from the Anywhere but Home album (and the entire album actually)**

**Seether ft. Amy Lee - Broken**

**Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Three Days Grace - Just Like You**

**Clutch - Electric Worry**

* * *

As experienced as the young human was in broadcasting, her involvement was one of entertainment. She would be first to admit she was no reporter, no news hound. But, she knew how to handle herself in an interview, both as the interviewer and as the one being interviewed. With this mindset she entered her closet to select an outfit. With a wardrobe more suited for casual and partying, Shea did not possess a wide variety business attire, so she chose to forgo a suit. Instead the statuesque blonde chose her from her comfort zone of club attire. A pair light tan trousers, similar to riding pants, highlighted her well defined legs, and went well with the chosen silk blouse. For shoes, she selected knee high camel skin leather boots and matching form-fitting jacket. With a four inch heel, the boots not only presented her legs and posterior beautifully, they effectively made the already tall woman that much more so.

Satisfied with her wardrobe, Shea took her time in preparing her makeup and hair. Having braided the golden locks, with a smirk Shea nodded.

"You look delicious. I certainly hope the commandos and other personal aboard the ship do not get any ideas regarding your availability." Lenea stood in the doorway of the sitting area of the bedroom, right outside the walk-in closet of the master bedroom.

"Thank you. I'm quite sure my aunt made everyone aware that I am married. They can't be that stupid. Besides you, my dear Asari, have nothing to be concerned about. Trust me."

"Of course. I will need to ask Thea to make sure to send me any holos of you. I have not seen you in this outfit before. Is it new?"

"No, I just don't wear it often." Shea stood to face the Asari.

"Goddess, those boots Shea." Lenea breathed as the tall woman looked down into her eyes, smile dancing in the dazzling green eyes.

"I take it you want me to wear these more often?" Shea smirked, resting her hands on the Asari's waist, pulling her close.

"Definitely. We will need to get you more heels like these." Lenea whispered, eyes closed as she leant into the woman.

Kissing the top of Lenea's crest, Shea breathed deeply as Lenea continue "Do try and behave my love."

"I will. Guess it's time to get to gettin'. I'll be home a little after dinner. Do you want me bring something home or cook when I get back?" Shea asked as the couple left the quiet of their master bedroom.

In the family room, Aria and Thea were watching a vid from the human's vast collection, the children oblivious as they played with their toys inside the comfort and safety of their playpen. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch, the adults regarded each other, silently at first, Aria looking at Tevos, contemplating what to say to the father of her daughter now that they were alone.

Thea was the first to speak however, "Shea seems to have calmed since last we met."

"Yea, well getting hauled to get a lecture from her aunt by a damn spectre seems to have that effect. Goddess Thea, I didn't know what you expected her to do. I warned you if she were to ever find out she'd be livid. And I was right. Now, fortunately she has seen the error of her ways, for now at least."

"How were you able to convince her to continue her education. SHe certainly has no shortage of ideas in how to legitimately earn a living."

"She is ambitious, I'll give her that, but she's still young and stupid. But enough about Shea, I see her enough. How have you been?"

"Good as could be expected. The prime minister of Nevos has expressed an interest in retiring in a few years. The Matriarchs have asked my office to select and vet a replacement."

"They're not just going to send a lapdog from Thessia?"

"No. Although an Asari world, the Matriarchs feel we should consider someone from the population of Nevos. I have over eighteen months to decide, so I am in no rush."

"How long would her term be?"

"Three centuries I believe, but there is potential for a lifetime appointment for the proper candidate. "

"Lenea would be perfect for it."

"Her name has been out forward as a potential candidate. Dare to guess who made the suggestion?"

"Aethyta?" Aria raised a questioning brow.

"Yes, however she was not the first. Lidanya holds your sister in high praise. She had considered Shea, but she is far too young for such a position."

"You are not concerned with the fact she is my younger sister?"

"On the contrary. Aethyta, Benezia as well to my surprise, argued that placing Lenea in such a position, with Nevos' close proximity to Omega, would provide a greater alliance between the Asari Republic and those under your rule throughout the Terminus. In other words, nominating your sister as prime minister of Nevos would be a way to garner your support, bringing your influence back to Thessia."

"Thought those old hags couldn't stand me. I'm too ruthless and hedonistic for them remember."

"You appear to have a growing number of supporters, throughout Serrice and Armali in particular, after the unfortunate incident on Illium. Apparently someone wants you to be taken seriously as a leader."

Aria shook her head, smiling. That scheming little human. "Far cry from my days as a merc huh?"

"Quite."

The two fell back into silence, each thinking about the conservation that just took place as Shea and Lenea entered the room. SHea sat on the loveseat, her Asari in her lap. Aria cocked a brow ridge, smirking. "Nice outfit Shea. Trying to impress someone?"

"It's not every day I'm interviewed for a broadcast to be aired for an audience of over 10 billion. Gotta look good for the camera." Shea replied, manicured hand resting on Lenea's thigh.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself for more than five minutes can you." Aria teased. Lenea blushed, but continued to caress the visible red mark on the human's neck, evidence of their passion expressed the night before. This was not unnoticed by Aria or Thea who shared an amused expression. "Marking your property there sis?"

"We bonded remember." Shea smirked back.

"Shea, you wreak of Asari pheromones. If there was any Asari, or any species for that matter, who would doubt you are bonded, they'd either be desperate or suicidal."

"Suicidal?" Thea questioned.

"Yes. _Shea. Is. Mine_." Lenea asserted, winking at Aria. "I would challenge any Asari foolish enough to pursue that which is mine. They would be on the receiving end of a enraged bondmate."

Shea smiled at Lenea's possessiveness "Ready Councilor?"

"Yes." Tevos replied, standing to grab her suitcase beside the sofa.

Sliding a reluctant bondmate from her lap, the human stood, shooing Tevos away from her luggage "Please Thea, I'll get it. I may be in heels but my arms still work. Shall we."

The pair left the comfort of the family room. "Cold today. I almost feel underdressed." Shea's breath visible in the cool morning air.

"The weather report mentioned a cold front moving through the region, possibly even a chance of rain by the evening."

"Well, hopefully I'll be home before it opens up." Shea lead the councilor to the estates garage, choosing to once again drive her charger. Despite having the skycar, Shea still preferred driving the muscle car over the technologically advanced family skycar. As for her rover, with the kids, and now a baby possibly on the way, exploration for an extended length of time was put on hold, at least until the kids were old enough to travel comfortably with the Tevura.

Turning the key in the ignition, the high-horsepower engine rumbled to life."This cold out I need to let it warm up a bit." Shea mentioned while browsing her MP3 player, settling on a her modern rock playlist. Other than the low growl of the engine and Shea's music selection, the two sat in relative silence. "Thea, I've been dying to ask you or Aria this. Both of you seem to know Nevos fairly well. You know any place round here I can open this thing up? I mean, I've had a few jaunts around town, running errands, but I've yet to find an open stretch of roadway where I can put this baby through its paces."

"There should be a thirty kilometer thoroughfare which connects New Lusia to the outlying communities along the southern coastline. It stretches throughout the next three colonial settlements and loops back around. You may want to investigate that, but I would suggest you take security with you."

"Bandits?"

"Minimal, but the native wildlife can be rather troublesome. Just, be cautious. You may however wish to take the vehicle along with you during your next expedition, as I understand several of the planets on your itinerary present an ideal location for you to test your toys." Thea smiled.

"Couldn't talked you in to joining us on one of those could I. I could teach you how to drive this or my rover."

"I am confident your ship will be able to accommodate my security team. I will put it under consideration for my next vacation. Will Aria be joining you?"

"I doubt it, but that'll be at least two years off. I gotta finish my classes first." Shea smiled, putting the now warmed up vehicle in gear, leaving the estate. With such precious cargo, Shea resisted all urges to lay her foot on the gas, keeping speeds below 65 as they drove toward the New Lusia space port, where the Destiny Ascension sat docked.

For the duration of their journey, the woman's focus while driving fell to singing along with the human music, something that earned a smile from the often reserved councilor. The young woman was always so full of energy, never caring what others thought of her. She matron could only hope this was a common trait among humans, but from what little interaction she had with the human and her conversations with her mother, Shea was unique not only among Asari, but among her own species. The upcoming interview was sure to be interesting indeed.

The aggressive vehicle garnered attention from all Asari around the car pulled to a stop within the cargo bay. Matriarch Lidanya was there to greet her niece and superior. The commanding officer of the council flagship hoped the tall blonde did not do anything foolish, either while being interviewed or aboard, but in surveying the reaction of various crew members as the woman exited the vehicle, she could see already that it was going to be a very long evening.

Having parked her vehicle within the cargo bay, Shea exited the car, offering a hand to Thea as she herself got out of the low seat. Turning to face her aunt after taking the councilors luggage out of her truck, Shea grinned with amusement "Hi Aunt Li. Wasn't expecting you as a welcoming committee."

"I just wanted to make sure you arrived without incident. Most abourd have already encountered you, but we have a recently transferred unit from Serrice."

"Expecting problems?" Thea asked the commanding officer.

"No, but Shea is an attractive young woman and I have a bunch of fresh of the shuttle maidens who would give anything to capture such a prize."

"I guess they'll be very disappointed then. I don't plan on hanging around long after this interview. I still have to go to the store and make dinner tonight."

"You're going shopping." Lidanya raised a brow "In that lovely ensemble?"

"No..." Shea said, gesturing to the backpack slung over her shoulder "Brought another outfit. I'll change before I leave. As nice as these boots are." Shea huffed "I do not want to walk around a grocery store in four inch heels."

"I don't know Shea. The merchants may give you a discount upon seeing you presented in that fashion." Tevos teased, to which Shea rolled her eyes.

"Li, is it okay if I leave my car here or do you want me to move it?"

"It's fine. And if you'd prefer, I can send someone out to do your shopping for you while you're in your interview, as I understand the weather is going to take a turn for the worse this evening."

"That's okay I can handle it. I need to pick up some stuff for the kids and something to make for dinner. Thank you for the offer though, I appreciate it."

Lidanya lead Shea toward the CIC, the councilor having excused herself to her private quarters. Placing the young woman in a large conference room, a young matron who Shea assumed was either the Asari interviewing her or the producer approached the family members.

"Shea, this is Alanis Erintarra from Citadel News Network. She will be conducting your interview. Alanis, this is my niece Shea Nelson. Now remember the instructions the councilor gave you both. No classified information is to be discussed. And you, try not to curse on the air." Lidanya smirked at her niece.

"Hey, I only did that one time. And how did you even find that out anyway, that was on radio, what almost three years ago. Geesh. Your worse than mom Li!" Shea huffed, but laughed through her mock offence.

"Pleasure to meet you Shea. Lidanya's staff tells me you are a fellow journalist yourself?"

"Well, I got paid to talk shit and throw parties so I wouldn't call what I did journalism. That would do professionals such as yourself a disservice."

"Be that as is may, I have seen a few of your broadcasts which the Councilors office was kind enough to provide. I must say you had a rather unique flair in your approach to entertainment. One might say you have a knack for selecting new talent." The Asari raked her eyes over the human, appraising the athletic form before her.

"I as I was just playing what my listeners wanted to hear. Doesn't take much to figure out most people get tired of the same 100 track playlist given to them by corporate assholes who wouldn't know what's popular in the clubs."

"Interesting." Alanis jotted a few notes in her data pad "Well, let us get ready. Shall we take our seats?" The two sat opposite each other in plush chairs, similar to those one would see in a lounge. An Asari technician attached microphones to Shea's lapel, Alanis already having hers, before retreating behind the camera to give the hand signal as the camera began to record.

"Alanis Erintarra, Citadel New Network. Many of our viewers have been patiently awaiting our next guest, Shea Nelson. Hailed as a hero for rescuing the survey team sent to investigate Earth, a newly discovered planet, the young human has garnered attention all across Citadel controlled space."

"Thank you Alanis. But I must confess, I'm no hero. I did what anyone would have given the situation."

"I applaud your humility Shea, however I doubt few humans would have reacted without caution, risking their own lives to save aliens they have never met simply because it was the 'right thing to do.'" Shea blushed, which did not go unnoticed by either her interviewer or her producer, who shared an approving glance. "So tell me Miss Nelson, how has your introduction to the galaxy been."

"It would be cliché and a bit of an understatement to say the whole ordeal on that beach has completely changed my life, but it's the truth. I don't regret my actions at all. If anything I'm glad it happened. If it hadn't I wouldn't be where I am now. Bonded with children."

"And bonded to an Asari no less. And not just any Asari, but Lenea T'Loak, younger sister of the infamous Pirate Queen, Aria T'Loak, leader of Omega, defacto ruler of the terminus. Is that correct."

"Yea, and damn proud of it two. We have two little girls and our expecting a third child." Shea smiled. "But let's not forget, Lenea is also a respected member of the Asari military. She was in fact part of the team I rescued on that fateful night."

"Three kids already. You've been rather busy in such a short time." The interviewer drawled suggestively.

"Our eldest are twins. And I'm plan on carrying our third." Shea's blush crept over her face, darkening her already tan features, highlighting her green eyes, darkening with embarrassment.

"That is quiet the accomplishment, as twins are not commonplace among Asari." Alanis commented on the admission, continuing the interview "And you are baring the third. So this third child will be human?"

"Correct." Shea left out the exact details of the conception "With the aid of our physician, we attempted a procedure to impregnate me yesterday, and if all goes well and it was successful, i should deliver before the end of the year."

"So soon?"

"Human gestation is only nine months. Shorter than that of an Asari. However, from my experiences with pregnant friends back home and Lenea's reaction, it appears how we deal with it is quite different."

"How so."

"Well, Lenea never got crazy mood swings, she was always even tempered. And while she did have an increased appetite, as one would expect, there were no crazy food cravings. I suspect it has to do with the hormones humans are subjected to when were pregnant, for we u run the gamut of emotions and eat some of the strangest things while pregnant. I'm just glad my bondmate's a patient woman, because Goddess help her, I'm probably going to be a damn big baby about the whole thing."

The interview continued as they discussed the events of Illium, Shea's growing reputation as a brawler, and other facets of the young woman's personality and family life. And much to Shea's delight, they avoided any damning conversation regarding Aria, her mother, or her Aunt. The human suspected either her Aunt or Tevos had instructed the journalist that these areas of questioning were off limits, and was relieved when the whole ordeal was over.

* * *

**AN: This week has sucked ass to put it bluntly. Busy as hell both at work and in my personal life. Promotions are cool, but damn it they're a lot of work sometimes. Anyhow I did some holiday shopping last week but my hubby and I are wrapping it up this weekend so we can get everything shipped off to the family in time. My readers may find this funny so I thought I'd share this little shopping tidbit. I couldn't decide for the life of me what to get my older sister. My husband and I were talking about getting everyone gift cards and he made the suggestion 'get her an Adam and Eve gift card'. All I could do is laugh, but hey, I gave in eventually. Me get my prudish Catholic sister a hefty gift certificate to a porn shop...I just hope she doesn't open the damn envelope with my mom in the room. I'm going to hell for damn sure if that happens. In any event, this is why my writing has kind of suffered this week, as my mind is everywhere BUT on my writing. Thank you to everyone again for the kind reviews and pms. Each one motivates me to keep writing, so please, I beg you, keep 'em coming. **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**Like a dumbass I pulled a muscle in my back again. I must love the pain...So this chapter is complied while I am under the influence of painkillers and schnapps. Thought I'd give or dear Shea an awkward moment with Vasir. Looks like both had misconceptions of each other. And was it just me...or did they not give Vasir enough screen time...I mean she had more curves than Liara for Goddess sakes!**

* * *

"Thank you for your time this evening Shea. I appreciate your honesty."Alanis smiled at the human as they stood from the the interview area.

"No problem. When does your segment air?" The human replied as she detached the microphone from her lapel

"On Sunday night's broadcast." Alisa regarded Shea a moment before continuing. The matron held the woman's gaze, dazzling green eyes, a shade uncommon among Asari.

"Well, in the press kit you sent me prior to the interview, you mentioned wanting to get some insite into my daily life. And while I cannot allow cameras at my home, there are some things I need to tend to on my ship tomorrow, I would be happy to give you a tour."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. Just let me notify the camera tech."

"I'm sure you can leave the camera here unless you really want to get a shot of me in my gym. Although, I doubt that'd be very entertaining".

Raking her eyes along the well arms, up to the shoulder of the human, even through the leather of her jacket, the woman's athletic curves were clearly defined. "Oh, you may be surprised."

"Want to meet me at the dock around 10am?" Shea stood, casting the reporter a glance before stretching, a polite nod was her only reply.

Having left the Destiny Ascension shortly after her interview, Shea headed to the grocer to pick up the needed items for dinner and the little ones. However, the human did not notice the tail she picked up when leaving the space port. Trailing a distance behind the black vehicle, Spectre Tela Vasir followed in her own personal sky car. Vasir had recently relocated her primary residence to the colony world, and had taken it upon herself to follow the human to see what she was up to, despite warnings from her superiors to leave the alien be. She Wanted to know more about her, to see what made this human tick. The weather though did not seem to be at all conducive to such a tail. Following someone in a rainstorm was far from ideal.

* * *

About a mile out from the store, Shea suffered what every driver dreads, a blow out. Managing to keep the vehicle under control despite her tire being shredded, the young driver pulled her vehicle to the side of the old road.

Grabbing her baseball cap, Shea stepped out into the rain walking around to the front passenger side to assess the damage. Kneeling to inspect what was once her tire, "Damn it. I hope the fucking spare's still got air in it." she growled before standing.

Having changed into more comfortable attire before leaving the ship, Shea now wore jeans and button down shirt, but was not prepared to be stuck in the rain changing a tire. To avoid getting wet was nearly impossible, but being from Seattle, she acquiesced and made her way to the back of the vehicle.

Popping the latch on the trunk, Shea grabbed the racing jack, jack stand, her tool bag with air tools and a small air compressor. Shea set her tools and the full size spare, which thankfully did have air in it, near the front passenger side as she began to work. "I'll have to thank Masi for reminding me to do that" she muttered to herself.

Accepting the fact she was going to get drenched, Shea slid the jack under the car, settling it against the jack mount to lift the vehicle. Placing the jack stand at a solid support point, she begun to loosen the lug nuts, removing the mangled tire. Shea worked with full concentration, not noticing the other vehicle, which had come to a complete stop behind her as she worked.

At this point Shea was cold and wet, but she had work to complete. She needed to get the spare mounted. As she placed the tire on the wheel bolts, she heard footsteps approach behind her. Flinching at he surprised, she dropped the tire too quickly, twisting her wrist in the process.

"Sonofabitch!" She huffed. Wincing in pain, she stood to face the person behind her. "Hey Vasir. Tailing me now?"

"Just making sure you stay out of trouble. But it looks like it found you anyway. Goddess knows why you drive that relic. Why don't you use a skycar. I'm sure you aunt gave you one along with all the other handouts you've received."

"I wasn't handed anything Vasir. But if you are so interested, this was my dad's car. I prefer driving this when it's just me in the car. It may not be the most advanced mode of transportation on Nevos, but its mine."

"So it has...sentimental value? How cute. Looked like you could use a hand now." Glancing at the woman, she noticed her holding her still swelling left wrist. "Especially now. So, may I?" Vasir asked, gesturing at the airgun on the ground.

"Yea, have you dealt with tires before?"

"On occasion while undergoing my commando training. I would have to perform basic maintenance on my rover. But before we get to that, let me see your hand." Vasir requested, pulling a small sachet of medigel from her armor "It looks like may have broken your thumb. This will help reduce the pain and swelling but you'll need to have that looked at."

"Won't be the first time I broke that thumb. Not much the doc can do other than splint it up." Shea winced when Vasir grasped her hand, pain radiating up her arm.

"You'd be surprised. What are you doing changing this in the rain by yourself by the way. There are wild varren on this roadway. You aren't exactly prepared for them."

"Just changing a flat Vasir. Nothing I haven't done before. And I'm not afraid of some fish dog anyway."

"You should be. They've been known to kill Asari before, so a human would be no different."

"You almost sound concerned." Shea smirked.

"I may not like what you do Shea, but that doesn't mean I hate you."

"Why don't you like me? I haven't done anything to you?"

"From my stand point you are a fucking spoiled brat. And that little stunt you pulled with the councilor was damn near suicidal." The spectre huffed.

"Well, I'm not. I didn't ask for any of this, it just happened. And as for the 'incident'. Don't worry. I've already been reprimanded for it. Vasir, trust me when I say I'm no threat. Not to you or anyone. I'm just a woman trying to raise my family and make something of my life. Give me a chance. If I prove you wrong you get a free pass at me"

"Can't say I like it. But I guess. I mean, you do have a nice ass." Tela smirked, causing the human to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure your animosity doesn't stem from a suppressed crush Vasir?

"No, and call me Tela. Now let's fix your vehicle."

"Thanks. And uh Tela?"

"Yes?"

"Care to join me to shop for baby food, I kind of don't know what to get."

* * *

With Vasir's help, the tire was quickly changed, with the two vehicles continued on to the local grocery store. Shopping with a Spectre certainly had it's privileges. As with Aria, Tela Vasir was well known and highly respected, or feared depending on who you asked. The other patrons at the store gave the pair a wide birth as the browsed the aisles, searching for the baby food section.

"Your girls are what, about seven months now?" Tela asked as they approached the correct merchandise.

"Yea. Time to start them on solids. But I know human food, not Asari, so I'm not sure what to get them. I mean I know what infant humans need as far as vitamins and stuff. But I don't even know what half of this stuff is." Shea furrowed her brow, trying to make out a label that displayed something that looked like a purple peach.

"Well, you need to take into account Asari have increased nutritional needs due to our cranial development and biotics. So I would stick with basics such as the ari berry, which is commonly used for baby food. Also, certain fowl from Thessia, such as the Blue Duck are rich and protein and iron. Good for the blood and biotics."

"You saying give my toddlers duck. Ar eyou crazy. They barely have their baby teeth in."

Shaking her head, Tela smiled "I am not saying give them a roast leg, but a pâté, or perhaps their eggs. here," Tela continued, filling the basket with an assortment of jars and boxes. The short time she had spent with the young woman, talking about such mundane things as baby food, had, while not completely changing her stance on her treatment by the higher ups in the Asari government, given Vasir an understanding of the blondes charismatic appeal. Shea was genuinely nice. Almost sickeningly so. This was not even taking into account the human was certainly pleasing to the eyes.

Generally preferring Asari herself, Vasir rarely dated other species. But she found herself thinking that maybe if the human was single it would be something she'd consider. It almost made the Spectre regret manhandling her the way she had months prior. The woman was surely brash, but she was very likeable. Tela found she was actually growing on her the longer they talked.

Continuing to instruct the young father in selecting proper foodstuffs to take home, she looked into jer green eyes. "Start with these, then when they reach 10 months, they should be ready for more adult food, although in smaller portions of course."

"They can eat regular meals that young." The human looked at the spectre with a raised brow, but the ever present smirk remained prominent on the woman's face as she addressed the Asari.

"Although our biotics do not become honed until we are an Asari reaches her thirties, they still are taxing on the Asari body."

"Guess that's like an athlete needed to drink protein shakes?"

"Exactly."

"You know, no one is going to believe you took me shopping. Everyone thinks you hate my guts. Hell I even thought you wanted to kill me" Shea smirked, as they neared the checkout counter. The human paid for her purchases before leaving the store.

"Let them think that. It will make it easier for me to keep an eye on you and make sure you stay out of trouble." Vasir replied.

"You know, I'm going to be hanging out at my ship tomorrow. I've got to work on my car and the lift on the ships better than what I have a home, plus the engineers will be able to help me with it. I'm expecting a reporter to be there to give her a tour. You're welcome to join me. Maybe we can get a sparring match on so you can take out some of that pent up aggression."

Smiling at the human, Vasir all but blushed "Making a pass at me Shea?"

"What? No, of course not, I'm married. Besides...I think I know someone who has a crush on you." Shea whispered like she was keeping a classified secret.

"Oh. Who would that be?"

"My buddy Derek. He uh..."Shea had to stop herself from saying Derek thought she was hot in the game "Thinks you have a nice...suit of armor."

"My armor? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Vasir shook her head.

"Well, no. I just. Shit he's running my bar on Illium. Go see him sometime. I'll tell him to comp all your drinks."

"I just might do that. I have some...business to attend to in Nos Astra anyway. Shea, it's been nice chatting with you. But I must be on my way. Duty calls" The spectre spoke as her omni-tool pinged with information requests on her most recent investigation involving a Batarian smuggling operation on one of Thessia's moons.

* * *

Leaving in opposite directions, the two parted ways for the evening. Upon arriving home, Shea pulled into the garage to be met by an eager Lenea who was awaiting her return home.

"Goddess Shea, why you are soaking wet? And what happened to you hand?" Lenea asked as the human grabbed the paper grocer bags from the backseat.

"Caught a flat on my way to grocery store. I guess Vasir was following me. But anyway she kind of startled me when I was changing the tire, and I dropped the wheel twisting my wrist enough to break my thumb."

Lenea's eyes narrowed at the revelation "Why was a spectre following you love?"

"I don't know. I think she didn't like me very much and wanted to see what I was up to or something. Anyway she put medigel on it and wrapped it up. I guess she felt bad that I broke my thumb, because she helped me finish changing the tire and even helped me pick out baby food at the grocery store. Who knew she was handy with a wrench and pureed fruit."

"Well, I am quite aware of your aunts orders to leave you alone, so I find it odd that she was following you. I do not like it at all."

"It's alright babe. We talked a bit. I think she just got the wrong impression of me at first. But she never met me so she was just going off rumor and speculation as to how I really was I guess. She's going to meet me at the ship tomorrow when Callia and I work on the charger."

"Or you sure that is wise?"

"The only way I can get her off my back is by winning her over with kindness. Besides, I think Derek would like to meet her eventually. He kind thinks she's kinda hot." Shea smirked, walking with an arm draped over the Asari's shoulder as they entered the house.

"Really." Lenea answered in a sultry tone. "Are you sure you were not projecting Shea."

"Yes I'm sure." Shea stopped, turning the Asari to face her, their lips inches apart as she spoke "She's not my type." Shea smirked before capturing the delicate blue lips in a passionate kiss, eliciting a moan from Lenea as she caressed her neck folds before they parted. "Now I hope everyone's hungry cause I'm making lasagna." Said the human, smacking her bondmates before walking toward the kitchen.

"Where's Aria?" Shea asked, noting the quiet family room and kitchen

"She is getting the girls ready for bed."

"It's not their bedtime already is it? Have I really been gone that long?"

"It is only 8pm, however the girls seemed rather tired after playing all afternoon with Makeda and Aria. they have already eaten and Aria is settling them down as we speak."

"Makeda retire to her quarters already for the night?" Shea asked, putting away the groceries, leaving ingredients for dinner on the counter as she spoke.

"Yes." Lenea stood behind Shea, wrapping her arms around her waist, she rested her chin on the woman's shoulder. "Your skin is very warm Shea. Are you not feeling well?"  
"I'm alright babe. Got caught in the rain too long. I'll be alright."

"Perhaps we should not make lasagna tonight, as I am sure the ingredients well last another day."

"What do you have in mind."

"I will make you our family recipe vegetable soup. It is something I often made whenever Aria our I had a cold or what you humans call 'influenza'."

"Asari get the flu? How's that possible. Viruses don't evolve on different planets due they."

"We are not certain where the virus originated, but yes we have a strain of the flu. Its symptoms can range from mild discomfort to something that debilitates for several weeks, although most healthy Asari rarely acquire the virus."

Well, I'm don't think I'm getting sick. But just in case, do the kids need shots or something?"

"They were already inoculated for the influenza on their last checkup with Dr. T'Lanin. They should be fine. You on the other hand." Lenea continued, placing a hand on the back of the humans ear to gauge her temperature "Are running a fever. Come my love, let us get you out of these wet clothes and warmed up. I will take care of dinner."

"Okay." Shea yawned before releasing a sneeze she hadn't realized she was holding. The human sighed, allowing Lenea to lead her toward the warm comfort of their bedroom.

Lenea began to draw the steaming bath before quickly stripping the woman of her cold and damp garments. Placing a healthy amount of aroma therapy salts into the water, Lenea guided her shivering bondmate into the warmth of the bath. Lenea guess the stubborn woman stayed in the rain much longer than required, thus her current state. She could not be angry however, as she was concerned about getting her warmed and clensed.

Removing her own clothing, Lenea joined the woman in the bath, settling in behind her. She began to lather the woman with their scented body wash, washing away the cold. After washing her body, Lenea slowly washed the damp locks of blonde hair, enjoying the way the tired and controlled human melted into her touch. A contented sigh escaped Shea's lips before she spoke, fatigue overtaking her "Sorry I'm such a baby when I'm sick."

"Nonense. You are not feeling well at all. It is my duty to care for you when you are ill."

* * *

**AN: A short but quick chapter. So Shea's got the flu huh. Should be interesting. I will probably add to this tomorrow, as I normally do. I must apologize to all my readers for the delay in writing this past week. Work has been hectic, so by the time I've been getting home, sitting down to concentrate on TTT has not been a priority. I did whip out a holiday fic for those who are interested, which is still a work in progress, but I hope to have at least one if not more chapters written for TTT before the 31st (fingers crossed). Anyway thank you to everyone for continuing to follow the story and I hope it continues to a source of entertainment. As always, I welcome any and all reviews/pms as the accolades and criticisms alike help encourage me to keep writing. **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**In this chapter Shea has come down with the flu - I thought of this idea as from the age of 20-23 I came down with severe bronchitis every February. And it actually reared its head again last year, only during christmas. It had me home for two weeks sans voice and my tough guy hubby took care of my every need.**

* * *

Having dressed the human in comfortable, warm pajamas, Lenea guided her to rest in the comfort of their bed. Retrieving the vaporizer they received during the twins baby shower from a drawer under the vanity, Lenea added a packet of medicated oils to help soothe the increasingly congested nasal passages of her bondmate. Flush from her growing fever, Shea's skin was warm to the touch, despite her chills.

Concern etched in her brow, Lenea regarded the blonde who lay exhausted in their bed, tucking unruly locks falling in her eye back behind her ear.

"My dear, I do not think you are going anywhere tomorrow." Lenea whispered, not wishing to make the headache which had accompanied Shea's fever worse.

"Can you let that report know I'll see her another time, that I'm sorry." Shea said, barely managing to stifle a cough. Ever since Shea had returned home, her symptoms seemed to have intensified. She had the flu before, but it had never come on this quickly. She had a sniffle in the morning and a sore throat, but she thought it was just the weather change messing with her sinuses. The human felt as if she was breathing razor blades, and her entire body ached terribly. Lenea leant over the prone woman, scanning with her omnitool to confirm her suspicions.

"You do have a fever, and it does appear that you do have influenza." Lenea spoke with concern. They were trying to get pregnant, and Shea becoming ill was worrisome to say the least.

"How can I get the flu? We're not on earth? What do the Asari have some strain of space flu or something?"

"We do not, however the Asari have had a strain of influenza for about five centuries. We suspect that it was acquired during an earlier Earth expedition around that time frame, although no one has ever confirmed that as fact. Is was somewhat devastating initially, but given the Asari have a superior immune system to other species, most only suffer through it as mild irritation. However, if I understand some of my extranet searches on human reaction to the disease, I am...concerned." Lenea's voice thick with emotion as she spoke.

"Don't worry babe. I'm a strong and healthy young adult. The flu's only dangerous to humans who've got a weakened immune system, the elderly or infants. Shit...can I get the kid sick?"

"You cannot. They have already had their inoculations so they are not susceptible. I will need to have Dr. T'Lanin see you however."

"Okay."

"Now you rest. I will make you some soup and call the doctor about a early morning house call. I will be back shortly." Lenea gently kissed Shea's warm brow before leaving the room.

With soup cooking atop the stove, Lenea sat on the counter stool dialing Dr. T'Lanin on the house comm device as Aria walked into the room.

"Lenea where's Shea? I thought I heard her pull up?" Aria asked, but Lenea held a finger to wait.

"Good Evening Lenea. Did you and SHea receive the wine basket I sent for her birthday celebration?"  
"Yes thank you. Dr. T'Lanin I apologize for calling you at this hour, but it appears Shea has taken ill. Would you be able to come by in the morning?"

"Certainly. You say ill, what symptoms does she have?" The doctor regarded the younger asari who was truly concerned for her bondmate.

"She has the beginnings of a horrid cough, chills, body aches, as well as a fever. I suspect she may have caught influenza." Lenea said.

"From her symptoms that is the most likely the case. I do have one question though. Have you attempted the 'procedure' already? I only ask as if you had, that will determine what I can give her to treat her illness tomorrow."

Noticing the blush creeping across the still concerned features of her sister, Aria spoke up "Yes doc, they did. _Loudly._"

"Aria is correct." Lenea said sheepishly "Although I was under the impression from what Shea had mentioned that we would not be able to see if we were successful in our attempts to get pregnant for at least another six weeks."

"That may have been the case were she on Earth. But she is bonded to an Asari Lenea. Either you or Aria should be able to meld with her to confirm if she is pregnant, well before any blood or hormone test can be performed."

"I will so what I can do this evening."

"Good, in the interim I will proceed under the assumption that you were successful and Shea is indeed pregnant. Please make sure she has plenty of fluids and stays in bed. None of that obsessive workout craziness she s prone to." Dr. T'Lanin insisted.

"I do not think that will be a problem. She is exhausted."

"As she will be. Her body is fighting the illness, she will be fatigued until the virus has run its course. You be sure to get some rest as well. And it is good Aria is here. She would be able to assist you in dealing with both the children and a sick bondmate."

"Oh joy." Aria quipped.

"Thank you so much doctor. I look forward to seeing you in the morning." Lenea smiled sadly before ending the call.

"When I watched the news feed this morning, it mentioned something regarding an outbreak among the Batarians. Shea she did receive a delivery from supply company a little over a week ago. The driver was Batarian so maybe she was exposed then."

"You will need to be sure to sterilize the brewery than as we do not want anyone to be inadvertently exposed to a contagion." Lenea poured some of prepared soup into a cup, being sure to include more broth than solids, unsure of what Shea would be able to keep down.

"All bottles are sterilized on delivery and again before bottling begins so they should be good, but I'll have will look into sanitation as a precaution." Aria sighed, smiling at the familiar soup Lenea had prepared "You made her mother's soup recipe?"

"It seemed appropriate. I made a good amount, the is plenty if you would care for some." Lenea placed the soup on a tray along with some tea and crackers.

"Go ahead and take care of your girl. I'll clean up in here. Good night Lenea."

"Thank you Aria." Lenea spoke as she left the kitchen, padding softly back to the master bedroom. Shea had fallen asleep, and Lenea was reluctant to wake her. Approaching the bed, she quietly set the soup and tea on the bedside table before checking Shea's temperature again. Lenea gingerly cupped the woman's cheek. Shea was still feverish to the touch. Lenea suspected her chills had increased since the Asari left the room, as Shea had pulled another blanket over herself.

Weight shifting as Lenea sat beside her bondmate, the human groaned lightly, eyes fluttering open, if only half lidded. "Hey you. Sorry I fell asleep on you." Shea whispered, resting her hand on Lenea's as she cupped the human's cheek.

Squeezing her and, leaning into the delicate caress, Shea's eyes closed as she sighed deeply.

"You do not feel well at all do you?" Lenea asked softly.

"That obvious?" Shea attempted a weak smile through her exhaustion.

"You may be tough, but you are not immune to illness or pain my love. Asari and human alike do get sick."

"When do Asari get sick? I thought you guys have a anti-bacterial immune system or something."

Lenea shook her head "Asari are more resilient to disease than most species, but we still suffer our own ailments." Lenea picked up the soup, encouraging Shea to slowly sip the broth. Shea sneezed almost immediately after the first sip.

"Careful. It is rather spicy. We use a variety of peppers and spices in the broth to help clear the nasal passages." Lenea blushed.

"Tastes like you dumped a bunch a red pepper in it. I like though. It'll clear my sinuses that's for damn sure."

"That it will." Lenea pulled a small vial of medicine from her pocket. "You may want to take this, it will help you sleep through the night more easily." Shea accepted the medicine on her bondmates prompting

Shea's face twisted at the bitter taste of the liquid "What the hell. Asari have some of the most advanced medical practices in the galaxy, yet I still am given the Asari equivalent to green death?"

Arched brow, Lenea looked at the human "Green death? Surely it cannot be that unsavory."

"Green death is a nickname for a human cold and flu remedy. Well its green and tastes awful, so it's often called green death." Shea drank some tea in an attempt to cleanse her palette of the offending taste.

"Medicine is not intended to taste appetizing Shea. If it were to be pleasing, would people not become addicted to it?" Lenea took the tea cup from Shea, sitting it back on the night stand.

"I guess. But that doesn't mean I have to like taking it." Shea grumbled.

Lenea once again smoothed the locks on the human's temples, smiling as she did so. "That you do not. Come now and finish up your soup so we may go to sleep."

"You're sleeping in here? Aren't you worried I'll get you sick?" Shea sighed, sinking back into the expanse of pillows.

"As I said, I do not think I will become ill as a result of being around you." Lenea stood, walking to the dresser to retrieve her pajamas.

Having changed into the silk garments, Lenea slid into the bed beside Shea, sharing her warmth with her bondmate. Holding Shea gently, Lenea whispered in her ear "Get some sleep my love, the doctor will be here in the morning." Instructions weren't necessary however. The medicine had taken quick effect rather quickly, Shea having already fallen back to sleep.

The following morning, Lenea woke to the sound of an alarm. Shea had forgotten to reset her omni-tool alarm, and as a result it woke the Asari at 5am, the usual time the human awoke most morning. Gently holding Shea's wrist as to not disturb her, Lenea ended the subtle alarm. She was not surprised to find her bondmate till fast asleep, oblivious to the racket coming from her own omnitool.

Rising out of bed, Lenea grabbed an outfit from her closet, making her way to the restroom to get a start on the day. After showering and changing her clothing, Lenea emerged from the restroom to find Shea sitting up in bed. Swinging her legs to the carpeted floor, Shea braced herself, hands on either side of her as she slowly stood.

"Shea, what are you doing. Do not tax your body today Shea. You need to remain in bed." Lenea softly protested, gently urging the human to sit back down.

"It's alright." Shea smirked lazily "I just need to go to the bathroom. Then I'll get back in bed. Promise."Shea's voice was so very horse, making her sound almost like a different person. She breathed deeply, something she regretted as her pained breathing from being ill made it very painful.

"Okay. Dr' T'Lanin should be here at 8am. I will go and get you some breakfast." Lenea replied.

"No food please, just some juice or something. I'm not very hungry, and I don't think my stomach can handle anything else right now."

"I will bring you some tea."

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Shea was surprised at the turn of events the day before. Twenty-four hours ago, she felt fine. Well, maybe not 'fine', but she didn't think much of the sore throat she had woken up with the morning prior. _I can't believe I'm fucking sick. I have stuff to do today, this blows_ the human thought, shaking her head. Despite Lenea's probable hesitation, Shea decided she needed to clean up for the day at least, and started to draw a bath before retreating to the closet to gather a change of clothes.

Placing the chosen sweat pants, sweatshirt and tee on the counter, Shea eased into the steamy water just as she heard the bedroom door open. Lenea returned with tea. Setting the tray on the bedside table, Lenea walked toward the bathroom to find her bondmate.

"You are supposed to be in bed are you not?" Lenea smirked at the sight before her, Shea's athletic form displayed in the water. Even in her weakened state, Shea's honed body stirred Lenea's desire, which the Asari forced herself to control, as Shea could not reciprocate at the moment.

"I know, but I wanted to get washed up. Can't lay around in my pajamas all day doing nothing. I have appointments today." Shea coughed.

"You are not meeting with anyone. I have already called the Tevura. Your appointment with the report has been rescheduled in two weeks. Masi has gone to the ship to handle any additional inquiries and Will has said he will take care of your car's maintenance for you."

"You managed all that in ten minutes?" Shea smirked at Lenea who had taken a seat on the edge of the tub.

"You would be surprised what a T'Loak can accomplish in a short time frame." Lenea spoke in a low sultry tone, resting a hand on the woman's exposed knee.

Raising a brow, Shea's smirk turned into a full watt grin. "You know, I think I need help washing up after all." She may be sick, but damn if she wasn't getting hot and bothered right now, and it wasn't because of the flu or the steamy water. The Asari always had that effect on her.

"Then I guess I need to assist you with that don't I?" Lenea stood back, removing her own clothing before joining the woman in the tub, sitting behind her "Do not worry, I will be gentle." She whispered, running a hand down the toned muscular torso, teasing the apex of the blonde's thighs.

"Don't be." Shea breathed.

"It is not often I find myself taking care of you my love. I quite enjoy this role reversal at the moment." Lenea's lips hovered delicately over the skin of the woman's neck as she spoke, sending a chill of desire through her body.

"Mmm...like it do you?" Shea spoke, and oddly enough the Asari fought her voice, deeper and huskier than normal due to her throat, very sexy.

"Oh, very much so. Especially when I get to do this." Lenea smiled as she latched onto the throbbing pulse point, suckling gently until she produced a lovely red mark on the otherwise flawless skin. As her right hand settled between Shea's legs, seeking slick warmth, her left hand cupped a firm breast, circling her thumb over hardened peak.

"Just don't make me scream. Then I really will lose my voice." Shea found it difficult to resist such sweet torture, water being thrown over the side of the tub as she ground her hips into Lenea's palm as it hovered above her entrance, teasing.

Biting down on her lip to concentrate, Shea placed a hand over Lenea's on her breast, halting her movement. "Think we should move this to the bed babe? Doc will be here in a little over an hour, and I don't want to be naked in the tub when she arrives."

"That may be wise...we are making a bit of a mess." Lenea glanced at the water soaked bath mat. "Let's rinse this soap off of you and get you back in bed."

"Yes ma'am." Shea answered with a sultry tone. She breathed deeply again to catch her bearings, as was engulfed in the scent of her bondmate. The sweet, naturally feminine scent of her Asari mixed with their arousal caused Shea's senses to flare, her entire being to bur, not with fever, but with deep, animalistic desire. Mustering what strength she had as she exited the bath, she scooped Lenea up in her arms and carried her to the bed.

Pulling the covers back, Shea deposited Lenea on the bed, appearing almost feral as her eyes raked over the voluptuous body beneath her. Crawling over Lenea, Shea kissed the Asari deeply. Tongues caressing, bodies flush against one another, they each savoring the moment before parting for air. Shea was stopped momentarily, paused with a hand on her chest. " I am supposed to be taking care of you."

"But this is so much fun." Shea whispered, nipping the corner of Lenea's mouth before running her tongue along her bottom lip. "You I can't resist your body, your lips, your soul. Your whole being is mine, and I want it now."

"Are all humans this insatiable when they are feverish?" Lenea laughed seductively, grasping for purchase as Shea's hands explored every inch of her body.

"Dunno. Want me to ask them." Shea teased.

"No. Just...keep doing..._OH GODDESS.."_Lenea moaned as three fingers teased her entrance before plunging deeply into her warm center. Lenea's eyes swirled black as they lost themselves in passion.

An hour later, it was Aria who greeted Dr. T'Lanin, as the couple still had not come out of their room. "Hi doc, thanks for coming on such short notice."

"It is my pleasure Aria. How is Shea his morning?"

"Her and Lenea are still in their room, so I haven't seen them yet this morning. Shea didn't look too good last night though. She looked worn out basically."

"The flu will do that. It is rather early, are they still asleep?"

Aria shook her head, trying to hide the smirk unsuccessfully "No, they are quite awake, although I suspect Shea will probably be more exhausted than she already was."

Dr. T'Lanin smiled at Aria admission. The Asari matron was quite aware of the bonded couples deep rooted desire for one another. She did not think that while aboard the Tevura, that there was a day that passed where the two had not been intimate with one another, rather loudly at times. They had attempted, however, to become more discreet since the birth of their children, but with their activities that wasn't always possible.

Leading the doctor down the hallway to the master bedroom, Aria paused outside the door and knocked announcing her presence "You two decent? The doc's here for Shea."

"Give us a moment Aria." Lenea called, standing up from the bed. She tossed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to Shea before pulling on her own set. Shea quickly dressed, giving a nod to Lenea to open the door. "Good morning Dr. T'Lanin."

"Good morning Lenea, Shea." The doctor said, moving to the chair beside Shea. Setting her medical bag on the ground, she quickly scanned Shea with her omnitool. "Before we begin, Lenea, we're you able to meld with Shea last night?"

Lenea smiled. "Not last night, but I can assure you, Shea is indeed pregnant."

"Well, it is a good thing you called me. Shea definitely has the flu."

"Lenea thought as much. So the usual, rest and plenty of fluids?" Shea quipped, expecting no remedy other than those prescribed on earth.

"Actually, I do have some antibiotics and another medication for you. The syrup should reduce your fever and suppress your cough. This will allow you to sleep through the night without discomfort. The antibiotics will help flush the toxins from your system. The combination should speed recovery. You should be back to normal within a week. I would suggest however, that you refrain from any further strenuous activity. I've formulated the dosage taking into account your pregnancy. Take these as directed and there should be no risk to you or your child" She added, looking between the couple, each blushing as they basically caught red handed.

"Thank you doctor. There is no risk for the girls or these two being around me sick is there?" Shea asked.

"No. Fortunately it appears the strain you have is one that while prevalent among batarians, Asari are somewhat immune to."

"But if Asari are immune to this, wouldn't I be because Asari biology is close to human isn't it?"

"Yes and no. While we do share many physical and biological characteristics with human women, Asari have a more complex immune system. Our rate of cellular regeneration helps us combat disease much more effectively than other sentient species."

"That's good to know. So does that mean that by the time I take the girls to Earth, they won't suffer in catching a local bug?"

"Yes. They will be fine, as would Lenea and Aria." Dr. T'Lanin nodded. Giving Lenea and Aria instruction for Shea's care, as well as restrictions on food and activity. Shea would spend the next week and a half recovering from her illness. All in all, it proved to strengthen the couples bond further as Lenea spent time caring for her love.

* * *

**AN: ****As always, I welcome any and all reviews/pms these give me the motivation to continue writing my little story. **

**On another note, today is a time for friends and family, loving one another and being together. If you are at odds with a loved one, if they've said something, or done something that you disagree with, let it go. Because once they're gone, your chance will have passed. When I was younger, my Dad and I were often at odds, simply because I thought "I knew everything". But the older I got the more like him I realized I was (he was after all the person who got me my first video game system back in '85, the Atari...tell me I am not the only one who remembers it) and introduced me to all things sci-fi. Fortunately we reconciled several years before he was diagnosed with the big C, and for that I am very thankful. But this is the third Christmas without him. The last holiday we spent together was fun, we saw Sherlock Holmes, he criticized it for being BS and somehow I manage to uphold the same traditions of movie and game marathons we started so many years ago. But it just doesn't feel like Christmas to me at all this year, however I am attempting through it my best by working. I am working on another chapter for The Holly & The Ivy as well as updating TTT. Now enough of my diatribe, Merry Christmas everyone.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**I hope everyone had a fun filled Christmas\Hanukkah\ or whatever your winter celebration. Many apologies for the delay in updates. These past few weeks have been very hectic, not only for the holidays, but as an accountant, yearend is one of if not the single busiest time of year for me. And while I have not been updating The Turning Tide, I have been thinking about it. And as consultation to my faithful readers, I did incorporate Shea and her crew into my holiday fic. **

**I owe many thanks to ****MiizBHavvin ****by the way, as she has been very helpful in collaboration with me for The Holly & The Ivy. The woman has a gift for humor. Go read her fics, trust me you will not be disappointed.**

**Another one of my favorite authors, Theodor...you are an evil genius. Just when I thought Rhapsody in Blue couldn't get better you add fuel to my fire of the theory that Councilor Tevos **_**is **_**Liselle's father...Wouldn't it be nice it Bioware confirmed it. One could only dream.**

**Last but not least, thank you everyone for your reviews/pms/follows etc. Tell me what you like, what you don't, and know that every review, good or bad, fuels my creative fire, keeping me interested in continuing the story. So I beg you, please keep them coming. With this chapter we continue to deal with Shea acting like a big baby while she's sick. **

* * *

The cough syrup was awful. Shea had twisted her features, pouting like and infant in complaint as Lenea insisted she take medication. But it was effective, for the human peacefully slept through the night, not once waking due to her cough. While Shea's body temperature still remained higher than the Asari was comfortable with, her fever had subsided. Around 8am the following morning, with Shea still asleep, Lenea went about starting her day. After showering and dressing, Lenea saw to that the children were bathed, fed and were now with their nanny and aunt as the Asari entered the kitchen to prepare a pot of tea to take back to Shea. So far the human hadn't been able to keep any food down. With this in mind, Lenea also grabbed one of Shea's protein shakes for her. This would prevent her from becoming malnourished or dehydrated.

Setting everything on a tray, Lenea returned to find a naked Shea rummaging through the closet. Lenea smiled at the sight. Depositing the tea on the bedside table, Lenea walked to the closet, stopping directly behind Shea's bare posterior. Unable to resist, Lenea grabbed a handful, causing Shea to flinch slightly at the surprise.

"What are you doing?" Shea moaned, pushing herself back against the Asari, loving the feel on Lenea's hands as they rested on her hips.

"I should be asking you that question. What are you doing out of bed? And Goddess, why are you not wearing the barest hint of clothing?" Were it any other time, the Asari would certainly take this type of opportunity to its full advantage. Now however, Shea was in no condition to even be out of bed, let alone engage in carnal activity.

"I want to go for a run, so I'm looking for my track pants."

"Running? I think not Shea. Did you not hear what the doctor told you last night. No strenuous activity for the next two weeks. That includes running." Lenea caressed the human's exposed back while she spoke.

"Shit" Shea sighed, sitting back on her knees, back still toward Lenea as the Asari wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders. "Does that mean we can't fool around either?"

"Oh, as you often say my love, 'I have my ways.' Come, get off this cold floor. I have brought you some tea and one of your shakes. Do you wish to bath first?"

"Yea. Let me grab a quick shower, I'll be out in a bit." Shea took a deep breath, grabbing a tshirt and shorts from the shelf as she stood.

"Would you like me to join you." Lenea purred.

"Not this time babe...it won't be a quick shower if you do."

"Well, there need not be sexual overtones this time. I simply wish to bath you. I insist. I would not want to you to fall because you became lightheaded while in the shower."

Raising an eyebrow, Shea regarded the Asari as she backed into the bathroom, turning the water on. "Wouldn't this be considered strenuous activity?"

Lenea smiled, wrapping her arms around Shea, pulling her close. Steaming water cascaded over their bodies as they entered the shower. "Nothing that will hurt, this I promise."

After the shower, the couple returned to their bed. "You know, you don't have to spend all day playing nurse babe."

"No? I rather enjoy the idea. Perhaps I will even ask Aria for that nurses uniform she wore to your last costume party. Would you not like that?"

Shea's jaw dropped. She knew the outfit. The nurses uniform left little to the imagination. It barely concealed Aria's cleavage and did little to cover her more sensitive areas. The woman couldn't speak, smiling as her eyes glazed. Lenea chuckled at the response "I see you liked that suggestion?"

"Yea." Shea whispered, regretting the surge of warmth between her legs as the aches still lingered throughout her body returned with a vengeance, incapacitating her. "Ugh...I hate being sick."

Understanding the woman's plight, Lenea gently ran her fingertips along the Shea's brow, easing the building tension "I should not tease you right now. Your are not at all yourself. Aria is minding the girls for the duration of your illness. So I will keep you company." Lenea sat in the chair beside the bed, covering her legs with the plush throw draped across the chair. "Would you like to watch a vid?"

" It's hard enough staying awake. I don't think I could concentrate that long babe." Shea sighed.

"What would you like to do then?" Lenea asked, glancing at Shea.

"This is a bit silly, but could you read to me?" Shea asked.

"You want me to read you a children's story?" Lenea smirked.

"No. I just love hearing your voice. You were reading some romance novel the other night, the one with the commandos who fall in love with each other when they get stranded on a space station. What was it, Athame's Embrace or whatever. Read that."

"You have browsing through my library my I see." Lenea smiled, knowing the novel Shea was referring to.

"Well yea...it's hot." Shea spoke in the low tone the Asari always found addictive.

"As are you my dear. Now lay back, I will read to you as you rest." The human complied, resting comfortably into the softness of the plush bedding.

Throughout the next two weeks, Shea continued to be a fussy patient, always attempting to escape her bed and lounge around the house when she shouldn't. The human would swiftly returned to the comfort of her room when Lenea caught the frustrating escapee, much to the amusement of the rest of the household

Fifteen days after initially becoming ill, Shea felt decidedly improved. The young woman decided today was the day she would get back to her normal routine, starting with a workout. Having quickly changed into her workout gear, Shea walked out to the kitchen to grab some water to take with her.

Lenea sat at the counter sipping her tea."You look much better this morning my love. How are you feeling."

"Great. Finally able to get up and move around. I hate being stuck in bed." Shea leant back against the counter, eyes trailing over the subtle curves of Lenea's body, kissed by the satin of the pajamas and robe she wore. Lenea knew this look all too well. "Shea, since you have been stuck in the room these past few weeks, why do we not take a short overnight trip to the resort?"

"What about the girls. I haven't been able to do much with them while I've been sick. I miss the munchkins." Shea rolled her neck, losing the muscles as she often did.

"One more day will not be the end of the universe Shea. Makeda will be here for them."

"Aria leave already?" Shea asked, expecting the answer to be no.

"Actually she left yesterday. She thought after Dr. T'Lanin's last visit Monday that you no longer needed a babysitter and she has some affairs on Omega that require her attention."

"I need to send her something nice for watching the girls so long. I know she wanted to go home awhile ago."

"She did ask for you to visit as soon as you are able once the baby is born."

"That's right huh...You ready for number three babe?" Shea sipped on the water bottle she held idly in her hand.

"Yes. Thankfully, regardless of the gender, most of the items we obtained for the twins will be appropriate for the baby." It was too early to yet determine if they were having a boy or a girl, and the prospect of the unknown did excite Lenea.

"Guess we need to tell Will and Derek, especially if it's a boy."

"Shea, who is Caleb?" Lenea asked, looking at Shea's omni-tool that rested on the counter.

"My cousin." Shea raised a brow. She hadn't heard from her cousin in over a year. Not since she was last on Earth before the kids were born. "Why do you ask?"

"He has sent several emails the Earth based email address you had linked to your omni-tool, five in the past two days." Lenea spoke with a worried tone.

"What'd they say?" Shea asked with concern.

"I did not wish to pry into your private emails shy."

"That's not prying. Your my wife. I have no secrets from you. Guess we should read the most recent one?" Shea activated her omni-tool, pulling her emails up.

* * *

_TO: SheaBear _

_FROM: Caleb_Johnson_

_Hey Shea,_

_What, you can't call anybody anymore? I've been trying to reach you at the station for the past two weeks. No one there seems knows where you are. Fall off the gird there cousin? Anyway, you need to come home. Mom and Sarah were in a really bad car accident. She and mom were on their way home from the mall and were t-boned by a semi. Mom's got a few broken bones, but nothing life threatening and a few minor injuries so she's otherwise alright. Sarah on the other hand, she's got a fractured skull, broken ribs, and a punctured lung. And fuck, she was pregnant. They were able to save the baby but they don't think she'll pull through. She's been in a coma since the crash. If she doesn't pull through I don't know what to do. Anyway, call, write, use a carrier pigeon. Something, just let me know your still alive and get your ass to Seattle yesterday!._

_Love Cal_

_P.S. Did I mention get your ass to Seattle?_

* * *

"Well shit" Shea exclaimed with frustration "Guess we're not going to the resort. We're going to Seattle. Want to take the kids with us this time? I think I can manage to get us a place hidden away in Puget Sound. Dad had an old buddy who owned a small remote island in the Straight, it's a few hours bout right to Seattle. We can stay there. Old legends say the place is haunted. No one ever goes there, but just in case ship stealth cloaking will help, and."

"We can take the girls. It will be our first family vacation with the children. And with it being spring in North America I will very much enjoy it."

"Alright. But pack for a chill. This is Seattle spring we're talking about. You'll need sweaters and light jackets." Shea replied. "I'll let Caleb know to expect us in a couple of days.

* * *

_TO: Caleb_Johnson _

_FROM: SheaBear_

_Hi Caleb,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been easy to reach. Married life keeps me busy. Yes, you read correctly. I'm married. It's a long story, I'll tell you about it when I get there. Believe me you are going to love my better half. Anyway, I'll be there in a few days. I'm going to stay on Ram Island. Dad's old van should be parked at our boathouse in Anacortes, I'll use that. I'll need a warehouse to rent off the waterfront too if you can swing it. Just make the arrangements and I'll pay when I get there. See you soon. Send Aunt Sam and Sarah my love. I'll be there as fast as can._

_Love Shea_

_P.S. I need you to stay tight lipped about me coming into town. I'll explain why when I get in town. Don't tell anyone but your Mom I'm there. Promise me Cal._

* * *

_TO: SheaBear _

_FROM: Caleb_Johnson _

_Married? Already, whose the lucky guy who swept my cousin off her feet. Must be something if you married him that fast. Anyway, I'll take care of the arrangements. Why are you staying at Anderson's old place. I haven't seen him in a while. Wait, you married his son Chuck did you? I always thought you had a crush on him. I rented the old mill warehouse off pier 20 for you. Every shipyard around there's closed since the boat builders moved to Taiwan, so you'll have plenty of privacy. Call once in a while, people worry about your behind you know._

_Love Cal_

_P.S. I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed._

* * *

"That's interesting." Shea scratched her head as she closed her omni after replied to the last email. Lenea wrapped an arm around her, resting her chin on the women's shoulder.

"What is interesting Shea?" She asked.

"Caleb got me the mill warehouse. That things twice the size of the ship...If we can manage to get under the sonar and radar getting into Puget sound, we can stay there. Just no one can leave the compound."

"Will it be safe?" Lenea was hesitate, having the ship that close to a population center might be asking for trouble they did not need."

"I won't risk it if your uncomfortable, so will go to Ram first. That island's so remote no one ever goes by it. You can only get to it by plane or private boat, no ferries are available."

It was settled, the family was traveling to Seattle.

* * *

**AN: A short but sweet chapter, but at least I'm beginning to plant seeds of Andersons to come :) and how everything will correlate with Shep in the future. And it looks like Shea may receive a bit more human company while in Asari space. Thanks again everyone...more to follow soon**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**Sorry for the delay again, as you know real life took precedent for me these past couple of weeks, as I took a step back and evaluated things. Still uncertain as to what to do, but that's life. I am back writing either way.**

**As always, I thoroughly enjoy all of the reviews / pms /fav's and follows etc. Please continue to send them, as each review or pm encourages me to continue writing. **

* * *

The armor-clad Asari looked upon her now silent comm display with disgust. All but ordered to follow the human, she had contacted him to inform him that the young woman was no threat to galactic interests, hell she was just a kid, a bit spoiled, but a good kid otherwise.

_Moments before_

"I do not wish any harm to come to the woman Vasir. There are merely interested parties who wish to have additional insight into humanities motives in remaining secretive."

"Humanity isn't secretive, they're just not advanced enough to enter the galactic stage. Shea's presence within Citadel space was a fluke. I don't think we should be wasting time and resources investigating her."

"Be that as it may, I still require the information Vasir. I suggest if you want the files on the Salarian terrorist cell you are investigating, that you will do what has been requested."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"There will not be a need to. I merely ask that you report on her activity, her plans. How you go about that is up to you Spectre. Good day Vasir." The broker feed cut.

"Goddess fuck me. How did I get myself into this mess." Vasir sighed deeply, shrugging the fatigue from her shoulders. When she had been contacted by the Broker, the spectre could not have imagined he would have shown interest in keeping a watchful eye upon Shea Nelson. The broker was powerful, this was a certainty, but this young woman belonged not only to the T'Saudo family, but the T'Loak family as well. Threatening her would be suicide, regardless of her status as a spectre.

After a phone call to the docks, Vasir learned that the human and her family were preparing to depart Nevos, an unexpected trip to visit a sick family member. This would be an ideal opportunity to take a vacation, and observe.

* * *

When Shea first heard the news regarding her aunt and cousin's horrific car crash, the human promptly made arrangements for the family to depart for Earth the following day. Dr. T'Lanin returned from her hiatus to join the family, as her expertise would be needed if there was even to be the slightest chance of saving her cousin's wife.

The following morning, the Tevura docking bay was buzzing with activity as the crew prepared for their short-notice journey. Parking their new skycar in the loading dock, Lenea and her family were excited at the prospect of embarking on their first vacation to Earth as a family. With their quarters already properly stocked, they did not bring much in the way of luggage. Placing the twins in their tandem stroller, Shea taking the handles with Lenea beside her. As they approached the airlock to their surprise, Tela Vasir calmly leant on the door, as if waiting for them.

"Hey Tela, sorry I flaked on giving you that tour. Been a bit under the weather the past few weeks, and now something's come up back up so we need to go out of town for a few weeks. Rain check?" Shea smiled.

"Actually, I thought I might tag along with you this time. See what all the fuss is about with Earth." Vasir replied, nodding to her luggage. Maintaining a calm facade, a skill honed through the Spectre's centuries of service as an elite commando in the Asari military, beneath the surface waged a war of emotion. Under the Broker's order's, she was now going to follow the human on her trip to Earth, something Vasir had not considered earlier. Nonetheless, she was prepared to see "the mission" through. She did need a vacation after all.

"Well, it'll be kind of boring. The ships and the crew have to stay out of site when I go to town to see my family in the hospital. Are you sure you want to come?" Shea, despite her previous interaction with the Spectre helping her with a flat tire, she was still hesitant to invite the Asari onto her ship. But she was a Spectre, which meant she could not really refuse her passage.

"Don't worry, I'll won't get in your way. I will consider this a bit of a working vacation anyway. One of your crew members, Asana, mentioned that the area where your from is rather beautiful this time of year."

Shea smiled, tucking a blanket over Mina as the infant stirred slightly, yawning in her sleep. "Yes it is. We'll, well everyone but me anyway, will be staying on a remote island north of the city I'm going to. The fishing is excellent."

"Are these your daughters Shea? The councilor speaks highly of the twins." Vasir, a genuine smile crossing creeping across her features as her gaze settled on Dana "She does look like Aria."

"That she does, my little spitfire Dana. My girls take after the T'Loaks on the looks department. The two of them are definitely going to be some heartbreakers when their older." Shea said smiled.

"That may be true, but neither would be disappointed if they took after their father either. After all Shea, you are rather easy on the eyes." Tela's eyes raked over the human's form, causing her to blush.

"Thanks I guess." Shea smiled, squeezing Lenea lightly as her bondmate wrapped a possessive arm around her.

Eyes narrowed as she glared at the prying spectre, the look silently conveying S_hea's mine, back off. _"Spectre, we are pleased to have you aboard. Please excuse me, as we must get our children to bed prior to departure. I am sure one of the cure can would be happy to show you to your quarters." Lenea's tone, while polite and not at all brash, displayed her intent on keeping Vasir's hands off her human. Quickly Lenea whisked them to their private quarters was Asana led the spectre to the crew deck.

"Is she always that possessive?" Tela asked Asana as the pair arrived at a private room on the crew deck.

"Ever since the incident on Illium, Maiden T'Loak has become rather protective of Shea. With good reason. Shea can more than handle herself in a fight, but she can be a tad naive at times. She does not always see when people are out to deceive her or do her harm."

"Does T'Loak honestly think I would do her bondmate harm?" Tela asked, brow marking furrowed at the question.

"Answer this Spectre Vasir, why is it that all of a sudden a spectre is interested in a young entrepreneur who's sole interest is to provide for her family. It seems rather odd that someone with your obligations would find it worth your precious time to babysit someone who poses no threat to the Council nor Citadel space."

"I am simply along for the ride huntress, no need to get defensive."

"Keep this in mind Vasir." Asana's voice lowered as she closed the cabin doors, stepping within an inch of the Asari "You may be a council Spectre, but I know how you received your appointment. If you threaten Shea or her family in anyway, I will do all that is in my power to make sure it is your last act as a Spectre."

"Ha. You honestly think you can threaten me Asana. Are you out of your goddess forsaken mind?" Vasir quipped.

"It is not a threat, but a promise. Do not forget Shea is Matriarch Lidanya's niece. Despite outward appearances, she remains you superior. Remember that as you come along for the ride as you say"

"I report to the council, not to the Matriarch"

"Lidanya is the highest ranking officer in the Asari and Citadel military. Whether official or not, she is your superior. Just tread lightly where Shea is concerned and you needn't worry."

"Not that it matters, but I'll try to remember that."

"I will leave you to get settled. Dinner will be served at 1600 sharp. Shea is making a human dish that has quickly become a crew favorite, lasagna."

Meanwhile, back in there quarters, Lenea and Shea settled the girls into their cribs before sitting down to watch a vid prior to take off.

"I forgot I was supposed to give Vasir a tour of the ship." Shea sighed, enjoying the weight of the Asari as Lenea sat on her lap.

Removing the hair tie which held her ponytail in place, Lenea rain her hand through the golden locks "I do not blame you for her arrival my love, I simply do not trust her. What business does a spectre have on what is essentially a family vacation. "

"Maybe we're just a cheap vacation for her. I wouldn't worry about it. We'll be in Seattle for a couple weeks, we'll be too busy having fun to worry about what Vasir's up to." Shea lent in to the delicate caress along her hairline, moaning ever so slightly.

Smiling at her mate's reaction "I am not worried about her Shea." She said, lightly kissing the human's temple "It is you I am concerned for. Have you heard from you cousin since that last email?"

"Yea. They said they've stabilized Sarah, but she isn't out of danger. She still has swelling on her brain. Right now the main concern is the baby and not Sarah, which is unfortunate."

"Everything will be alright Shea. I am sure the doctors are doing everything they can for her. Do not despair." Lenea soothed the tension in Shea as she continued to caress her lightly, relaxing the overly stressed woman.

* * *

**AN: This is a super short chapter, and for that I do apologize, but I thought the scene ended well here. More to follow. **

**Thank you again everyone for your patience as I took a break while dealing with real life these past few weeks. I really do appreciate the support of my faithful readers.**

**Be sure to check out the final chapter of my holiday fic, The Holly & The Ivy, which my incredibly talented collab partner ****MiizBHavvin, helped to expertly craft. If you are not reading her fics, be sure to check them out.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**As always, I thoroughly enjoy all of the reviews / pms /fav's and follows etc. Please continue to send them, as each review or pm encourages me to continue writing. **

* * *

"I still do not understand why you have allowed her aboard. Surely your aunt could have requested she leave. This is a family matter we are attending to after all." Lenea looked upon Shea as the woman changed into sweat pants and matching sweatshirt, preparing to work out before making dinner.

"Like I could refuse? It's not I could say no to her. She's a spectre. Besides, I know her game" Shea smiled to herself, she knew all about Vasir's ties to the Shadow Broker. On Earth, it wasn't unheard of for operatives for the various governments to seek out intelligence from less than legal sources. As long as it saved lives in the long run, few asked questions how the information was obtained. What bother her about Vasir was her arrogance and indifference to humanity, at least in the way the game had portrayed her.

Having met the Asari in person, the Vasir she had encountered, while curt at times, was no different then what one would expect from a law enforcement professional. Skeptical, certainly, but she saw no malice from the spectre. What little she had seen at least led the woman to believe that somewhere along the way Vasir had been burned by a human. With this in mind, Shea was determined to simply be herself with Vasir, and the rest would take care of itself. After all, if she could get the Queen of Omega to love her, certainly earning Vasir's respect wouldn't be an impossibility.

Shea smiled at Lenea's concern, pulling her into an embrace before continuing "She probably just needs a vacation, among other things." She said, raising a brow with her signature smirk.

"I certainly hope you do not intend to carnal entertainment for guest." Lenea narrowed her eyes at Shea.

"No, but we've got plenty of single Asari on board. I'm sure she'll hook up with someone. As far as having her tag along. I'm sure she's just collecting some sort of report on me or Earth. I've got nothing to hide, so I'm not too concerned. Besides, I think if she tried anything you'd break her in two, spectre or not."

"It is not only me she would have to contend with, this is a certainty my love." Lenea lay her head on Shea's shoulder, tracing patterns on the woman's clothed bicep.

"No doubt. I'm going to go get a few miles in on the bike. You still want me to make lasagna for dinner or should I make something else since we have company?"

"Go exercise Shea, we can worry about the menu when you return." Lenea gently patted the woman's muscular backside before walking toward the girls room.

Shaking her head, smiling as always, Shea left the comfort of her quarters. The tall blonde caught up with the visiting spectre as she stopped by the crew kitchen to pick up bottled sports drink on her way the ships gym.

"Did Asana give you the nickel tour of the place, get you settled okay?" Shea asked as the pair walked.

"You have certainly have earned the loyalty of your crew Shea, everyone seems to regard you as family." Vasir replied.

" Can't say it's the most glamorous assignment they could have, but I try to make everyone enjoy being stuck with me."

"Your pilot mentioned you attitude toward leisure time. That your make sure everyone make time for themselves while aboard."

"Think about it. They're stuck away from their families for months, hell years on end while on this damn ship. The least I could do is tell them to take a break once in a while. It's a philosophy I learned in college...a happy employee is a productive employee. Seems to work so far."

"They certainly appear to enjoy themselves. But how can you justify the cost of this vessel to the Asari Republic?"

"Well, initially, while my aunt foot most of the bill, through mining rights I have secured through exploration and investments I have made with Aria's assistance, other than Asana and Dr. T'Lanin, everyone is now paid directly by me. using these revenue sources. This ship was to be decommissioned anyway for newer technology, it was simply repurposed."

"Rather ambitious for someone so young. Why do it and not simply take the funds offered by the Republic?"

"They help with extra muscle, and will assist with technology when we continue to venture into the unknown, but quite frankly, with our private funds, we have a larger budget than we had before."

"I see." Vasir thought to herself the young human was shrewd. She had heard rumor of her business savvy, but had not taken it seriously because the woman was so young. Apparently the rumors were true, Shea had a head for making money. There was no doubt this was one of the many reasons Aria had so readily accepted the human into her family.

Shea sighed as they entered the gym. Taking off her sweatshirt, Shea wrapped the garment around her waist, now clad in her black tank top.

"Nice tattoo." Vasir smirked at the viscous animal portrayed on the human's shoulder blade.

"Thanks." Shea replied as she mounted the exercise bike I hate to cut the conversation short Vasir, but unless you care to join me I'm about to get in my workout before dinner. Feel free to use this facility at your leisure."

"Thank you for the offer. I will do that. " Vasir eyed the human with veiled hunger. The woman was definitely pleasing to the eye, there was no doubt. She could see why her sister and cousin were so enamored by the woman. Though not honed from centuries of combat as Vasir's physique, the human's hardened plains and soft curves were very arousing to many Asari.

Without knowing it, After the fight on Illium, the woman became had become somewhat of an extranet celebrity among many maidens and matrons throughout Citadel space. Many were deeply disappointed when the discovered just how devoted to her bondmate and children the human was. None of them stood a chance with the human, she was clearly property of Lenea T'Loak.

The two continued to exercise in silence, Shea having put her head phones on immediately.

Two hours later, having showered and changed clothing, Shea was joined in the kitchen by her bondmate, Asana, several crew members and the Spectre. Bending over to check the contents of the oven, Shea unintentionally provided a perfect view of her rear to all in the room. Lenea all but glaring daggers at Vasir, the spectre's gaze lingering a bit too long.

Her thought was broken when she heard Shea speak "Another twenty minutes and it should be ready to eat. Did you make the salad already?" Shea said as she stood, facing the group.

"Yes, it is in the refrigerator." Lenea joined her bondmate, assisting her in preparing the nights meal for everyone. Having tossed the salad and set the table, the buzzer for the oven chimed.

"GO ahead and start on your salads ladies, this is going to take a few minutes to cool. Don't need anyone burning their mouths on cheese." Shea smirked, setting the large glass baking dish on lasagna on the counter to cool.

Noticing the human was serving everyone but herself alcohol, Vasir wondered what the human was up to. "No ale for you Shea?"

"Not for a year at least. Pregnant."

"Goddess." Masi quipped. "Humans are pregnant for an entire year?"

"No no. Just nine months. But I won't be drinking any alcohol till the baby is at least a few months old."

"Are you still planning on not going to the doctor when we are on Earth Shea?"

"I don't see the need. Dr. T'Lanin should be able to handle my pregnancy. It's less labor intensive than yours was I would imagine."

"Still, I would be more comfortable with you at least getting a clean exam from a human physician before we leave. Not that there will be complications, but I would just like to be cautious."

"I know babe." Shea said, wrapping an arm around Lenea. "We'll see, if I have time anyway. We're going to see Caleb and Sarah. If time allows maybe I'll swing by my old ob/gyn and have her give me a once over."

"So, we are going to the place of your birth Shea?" Asana asked. "This should be very interesting."

"Well, yes and no. We are going to Seattle, but the ship will be docked well north of there as to remain undetected. We will have to engage stealth mode the entire time. Even on the shuttle as well. But you'll have free reign on the island. It's remote, so we won't have to worry about anyone seeing you guys and raving to the local news."

"That's refreshing. Lenea mentioned something about fishing?" Asana continued.

"Yea. There will be plenty of opportunity for that. I'm going to do quite of bit of shopping at the local farmers markets as well, stock up on stuff I need."

"When will we arrive?" Vasir glanced between Shea and Lenea, the later having possessively taken hold of the humans hand.

"Tomorrow morning just before sunrise. I'll be leaving immediately to tend to my cousin and his family."

"Do you think you should bring your cousin's mate to the ship. Perhaps Dr. T'Lanin would be able to improve her condition."

"That all depends on the extent of the damage. They said she's in a coma, but I didn't get much detail as to the extent of her injuries. I'm sure if the doctors on Earth can save her they will do everything in their power to do so. Dr. T'Lanin is a great doctor, but she's not a goddess."

"You would be surprised Shea. Asari medical practices are far more advanced than that of human medicine." Asana replied, trying to give the tense woman comfort.

"I hope so. But we'll see when we get there. Let's eat dinner shall we and stop talking about what may happen. It's depressing." Shea shook her head as she cut into the lasagna, serving the gooey concoction to the eagerly awaiting Asari.

Rubbing the human soothingly on her back, Lenea leaned into her "Do not worry yourself. This is not your doing. Do not beat yourself up as you say over something you cannot have foreseen."

"I know, it's just hard. Hell shows I've been gone a while. I didn't even know Sarah was expecting. Well, one good thing about this. You get to see the house I grew up in. Caleb's been staying there since I left Earth."

"This is the home you shared with your father Shea?" Asana asked with concern.

"Yea." Shea breathed deeply, closing her eyes in attempt to force back the tears that threatened to fall "Haven't been there since the week he passed."

"We will get through this Shea. You are not alone." Lenea insisted.

"Right, we are here for you, whatever you need Shea. You need only ask." Asana nodded to the couple.

"You know she won't ask." Masi explained. "But we're here for you either way."

* * *

**AN: Another short but sweet chapter. Tomorrow, the gang lands on Earth. I will either add to chapter 30 or write a completely separate chapter, maybe both. You know how I get. **

**This time of year is always rough for me. My Dad will have passed away three years ago this coming March 30th. He was so happy I had received a promotion in 2009, he kept the severity of his condition from me. I know he had his reasons, and I have excepted that. But it still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, even three years later. And with other events of late, completely unrelated to that, they are making me examine my life and what I really want. I know, enough of my diatribe. But this will give you an idea of where my head is at as I write the next few chapters, as I am assuming is the case with others, writing is how I deal. Thanks again for reading. **


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**Real life is still a roll coaster ride, but I'm trying to make the most of it. Thank you to my dedicated friends and fans who have made these past few weeks of hell easier to deal with. It's appreciated. There is light at the end of this tunnel, I just need to persevere. As always, I thoroughly enjoy all of the reviews / pms /fav's and follows etc.**

**Listening to Tamia's So into You... if a certain someone is reading this post, she knows what I'm really thinking about. **

* * *

Shea stood over her oldest, grimacing as the sight before her. "Dana, what did you eat?!" The foul smell was enough to cause slight nausea. "Lenea, for the love of god what did you feed her?" Shea continued to protest as she changed the soiled child.

"She has begun to eat solids my love. Aria snuck her a little bit of the yogurt you purchased." Lenea replied, placing a hand on the human's shoulder as she handed her the baby wipes.

"I don't know if she's lactose intolerant or what, but don't give her anymore, at least not while she's in diapers."

"Goddess Shea, it is not the first nor the last time you have changed a diaper. We may even have a male child come the fall, which I would imagine from your overly dramatic complaints will be quite the handle."

"Don't remind me." Shea sighed, appreciating the air freshener Lenea had just sprayed, as it seemed to be rather effective in dissipating offensive odors. Smiling at green eyes which reflected her own, Shea finished cleaning Dana, putting her in a clean diaper and new outfit. "Aren't you just so cute Dana."

The young father chose a purple and white outfit adorned with her college mascot. Enjoying the undivided attention from the human, Dana grabbed the larger hand, smiling. "Dada"

"That's right, Daddy's girl" Shea replied, taking the child into her arms, little blue arms wrapping around her neck as Dana settled, grasping at her father's hanging locks. Holding Mina, herself suckling on a bottle, Lenea joined her bondmate as the family made their way to the officer deck mess.

"Finally decided to join us?" Aria yawned, offering the blonde a cup of her favorite coffee.

Shea held up her hand to decline "None for me thanks."

"What, no coffee?" Aria quipped.

"No, not while I'm pregnant. What's for breakfast?" Shea asked, looking at the food on the counter.

"Nothing fancy. Just some pastries, fruit and that human meat called bacon you had that everyone seems to love. " Aria replied as she served Shea and Lenea. "Trouble with the girls this morning?" Aria grinned, the complaints from the human could be heard across the hall so she had heard most of the conversation.

"No, but don't give Dana anymore yogurt please." Shea half smiled, half grimaced as she leaned back, rested her elbow on the counter. "Don't think I can handle another one like that."

Aria's reply was to merely smirk knowingly at the young parent "You are pregnant with your third Shea. I'm quite sure this will not be the first nor last time you have to face hazardous conditions when changing the little ones."

"Yea well, doesn't mean I have to enjoy it." Shea shook her head, drinking her juice.

"Complaining about a mere diaper change Shea?" Vasir asked, as the spectre joined the family for breakfast.

"I'm not complaining, just expressing an opinion. I love my girls. But I don't think yogurt loves either of them. Anyway, we land in a few hours. I need to get to the hospital as soon as I can, but is there anything you guys need me to do before I head into the city. Or anything you want me to bring back?"

"I think we will be fine for now love. When will you expect to return?"

"Well, I was actually hoping to take you and doc with me in the shuttle. It still has a stealth feature so we should be able to approach the warehouse undetected. We can leave the girls here with Aria."

"Do you think Dr. T'Lanin may be able to save the life of your cousin's bondmate?" Aria

"Wife. I don't know. It's too hard to tell without knowing the exact details. And even if she can't, I'm sure doc will be able to help with the baby."

"Baby?" Vasir and Aria both looked at Shea perplexed. Aria continuing "What baby?"

"Well, Sarah was pregnant when the accident happened. They delivered the baby via c-section, but I'm not sure how premature or healthy it is. Hell I don't even know the sex yet. But Caleb seemed to think the baby was okay, but I want to make sure. Either way, it would be safe to say Caleb is probably coming with us, as well as the baby."

"His mother would allow it?"

"I think so. Sam's always been a cool aunt. She loves her job here, and she'll keep quiet about us. You won't have to worry about her blabbing to the local trash mag about alien ships and other such nonsense. Well babe, what do you say, up for a little sightseeing, from the shuttle anyway?"

"Yes, I am looking forward to see where you grew up. Will we by any chance go by your childhood home?"

"Maybe. We'll see." Shea set the empty juice glass into the dishwasher before turning to the group again "I'm going to go get ready. Lenea can you let Dr. T'Lanin know to get ready, and she should pack for wet, chilly weather?"

"Of course. I will be back there afterward to assist you." Lenea replied, eyes raking over Shea's form as the human walked away.

Aria shook her head at the obvious display before her. "She's not gone two seconds and your already undressing her with your eyes. Goddess Lenea. Your worse than some of the girls at the club at times."

"Well, we are bonded Aria, I can have that, as Shea so fondly calls her backside, whenever I please. Your dancers cannot. So I would not put myself in a category with those flirtatious maidens who have no chance with my human."

"You seem rather confident about that Lenea. You're not at all concerned about her attending university in the fall. I'm quite sure she will be surrounded by a variety of maidens, and matrons, eager to get to know the exotic alien that has become so popular within Asari media." Vasir questioned thoughtfully.

"Having seen Shea been tempted and resist Aria, despite our earlier difficulties, I am more than confident in Shea's ability to thwart any advances. Many may try, but she only has desire for me. She may flirt, as is her nature, but Shea has made that quite clear to everyone."

"Shea resisted you?" Vasir raised a brow at Aria "How?"

"Well, she didn't necessarily resist. We enjoyed each other's company for a time, but we found it too cumbersome to pursue anything further."

"And you were alright with this? Shea sleeping with Aria?"

"It wasn't a matter of being alright with it or not Tela. There was, and probably still is a mutual attraction between Shea and my sister. And as you know this would not be the first time Aria and I have shared lovers, only the first time I was bonded. But Shea simply does not have the desire to pursue further intimacy with Aria. So for now, there will be no further escapades."

"Why doesn't she want more? Aria not up to her standards."

Aria glared at Vasir "Quite the opposite Tela. Shea enjoyed herself, as did I. But humans have a difficult time separating the physically aspects of their sexuality from their emotions. Shea is a prime example of this. In time, as she gets older, she may be able to embrace a more open mind, she may change her view, but for now it's best left alone."

"That is correct." Lenea continued. "Now, that will end this discussion. I must speak with the doctor as we prepare for landing. Aria will you join me please?"

As the siblings approach the medbay, Lenea turns to the elder T'Loak "I do not trust Vasir. You are aware of what Shea disclosed to us regarding her. We need to keep an eye on her."

"You think she's here for the broker?" Aria asked as they entered the medbay, waiting beside the doors as they slid closed.

"I do not know, nor do I care. Whatever her motives are she cannot be trusted. Asana has been flippant since her arrival. Do whatever it is you need to do, but distract her. Make sure she stays as far away from our children and us as possible."

"I can't kill her if that what you're asking Lenea, she's a spectre. Even I can't get out from under that heat."

"I am not asking for you to murder the spectre. Just keep her away from our family. You can do that can you not?" Lenea looked at Aria with growing frustration.

"Fine, I keep Vasir off your ass. Should be easy with you being gone for a day or two." Aria replied before leaving her sister with the doctor.

"Good morning Dr. T'Lanin. Has Shea informed you of the nature of her cousins injuries?" Lenea asked the doctor, who sat at her desk working on a report on the progress of the human's pregnancy.

"Yes, she indicated, that the woman was in a coma as a severe head trauma. She also mentioned a baby having been delivered prematurely. Such a tragedy."

"Yes it is. Shea has asked that you accompany us to the city. I am not sure exactly how she feels you may assist, without us having access to the hospital facility it would be rather difficult. But whatever assistance you may provide will be greatly appreciated in any case."

Placing a caring hand on the younger Asari's shoulder, Dr. T'Lanin smiled softly"We may not have direct access to the hospital, but if Shea takes her omni tool, I should be able to remotely assess the woman's injuries to determine what if anything I may be able to do to help her."

"You can do that? Will they not detect the omnitool's use?"

"There are methods to access the omni's functions without bringing the full display out. I will instruct Shea how to do this as we are in transit to the city. You may rest assured that if I can help the humans, we will bring them aboard."

* * *

**AN : It's a short chapter, but better than leaving you guys hanging for another week while I get my stuff together. I hope to have more frequent updates over the next few weeks, but as I said I am at the beginning stages of a divorce so things are going to get crazy busy for me shortly. **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**A few weeks until my birthday, and I'm in better spirits and coming to terms with realizations about myself and what I want going forward. Real life isn't as shitty as it has been, plus all my friends/readers on ff have made the craziness I'm dealing with currently easier to deal with. I hope to have another chapter or two up tomorrow. As always, I thoroughly enjoy all of the reviews / pms /fav's and follows etc. They are what keep me going, so please review/pm away.**

* * *

The area where the ship landed was breathtaking in Aria's view. The panorama view was beautiful. From the highpoint on the island, the matriarch could make out a long mountain range to the east. North and west of her were a wide several of small, uninhabited islands. She noticed a curious sea creature just off the shoreline, similar to a pyjack but much cuter. She had seen a sea otter, a species that had made a comeback in the region after almost becoming extinct in the area early in the 20th century. Aria stood in silence simply appreciating the beauty around her, not noticing the woman walking next to her.

"I take it you approve?"

"Yes. Ocean visible for miles, so much like Thessia, but yet so different. Is this where you grew up?" Aria asked, regarding the human as she stopped to pick a shell off the beach.

"No, I grew up a bit south of here in the city, but we used to come here every once in a while as a kid." Shea breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp, salt infused air.

"Will you be gone long?" Aria asked, turning to face Shea.

"A few days. Long enough to find out what if any help we can give to my cousin's wife and to do a little stocking up in town. It's a shame you can't go with us. See the house I was raised in."

"I'm sure we will have time before we leave Earth. What time are you heading into the city."

"Probably in an hour or so, get everyone settled. Thanks for watching the girls while we're gone by the way. It's appreciated."

"It is not a problem. I enjoy my nieces Shea. After all they will not be infants for long. Before you know it you will have lively young maidens on your hands."

"Don't remind me." Shea smiled, running a hand through her hair "But that's many decades off. I'm sure you and Lenea were both angels when you were young, I'll expect as much from our girls." Shea smiled at Aria before turning toward to head toward the lone house on the island.

Finding Shea as she walked up from the beach, Lenea smiled from the deck. The house, or cottage as Shea called it, was a four bedroom northwest cedar style, with expansive windows and large deck spanning the entire front of the home. The younger T'Loak sat on a rocking swing, Mina nestled in her arms as she nursed. As Shea approached, the couple locked eyes, their gaze conveying all the love they had for each other.

Leaning down to capture full lips in a tender kiss, Shea hummed in contentment before pulling away. "Hey babe. Everyone get settled okay?"

"Yes. Asana took Dana inside for her nap."

"No nap time for Mina?" Shea smiled at her youngest daughter, lightly stroking the delicate crest, soothing the child.

"She was hungry. And since they will be without me for a few days, I thought it best to make the best of our time."

Sitting down next to Lenea, placing an arm around the Asari's shoulder, Shea let out deep sigh "Yeah. But we won't be gone long. You filled all the bottles already. Plus they've started solids now, so they should be alright. Oh, before I forget there's a great seafood place near the hospital I want to hit after we've taken care of Sarah and Caleb."

"Are you not concerned I will be seen?" Lenea replied.

"They've got takeout. They have great fish and chips. And the scallops, never had better. You'll love it."

"I do not understand why you call them fish and chips. Are they not fish and fries? I have not seen you use potato chips when making this at home."

"I don't know, it's just what they call it." Shea said as she stretched her long legs, resting one ankle on the other. Glancing to the east, Shea saw the dark gathering rain clouds in the distance. "Looks like it's gonna rain in a bit. Let's get you inside babe."

Having just finished nursing, Lenea placed Mina in her carrier, which Shea quickly picked up.

"You see those storm clouds?" Shea yelled to Aria who herself was returning to the house from her jaunt on the beach.

"Yes, but they are a quite some distance away. What's the concern?" Aria shook her head as she passed the human .

"This is Washington. Doesn't take long for a rain storm to go from a drizzle to a downpour quickly. Plus we're a ways from the mainland, the waves are going to pound the shoreline."

"Please Shea, these storms are tame compared to what I have experienced on Thessia. This will be a sprinkling."

"If you say so, but still no sense being outside in a cold rainstorm. Come, let me show you to your room." Shea turned, urging Aria to follow her and Lenea into the house. Once inside, Shea quickly took Mina to the master bedroom, where Asana had set up the twins portable cribs for the trip.

"We set the girls up in here, so you'll need to take it easy on the cussing while we're gone. Bathroom's down the hall, and it should be fully stocked. If you need anything in particular that you don't see, let me know and I'll get it while we're in town."

"A bit rustic, I'll give you that, but it looks comfortable." Aria smiled as she took in the room. The room was simple in decor, consisting of a large king size bed, night stand, dresser and rocking chair. There was an old weather band radio, but no stereo, no vid screen for entertainment.

"It's not much, but there should be some board games in the living room. There's a pool table as well, and we know how you like pool now."

"The game does give a rather nice view of the backside. Now, you two should probably get going if you want to beat the storm."

"Thanks Aria. We'll call when we get situated." Shea hugged Aria before turning to leave. Shea walked hand in hand with Lenea back toward the ship, which was "docked" on the southern edge of the island. Having engaged the cloaking system before they entered Earth's atmosphere so the only indication there was even a ship present was the open cargo door, with the waiting shuttle.

An accomplished shuttle pilot in her own right, Lenea would be the one shuttling the trio to Seattle. Greeting Dr. T'lanin, who stood next to the shuttle awaiting the couple, Shea extended a hand "Ready to go doc?"

"Yes Shea. Let us go help you family. Time of the essence." The three settled into the shuttle, leaving toward their destination.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Aria made a final check of the children before heading toward the living room, where she found Vasir looking oddly at the pool table at the end of the large room. The spectre was joined by Asana, who was doing her best to explain the game.

"It's simple, you take this stick, and try to sink the pool balls into the various pockets around the table using the white cue ball."

"Seems like a rather dull game."

"Oh, it's far from dull Tela. It requires skill, patience, and a steady hand." Aria quipped, eying the bar beside the pool table. "Damn, Shea keeps booze everywhere doesn't she."

"Are you surprised Aria?" Asana asked, standing beside Aria as they helped themselves to the amber liquor on the bar top "This is Shea we're talking about. I guess this is the human brandy she mentioned."

"Must be." But this wasn't just any brandy. It was a fine champagne cognac purchased ten years ago by Shea's father. With notes of fresh strawberries, kumquats, grapefruit peel, thyme, almonds and a host of other wonderful aromas, the brandy was very pleasing to Shea's father. He eventually purchased two cases, which remained at the well stocked bar of the island house.

"Shea said this was expensive stuff. Let's see if it's worthy to be called a brandy." Aria smiled as she pulled out the snifters, turning to Vasir "Do you partake?"

"Why not, I am on vacation."

"Smart Asari. Can't trust someone who won't let loose and drink." Aria handed the spectre her glass. Before long, the trio finished the bottle.

"I think we should probably forgo any more. We do have children to mind." Asana reminded Aria.

"They're asleep." Aria replied as she opened the second bottle. But, Aria had a motive. During the next round, both her and Asana abstained, with Vasir getting further and further intoxicated with every glass.

Sunken into the sofa, Vasir smiled as the warm liquid coursed through her veins. The expensive brandy had rendered the Asari incapacitated, which had been Aria's goal all along.

"Asana, you good?" Aria smiled at the commando.

"Yes. I think we need to get our guest to bed. She does not appear to be any threat in her current state."

"Your right, I think she'll stay out of our way for the next day or two. Shea did say that this would give us one hell of a hangover. Good thing you and I took those anti-intoxication meds beforehand."

"It was a wise decision Aria." Asana and Aria stood on either side of Vasir as they helped the spectre stand.

"Come on Tela, let's get you back to the ship to sleep."

"Okay." Vasir replied in a slurred daze.

* * *

**AN : Well, it has been a crazy couple of weeks, as I said at almost 35 coming to certain realizations about myself have been interesting to say the least. In any event, I've regained my desire to write, but as I am still busy I will only have time to write/post new chapters on weekends. Looks like Aria and company found a way to "get rid of Vasir" if only for a day or two. And, anyone who has ever had a cognac hangover knows that Vasir will be in for twenty four hours of sheer hell, and will not be an issue. **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews / pms /fav's and follows etc.**

* * *

As the shuttle approached the Emerald City, Shea was struck by how much everything has changed in her life over the past few years, yet her hometown remained very much unchanged. The technological advances of the Asari allowed the trio to arrive undetected both to any type of radar/sonar as well as the naked eye. But, at the same time, the Asari aboard were marveling at the bustling metropolis. Surrounded by trees and expansive water, it was a site to behold.

While the skyscrapers and various buildings around the city and the surrounding area were not as tall as those on Nos Astra, it reminded Lenea of the city where the couple had made their first home and her bondmate had launched a business.

"This is beautiful Shea. Do you not miss it?" Lenea asked, smiling at the human as the both glanced out of the observation window.

"I miss some people, but I can't say I really miss it. Or miss Earth for that matter. Home is where the heart is babe. And my heart is where ever you and the girls are. Aria was mentioning the Pacific Northwest reminds her of Thessia. You think we could go there sometime. After the baby is born of course."

"I do not see why not. But it will most likely have to be during one of your university breaks, my dear scholar. Do not forget you start class in a few months."

"Ugh...don't remind me." Shea huffed, sitting deeply back into her seat, taking Lenea's hand in her own. "I guess it won't be so bad. I will have the best tutor after all." This earned a bright smile from the Asari. Traveling down the shoreline, the group headed further south, searching for the isolated dock and warehouse Shea had secured.

Once in view, Shea winced. The dock was an part of an unused industrial area. While the proximity to the water made it, in Shea's mind, beautiful its own right, the utilitarian nature of the warehouse and abandoned boat yard surrounding the facility was a far cry from the scenic ports along the sound.

"At least no one will come snooping around here. I doubt the seagulls will talk." Shea smirked as Lenea landed the shuttle just in front of the warehouse. "Caleb said this place has a full caretaker's apartment, so we should have a kitchen and bathroom."

Shea walked toward the building and quickly retrieved keys Caleb had left in a coded lockbox and opened the door, allowing Lenea to pull the shuttle inside, out of view. On the property, Caleb had also left Shea a vehicle, an older but comfortable conversion van that seated five comfortably. The van's configuration would make it easy for the Asari to not be seen while traveling in the vehicle. For convenience sake, Shea had packed some essentials, so they would not need to venture out to pick up basics for the during of their stay.

"It is quiet." Lenea spoke as she walked into the warehouse. The warehouse was essentially a large boathouse/storage building on the dock. Up the stairs to her right, on the second level just above the boat launch, was a small two bedroom apartment.

"Okay, Caleb left his van for us. We can take that to the hospital. You two still have your cloaks?" Shea wrapped an arm around Lenea's waist as she regarded the two Asari.

"Yes. We should get going. Time is of the essence if we are to make any difference in your cousin's condition."

"Right, let's go." Shea replied, leading them toward the van, which was parked just outside the door. Typical in a Northwest Spring, the light rainstorm quickly turned into an all out downpour, complete with the occasional thunderclap. While not catching the group entirely unaware, neither Asari were prepared for the deluge of water awaiting them as the exited the protection of the warehouse to the van.

Water fell in every crevice of their crests, causing both Lenea and Dr. T'Lanin to blush at the maiden like shrieks to getting wet. Shea merely shrugged off the soaking to her hair, having grown used to it after growing up with the rain. Once inside the dryness provided by the van, Shea having started the engine, Lenea made quick work of turning on the heat, enjoying the blast of warm air circulating the cabin.

"Afraid of a little rain?" Shea arched an eyebrow, smirking as she put the van in gear.

"Goddess no. It rains as much if not more on Thessia and Illium alike. I was just not expecting it to go from a drizzle to a downpour so quickly."

"That's Seattle for you." Shea turned onto the stretch of road leading from the dock to the highway.

"How far are we from the hospital Shea?" Asked the doctor from the back seat.

"About fifteen miles. We should be there in about ten or fifteen minutes if traffic isn't bad." Not having the latest in stereo refinement, Shea turned the van's radio to a local rock station to make the drive less mundane, meeting approval of her passengers.

"Must you always have music playing wherever you are my love?" Lenea asked, body warming as her crest dried.

"Yea. Just my thing I guess." Shea kept her eyes on the road as much as possible, making note of the subtle changes to the landscape since her last visit. There were several new businesses and developments where before had been nothing but green space, causing the human to shake her head. "Progress." She muttered, her tone of disgust observed by Lenea.

"Is something wrong Shea?"

"Not really. It just suck to see all this crap sprouting up everywhere ." She said, pointing at yet another outlet for a popular coffee shop or big box store. "How many coffee shops or warehouse stores does this place even need. I mean, I remember playing around her when they were just woods. Now, those woods are gone. Guess the kids 'round here now have to settle for the parking lot instead of a dirt road and trees.

The trio conversed like that throughout the commute, only pausing when the hospital came into view.

"This is it babe, ready?" Shea looked at Lenea, then to the doctor "Ready Doc?"

"Yes, let us see what we can do Shea."

Pulling the van into the parking structure, Shea found a spot close to the elevator. Both Asari activated their cloaks as the human pulled the vehicle to a stop. Silently, they exited the van and entered the elevator, selecting the floor for intensive care. Once on the floor, Shea locked eyes with her cousin, he stood just outside his wife's room, waiting for his cousin to arrive. The two hidden from view behind her, Shea confidently embraced her cousin "I'm so sorry Caleb. I should have been here. Please forgive me." Tears threatened to fall as she kissed her cousin's cheek before pulling away.

"It's alright Shea. You came as soon as you knew. Where's your better half. I thought you were bringing them with you?" Caleb's view swept the room, expecting to see someone coming to follow Shea.

Trying to hide her smile, Shea replied "She'll be here. Let's get in the room first, I have alot to tell you." pulled the door open, gesturing for Caleb to enter. She held the door for several seconds after he went in, causing Caleb to react .

"Are you coming inside Shea." Caleb said, confused at Shea's behavior.

"Yea." Shea shook her head, pulling the door closed behind her, activating the lock and making sure the blinds on the window of the door were closed. "Okay babe." Shea nodded as the two Asari decloaked, causing Caleb to go slack jawed.

"Caleb." Shea said, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder "This is my wife Lenea and Dr. T'Lanin. Doc's going to take a look at Sarah, see if she can help any."

"But you're not...she's a. What the hell Shea."

"No, Caleb, I never thought I was gay." And since Lenea technically isn't a woman. I don't know what I'd call myself now. Caleb, Lenea and the doctor are Asari. I'll explain it in more detail later, but I've been married to Lenea for awhile now. We have two daughters and are expecting a third child."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Caleb." Lenea said, offering the man a hand in a familiar human greeting Shea had endeared the Asari to.

"Nice to meet you. So, I take it you guys aren't from around here huh?" Caleb said, still in disbelief.

"No, were are not of this planet nor this solar system if that is what you ask." Lenea replied, hooking and arm in Shea's, leaning into her bondmate.

"I'll explain later Caleb. Can we see Sarah?" Shea asked, glancing over her cousin to the still form laying immobile on the hospital bed.

"Yea. I guess anything is worth a shot huh." Caleb shook his head. Everything was crazy. His cousin married to an alien. An alien woman no less. He was sure there was a logical explanation, but he was eager to here the how and why, but right now his focus was on his wife.

Dr T'Lanin wasted no time in activating her omnitool to examine Sarah. "Hmm.."She looked puzzled into the readout "She does have head trauma, but it is not beyond the scope of what I have seen in my years. I do believe we will be able to help her. However, we will need to get her to the Tevura, possibly back to Illium in order for treatment to be administered. I fear these human facilities are inadequate to address her current condition."

"What do you need me to do?" Caleb asked, hope building in his voice, weakened over the past week from worry.

"We'll need to get her discharged Caleb. Make something up about taking her home for religious reasons or something. and we can take her with us. We should be able to get a stretcher into the van, as you did take out the rear seats."

"Okay, let me see what I can do. How long do you need?" Caleb asked.

"We've got the van downstairs. We'll be waiting." Shea replied, the two asari activating the cloaks once again "Where's the baby?"

"Oh, he's in the nursery. Do you want me to get him too?" Caleb smiled, knowing his cousin was trying her best to help, as she always had.

"Yea, chances are we won't be coming back." Shea patted her cousin on the back before turning to leave the room.

They would be able to help Sarah. Caleb's world would just be forever changed, just as Shea's had been so many months ago.

* * *

**AN: Looks like Shea's got more family joining her. And before you ask, no there not leaving Seattle yet. Again, thank you to everyone for following this and my latest fic The End of Heartache, which is my take on the ME2 Liara/FemShep reunion pre LotSB and how I think it would have/should have gone. I hope to have an update for that either today or tomorrow. Please review or PM me and let me know what you like, don't like, or whatever. I love hearing from everyone. **


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews / pms /fav's and follows etc.**

* * *

After pleading with the hospital staff that Caleb and his family wished to take Sarah to another facility for alternative treatments, the hospital released her to their care. Once secured in an ambulance rented from a local service, with Caleb driving the ambulance as he was an EMS technician himself, Shea at the wheel of the van lead them back to the docks.

Secure within the confines and security of the building, Shea and Caleb carefully moved Sarah's gurney into the shuttle. Dr. T'lanin secured her patient, doing her best to explain procedures she would perform to Caleb as the Asari human couple prepared for departure. The sullen look that had been across the man's features earlier. With his child sleeping soundly mere feet away, being watched closely by his cousin, Caleb relaxed for the first time since the accident. The infant shared many features of his cousin, or rather his Uncle Jacob. The little boy as little over a week old, looked very similar to the baby pictures Caleb had often seen of his late uncle. He is sure both Jacob and Shea would be proud.

He also marveled at the complete change in his cousin's demeanor. When he last saw Shea in Seattle right after her father's passing, Shea was antisocial and didn't want to talk to anyone. Least of all he didn't expect her to be a lesbian. He never saw that coming, as she was always with men and had never shown that inclination in the past. Perhaps Jacob's death affected her in more ways than were obvious.

Regardless, he was pleased to see the devotion, love an closeness that Shea and Lenea showed for each other however briefly. Fleeting touches, glances, there every interaction filled with unspoken commitment to each other. He was happy for his cousin. And Shea, Shea was glowing. If he didn't know better he would think the woman was herself pregnant. But now wasn't the time to ask such questions, not with Sarah's life still in the balance.

Returning his attention from the baby back to Dr. T'Lanin, the Asari charged with caring for his wife, he was struck by how beautiful she was. Never mind her skin tone and the differences on top of their head, crest Shea had explained it to be, the Asari was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin was smooth as silk, making the Asari appear no older than a woman of her early thirties. Her dappled markings while unusual to Caleb, he found rather attractive, as they framed her face in an attractive manner. Shea's wife, Lenea, was even more stunning. The man thought to himself if the Asari were all this beautiful, he could see his cousin switching teams for them.

Mentally, he berated himself for eyeing his wife's doctor as the woman lay on the bed, fighting for her life. What kind of letch was he thinking about the doctor when the mother of his son lay there helpless. Changing his train of thought, Caleb spoke to Shea and Lenea. "So how long have you two been married now?"

"Little over a year this January." Shea smiled, taking Lenea's hand in hers.

"Didn't know you were into women Shea." Caleb smirked, hoping the light hearted discussion would change his mood.

"Neither did I. And I'm not into women, not in the usual sense. I'm into Lenea."

"That is very obvious." Dr. T'Lanin rolled her eyes at the two, being all too familiar with their antics.

"Well, what can I say. I'm hooked." Shea winked at Lenea, who smiled in return. "How much longer till we get to the island?"

"We will be arriving momentarily. Aria said the girls are awake. Dana's been calling for you."

"Has she now. Well I'll see her when we get there. Caleb, are you going to be alright going with doc while we take care of things at the house?"

"Yea. I still don't know what to make of all this Shea, but I trust you. If you say they can help her than I believe it."

"Doc's the best Cal, don't worry"

Feeling the unease in the young man, the matron doctor stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Caleb, please know that Shea is very dear to us, and as her family, we will treat you in kind. I can make no promises on the outcome, but know that I will provide the best treatment possible."

"Thank you. The doctors at the hospital we're all but ready to pull the plug, saying she had little chance for recovery. SO thank you. For myself and my son, thank you."

"What's his name Cal?"

Caleb grinned "Jacob"

"Named him after dad huh?"

"Yea, mom thought it would be appropriate. Jacob Travis Johnson."

"JT Johnson, sound like a ball player name."

"You would think? Well, he'll get to meet his cousins in a few . Our girls are just over six months old."

"Girls? You have two kids already?" Caleb smiled at his younger cousin.

"Yea, can you believe it. We're blessed with beautiful twins. Gorgeous little angels." Shea sighed, sinking back into her seat as the approached the island.

Coming as close to the ship as possible to allow ease of transport, Lenea landed, the group quietly exiting the shuttle, nurses from the Tevura waiting as the doors opened.

"Let us get her to the medbay. Alena, please take the baby into the nursery for observation. I need to perform a complete exam before releasing him to his father."

"Yes doctor" the young nurse replied. Prior to departure, Dr. T'Lanin had requested two nurses from Armali to assist with the mission. Alena Lasiter was experienced with trauma, having served on the Armali University Trauma Center for the past twenty years.

"He is so small. Is it common for human infants to be this size." At just under 6.5 pounds, Jake, while large for a preemie, was still a premature birth.

"No, it isn't" Shea answered "I was twice his size. He's what we humans call a preemie. He's my blood though, so he's a fighter. He'll be as big and strong as my dad was when he's grown I'm sure."

"I'm sure he will. Caleb, follow me please." Dr. T'Lanin guided the man into the ship as Shea and Lenea departed for the house.

Inside they were greeted by an agitated Aria. "You alright Aria?"

"Yes, Dana's been fidgety since you left."

"Dana baby." Shea scooped her daughter in her arms, to be rewarded with giggles from the infant as she grabbed her father's curly locks. "Are you buggin your auntie?" Shea made a silly face before blowing a raspberry on her exposed belly, intensifying her laughter.

"Apparently I'm not a big enough goofball to keep her entertained." Aria rolled her eyes. "Everything go alright at the hospital."

"So far. Sarah doesn't look good though. Doc's good but I don't know if she can reverse severe head trauma."

"I saw the young man walking into the ship with T'Lanin. That's your cousin?"

"Yea, he's all out of sorts right now. Which is understandable. Hey, where's Vasir?"

"You needn't worry about her Shea." Asana smiled from the kitchen, carrying Mina in her arms. "Aria and I made sure she would remain indisposed until well after you two returned. It seems Spectre Vasir does not do well with human alcohol."

Shea grinned, seeing the two empty bottle of cognac on the counter, "You got her drunk? Good thinking."

"Well, she doesn't need to go poking her nose in business that isn't hers. Asana slipped her a sedative, so she should be incapacitated for the next 36 hours."

"You hate her that much Aria?"

"No, I am just following through on a request to keep her away from you. Until we are ready to leave. Are you two staying tonight or going back to the city?"

"We're going back, I need to get to town in the morning. Need to go shopping and hit the salon."

"Salon?" Aria looked at her in confusion.

"Shea needs to have her hair cut. Apparently human salons specialize in this." Lenea replied.

"Good, I was about to say, couldn't she get her nails done in New Lusia. But I guess Asari don't know how to cut human hair. Does it hurt to cut?" Aria asked Shea.

"No, just takes some time."

The family spent the next several hours conversing about the new developments with Caleb, his wife and son, and what they would do. Lenea, Shea and Aria agreed that if it came too it, Caleb and his family, regardless of the outcome of Sarah's condition, would be joining them as they returned to Nevos. Having put the children to bed for the evening, saying their goodbyes to Aria and Caleb, the couple returned to Seattle as the sun disappeared over the horizon, displaying the beautifully lit up Seattle skyline at night. Something Lenea appreciated as the approached the docks.

"This is beautiful Shea." Lenea leant back against the human who held her close as they stood on the patio looking out across the water. Not another soul was around for miles, so they were at no risk of being seen as they soaked in the Puget Sound night.

Threading her hands with Lenea's, "Your right. Beautiful." Shea breathed as she trailed kisses along her exposed neck.

"Goddess Shea," Lenea whispered as the talented tongue of her bondmate teased along her neck folds, gently caressing each sensitive ridge as she moved. Smiling, Shea allowed her hands to roam, sliding under the hem of Lenea's shirt, seeking the pert nub of hr supple breast. Feeling the taut nipple through Shea's nimble fingers, heat flared in Lenea's core, sending a shiver of desire down her spine.

"Shea." Lenea whispered, turning to face her love, lust and unbridled passion clear in her expression "Do you not want to take this inside?"

"No. Let's enjoy the moonlight." Shea gazed into the blue depths as lips collided, Lenea pushing Shea back against the railing.

Clothing flying in every direction as the sound of ripping fabric echoed across the patio as the two fought to remove the offensive garments, baring heated flesh to the chilly night air. The couple barely made it to the chaise lounge before Lenea's eyes swirled black. Passion consumed them as their cries of ecstasy fueled their desire, driving each other toward the edge of oblivioun.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay, as many of you know I've been a bit busy this weekend. ****The lifestyle change (I'm not calling a diet) I made January 5th has now resulted in me losing 20 pounds as of March 1st. Still have a ways to go before I'm happy, but I'm getting there. In a spur of the moment decision yesterday, as I reward, I took my blonde self to the salon and had my hair color changed. I am now a redhead. My younger sister picked the color, cinnamon it's called. So far EVERYONE I know, though skeptical at first when I mentioned it at first, thinks it looks good. Hah, and when at the salon, despite my stressful life as of the past few months, not a single strand of gray was on my head, and the stylist thought I was 24 (I'll be 35 next week). So yea, a great weekend. Let's hope it continues and is accompanied by some luck next weekend. **


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**Today is a crazy one for me, but I wanted to write something before headed out for birthday celebrations.**** The weather is cooperating too. Being a Seattle native, I'm actually enjoying the rain that descended on Phoenix this weekend. For me, that's a good omen. And part of why I wrote a bit of fog into the chapter. A little bit of home as I turn a year older. LOL I even got carded on several occasions this weekend, so yea, turning 35 isn't so bad.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews / pms /fav's and follows etc.**

* * *

Gazing into the pristine night, the shimmering lights of the Seattle skyline visible in the distance, Shea sighed as she squeezed the Asari in her arms. Pulling the blanket higher to protect both from the chill, Shea smiled that she had remembered to light the outdoor fire pit earlier. Had she not done so they would truly be cold, but as it was they were rather comfortable, laying upon the double chaise lounge that had served as their bed for the evening.

Lightly stroking Lenea's bare back under the warmth of the blanket, Shea was rewarded by a contented moan and gentle caress of her abdomen as the Asari woke. Kissing her lightly on the brow, she regarded her lover "Sleep well?" Shea whispered.

"Mmm, very. What time is it?" Lenea stretched then tucked herself back in her bondmates warm embrace, enjoying the rise and fall of her chest as the woman breathed.

"I think just after midnight." Shea stirred, seeing the glow of the fire dim, she extracted herself from beneath Lenea, who resisted her cushion moving. Placing an another nearby blanket on the prone Asari, Shea smile "I need to put some more logs on that before we get too cold. Unless you want to go inside, sleep in a real bed?"

"No, I rather like this, sleeping under the stars of your home world. It is quite romantic. We certainly do not have much opportunity to do such things, so I do want to take advantage." Lenea purred, laying back on the covers, the top curve of her breast exposed, sending a different kind of chill down Shea's spine, and heat to her core.

"Is that so? Well" Shea quirked an eyebrow. Still stark naked, the human was beginning to feel the chill, despite the heat provided from the resurging fire. "I'll be right back." Shea said, padding barefoot toward the small kitchen just inside the patio doors. Yelling from her place on the cabinets "Do you want tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate my love." Lenea replied. The Asari sat patiently, awaiting the return of her human. Having brought one of the instant machines with her Shea set water to boil as she went to their suitcase, retrieving her and Lenea's robes. Clad in her bathrobe, which provided a bit more protection from the elements than her naked form, Shea poured a healthy amount of finished hot chocolate into the thermal carafe, with two mugs in hand as she returned to Lenea.

"Figured I'd just bring the pot." Shea set the mugs and carafe down before showing Lenea her robe "When you do get up, this is a bit warmer."

"Thank you. Now please, return to bed Shea. I am growing cold."

"Can't have that." Shea smiled, pulling on the tie of her robe, tossing it on nearby chair before climbing back into the waiting arms of her wife. The two sat there for some time, wrapped in each other's arms and the blankets, sipping on the steaming cocoa. After another passionate love making session, the couple fell into a peaceful slumber.

The following morning, the couple was abruptly awakened by the sound of fog horns. IT seems a layer of fog had crept in during the early morning hours, providing a treacherous navigation for the ships navigating the waterway on their way to port.

"Goddess, what is that infernal racket!"

"Foghorn. Guess were up now." Shea stood, feeling every ache and pain in the cool air. Wrapping herself in her robe, she helped Lenea to her feet, who herself donned her own robe.

Once inside the small apartment, Shea went about making breakfast while Lenea retreating to her morning shower.

Rejoined at the breakfast table, the couple ate a hearty breakfast of sausage, eggs and biscuits. "The fog should work to our advantage this morning babe. People will be more worried about not getting into a wreck than concerning themselves about who is a passenger in what car. So you want to go with me to the market and salon? Shouldn't take but a few hours."

"Of course I will be joining you. I still have that cloaking device I used the last time we are on Earth Shea. Whether there was fog our not, they would not see me with that activated. So do not worry." Lenea replied, enjoying the delightful breakfast Shea prepared.

After finishing breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, Shea quickly took her own shower and changed for the days actives. Both Asari and human were wear jeans and sweatshirts, appropriate for the temperature of the day. Securing the building, Shea lead Lenea hand in hand to the van, departing soon thereafter.

As expected with the thickness of the fog, there were not many vehicles on the area roadways, as most sane human's had heeded the warnings to stay of the roads due to the dangerous nature of the fog. But aided with the technology of her omnitool, Shea was able to navigate without issue toward the shops along the Seattle waterfront. Parking the van in a secluded area, safe from prying eyes, the two went about their shopping.

Lenea safely cloaked, the duo navigated the stalls of the public market, Shea purchasing a large amount of seafood from a rather famous establishment, noted for their expert "handling" of the daily catch. Lenea had seen on the vid screen the evening before and wondered why tossing food through the air was so amusing to Shea, but the human had explained "I dunno, thhat's just Pike's Place. It's what they do". Shea arranged to pickup her dry-ice packed order later that afternoon. They visited several other shops, with Shea stocking up on quite a few human essentials to take back to the waiting Tevura.

Shea had been correct, with the thickness of the fog covering the Puget Sound, no one even glanced in their direction, let alone scrutinized them as the couple went about their business.

Shopping completed, with all of their goods carefully stowed in the van or pickup scheduled for later in the day, the two set off to visit Shea's salon. Now at first, Shea had insisted with Lenea that her stylist would be the best to tame her unruly locks, however Lenea had paid attention the last few times Erika had cut Shea's hair back on Illium, and the Asari was confident that she would be able to style the woman's hair. With this in mind, Shea approached the salon with another goal.

"Shea, long time no see!" Her long time friend Emily smiled as the blonde entered the salon. "Still living in California?"

"No. I've kind of moved out of the country. But I'm in town visiting Caleb. How've you been?" Shea replied, hugging Emily.

"Same old same old. Business is good, especially since that new coffee shop opened up down the street. So what brings you in today?"

"You still have those old chairs downstairs in storage from when you remodeled?" Shea asked, trying to hide the smirk.

"Yea, why? Don't tell me you're cutting hair now?"

"Well no, I just wanted to pick one up for a friend of mine. How much you want for one?"

"Hell if you can load one in your car you can have it. You need anything else?"

"Yea, hook me up with the usual." Shea replied, referring to her preferred hair care products, which Emily quickly gathered.

"Follow me Shea." Emily prompted Shea to follow her to the basement, where six barber/salon chairs lay unused. Shea, using a nearby dolly as to not strain herself-she was pregnant after all-she maneuvered a chair out of the salon and into her waiting van.

After exchanging polite conversation and getting updated email address from her friend, Shea left the salon, the unseen Lenea still by her side.

Once inside the privacy of the van, and certain no one was watching, the Asari deactivated her cloak. Glancing back at the chair, noting the angles and ways it would present her lover at a comfortable height, a knowing smile cross her features. "I think you may have had an ulterior motive. This chair will be useful for more than merely styling your hair Shea."

"Could be. We have one more stop to make at the salon supply store then we can grab dinner and head back to the dock."

"Let us not delay than." Lenea squeezed the woman's hand as the two drove off.

At the salon shop, Shea picked up the various tools Lenea would need to cut her hair. This was the ultimate display of trust. Asari had no concept of doing hair. As far as Shea was aware, the only other species in the galaxy other than humans that even had a head of hair were quarians, and she had never heard of a quarian salon, so she wondered if like certain human cultures, maybe they didn't cut their hair. After all, life in a suit would negate the need for such an activity.

However, in Shea's experience, at least with the various hair dressers she had used over the years, one's own hair or lack thereof did not equate to ability to style hair. An eye for beauty and a steady hand were the constant requirements. And while Lenea was not familiar with intricate human hair styles, Shea's friend Ericka had taught her the basics. Lenea was able to trim with scissors and do basic braiding, something both she and Shea had grown addicted to. So, it was with this knowledge that both Asari and human were confident in the task they would undertake.

"You do realize I am trusting you with sharp object on my head right."

"Yes, but you will be rewarded in more ways than one my love." Lenea traced idly along Shea's collar as she guided the human to sit in the chair, now relocated in the small apartment on the docks.

"Having you way with me huh?" Shea sat in the chair, Lenea standing behind her with brsh in hand

Lenea leant down, lips grazing the human's ear as she whispered. "Always. Now just relax and allow me to take care of you."

Shea had a feeling she was about receive more than just one type of trim, and the idea caused warmth to flood her. Grinning, Shea sat back, anticipating the personal attention she was about to receive

* * *

**AN : I got the idea for the salon chair last week when I was getting my hair colored. My stylist flirted with me the entire time, I swore she was going to sit in my lap at some point, it was hilarious. I won't say I didn't enjoy it because I did. But, I also I used to have an barber's chair. They are very sturdy and rather useful for certain activities, maybe more so than even a swing, so can you see where my dirty mind is going with this. **


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews / pms /fav's and follows etc.**

* * *

Shea relaxed as she sat back in the salon chair, eyes closed. She felt the touch of velvet as Lenea gently massaged her temples and brow. The simple touch eased tension, relaxing Shea so much so that she didn't notice the gentle biotic surge from Lenea, tendrils of blue energy binding her wrists to the chair.

"You have me at a disadvantage her babe" Shea smirked, turning to glance at her bondmate, passionate fire dancing in her gaze.

"Well, do not trust you to keep your hands to yourself as I work, so it is only fitting. Do not worry my love. It is only temporary."

"Taking lessons from Aria are we?" Shea purred, voice so low it was almost inaudible.

"Well, you did seem to enjoy restraints as I recall."

Shea couldn't deny Lenea was right. Strong and formidable in her own right Shea was often in control of situations in her daily life. Shea did however enjoy relinquishing that power in the bedroom on occasion. To be at Lenea's mercy as the Asari had her way with her was a welcome ingredient to their love life.

Now, Shea did need a haircut, that much was true. Her locks had grown well past her shoulders, falling midback. The human had purchased some additional dyes while at the salon, intent on changing the shade once again, but it would certainly need to be cut first.

Using the techniques taught to her by Shea's friend Ericka, Lenea carefully set about trimming the unruly mane. After dampening the hair with water, Lenea carefully cut the human's hair, ending with just short of shoulder length as Shea had requested. At this length, it did not take long for the natural curl to be noticed as Shea's hair began to dry. Lenea couldn't resist running her hands along the back of Shea's neck, playing with the still damp curls as Shea moaned, leaning into the touch.

With her lips a hairs breath from Shea's ear, close enough to touch the rim with her lips, Lenea whispered "Shall I dye the hair now, or do you want to wait?" Shea shuddered as a surge of desire traveled through her body.

"May as well do it now. You will have to untie me though, we can't very well wash my hair here."

A low sultry chuckle escaped the Asari's lips. "Nice try my love. Does the chair not recline, and did we not buy the shower extension." And they had. They had placed the chair in the apartments bathroom, which was somewhat large considering its location. So they were not far from the shower, only feet. With the adjustable shower head, all Lenea would need to do to place Shea in the proper position to wash her beloved's hair would be to recline the chair, as it would place her right above the bath tub as the chair reclined.

Smirking from her now reclined position, Shea looked into sapphire eyes. "Just couldn't wait to get me on my back huh?"

"Perhaps. Now just sit back and relax." Lenea said as she turned the chair to its reclined position. The Asari always loved washing Shea's hair. The intimacy of such a simple act never failed to be a source of pleasure for the couple. The act of dying the blondes hair would have a similar effect, and would actually take longer so it was something they had both looked forward too.

Not as drastic as her earlier choice of hair color before the twins' birth, Shea still had chosen a color very different from the golden hue she was born with. During her absence from Earth, it seemed that red hair had become rather popular, and after some persuasion by Emily, Shea settled on a beautiful copper shade, a light auburn that would certainly complement her features better than the black she had chosen before.

With her hair now shorter, it would require less product. With this in mind Shea had already prepared two bottles of solution for the Asari to use. With patience, the Asari carefully applied the dye, being sure to not to neglect a single strand, following Shea's prior instructions closely.

"Now, this must stay in place for forty-five minutes, what shall I do with you in the mean time?" Lenea asked, a sly smile playing across her full lips.

Straining lightly against her biotic bindings, still holding her in place, Shea sighed "Do with me what you will, I'm not going anywhere." Shea answered.

"That you are not. It seems however you are quite overdressed" Lenea raked her eyes over the prone form of her lover, a small biotic glow enveloping her hands "I should remedy that, hmm?"

Shea merely smiled. Placing a hand on the humans waist line, Lenea tore through the offending garments, panties and exposing the tan flesh she so desired. She followed suit with Shea's shirt and bra, leaving the soon-to-be redhead naked save for the towel currently still draped across her shoulders.

Eyes half lidded, Shea regarded the Asari with a piercing gaze, clear in expression the desire and passion the human felt for her Asari. A seductive lick of her crimson lips was enough to break Lenea's resolve, as she straddled Shea, bending down to claim those lips in a fiery kiss. The sensation of Lenea's ample bosom on her own was intoxicating, despite the Asari still be fully clothed. Shea moaned into the kiss, hips surging force of their own volition seeking contact from the warm Asari above her.

In a breathless whisper, Shea begged "Take these off, I need o feel you."

Lenea could feel the heated moisture of Shea through her clothed thigh, as agreed. She needed to feel her human. Standing up, eyes locked on the now Shea's, which were so dilated with lust they almost appeared black. That alone increased the intense need throbbing in the Asari's core. The distance, small thought it was, was driving Shea mad. From her position all she could do was watch as the voluptuous blue goddess before her as her pulse quickened and her thighs steamed.

With a seductive sway of her hips, Lenea slowly walked back toward the cabinet, where she had placed her bag early that morning. Shea strained her neck from her constricted position to enjoy the gorgeous view of her Asari's ass as she bent down to retrieve an item from the bag.

"Just what do you have in the bag T'Loak?" Shea breathed, unable to articulate any further.

"Well, you should know as you did pack this particular bag before we departed Nevos. Surely you intended on using it yourself." The younger T'Loak sister answered as she turned, the sensory-transmitting toy in hand, one of Shea's favorites. "However" She paused, a predatory smile, showing she was every bit a T'Loak as she approached her lover "Given your current circumstance, I think I shall indulge." Now standing just beside the flushed human, breathing deeply Lenea could smell Shea's arousal, which did nothing but further her own.

Teasingly, the Asari trailed a skilled hand along Shea's inner thigh, teasing around that which the human sought her to touch most. A groan escaping the human as she arched to Lenea's touch told her as much. Cupping the throbbing moisture, she could feel the throbbing need as she ghosted a finger along slick folds "Eager are we."

Inhaling deeply to regain some composure and form a coherent response "Just a bit."

"Hmm." Lenea chuckled, sinking one, than two fingers into Shea's core, feeling the tight muscles within clench around her touch. Slowly, she pulled back, curling upward, wrenching a cry from Shea as she hit a most sensitive spot. continuing her slow but deep thrusting, Lenea's rubbed the heal of her palm along the erect bud, causing Shea's breath to hitch. Thrusting into Lenea's hand, seeking more pressure, Shea's muscles clenched as the sweet torture continued.

Shea's toes curled as her climax approached "Fuuucck..." She cried, bound hands clenching the arms of the chair so tightly her knuckles were almost white.

Lenea smiled at the writhing mess her bond mate had become at such simple attentions. Seeing her sated, now the fun could begin. Collecting moisture of Shea's arousal mixed with her essence, Lenea coated the shaft of the toy as well as the base, sliding into her core, her own juices mixing with those of her love. Positioning herself between Shea's thighs, Lenea, using biotics to aid, pulled the human forward on the chair, presenting her throbbing core most deliciously to the Asari.

Kneeling to face Shea's engorged sex, Lenea smirked as she gently kissed her, savoring the taste of her human. Shea moaned as Lenea lavished attention with her tongue, lapping up every drop. Her teasing ministrations almost brought the human to the peak once more, but Lenea slowed just before, earning a disappointing whimper from the woman as the Asari broke contact.

Shea's did not have to wait long though, as Lenea stood, parting Shea's legs as she sank to toy into Shea. The woman was so eager, she almost instinctively wrapped her unbound legs around Lenea as the Asari drove into her.

"Goddess, you are so tight, so wet." Lenea cried before capturing Shea's lips. Shea's muscles clenching around the shaft, drawing the Asari in as she matched her thrust for thrust. Lenea could no longer resist the urge, her blue eyes swirling black as they became one. Body, mind, soul united as they crashed together in an explosion of love and physical ecstasy.

Spent, Lenea collapsed on Shea, biotics released as the human pulled her into a tight embrace. Shea smiled "We really need to get this stuff out of my hair and take this to the bedroom."

"That would be wise." Lenea mumbled into the sweet skin of her love's shoulder.

After finishing Shea's hair, the two continued throughout the night, into the next morning, expressing their love for one another.

* * *

**AN : And there is the salon chair smut scene I kept everyone waiting for. I hope to write another chapter today, as well as pen a chapter for my other fic before tomorrow night. Thank you everyone for your support and patience. Real life has sucked lately and I have started some new games to keep from losing my cool, so I haven't had much opportunity to write. My updates haven't been regular lately, for that I do apologize. More than likely I will have sporadic updates in the near future, but I'm nowhere near done. I always love your feedback so please review or send me a PM and let me know what you think of the chapter. Thanks again - BC**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**Another "great" weak. Turmoil abounds in married life, but hey, at least my workout/diet is STILL paying off. Anger and frustration is excellent workout fuel, as I only push myself that much harder after an argument to forget. The result is another 4 pounds melted since last Friday. The only consequence though is it distracts me from writing, so for that I apologize. I hope to get into a more regular schedule after the 15th. Today is the anniversary of my father's passing, so at least I get that respite from any unpleasantness from the spouse. Thank you everyone for your reviews / pms /fav's and follows etc.**

**Listening to Halestorm Familiar Taste of Poison as I write this chapter.**

**Also, for those of you who are into techno and/or electronica, I am shamelessly plugging my DJ buddy. I wouldn't normally, but he's actually pretty damn good, so check out BeatCircuit when you get a chance. The main DJ is a friend of mine, but I love listening to this kind of stuff when I workout. You can find them on Amazon or Pandora. **

* * *

"Ughh...Godddess, the fuck happened?" Vasir groaned into her pillow as she lay face down on her bunk, stomach churning and head pounding as a result of her prior intoxication. The uncharacteristically bright morning sun shone through the open shudders of her room aboard the Tevura, Uncharacteristic, as normally during this time of year the sky is overcast more often than not. The bright light further aggravated the Asari's already throbbing headache. Her head felt as if caught in a vice. It seems even mother nature has decided to join in on the cruel torture of the Asari spectre.

"You my dear Spectre seem to not have quite the ability to hold your liquor as our young charge. Shea did warn Aria us that the cognac was rather potent, but I guess she did not think much of it." Asana replied, standing in the doorway, unseen by the incapacitated spectre.

"Please, lower your voice." Vasir whispered. "Is Aria hung-over too or just me?"

"Aria is a bit uneasy, but she has a rather high tolerance level for such indulgences, given her occupation."

"Right" Vasir rolled her eyes as she pushed herself to a seated position, glancing out of the window, finally enjoying the view of the surrounding landscape.

The Asari was unaware that she had been for several days. As the lovers enjoyed their indulgent escapades in the Emerald City, the day to day routine continued aboard the Tevura. In their efforts to keep the untrustworthy Spectre from looking to closely into the affairs of the Nelson-T'Loak family while on Earth, Aria and Asana had taken it upon themselves to drug Vasir, using a potent sedative developed by the Asari military for use during invasive surgery. As used, it caused Vasir to sleep for over 36 hours.

"Breakfast was served an hour ago in the main residence, however there is food remaining in the mess hall if you are hungry. Shea has left a concoction for the crew to combat hangovers that seems rather effective. That is in the refrigerator." Asana spoke before leaving the spectre to her thoughts.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, the spectre rose to grab her bag before heading to the crew showers right outside her door. Finding the Spectre an annoyance, Asana had given her a cabin on the main crew deck and not the officer deck were Asana, Aria and the family resided while aboard. The remaining crew eyed the spectre as warily as Asana had, as they were protective of their young leader. Shea may be in charge, but Asana as well as the rest of the crew made it their duty to look after the young woman. With that in mind, they were watching Vasir closely.

Vasir herself had questioned the reasoning behind the Broker's the young woman. While Shea was certainly unique in being one of few humans to have left her home world and enter Asari space, Tela saw no threat to galactic safety by leaving the woman alone. In fact, from an investigative standpoint, she thought following Shea to earth to be a waste of time. But she would make the most of it. As a Spectre, the Asari had little down time, so she would certainly enjoy making a vacation out of this. She didn't anticipate such an unusual reaction to human liquor, so she would make it a point to avoid that in the future.

Stepping into the showers, Vasir shed her armor, placing it in a locker before entering a stall. She had to commend the human. She certainly made some upgrades to the accommodations for her crew, as a full stream of water, not sonic cleansers, greeted her weary body. Within the stall were several dispensers with a variety of cleansers, body washes and lotions. Tela suspected that this was largely due to the Tevura having been transfer from full military to scientific use. Whatever the reason, the crew were certainly blessed by the goddess to have such generous accommodations.

After her shower, Vasir dressed in a casual jumpsuit, as certainly her armor would not be needed while on Earth. As Vasir exited the bathroom, her armor in hand, a crew member approached her, taking her armor to the cleaning station for her convenience before directing the spectre to the mess hall.

The Asari was greeted by an unusual smell, but one that was delicious none the less.

"What is this food?" Vasir asked as she took a tray from the counter.

"Shea calls it bacon and eggs with buttermilk biscuits. She made it quite often while Lenea was pregnant with the twins. As we are on Earth, she purchased a large supply of all necessary ingredients. Her cousin Caleb did the honors cooking for us this morning." Dr. T'Lanin answered, who sat across from Vasir at the table as she enjoyed her own breakfast.

Vasir looked to the young human man who sat on a lounge chair across the large room, resting after another tedious night waiting for Sarah's prognosis to improve. As soon as the shuttle returned to the Tevura, the doctor and her team went to work in attempts to save the woman. After fifteen hours of surgery, while Sarah was not out of danger, her condition had improved. Brain activity had improved, and she was breathing on her own, however she remained unconscious. Time and patience would be needed as well as the fine doctor's care before Sarah's condition improved.

Aria had been the first to greet the shuttle as they returned. Shea quickly noticed and smiled inwardly how much Caleb resembled his younger cousin. At 6'3 and about 215, Caleb was as solidly built as any member of his family. He shared the same green eyes and dark blonde hair of his cousin. The young man also had facial hair, a goatee he had said it was, which Aria thought rather odd. However combined with his hairstyle, the 'goatee' did give the man a rugged appearance. What worried Aria was the deep set concern on such a young face. Caleb, while polite, had been rather withdrawn since arriving, and considering the circumstances, Aria could not blame the young man.

Aria had taken it upon herself to ask the man as many questions about the young child as possible before relieving the man of his sun for the first evening. Although not experienced with infant males of any species, in her centuries of experience, had cared for many children at different times, and was quite capable of providing Caleb with rest he so desperately needed. Little Jake was with his new cousin in the cabin, as she sat with her nieces watching their reaction to the baby.

The crew had brought the spare bassinet and swing from the storage locker on the ship for the child. As he slept soundly in his swing, two infant Asari looked inquisitively at the baby. "He is your cousin girls. His name is Jacob." Aria smiled. To Aria's surprise, the young human had proved to be rather popular. The little boy now had several Asari fighting to care for him. Just as the young twins, Dana and Mina, could consider the crew as an extended family, it became obvious that so could Caleb and his newborn.

Aria relaxed as her nieces played quietly, smiling as she saw them occasionally look at each other then at Jacob, smiling as if having a private conversation between one another. Later that morning, Aria and the doctor were to return to Seattle to pick the couple up, discreetly of course.

Several hours later, back in Seattle, Shea awoke to a comforting warmth resting on her side. Breathing deeply, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of her beloved Lenea, Shea wrapped her arms around the Asari who lay across her. Lenea stirred a feeling lips on her crest, smiling into the bosom she was currently using as a rather comfortable pillow. Feeling Lenea squeeze her back as she Asari woke, Shea smiled before speaking in her horse morning voice "Morning"

"Good morning" Lenea looked up, sapphire meeting emerald as she gazed longingly at her newly redheaded bondmate.

"How'd you sleep?" Shea said, half yawning as she was still shaking off her sleepiness. In truth they hadn't slept much. After their trist in the chair, the couple returned to the comfort of the bedroom, where they had spent the remainder of the evening enjoying the privacy of the apartment as they reaffirmed their love, over and over again.

"Wonderfully. You?"

"Never better. But of course, I always sleep well when you're in my bed." Shea smirked, hand sliding down to firmly grasp a handful of Lenea's backside.

Lenea provocatively licked her lips as she propped herself up on her elbows, to better see the beauty beneath her. "We do need to get back to the ship today Shea, as much as I would like to, we cannot spend the entire time pleasuring each other."

"Yea? Says who?" Shea smiled before capturing Lenea's lips in a searing kiss, only to be interrupted by a clearing through at the door to their room.

Both turned abruptly to see Aria, standing in the doorway, watching the couple, who lay naked beneath the comforter. Surveying the room, clothes thrown everywhere, Shea's "toys" in plain view on the night stand, the scent of sex permeating the room, Aria could not help the flush of arousal she felt, but remained stoic even as she smiled smugly at the couple. "Say Aria. Get your asses up. Time to go."

"Thanks mom. Anything else?" Shea quipped. The human attempted to keep a straight face even as Lenea fondled her sex unseen beneath the covers.

Turning to leave the room, not wanting to see what she knew was going on between bondmates, Aria called over her shoulder "Get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen. And hurry up."

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I apologize for that, but I figured leaving it here would properly build for the next chapter, which I hope to have up soon. As always thank you everyone for the excellent feedback, please continue. More to follow soon and to those that celebrate the holiday, Happy Easter. BC**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

**I am so sorry to all of my readers for the gap between updates. Real life has commanded my full attention. It's crazy, stressful, at times depressing, other times fun as hell but regardless, I haven't had much time to even read my favorite fics let alone update my own. I do appreciate your patience.**

**One a happier note, my workouts are really starting to payoff. Stepped it up to 6 days a week, nice mix of circuit training, weight training with hiking on the weekend. I go on a five my hike tomorrow, I live in Phoenix, so we have lots of trails in and around the area. Down 30 pounds since the start, muscle that was already there is becoming more defined, and none of my clothes fit. Everything is baggy. Still work to do before reach my goal, but I'm enjoying the results so far. So I'm proof that even at 35, if you want to improve yourself you can. **

* * *

With Shea having become such an integral part of the pirate queen's family during the past few years, and though the young woman still continued to surprise her, Aria had become accustomed as to what to expect from the human. Aria had picked up several habits from the human, most notably her addiction to coffee. Now while she by no means consumed the amount Shea did, after acquiring a taste for the human beverage, Aria never went a day without it.

During her trek through Seattle, Shea purchased a large variety of beans, both whole and ground. One bag of coffee grounds sat next to the coffee pot, much to Aria's delight. After scooping the proper amount, Aria set the brewer for a 12 cup pot, knowing Shea would most likely enjoy it as well. What Aria did not know was the grounds she found on the counter were decaf, as per the recommendation of her mother, Shea made a effort to limit caffeine while pregnant.

Back in the small apartment's bedroom, Shea and Lenea reluctantly got out of bed, neither wanting to leave the comforting embrace. Both donning robes, the couple emerged from the bedroom to find Aria sitting on a stool at the kitchen bar, browsing through messages on her omni tool.

"I made coffee" She said, glancing at the scantily dressed pair. Inhaling deeply as Shea poured a cup for herself and Lenea, Aria smirked. "You may want to take a shower before we get on the shuttle, you both still reek of sex."

"We are bonded Aria, and we just woke for the day. It is to be expected." Lenea blushed as she responded to her sister.

Shea merely choked back a laugh, Aria certainly had done more than catch the scent of their love making. In the past she had been an active participant. "What time do you want to get back to the ship?" Shea asked as she sipped on the steaming java.

"Asana is watching Dana and Mina, so we should be free to take our time today." Aria answered "Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'd like to swing by the house" Shea closed her eyes, willing back the tears, not wanting to show any weakness "I need to pick up some stuff for Caleb, Sarah and the baby. We can take the van, no sense of taking either shuttle."

"So we will finally get to see the home you were raised in?" Lenea sensed her love's emotional turmoil in remembering her childhood home. Her father's death something they did not often discuss, as Shea was always reluctant to show any kind of emotion when the subject came up. Despite her tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve, she young woman never liked to show weakness. She was much like Aria in that sense. But when she thought of her father's illness and the circumstances leading up to his passing, it was difficult to maintain a calm facade.

"Yea. I had to go back sometime, I guess today's as good a day as any." Shea stiffened as she stood her full height, rolling her neck to ease the tension building as she thought of returning to the house. Changing the subject, almost flipping a switch on her emotions to ignore them "But, it shouldn't take long. Maybe we can even hit a club or something before heading back."

"GO to club? Hear, are you insane?" Aria replied.

"Why not. Hell this is Seattle. I saw a billboard across from the market that said the Trekky Convention is in town. With wildly costumed individuals descending on Queen Anne Hill and Capitol Hill, I'm sure two ladies as beautiful as you will draw any unnecessary attention. I mean hell if someone can walk down the street in those costumes, you two have nothing to worry about. " Shea smiled as she finished the remains of her coffee, rinsing the mug in the sink. "Let's get going before traffic gets to heavy."

"You're not making breakfast?" Aria was almost expecting the woman to pull a miniature feast as she normally did.

"Not really hungry." Shea replied, Lenea snaking a hand around her waist, leaning into the woman's back "We can grab something on the way to the house, but it's not exactly breakfast food."

"What do you have in mind?" Lenea spoke over Shea's shoulder.

"Well, I can't very well have you ladies leave Seattle without some decent seafood now can I?" Shea smirked.

After loading everything from the apartment into the two shuttles before leaving, the trio set off for Shea's childhood home shortly after 9am. Not having the garage door opener, having given those to Caleb when Shea gave him the house, Shea parked the van in the driveway, instructing her ASari companions to remain within the vehicle while she went inside. Shea quickly made her way from the front door to the garage. Entering the three car garage, she was surprised to see her truck was parked in the last stall.

The human had forgotten sending the truck to Caleb when she left California for life among the Asari. But it would serve her well now. The late model SUV would definitely come in handy should she ever return to Seattle so she was glad it was there. After that brief acknowledgement that her truck was here, Shea hit the button for the garage lift, walking toward the door as it opened. Shea quickly pulled the van into the garage, with everyone exiting the vehicle only after the door lowered once again.

"Well, this is it." Shea said as the three stepped through the entry, leading into the kitchen. "Nothing fancy, but it was home for 18 years. Make yourselves at home while I get stuff together." Shea's voice echoed as she retreated to the hallway, heading toward the bedrooms.

Caleb and Sarah had not changed much since moving in, Shea noticed as she journeyed through the house. Most of if not all of her father's furniture remained, with the only changes being Caleb's television and their bedroom set, which had in fact been a wedding present from the senior Nelson. Grabbing three suitcases from the closet, Shea set about filling two with enough clothing, shoes and other items for Sarah and Caleb.

With another bag, this one a large rolling duffle, Shea entered the master bathroom where she proceeded to fill it with personal effects her cousin and his wife would need. Shea was slowly filling the bag when she felt a presence enter the room. Smiling as Lenea wrapped her arms around Shea, the human leaned back into the embrace, eyes closing as a small smile crept across her features.

"Need any help?" Lenea whispered.

"I'm just about done with Caleb and Sarah's stuff, so we can set the bags near the door. You want to help me the baby's things?" Shea caught her wife's intense gaze through the reflection in the mirror, love and devotion clearly evident.

"Certainly. This is a beautiful home. While it isn't immense like your property in the mountains, it is so comfortable. I can truly sense this being a family dwelling."

Shea sat the duffle down, having put the last item in. She turned, facing Lenea as she took the Asari's hand her, gently running her thumb along delicate knuckles. "Yea. Dad built this place, so it's definitely got his stamp all over it. Did you and Aria sneak a peek at the kitchen?"

"Yes, it is very similar to the ours back home."

. "Exactly. I tried to replicate it as much as I could when we Aunt Li gave me the estate. A little bit of home I guess."

"Well, you definitely succeeded."

Hand still entwined, Shea lead her bondmate out of the master bedroom toward the nursery to collect items young Jake would soon need. On entering the room, Shea's eyes widened, a vast majority of the furnishing and decor had once been her own, her father having never parted with those items so precious to the childhood of his only daughter.

Seeing Shea unable to speak, emerald eyes darkening with emotion as they surveyed the modest room, Lenea turned the human's head to face her. "What is wrong my love, talk to me." She spoke softly, finger's playing with soft copper curls framing the woman's regal features.

Sighing deeply, "Nothing babe, it's just I remember these from pictures in Dad's photo albums. This is all my stuff. I mean the portable crib is new obviously, for safety reasons that I understand. But all this other stuff, the mobile, the dresser, bassinette, that toy chest. These were all things in my room when I was little. Aunt Sam must have had them, as I haven't seen most of it since I was five when dad let me pick out my own big kid furniture."

"They mean alot to you?"

"Well yea. I remember dad's stories about his building these with my uncle when he was on leave from the Army. It's just good to see Caleb was able to make use of it again."

"Do you want to take these with us? Lenea asked. "I am quite sure we could make room in the shuttle for the furnishings."

" I don't know. Let's pack up what the baby needs and talk to Aria and see what she thinks. There's no way we are going to get all of this back in the van. My truck, if I put the seats down in the passenger bay I should be able to get most of it in there, and other stuff in the van. But, you or Aria would have to drive the van behind me. I'm just not sure about that. Plus there's no way the three of us can pick up some of this stuff without you using biotics, and you can't do that her, someone might see the glowing light."

"Well, we have several days before we must leave Earth, so let us do this. Let us pack up what clothing we need to take back to the ship now. I'm sure if we get a couple of the girls from engineering to come back with us and help bring the nursery furniture back. Maybe even your cousin would want to assist."

"We'll see. I mean, that convention is in town so I'm not so much worried about anyone being 'caught' but who can drive a human vehicle?" Shea asked as the two gathered clothing, diapers, toys, and other items for Jake.

"Did you not teach myself and Aria how to navigate your 'beast' of a Charger my love. That van and your truck are both newer vehicles. They both appear to be rather simple to operate, so I do not see an issue with either of us driving the van?"

"Okay, we can talk to Aria about it on our way to the ship. I guess it will make going out tonight a bit more fun if we have a bigger group huh."

"Indeed it will." Lenea winked as Shea as they each picked up bags, heading toward the living room. With Aria's assistance, everything that was going that trip was loaded onto the van, and the trio headed back to the dock, where they quickly transferred everything to the two shuttles, setting off for the Tevura undetected, with plans to return later that evening.

* * *

**AN : Hey everybody, I am_ so so sorry _ for not updating for almost an entire month. Real life got in the way. I'd like to extend a special thank you to Amyisbad, BA Tanglepaw , SherryE , T.A. Blackwell, and others for not only being there but keeping me motivated to continue writing, because it has been hard lately with everything happening in my life to maintain focus. Thanks again ladies, I do appreciate your support.**

**As for the chapter itself, I originally was going to include the girls heading out on the town in Seattle in this chapter, but I felt it would work better in the next chapter as this one focused more on a quite family moment It's a chapter close to my heart, as it reminded me of when my sister and I packed up our Dad's place after he passed away in 2010. It was not an easy thing to do, no matter the time we took doing it. Anyway, I will not take a month to post the next chapter, as I am working on it today. I hope to have it finished shortly and posted before next weekend. BC**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

After returning to the dock, the trio made quick work of loading everything on the two shuttles before piloting off to the island. Once on the island, Shea and Lenea were eager to see their children before making the next, and most likely the last, trip back to Seattle for this particular "family" vacation.

"They didn't give you any trouble did they?" Shea inquired to Asana as the couple entered the house, followed closely by Aria, who was checking messages on her omni-tool.

"Oh no, they have been very well-behaved. Goddess, I do not remember your sister being quite as easy-going when she was that age Shea. You two ought to be very proud indeed."

"Well, we do have help" Shea said as she draped an arm around Aria's shoulders, surprising the Asari somewhat as she had not been paying much attention to the conversation. "I'm still learning this parent thing so to have you, Aria and of course Lenea, guide me through this makes all the difference."

The twins sat in their high chairs next to the small kitchen table. Shea's cousin Caleb sat, making goofy faces at his new cousins, causing both girls to giggle with delight. Dr. T'Lanin, after noticing how exhausted and worn down Caleb had been while Sarah was recovering, advised the young man to get himself some fresh air and stretch his legs outside of the Tevura.

Taking an offered half sandwich from Lenea, Shea patted her cousin on his shoulder as she took a seat beside him."Hey Caleb, how's Sarah doing?"

"She's not awake yet. Your doctor still has her in a medical induced coma, but from what she said, at least what I could understand of it, doc thinks she'll pull through. It's just a waiting game now."

"Has the crew been treating you well?" Lenea asked she tended to her daughters, each nibbling on the fortified rice cereal Asana prepared for them earlier.

" I think they are more interested in the baby than me, but they've been very nice. Asana here set me up in one of the lower deck cabins. She said you were possibly bringing some things back for Sarah, the baby and myself."

"Yea. We grabbed some clothes and stuff I thought you might need, make yourselves at out" as Shea spoke to her cousin, Aria sensed the human's need for privacy, and motioned for Asana to follow her to the other room, leaving the couple and Caleb to their conversation.

"Make ourselves at home? What do you mean Shea?"

"Well, whatever Sarah's recovery is, she can't very well receive follow-up care after having received alien treatment now can she? You coming with us when we leave is the only option I see."

"But what about my job, what about mom and dad? I can't just leave."

"We will work out the details later, but we can tell them you moved to get Sarah better care after her accident. People do it all the time."

"But they don't leave the planet Shea." Caleb scoffed.

"Caleb, I have lived off planet for the past two years. HAve you ever had a problem getting an email to me?"

"Well no but.." Caleb stammered before Shea lifted a hand stopping him mid sentence.

"No buts Caleb. You know I'm right. Trust me you'll love it. Lenea and I have a great little place. I have my own business, and I could use your help running it, so you won't have to worry for money or anything, just let me take care of you guys for once."

"What are we going to tell mom?"

"Like I said, your moving to get Sarah better treatment. I'm sure we can work things out to see the family eventually, but don't worry about that right now. Come on, let's go get these shuttles unloaded so you can get back to Sarah and the baby." With that, Shea stood, giving each of her daughter's a peck on their cheeks, and walked out of the back door of the kitchen toward the ship, Caleb following closely behind.

With the help of her cousin and several crew members, Shea had the shuttles unloaded in little under an hour, with most items save for the luggage and essentials for the baby going into storage within the cargo bay. Feeling warm after moving the larger items, Shea pulled her over shit off, leaving her in a tight-fitting black tank top. For the first time, Caleb noticed his cousin's tattoo.

"When did you get a tattoo Shea?" Caleb asked, referring to large panther on Shea's shoulder-blade, clearly visible when wearing the tank.

"Last year. Damia, our pilot did the honors. She did this one too." Shea slid her ring finger off displaying the permanent symbol of her love and devotion for Lenea around her ring finger "She is a very talented Asari."

With the Tevura "docked" on Earth, Damia had spent the time playing games on her omni-tool and catching up on vids. However, with Shea back she was gladly down in the cargo hold, helping where she could to unload the shuttles.

"So Shea, what's this Aria said about you going back into town tonight?" Damia asked, a smirk playing across her features as she leaned back against a cargo crate.

"Yea. Figured since there's a sci-fi convention in town, I don't think you girls will get much notice. There's a bar not too far from the docks that has decent dance set and they are good as far as human drinks go, so we should have fun. That is as long as all of you keep your biotics in check."

"You always like pushing your limits don't you Shea." Damia replied.

Caleb smiled, looking between his cousin and the beautiful pilot "That's our Shea. Telling her she can't do something is only a challenge in her eyes."

"So who are you taking?" Damia asked.

"Well Lenea and Aria of course. Asana doesn't want to go so she's going to stay and watch the children. Masi, Saba and you and Callia I guess."

"You're not going with the group Caleb?" Damia brow marking raised in question as she regarded the man.

"No, I will stay here. Sarah might wake up anytime according to the doctor, and I don't want her to wake without seeing me."

"You're a good man Caleb." Shea regarded her cousin "But, we do have a lounge on board, and there's a full wet bar in the house, help yourself."

Back in their private quarters aboard the Tevura, the human Asari couple busied themselves getting ready for their night on the town. "Lenea, have you seen my husky shirt, I can't find it" Shea called to the Asari in the bathroom as she rummaged through their wardrobe, tossing clothes on the floor to find her desired garment.

"It's on the second drawer on the right next to your jerseys. And why are you wearing that anyway? Is a sporting shirt really proper attire for a nightclub." Lenea said as she put the finishing touches on her own outfit. The black silk dress with plunging neckline accentuated every curve on the Asari. And while it did not display an ornate amount of flesh, the glimpses it provided were enough to make Shea's mouth water.

"Well, not normally, but it's March and the Huskies are in the tournament this year so I think I get a pass. I doubt I'll be the only one sporting Husky colors tonight." Shea replied, pulling the low-cut v-neck t from the wardrobe. It was actually rather alluring on Shea, and went well with her black jeans and 3 inch heel boots.

Stepping behind Shea, wrapping her arms around the human, Lenea leaned in close, lips grazing her ear as she spoke "What are you planning on doing with your hair this evening?'

Shea's eyes closed as she revealed in the close contact of her wife's embrace "Dunno, probably just wear it down tonight. Why you have something in mind?"

"Well, Erica has taught me how to braid if you have a girl, and I would like to do what she called a French braid. I think you would look lovely in such a style."

"Really. Well in that case don't let me stop you. Shea turned, finally seeing Lenea in her outfit for the evening. Her eyes raked over the Asari, mesmerized by the beauty before her. Mouth instantly dry, Shea struggled, but finally spoke "You're gorgeous." Pink lips captured blue in a passionate dance before the two broke for air.

"Shea, we must get ready. You do not want to be late do you." Placing a pillow on the floor in front of her as she sat on the bed, brush and necessary items in hand. "Sit, and let me finish your hair."

Resisting the urge to throw the Asari backward on the bed and ravish her on the spot, Shea relaxed and sat before the Asari, placing her head at the proper level. "Why am I letting someone who doesn't have hair style mine?"

"Because you love me and no I will not make you look foolish."

"I trust you." Shea said as the soothing touch of Lenea's hands on her head relaxed her.

* * *

**AN : **Sorry for the delay. A short but sweet chapter. More to follow soon.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Mass Effect and its characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. Original characters are of my own creation.**

I've been away awhile, but I haven't forgotten the story or all of you wonderful folks. I'm getting ready for a vacation, so I thought I'd post up the little bit I've finished this afternoon. I'm listening to NIN while I write this, and the song thinking of a certain someone. More to follow later this week as I'm off Thursday and Friday, I'll be the only one in the office. Plenty of time to write, hopefully.

* * *

Lenea braided Shea's amber locks with ease of a practiced hand. As the braid was completed, from the casual observer, it would seem the Asari had been doing hair for decades. With the human's hair now styled, the young couple joined their party at the cargo bay as the prepped the shuttle for departure

The children being cared for by the ever vigilant Asana, who treated the twins as her own whenever their parents needed. The sun descended over the horizon as the party boarded their shuttles. the Emerald City was a shining light among the waters of Puget Sound. The city lights painted a breathtaking landscape as beautiful as Nos Astra or any metropolis in Asari space,.

Having been indisposed for the vast majority of the human's current earthen excursion, Spectre Tela Vasir insisted on inclusion in the nights festivities. Having made herself comfortable beside Aria, Vasir took in the Seattle city skyline visible through the display as she regarded the elder T'Loak "Are humans always this impulsive?"

"I don't know many in which to truly give an opinion, but based on the behavior of her mother and that of her friends, it's seems to be a trait more common for Shea than the others. She is young, so that probably has a good deal to do with it. She certainly isn't boring."

"You do realize I can hear your entire conversation right?" Shea called from the cockpit. "I hate to sit still, either literally or figuratively. I'm not impulsive so much I simply take things as they come. Besides, I don't see anyone complaining." Shea smirked at Lenea as she spoke. The playful tone in her voice earning a chuckle from everyone present, including the stoic Spectre

"Now, ground rules before we land. Stick with me at all times. When we are making our way to the club, use your stealth cloaking as much as possible to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. No joining and for god's sake don't use your biotics. A drunken punch I can explain, that I can't. Oh, and let me order your drinks. We don't need any unexpected problems…Aria."

Aria smirked in response, her voice calm yet mischievous in response "I won't draw attention to you if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm taking a six Asari into a human night club. I don't doubt will draw attention, but fortunately we will be doing so during a time when outlandish costumes are common in this area of Seattle, so as far as the locals are concerned, I am just with sexy women wearing elaborate costumes."

Landing near the dock, Shea carefully pulled the shuttle into the darkened warehouse. The conversion van Shea had been using the duration of their stay sat parked where she left it. Jingling the keys in her hand, Shea earned a smirk from Aria, who while familiar with the keys to Shea's charger, knew that Vasir was a bit perplexed by a set of physical keys. While most Asari were used to electronic ignitions on most skycars and other common modes of transportation. Shea and her Asari companions got into the van, heading to the club that would be their destination for the evening.

As she pulled the vehicle onto the road from the dock parking lot, Shea began messing with the radio. Lenea was use to Shea's lack of attention when traveling with her on Nevos in the family skycar, as was Aria. However it was still an irritation to the pirate queen as well as their babysitting Spectre.

"Goddess Shea, pick a damn song already and let it play."

"Aria patience. This isn't an omni tool where I can select a preset playlist. This is an old school am-fm tape stock radio, where stuck with it. Just deal."

Vasir smirked under her breath at the flippant attitude Shea was showing Aria, surely this human wasn't that insane to instigate the wrath of Aria T'Loak?

"Watch it smart ass." Aria responded, sending a playful biotic jolt to Shea's arm, an equivalent to smacking her upside her head, to which Shea just chuckled.

"Ooo, I love this song.." Shea exclaimed as she came across a hard rock station. Shea could not resist turning up the volume as sounds of the Trent Reznor filled the van's interior.

"Does it have to be so loud?" Vasir asked.

"I don't mind it. Do you Lenea?" Aria replied.

"Not at all, I've grown used to Shea's musical selections. I quite like this one. What is it called again Shea, _Closer to God_ I believe?" Lenea shouted, to be heard over the music.

"No is just called Closer. Although some people confuse the name of the song. Shea grinned, blush creeping across her flesh as she remembered the exact reason why she loves the song so much, especially acting it out with Lenea on many occasions

"How can you stand this noise? I can't understand a word of this," The spectre huffed. "At first, this rock and roll that Shea listens to is rather, how can I say this, abrasive. But it is very addictive. I can see why she enjoys listening to it, especially when she is working out As for understanding the language. It is in Shea's native tongue. Aria and I have both learned Shea's language, so we are used to it."

Aria did not miss the subtle unease of the young human. In an attempt to hide her embarrassment, Shea sang along with the tune as best she could, ignoring the ongoing critique of one genre human music. Shea forgot however, just how in tune to her Aria still was. Though several months had passed since the two had been intimate with one another while locked in that remote mountainside cabin, Aria was still quite aware of the subtle cues from Shea when the young woman became aroused.

Smirk playing across her sculpted features, Aria leaned forward in her seat, positioning herself just so her lips were less than an inch from Shea's sensitive ear. With a low sultry purr, Aria whispered "Something wrong Shea?"

Briefly glancing at Aria through the rearview mirror, then across to her bondmate, who was apparently enjoying Aria's teasing, "No. Just trying to keep my eyes on the road." Shea let out a held breath, having caught a glimpse of Aria's ample cleavage. Sighing in resignation, she threw herself back into the music as she concentrated on driving to the club.

The Asari continued to talk among themselves as Shea drove on, seemingly oblivious to the conversation. The sooner they arrived the sooner she could ..._Shit,_ Shea thought, _I can't drink tonight. No booze for the foreseeable future in fact. Fuck. _It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN:** What teasing do the sisters have in store for poor Shea, as it looks like Lenea is all to hapy to indulge Aria's desire to sweetly torment her bondmate. I know, I know, I kind of disappeared there for awhile. Life's been crazy busy. Coming to terms with my sexuality, love life is a roller coaster, friend dying, etc, etc. 2013 has been a very busy year and its only six months in. I have a vacation to Seattle July 13th - 21st. Can't wait either as the week is to be filled of hitting the Queen Anne and Capitol Hill clubs with my younger sister. She just so happens to be a door girl at one, which to me is hilarious. I just don't see the spitfire as a is a shrimp compared to me, as I'm several inches taller than her as well as being much bigger both muscle wise. But she definately makes up for her lack of size with attitude. This will definately be fuel for the next few chapters. I'll also catch a Seattle Storm game or two with my girlsand get into so other things around the Sound. Should be fun and the down time will allow me to catch up with my writing, which has been sadly neglected lately.


	41. Chapter 41

Having left Seattle several years prior in pursuit of her radio career, Shea was not fully aware of the subtle changes to the Queen Anne and Capitol Hill neighborhoods. Often frequenting the areas as a teen, sneaking into bars with her fake id, she had done so as the passenger more often than not, so parking was not on her agenda. Now however, parking is a premium throughout Seattle.

With a sci-fi convention in town, the lack of adequate parking becomes quite the challenge as Shea drives around the neighborhood of her chosen haunt to find a spot for the van. Still feeling the effect of Aria's playful teasing, Shea focused on parking the van, a task not often an issue for the Asari, who were more used to setting the skycars down where ever a clear surface that could support a skycar's weight was found.

"What in Goddess' name is going on Shea," Aria quipped, irritation easily read in both her expression and body language. "We have circled this same building seven times already!"

"I'm trying to find a place to park." Shea's emerald eyes scanned the street, eyeing the cars lined along the curb, waiting for her opportunity. She found it as a delivery truck pulled out of a four hour parking zone."Ha! Perfect, and on the same side as The Orchid."

"The Orchid?" Aria raised a brow at the human.

"Was this not the night club we were discussing earlier Shea? An old favorite of yours if I'm not mistaken."

"Yea, but I wasn't exactly legally in it the last time. I was only 16."

"How is that illegal?" Vasir asked.

"well, for humans, at least around here anyway, you can't go to a bar until your 21."

"So how were you able to get in if it was not legal do to so."

"Simple, connections, height and a good fake ID." Shea replied with her mischievous tone.

"How does height have anything to do with it?" Vasir was puzzled as to why Shea's height was a factor in her age.

"Simple, most 17 year old girls aren't 6'1. Being taller than the door person has its perks. At least when trying to pass as 21 when I was 17." Shea spoke as she maneuvered the van to parallel park near their destination.

"Just exactly how old are you Shea? 145, 150?" Vasir was not familiar with human aging, and as such was basing her estimate of Shea's on how old she appeared if she were Asari.

"22." Shea shifted the van into park, killing the engine in the process.

Vasir wasn't finished "What a minute. You're just twenty two?"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing Spectre. How old did you think I was, thirty?"

"No, I thought you were at least in you second century. Apparently your species age much faster than Asari." Vasir glanced out the window of the van, observing the humans walking by, all oblivious to the passengers within the vehicle. " I am assuming many of these humans to be around your age as well Shea?"

"Not necessarily. Looks can be deceiving when it comes to human aging. Lifestyle can play into how quickly or slowly someone ages as much as genetics." Shea exited the van, walking around to the passenger side.

Offering her hand to Lenea as she opened the door, she regarded the group. "We're here ladies. Now, remember. No melds and no funny biotic displays, Aria this includes you. Got it?"

Aria's smirk and lack of vocalization was the only reply Shea received. Leaning into her bond mate, Lenea whispered "We will be on our best behavior my love. Can we expect the same from you?"

"Of course…I can't drink tonight so I won't have liquid bravado to do something asinine." Shea huffed, blowing a single lock that had escaped Lenea's braiding.

"We can still have plenty of fun," Leaning into Shea, Lenea threaded her arm around her waist. even without you feeling the ill effects of inebriation Shea. "We can still dance, can we not?"

Shea turned her head slightly, taking in the intoxicating femine scent of Lenea. Voice low and seductive, the woman smirked "Definitely."

A significant crowd lined the walkway, awaiting entry into the walkway. Ignoring the long line, Shea, with her companions following closely, approached the woman manning the door without hesitation. "Berkley, long time no see my friend." Shea had known Berkley Stevens for more than a decade. The thirty-four yearold Stevens was the older sister of Mary Stevens, her softball teammate for many years.

"Shea, good to see you. You still working in L.A.?"

"No. But I do own the station now."

"Well, we should grab a bite one of these days and you can tell me about it. Are you and your friends in town for the convention or something? By the looks of those costumes they're bound to win first place in the cosplay competition."

Shea smiled, if Berkley believed they were just costumed geeks, she was going to play it up. "Yea, Berkley let me introduce you. This is my wife Lenea, her sister Aria, and my friend Tela. Ladies, this is Berkley Stevens"

Aria and Vasir each greeted Berkley with simple hellos, however Lenea graciously offered her hand in a gesture she had seen Shea display. "It is an honor to meet one of Shea's dear friends, Berkley."

"Pleased to meet you Lenea, ladies," Berkley kept a straight face as she nodded but was nevertheless shocked "Wait a minute Shea...did you say your wife? Since when did you switch teams kid?"

"Ugh, well it kinda just happened." Shea, though blushing, proudly enjoyed Lenea's continued embrace as the she and Berkley spoke.

"But you were always turning the girls down whenever they approached you. I seriously think you broke a few hearts." Berkley had insisted that if they girls were going to risk sneaking into a bar, that they do it where she could better keep an eye on her younger sibling and her friends. While Seattle boasted several gay bars throughout the years, only one existed strictly for the ladies, this was the orchid. Berkley had begun working there at 21 while attending the Seattle Pacific. After graduating, with cash she had saved and purchased a share of the bar. Over the years, she continued to work there the occasional weekend. "Have you talked to Mary lately?"

"Not lately. She still in New York with that guy? What was his name, Deacon I think?" Shea regarded her friend, regretting the fact she actually hadn't spoken to Mary for over three years.

"Hell no. She finally dumped that lying cheating bastard. She's back in Seattle. She's working at Swedish. Here's her number" Berkley handed Shea a card. Embossed on the Mary Stevens, R.N. "You should give her a call, she'd love to hear from you."

"I'll do that. So...big crowd tonight I see."

"Typical for convention nights." Berkley stepped to the side, waving the party in "Go ahead. And don't you even think about paying kid. Drinks on the house tonight."

"Thank you Berk. I owe you. We should grab a bite while we're still in town."

"I'd like that. It was nice meeting you ladies. Enjoy the Orchid, and don't let this one get away with being too crazy. I know how she can get." Berkley winked at Lenea before going back to the growing line at the door.

As the woman and Asari walked into the bar, Lenea looked at Shea "She seemed nice. Friend of yours?"

"We go way back. I've known Berkley for years. Played ball with her kid sister."

"Is her sister as good looking as she is?" Aria smirked, eyes still locked onto Berkley's curvaceous physique.

"Why Aria? See something you liked?"

"What do you think Nelson?" Aria quipped, features frozen, but a sudden warmth permeated her as she gazed upon Shea's friend Standing at 5'9, Berkley, while not as tall as Shea's 6'1, was not a petite woman. Berkley, while slightly on the heavy side, was by no means fat. Solid and strong would be the best way to describe the handsome elder Stevens. With short cropped jet hair, and piercing ice blue eyes, Berkley's beautiful features were in contrast to her style of dress. She wore faded blue jeans with a tight fitted shirt, with the bar's logo stretched achingly across her breasts.

"I think someone has a crush." Shea smiled, walking fast, Lenea's hand entwined with hers as she narrowly avoided a blue hand to the back of her head.

* * *

**AN: 2013 has certainly has had its ups and downs for me. Despite the craziness, I am leaner and meaner than when I started the year, having lost over 50 pounds and counting so far. I'm back from a much needed vacation, with much shorter hair, tattooed, tanned and relaxed. Well, kind of tattooed anyway. Got a fake dragon tat at Dragon Fest. Ended up getting a sunburn the next day. The skin around the dragon is now tanned, while the skin where it was is paler. As sunburns go, to have a dragon burned into me looks pretty cool actually. Eventually I'll get the nerve and $1500 to get the real tattoo done. And I must admit the vacation wasn't long enough. Anyway, I may have lost some readers with so much time elapsing between updates, but I am deeply grateful for those of you who continue to follow and enjoy my writing. As always, Please, please, please review/comment/pm, as all help keep me motivated. All are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
